<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flightless Bird • Tradução by asheetos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309523">Flightless Bird • Tradução</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos'>asheetos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson  é o principal bailarino do Royal Ballet. Quando seu rival, o prodígio mau humorado, Harry Styles se junta à companhia, velhas feridas são abertas e velhas paixões voltam. Durante os ensaios da produção de Lago dos Cisnes da companhia o segredo que os assombrava seu amor é finalmente revelado, mas será que será tarde demais?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ACT I: CHAPTER ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhheart/gifts">audreyhheart</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401653">Flightless Bird</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhheart/pseuds/audreyhheart">audreyhheart</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Antes de tudo começar eu me sinto no dever e obrigação de dizer que nada nessa fanfic vai acontecer suavemente, um assunto sério vai ser tratado nesse plot e a escrita é bastante densa. Esteja preparado e não tire conclusões precipitadas assim como eu fiz.</p><p>Essa obra pertence a AudreyHornesHeart e tenho permissão para fazer essa tradução. </p><p>Só espero que vocês fiquem tão envolvidos por esse drama muito bem criado e enlouqueçam tanto quanto eu que passei dois dias louca fixada nesse plot.</p><p>E só um pedido: quanto mais interação houver, mais estimulada para continuar eu ficarei (não só eu, mas todos os autores de fics no mundo).</p><p>Este livro também está disponível em meu perfil no Wattpad (@/asheetos).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p>
<p>Corri pelo saguão, as estrelas iluminando meu caminho através do teto de vidro. O prédio que abrigava a Royal Opera e o Royal Ballet estava quieto e silencioso. Algumas pessoas achariam o lugar deserto, mas eu não.</p>
<p>Os escritórios da companhia de ballet ficavam no porão e contrastavam fortemente com o veludo vermelho, ouro e mármore do auditório acima. Lá, corredores cheios de quartos idênticos eram selados como catacumbas de concreto. Os chãos de linóleo tinham sido recentemente encerados e neles eu era capaz de enxergar meu reflexo distorcido enquanto corria.</p>
<p>Todos os escritórios estavam escuros e vazios, exceto um. Ao fim do corredor eu podia escutar o diretor assistente da companhia, Liam Payne, digitando levemente. Ele sentou de frente para seu computador, vestindo uma jaqueta de veludo com um tampão de camurça costurado em seus cotovelos, seus olhos escuros, pensativos.</p>
<p>"Olá, Louis." Disse, sem olhar para cima.</p>
<p>"O que significa isso?" Perguntei, sacudindo uma carta em seu rosto. Não havia sido endereçada a mim. Ela era do chefe de Liam, diretor da companhia Kenneth O'Hare, para Zayn Malik, meu melhor amigo.</p>
<p>Eu era o dançarino principal do Royal Ballet enquanto Zayn ainda era um solista. Quando outro dançarino principal anunciou que se aposentaria ao final da temporada, tivemos certeza de que Zayn tomaria seu lugar, mas naquela tarde ele recebeu uma carta do diretor dizendo que aquela posição teria sido preenchida por alguém contratado de fora.</p>
<p>"Ninguém merece essa posição mais do que Zayn!" Joguei o papel na mesa de Liam, que estava confuso, e me joguei na cadeira em frente a ele. Zayn era modesto demais para vir aqui e se posicionar, então eu tinha que fazer isso por ele. A companhia faria uma apresentação de Lago dos Cisnes no outono. Eu havia sido escalado para interpretar o Príncipe Siegfried e Zayn naturalmente faria o papel de Von Rothbart. Não havia outra pessoa.</p>
<p>Liam massageou suas têmporas. "Zayn era um forte candidato, mas quando eu e Kenneth estávamos em Moscou mês passado tivemos a oportunidade de encontrar um dançarino e não poderíamos perder a chance."</p>
<p>"Pensei que essa companhia fosse comprometida em alimentar seus talentos e crescer a partir deles. Desde quando roubamos prima-donas russas do Bolshoi?" Surtei.</p>
<p>"Nós não o roubamos, tecnicamente. Seu contrato tinha acabado. E ele não é russo... Ele é inglês."</p>
<p>Atualmente só havia um dançarino inglês contratado pelo Bolshoi.</p>
<p>"Ah, não."</p>
<p>"Louis, ele fez a melhor apresentação de todas"</p>
<p>"Eu não me importo se ele lhe apresentou a um Ovo Ferbegé! É impossível trabalhar com Harry Styles. Nós vamos nos matar!"</p>
<p>Com certeza Liam havia ouvido os rumores: coreógrafos pedindo demissão, bailarinas aos prantos, bailarinos expulsos e administradores demitidos. A reputação de Harry o perseguia.</p>
<p>Liam suspirou. Levantou de sua cadeira e contornou sua mesa para ajoelhar-se ao meu lado. Ele era visivelmente manco. Um dia havia sido dançarino. Durante seu primeiro ano com a companhia, quebrou seu tornozelo fazendo um triple tour enl'air e num estalar de dedos sua carreira promissora na dança acabou. Eu estava no fundo do auditório quando aconteceu e ouvi a batida, como o eco de um tronco de arvore quebrando. Ver Liam todo dia era um lembrete constante de o quão frágil nossos corpos e carreiras são.</p>
<p>"Suponho que ele interpretará Siegfried." Disse.</p>
<p>"Não, na verdade, ele quer interpretar Von Rothbart."</p>
<p>"O vilão. Por que não estou surpreso?"</p>
<p>"Vimos a apresentação de Von Rothbart dele em Moscou. Foi genial."</p>
<p>Recostei-me na cadeira e fingi confiança. "Ele não é melhor que eu."</p>
<p>"Vocês são dançarinos completamente diferentes." Liam me assegurou. "E combinam perfeitamente. Seu Siegfried ao lado do Von Rothbart dele será extraordinária."</p>
<p>Eu não estava preocupado com nossa dança. Não precisaríamos conversar no palco. Eram os bastidores, os ensaios, os jantares e as festas que me preocuparam.</p>
<p>"Eu me lembro dele sendo bem meigo quando estávamos na escola." Liam brincou. "Vocês eram melhores amigos na academia, Louis. Você deve gostar dele pelo menos um pouquinho?"</p>
<p>Repentinamente enfiei minhas mãos em meu moletom. "Eu nunca conheci o verdadeiro Harry. Você não sabe do que ele é capaz. Ele é cruel."</p>
<p>"Todos os dançarinos são." Liam sorriu e acariciou meu cotovelo.</p>
<p>Harry não era, pelo menos não o Harry que pensei que conhecia. Era difícil para mim conciliar o garoto angelical de cachinhos que conheci no ensino médio com o crápula que ele se tornou um ano depois na academia. Eu deveria ter superado o que ele me fez, mas eu não conseguia. Para meu tão novo coração, a traição se assemelhava a um drama de Shakespeare, e piorava por sermos tão próximos. Liam estava errado. Ter sido o melhor amigo de Harry no passado não fazia com que fosse mais fácil lidar com ele, fazia ser mais difícil. Impossível.</p>
<p>"Por favor, me diga que você não tomou sua decisão final." Implorei. "Ainda há tempo para que eu possa falar com Kenneth?"</p>
<p>O tom de Liam rapidamente se tornou autoritário. "Já decidi. Harry já está em Londres e ele estará no jantar dos patrocinadores amanhã à noite."</p>
<p>"Liam!"</p>
<p>"Seja bonzinho, Louis."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT I: CHAPTER TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Eu entrei tarde na Royal Ballet School. A maioria dos estudantes entraram na academia quando tinham onze anos, mas eu só entrei com quinze.Por isso, todo mundo já se conhecia, e eu não conhecia ninguém.</p><p>Eu dançava por diversão. A amiga da minha mãe tinha um pequeno estúdio nos fundos de sua padaria e um dia, enquanto procurava pelo banheiro, entrei lá por acidente. No começo eu entrei por brincadeira, mas então descobri que eu meio que gostava de toda essa coisa de girar e pular.</p><p>Quando minha professora, Mrs. Prichard, sugeriu que eu fizesse uma audição para a Royal Ballet School, achei que ela tinha enlouquecido. Mamãe disse que eu devia, por mim, pelo menos tentar, e então pensei por que não?Uma viagem para Londres seria ótimo. Não acreditei que realmente tinha conseguido entrar. Meu formulário de aceitação incluía uma longa lista de falhas com minha técnica, mas enalteceram minha arrancada, meu pé altamente curvado, minhas pernas super estendidas e meus tendões de Aquiles alongados. Disseram que eu tinha um ótimo senso de musicalidade e que eu era emotivo. Eu não sabia o que isso significava, mas pensei ser algo bom.</p><p>Deveria estar animado por ser aceito em uma escola de prestígio (parecia um palácio!), mas eu estava mais assustado. Nunca vivi longe de casa antes e tive dificuldades suficientes para fazer amigos em Cheshire.</p><p>Meu colega de quarto era um magro ruivo com o nariz empinado que não queria nada comigo. Era para estar dividindo o quarto com seu melhor amigo e minha chegada inesperada foi como um balde de água fria em seus planos. As coisas dele ocupavam todo o guarda-roupa, então tive que enfiar minhas coisas debaixo da cama.</p><p>Assim que me acomodei em meu dormitório, me vesti para a primeira aula de dança. Peguei leggins pretas e um collant branco, pois era o que os alunos vestiam no panfleto da escola. No estúdio da Senhora Prichard eu poderia vestir o que quisesse – um suéter dois números maiores, shorts de academia – ela não ligava. Mas na RBS havia muitas regras. Eu precisava estar arrumado, comer o planejado no cardápio e até mesmo ir dormir em um determinado horário.</p><p>Cheguei cedo ao estúdio e já me sentia um imbecil. Ninguém estava vestido como no panfleto; alguns vestiam calças largas e camisetas, alguns até mesmo usavam shorts. Apenas as crianças de onze anos no fim do corredor usavam as leggins pretas e collants brancos. Me perguntei se dava tempo para trocar de roupa, mas a professora entrou assim que tentei sair.</p><p>Seu nome era Madame Lesauvage. Era uma figura imponente: alta, magra, com cabelos negros e alguns fios brancos perdidos em suas têmporas. Tinha sido uma bailarina há mais ou menos uma década, mas a aparência era de quem poderia performar com os melhores. Pensei que talvez pudesse marcar alguns pontos por estar tão bem vestido, mas tudo que ela enxergava era meu cabelo cacheado. "Muito longo." E as pulseiras da amizade que adornavam meu punho. "Corte-as."</p><p>Começamos a aula com exercícios na barra antes de seguirmos para o chão. As garotas pegaram os melhores lugares. Dei um jeito de me arrumar no meio, atrás de um garoto magrelo com um forte sotaque de Bradford e seu amigo, um garoto sério com grossas sobrancelhas que, por sua postura, parecia ser o melhor bailarino da turma.</p><p>Nossos pés escorregadios viravam sobre o chão de vinil quando passávamos da segunda para a quarta posição e então da quarta para a quinta. A aula havia começado há alguns minutos quando Madame começou a me corrigir. "Harry, queixo pra cima!","Harry, ombros!", "Harry, braços!" Você pode pensar que eu era a única pessoa no estúdio. Eu fiz tudo que ela disse, mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, meu corpo não cooperava. Quando erguia meu queixo meus ombros caíam, quando erguia meus braços, meu queixo caía.</p><p>Conseguia sentir os olhos de todos em mim. Provavelmente estavam se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali. Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. Eu sabia que ficaria atrás dos outros alunos, mas não tanto quanto gostaria. Eu não conseguia acertar nada.</p><p>Quando Madame veio corrigir minha postura pela centésima vez, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu queria ir embora. Queria correr para meu quarto e nunca mais colocar um pé em outra aula de dança novamente.</p><p>Mas, enquanto eu pensava na minha fuga, um garoto de cabelos lisos, com moletons da adidas e um cigarro atrás de sua orelha passou pela porta gritando efusivamente por desculpas em francês. "Je suis vraiment désolé!" Jogou sua mochila e fez uma pequena reverencia com suas mãos. "Je m'excuse três humblement, Madame!"</p><p>"Conversamos depois da aula."</p><p>"Merda." Murmurou sob sua respiração.</p><p>Indo para seu lugar na barra ele parou em minha frente e sorriu para minhas roupas. Estendeu a mão. "Tomlinson."</p><p>Retribuí o aperto de mão. "Harry. Digo, Styles."</p><p>"Você está no meu lugar, Styles."</p><p>Olhei sobre meu ombro para ver se tinha espaço no fundo. De repente o garoto me levantou pela cintura como se eu fosse sua parceira em um pas de deux e me carregou até um ponto no canto. As garotas explodiram em gargalhadas.</p><p>"Basta!" Madame bateu palmas para silenciar a sala.</p><p>O garoto piscou para mim e voltou para seu lugar no centro da barra, atrás do rapaz magrelo. Eu fiquei um pouco vermelho. Ainda conseguia sentir o aperto de suas mãos em minha cintura.</p><p>Madame Lesauvage finalmente parou de corrigir. Estava muito ocupada disciplinando o tal Tomlinson. "Louis, quieto!" "Foco, Louis!" "Eu não vou repetir, Louis!"</p><p>Ao fim da aula o garoto recebeu uma enorme palestra da Madame sobre se atrasar e conversar durante a aula. No vestiário ele e um garoto magrelo que se chamava Zayn faziam uma zona pelos cantos. Os dois saíram juntos.</p><p>Me vesti e sentei sozinho no vestiário por um tempo. Era meu horário de almoço, mas eu não tinha ninguém com quem sentar, então meu plano era esperar até o último segundo possível para pegar comida e enfiá-la goela abaixo antes que o sino tocasse.</p><p>Quando pisei fora do estúdio, Tomlinson estava encostado contra a parede do corredor.</p><p>"Espera!"</p><p>Olhei ao redor. Não era possível que ele estivesse falando comigo.</p><p>"Sim, você mesmo, Styles."</p><p>Aproximei-me devagar,agarrando-me à minha mochila como um paraquedas. O garoto tinha um sorriso sorrateiro e olhos azuis brilhantes sob uma camada de cílios loiros escuro. Eu não saberia dizer se ele estava sendo amigável ou tirando sarro de mim.</p><p>"Você é novo aqui." Disse.</p><p>Eu assenti.</p><p>"Onde fica seu quarto?"</p><p>"Wolf House na Baron's Court."</p><p>Ele desconsiderou o fato com um estalar de língua. "Lá é onde fica o pessoal com quinze anos."</p><p>"Eu tenho quinze anos."</p><p>"Venha comigo."</p><p>Andamos até onde o quarto dele ficava, na Jebsen House. Era onde os alunos mais velhos moravam. Eu não entendia como ele conseguiu um quarto lá quando estava no mesmo ano que eu, mas eu estava impressionado.</p><p>Música alta pulsava pelas paredes e tudo cheirava a jockstraps e maconha. Garotos de dezessete anos com os corpos mais esculpidos que eu já vi na vida real passavam por nós no corredor, molhados e vestindo nada além de uma toalha.</p><p>Louis me olhou com interesse. "Gosta do que vê, Styles?"</p><p>Olhei para o chão, mortificado.</p><p>"Esse é meu quarto."Ele disse.</p><p>O quarto de Louis era parecido com o meu, só que maior, com uma janela com sacada eplantas do lado de fora que filtravam a iluminação, dando ao quarto um leve brilho esverdeado.</p><p>A cama de cima do beliche era dele e dezenas de fotos de bailarinos estavam coladas na parede. Ele também tinha colado as datas e os ingressos da recente produção de Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão do Royal Ballet.</p><p>"É meu ballet preferido." Disse, subindo na cama de cima.</p><p>Eu subi ao seu lado. "Pensei que fosse uma peça."</p><p>"Também é um ballet. Balanchine fez a coreografia em 1962. Qual é o seu favorito?"</p><p>Dei de ombros. "Não tenho. Nunca fui a um ballet."</p><p>Louis me olhou incrédulo. "Harry! Você estuda na melhor escola de ballet do mundo e nunca assisti a uma apresentação de ballet?"</p><p>Segurei seu travesseiro contra meu peito, envergonhado.</p><p>"Você pelo menos tem um bailarino preferido?"</p><p>Neguei com a cabeça.</p><p>Ele não conseguia acreditar. Começou a apontar quem eram todos aqueles bailarinos em sua parede, me contando qual ele viu performar e quais ele ainda queria ver.</p><p>Apontei para uma foto em preto e branco de um dançarino fazendo um Cabriolé. "Quem é esse?"</p><p>Sua boca pairou aberta. "É Nijinsky! Meu deus, como você pode não saber disso?"</p><p>"Talvez eu o veja dançar algum dia."</p><p>"Ele morreu há sessenta anos."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Esse é meu preferido." Louis apontou para uma foto em sua parede, uma nova recentemente cortada de uma revista. "Eu o assisti dançar seis vezes."</p><p>O homem da foto não sorria, tinha os braços cruzados, vestia um terno escuro com o grupo da Paris Opera Ballet se espalhando atrás dele.</p><p>"Alexander Beauchamp. Ele se aposentou agora, mas ele era maravilhoso. Ele estava no primeiro ballet que eu vi quando tinha cinco anos. Giselle."</p><p>Ele me parecia familiar. Eu me lembrava dele do panfleto da escola. "Ele não dá aulas aqui?"</p><p>Louis sorriu. "Não, mas ele é um coreógrafo convidado. Ele fará a coreografia para nossos shows de inverno. Faremos Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão esse ano, acredite se quiser. Eu realmente quero o papel de Demetrius." Suspirou. "Hey, você poderia ser meu Lysander!"</p><p>Olhei para as fotos de todos aqueles bailarinos famosos e suas linhas perfeitas. "Duvido que eu sequer consiga um papel. Mal consigo sobreviver a uma aula com Madame Lesauvage."</p><p>Louis jogou um braço sobre meu ombro. "Você só precisa de um pouco de prática. Eu te ajudo com sua técnica. Se você entrou nessa escola significa que você é especial. Bom o suficiente. Não, você é mais que bom. Se você entrou nessa escola sem nenhum treino formal você é um prodígio."</p><p>Eu não acreditei nele, mas aquilo aumentou minha confiança.</p><p>Meu horário de almoço estava quase no fim e eu precisava chegar na minha próxima aula e então voltar para meu quarto. Louis e eu comparamos nossos horários. Não teríamos mais nenhuma aula juntos pelo resto do dia.</p><p>Peguei minha mochila. "Te vejo amanhã."</p><p>Quando passei pela porta, Louis desceu da cama e me parou. "Espera!" Ele mordeu o lábio. "Você deveria se mudar para cá... Sabe, já que você tem um dormitório tão bosta."</p><p>"Mas você tem um colega de quarto."</p><p>"Zayn nunca dorme aqui. Ele fica com a namorada dele, no quarto de Gigi."</p><p>"Isso é permitido?"</p><p>Louis riu. "Claro que não!"</p><p>Qualquer estudante daria tudo por um quarto como o de Louis. Eu não entendia porque ele queria dividir.</p><p>"Você não gosta de ter todo esse lugar só pra você?"</p><p>Ele arrumou a franja. "Eu não me importaria em ter um pouco de companhia."</p><p>Foi impossível me concentrar pelo resto das aulas. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Louis. Estava muito animado com a ideia de morar com ele. Eu não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual ele queria ser meu amigo quando já era amigo de Zayn e de todos os outros garotos, mas eu era grato. Talvez ele apenas se sentia triste por eu não conhecer ninguém e minha técnica ser um lixo. Mesmo assim, era muito legal da parte dele.</p><p>Quando minhas aulas acabaram, fui para meu quarto e fiz minha mala, tomando cuidado para deixar algumas coisas lá. Louis me disse para não levar todas as minhas coisas. Eu tinha que fazer parecer que eu ainda morava no quarto que me foi designado. Meu colega de quarto estava fazendo dever de casa e, mesmo estando levemente irritado pelo barulho que eu estava fazendo, ele sequer piscou quando saí.</p><p>Assim que o sol se pôs, corri pelo campus até Jebsen House, o coração acelerado.</p><p>Acenei timidamente com a cabeça pra os garotos mais velhos e bati na porta de Louis. Ela se abriu rapidamente.</p><p>"Lysander!"</p><p>"Demetrius!"</p><p>Assim como Louis prometeu, Zayn passaria a noite com sua namorada. Ele já tinha aberto um espaço para minhas coisas no armário. Comecei ajeitar minhas coisas.</p><p>Supostamente, deveríamos comer vegetais e peito de frango sem pele para o jantar no refeitório, mas, em vez disso, Louis nos comprou pizza, que foi devorada furiosamente enquanto ficávamos acordados jogando videogame até depois do horário em que as luzes foram apagadas. Eu estava na escola há apenas um dia e já tinha quebrado todas as regras!</p><p>De barrigas cheias e animados com nossa recém descoberta amizade, perguntei a Louis se ele me ajudaria em minha técnica. Nós costumávamos usar a barra da janela como uma barra. As suas mãos eram firmes e dominantes, mas ao contrário de Madame Lesauvage ele acidentalmente as escorregava para debaixo de minha camisa de tempos em tempos.</p><p>Ele segurou meu ombro e quadril no lugar enquanto eu fazia um Grand plié na quinta posição. Assim que consegui me equilibrar ele me soltou e eu me encontrei cometendo erros propositalmente para trazer suas mãos de volta.</p><p>"Harry." Ele riu. "Você continua soltando seu quadril! Para!" Ele se posicionou atrás de mim e agarrou minha cintura com ambas as mãos, segurando-me contra si com segurança enquanto nos movimentávamos para cima e para baixo e assim repetidamente.</p><p>Ele me examinou ao terminar de me ensinar, passando a ponta de seus dedos por minhas vértebras, uma de cada vez. "Você tem corpo de bailarino." Disse finalmente. "Já eu preciso trabalhar dez vezes mais em minha técnica por ter costas mais longas. Mas você é perfeitamente proporcional, Harold."</p><p>Eu sabia que ele estava me elogiando somente com bailarino, mas eu gostava de ouvi-lo dizer coisas legais sobre meu corpo. Fazia com que eu me sentisse bem.</p><p>"Sua técnica é perfeita." Eu disse, querendo elogiá-lo também.</p><p>Seus olhos brilharam. "Eu sei."</p><p>Quando nos cansamos ele virou para as camas. "Com qual você quer ficar?"</p><p>"Eu acho que prefiro ficar encima."</p><p>Ele sorriu. "Bom, tudo bem." Ele tirou suas roupas até ficar de cueca e rolou para a cama debaixo. "Pode ficar."</p><p>Subi pela pequena escada de madeira até a cama de cima. Troquei minha roupa debaixodas cobertas para que ele não pudesse me ver. Louis tinha um corpo tão bronzeado, tonificado. O meu era branco e ainda tinha alguns pneuzinhos. Eu também morria de medo de ter uma ereção na frente dele.</p><p>Minha mão ficou pendurada na borda da cama e Louis a segurou.</p><p>"Boa noite, Lysander."</p><p>"Boa noite, Demetrius."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ACT I: CHAPTER THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>O jantar para os patrocinadores seria servido no Crush Room, uma dos maiores salões da Opera House. Os lustres de cristal, cortinas de veludo vermelho e o auditório dourado arrumados com móveis caros. Pinturas à óleo, que ficavam no mesmo lugar desde o século XVII, adornavam as paredes, exibindo o significado histórico daquele salão. Eu não podia evitar me exibir um pouco enquanto andava, um pouco mais orgulhoso, quando eu estava no Crush Room, me lembrava de meu próprio lugar na estimada história do Royal Ballet.</p><p>Zayn correu para meu lado, gravata na mão. "Desculpa o atraso. Atraso do metrô." Disse ofegante.</p><p>"Tá tudo bem." Ergui o colarinho de sua camisa e tomei a gravata de sua mão. Enrolei ao redor de seu pescoço e fiz o nó por ele.</p><p>O jantar era apenas para os bailarinos da companhia e patrocinadoras - como um tipo de baile de Sadie Hawkins para a alta burguesia. Mas isso fazia a maioria de nós nos sentir como gigolos enquanto éramos mimados com álcool e objetos para investidas de mulheres.</p><p>Era uma festa formal e nós estávamos idênticos. Todos os homens da companhia conseguiam seus ternos da Gieves &amp; Hawkes, a alfaiataria mais velha de Londres. Era tradição. Alguns não entendiam a necessidade da uniformidade quando não estávamos performando, mas eu entendia. Isso estreitava nossa camaradagem e nos fazia sentir como se fossemos parte de algo maior que nós mesmos.</p><p>Niall Horan, o diretor musical do ballet, entrou, usando óculos pretos que combinavam com seu terno.</p><p>"Horan!" Zayn e eu acenamos para ele.</p><p>"Estão elegantes, rapazes." Disse brilhantemente.</p><p>Como a maioria dos diretores musicais, Niall era maestro por profissão. Ele foi o maestro convidado do Leipzig Ballet antes de lhe ser oferecido a vaga como diretor musical no Royal Ballet em Londres. Nós rapidamente nos tornamos amigos, o que era surpreendente pois a maioria dos diretores eram idiotas que pensavam que a música era mais importante que as pessoas que a dançavam. Niall era diferente. Sua mãe era uma bailarina e ele era pianista de balé desde o primário, então ele tinha muito respeito pelos bailarinos. Ele também era fanático por futebol e nós tínhamos ingressos para a temporada do Men U.</p><p>Olhamos sobre nossos ombros quando mulheres ricas começaram a surgir pelas grandes portas de carvalho.</p><p>Niall sorriu. "Elas parecem sedentas."</p><p>"Se nós formos afundar você vem conosco." Eu disse.</p><p>"Elas não estão aqui por mim." Riu. "Estão atrás de bailarinos musculosos."</p><p>Passei uma mão pelo topete de Niall. "Elas gostam dessa cabeleira loira tanto quanto gostam de minhas coxas."</p><p>"Yeah." Zayn concordou, preocupado olhando as mulheres. "Leve uma pelo time, Horan."</p><p>Zayn era o preferido entre as patrocinadoras. Seu Mercutio na última temporada da produção de Romeu e Julieta as deixou insanas. Eu posso ter tido algo a ver com a decisão do coreografo de tê-lo performando seu solo sem camisa.</p><p>"Gigi não se importa que você seja prostituído assim?" Niall o perguntou.</p><p>"Você tá brincando? Ela me empurrou pela porta e me mandou sacodir minha máquina de dinheiro."</p><p>Isso soa bastante com algo que Gigi falaria.</p><p>Eu estava nervoso sobre ser apalpado por toda a noite, mas não tão nervoso quanto estava sobre ver Harry. Falando nisso, onde ele estava? Fiquei acordado até três da manhã assistindo vídeos de suas performances para o Bolshoi. Eu achava que se encarasse com vontade encontraria algum erro em suas linhas e técnicas e o exporia nos ensaios. Mas se havia alguma falha, eu era cego para elas. Harry era um bailarino emocional e era difícil focar em qualquer coisa além do que ele sentia. Enquanto eu assistia seu solo em Giselle me perdi e comecei a chorar! Malditas lágrimas de verdade! Fechei meu notebook com força, furioso comigo mesmo por ter sido arrastado pelos truques baratos de Harry Styles.</p><p>Os caras e eu decidimos dar o mergulho e cumprimentar as senhoras. Uma frágil senhora de oitenta anos chamada Margaret se afeiçoou em mim. Decidi ficar com ela. Ela parecia ser relativamente inofensiva.</p><p>"Por aqui, Mags." Disse, a guiando até a mesa. "Está tudo bem se eu chama-la de Mags?"</p><p>"Oh, sim." Corou, tocando seu cabelo manchado de azul, puxado para cima em um coque que parecia algodão doce. "Ninguém me chama assim desde que eu era uma menina!"</p><p>Eu sorri.</p><p>Atrás de mim, Zayn estava sendo maltratado por duas voluptuosas socialites na casa dos quarenta anos.</p><p>"Socorro." Sussurrou.</p><p>Gargalhei e sussurrei de volta. "Desculpa."</p><p>Mags teve uma vida interessante como herdeira da fortuna da mídia e um seco senso de humor. Nos demos maravilhosamente bem. Eu não tinha que fingir rir de suas piadas. Ela até que era engraçada para falar a verdade. E ela não pegou leve comigo, o que é sempre apreciado.</p><p>Não foi até a hora da sobremesa que Harry decidiu nos gracejar com sua presença. Dois garçons abriram as portas de carvalho e regiamente ele entrou, seus olhos verdes desanimados, suas mãos nas costas. A reação à sua chegada foi como nenhuma outra que eu já vi ser dirigida a um bailarino. O salão inteiro ficou de pé e começaram uma onda de intensos aplausos. Harry se curvou e eu balancei minha cabeça em desaprovação. Ele não apenas não estava usando um terno, ele sequer usava uma gravata. Vestido dos pés à cabeça em Gucci, ele usava um laço dourado no pescoço com uma camisa preta, seu cabelo longo caído e encaracolado nos ombros. Era completamente inapropriado! Insultante! Ele não parecia fazer parte da companhia. Ele parecia um príncipe maquiavélico.</p><p>"Oooooh." Mags sussurrou. "Aí está o novo bailarino do Bolshoi. Ouvi que ele é magnifico. Ele não está lindo esta noite? Eu nunca vi um terno como esse antes."</p><p>Tomei um gole de vinho. "Porque isso sequer é um terno. Eu não sei que diabos isso seja!"</p><p>Ela agarrou meu braço. "Pode me apresentar?"</p><p>"Mags, você não quer se misturar com gente como essa, acredite, ele é problema."</p><p>Observei enquanto Harry andava pelo salão, educadamente cumprimentando cada uma das patrocinadoras e membro da companhia. Ele e Zayn se abraçaram por um minuto inteiro. Eu contei. Deu algumas risadas rápidas com Liam antes que Kenneth o apresentasse a Niall.</p><p>Quando ele chegou à minha mesa, olhei para frente e cruzei meu braços. Ele foi em cada uma das pessoas até que eventualmente chegou em Mags e beijou sua bochecha.</p><p>"Enchanté." Disse.</p><p>Ela colocou uma mão sobre o coração, seus cílios prateados batendo por ele.</p><p>Levantei e de má vontade o estendi minha mão. Harry olhou para ela e foi embora.</p><p>Eu fiquei pálido.</p><p>Ele fez questão de cumprimentar cada uma das pessoas naquele maldito salão para que então ele pudesse me ignorar! Bastardo!</p><p>Ele sentou na mesa ao lado da minha com Kenneth e Liam. Naturalmente ele gostaria de passar todo seu tempo babando ovo para o diretor. Ele provavelmente achava que o resto de nós estávamos abaixo dele. Inclusive eu. Especialmente eu.</p><p>Eu apenas queria ignorá-lo e apreciar meu vinho, talvez um expresso ou dois, mas tudo que qualquer um naquele lugar queria falar em minha mesa era Harry, Harry, Harry. Eu não conseguia não dar alguns olhares furtivos em sua direção para ver se ele estaria me olhando, mas ele não estava. Ele tinha uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, seu braço descansando nas costas da cadeira de Kenneth, com um sorriso leve em seu rosto.</p><p>Eu já aguentei o suficiente.</p><p>"Harry é tão sofisticado." Murmurou uma das magras mulheres de negócios do outro lado da mesa. "Ele é tão culto, estava me perguntando se foi criado no continente?"</p><p>Explodi em risadas. "Harry? Ele nem sabia quem Nijinski era quando o conheci!"</p><p>Os ouvidos de Harry entraram em alerta. Ele não olharia para mim, mas eu podia ver que ele queria.</p><p>Continuei. "Nope, ele está longe de ser culto, a não ser que você considere aprender balé nos fundos de uma padaria em Cheshire algo culto."</p><p>As senhoras murmuravas entre si. Elas amavam Harry, mas amavam fofocas ainda mais.</p><p>E continuei. "Ele nunca havia ido a um ballet até chegar na academia. Quinze anos de idade e nunca foi ao ballet. Consegue imaginar?"</p><p>Uma senhora de óculos com mais ou menos a idade de Mags colocou a mão sobre a boca e sussurrou. "Talvez ele venha de um passado de pobreza, como aquele rapaz Billy Elliot?"</p><p>"Não." Assegurei. "Ele não é pobre, apenas tragicamente trivial."</p><p>Harry atirou seu guardanapo e levantou da mesa, pensei que ele fosse me estrangular. Eu já poderia sentir. Em vez disse ele cruzou o salão e docemente convidou uma das patrocinadoras para dançar.</p><p>"Vamos lá, Mags." Eu disse, pegando a mão da senhora.</p><p>"Onde vamos?"</p><p>"Vamos dançar."</p><p>A primeira dança foi uma valsa. Tentei me aproximar de Harry para ouvir sua conversa. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele estaria se queixando de mim para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir.</p><p>Então a música mudou para algo mais rápido. Eu definitivamente subestimei Mags, pois ela tinha os movimentos.</p><p>"Se liga, Tomlinson!" Gritou sobre a música.</p><p>Eu mal conseguia acompanhá-la e ela teve problemas em manter suas mãos no lugar, beliscando minha bunda a cada chance que tinha.</p><p>Eu finalmente tive a atenção de Harry. Agora ele estava assistindo a mim e Mags, sorrindo de orelha à orelha.</p><p>Chamar Mags para dançar foi um grande erro, pois uma vez que ela pegava o embalo ela não pararia.</p><p>"Vamos sentar durante essa." Sugeri. "Preciso recuperar meu fôlego."</p><p>"Besteira! Você é jovem! Você consegue aguentar a noite toda!"</p><p>Dançamos por mais cinco músicas, Niall e Zayn eventualmente juntando-se na pista com suas parceiras. O cabelo de Zayn estava bagunçado, sua gravata desfeita e ele tinha marcas de batom em sua bochecha e clavículas. Dançamos o foxtrote e o jitterbug com uma ocasional faixa disco no meio para variar.</p><p>Percebi que Liam estava de pé sozinho, encostado à parede. Seu machucado o deixava constrangido, então ele sempre evitava dançar. Partia meu coração, pois antes do incidente ele era um dos maiores dançarinos que eu já conheci. Zayn também o notou. Com um pedido de desculpas, ele se afastou de sua parceira e persuadiu Liam para que saísse daquele canto. Ele nunca sairia se eu o pedisse, as Zayn tinha o toque mágico. Juntos eles foram à pista de dança com pequenos e cuidadosos passos, Zayn se curvando um pouco para compensar pelo machucado de Liam.</p><p>Enquanto eu e Mags dançávamos perto deles, eu gritei. "Hey, eu sou o próximo!"</p><p>"Desculpa cara, mas minha agenda de dança está cheia!" Liam respondeu, apertando Zayn com força.</p><p>Eu finalmente cansei Mags ao final da segunda última música da noite. A guiei de volta para a mesa onde nos despedimos. Ela estava cansada, mas ainda em melhor forma que eu estava.</p><p>Olhei pelo salão. Harry foi embora. Ele chegou tarde e partiu cedo. Eu estava desapontado, mas não sabia exatamente o motivo. Eu tinha ensaio com ele na manhã seguinte e quanto menos tempo que eu tivesse que lidar com ele melhor.</p><p>Me joguei em minha cadeira.</p><p>Zayn caiu ao meu lado como uma boneca de retalhos. "Eu tô exausto. Quer dividir um taxi?"</p><p>"Nah, acho que vou andando."</p><p>Zayn virou a cabeça. "Deixa eu te acompanhar até em casa."</p><p>"Eu vou ficar bem."</p><p>"Isso é por causa do Harry?"</p><p>"Eu tô bem, Zayn."</p><p>"Eu não tô com raiva dele por ter pego a posição principal na academia e você também não deveria."</p><p>"Bem, mas eu tô."</p><p>Zayn assentiu, embora nós dois soubéssemos que a posição de Harry na academia não era o real motivo de eu estar irritado.</p><p>Fiquei para trás e tomei outro drink. Cada uma das patrocinadoras e bailarinos deixaram o Crush Room para a brisa frio da noite. Eu fui o último a sair, além dos garçons. Arrastando meus pés, passei pelas pinturas à óleo do corredor, o drama exagerado delas me provocando. Me perguntava quantos bailarinos passaram por aquelas exatas pinturas, vestindo ternos pretos da Gieves &amp; Hawkes através dos anos. Milhares. Um dia eu serei esquecido e essas pinturas continuaram: emotivas e corajosas. Como Harry. Harry seria lembrado.</p><p>Saí da Opera House, descendo os degraus e balancei os ombros com meu pesado casaco Tweed. Peguei um cigarro e o deixei pender em meus lábios por um segundo, observando o céu escuro.</p><p>Enquanto procurava por meu isqueiro, senti uma mão gentil em meu ombro e um familiar par de lábios contra minha orelha.</p><p>"Boa noite, Demetrius."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ACT I: CHAPTER FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Os garotos se alinharam na barra de um lado do estúdio e as garotas se alinharam na do outro. Estávamos praticando levantamentos. Em meu velho estúdio em Cheshire, a maioria das meninas eram mais novas e menores que eu, mas na Royal Ballet School elas eram da mesma idade e tamanho que eu, se não fossem mais altas.</p><p>Fui ao Top Shop durante o fim de semana para comprar algumas daquelas regatas largas como as que os outros garotos vestiam. Eu finalmente estava começando a me sentir como se eu me encaixasse lá, mesmo que eu continuasse terrivelmente atrás deles quando se tratava da técnica.</p><p>Louis fazia par com sua amiga, Eleanor, uma morena muito equilibrada com o bronzeado dourado das férias de verão, que passava ao Sul da França em seu iate. Eles estavam discutindo do outro lado do estúdio.</p><p>"Porra, você não me derrube, Tomlinson." Ela disse, amaciando sua sapatilha de ponta.</p><p>"El, eu não vou te derrubar se você relaxar!"</p><p>"Como eu posso relaxar se você continua me derrubando?"</p><p>Eu fazia par com Gigi, a bailarina mais forte da academia. Ela era alta, musculosa e assustadora para caralho. Ela parecia uma bonequinha chinesa quando estava feliz, mas uma cobra quando estava irritada. E ela se irritava muito.</p><p>Louis me chamou atenção. "Cuidado com Gigi. A última vez que um cara derrubou ela, ela o chutou nas bolas. A gente chama ela de quebra nozes."</p><p>Fiquei pálido.</p><p>Liam foi primeiro. Sua parceira se abraçava a ele pelos ombros e ele a ergueu do chão com enorme facilidade, suas pernas fazendo movimento de tesoura no ar e gentilmente pousando novamente.</p><p>Zayn pegou sua parceira com facilidade, a girando sobre a cabeça com um braço como se estivesse girando um bastão.</p><p>Eleanor falava palavrões entre respirações enquanto corria para Louis. Estavam praticando um pega e levanta. Ela tinha que pular nos braços dele e então, no momento do pulo, ele teria que levantá-la para cima e segurá-la pela cintura sobre sua cabeça. Ele conseguiu, mesmo que ela estivesse tomada pelo nervosismo e ele ter que abaixar ela antes que completassem uma rotação.</p><p>Os olhos azuis gelados de Gigi grudaram-se aos meus enquanto ela vinha em minha direção. Estávamos fazendo um simples arabesque. O mais fácil de todos. Eu tinha minha mão direita sobre seu quadril e a esquerda sob sua perna. A segurando do mesmo jeito que um garçom segura uma bandeja. Eu dobrei meus joelhos e levantei. Cheguei até a metade do caminho quando meus braços começaram a tremer.</p><p>Louis mordeu seu lábio.</p><p>Zayn cobriu os olhos.</p><p>Eu não conseguia. Meus cotovelos estalaram e eu a coloquei sem graça nenhuma no chão.</p><p>"De novo." Ela disse.</p><p>Mais uma vez, coloquei uma mão firmemente sob sua perna e a outra em seu quadril. Eu levantei – eu caí. Merda.</p><p>Ela levantou e me contornou. "De novo!"</p><p>Eu tentei, mas era fisicamente impossível. "Não consigo!" Suspirei, a colocando no chão gentilmente.</p><p>"De novo."</p><p>Eu a levantei um pouco mais alto dessa vez, mas a forma que fiz era desleixada e ela escorregou de minhas mãos.</p><p>"De novo."</p><p>Devemos ter feito aquilo umas cinquenta vezes, e continuou muito depois que os outros terminaram de treinar. Meus braços estavam ficando mais fracos, não mais fortes.</p><p>Depois de coloca-la no chão pela última vez, Gigi virou para os outros garotos e gritou. "Consertem ele." Ela girou a cabeça, batendo em minha cara com seu rabo de cavalo.</p><p>Meus ombros caíram em derrota.</p><p>"Vamos lá." Louis disse enquanto pegávamos nossas bolsas. "Vamos para a academia."</p><p>Eu realmente não estava no humor para malhar. Eu estava no humor para comer chocolate e dar um longo cochilo.</p><p>Enquanto andávamos para a academia no porão da escola, Louis me explicou: "A lição mais importante que você tem que aprender é a de que as garotas passam as regras por aqui. Tem muito mais delas do que de nós. Se você irritar uma, todas vão te foder. Se você quer que Gigi te respeite – e você deveria, pois se ela não te respeitar, as outras também não vão – você precisa fazer alguns treinos de força."</p><p>Eu não apenas tinha uma técnica pobre, mas também era fraco. Ótimo. Só adicione isso para a lista de tudo que está errado comigo.</p><p>Louis conseguia ver que eu estava me sentindo mal e tentou me animar me contando sobre todas as vezes que derrubou Eleanor. Mas aquilo não era uma comparação justa. Ele estava trabalhando no levantamento mais complicado e eu não conseguia fazer um simples arabesque. Eu era o pior aluno da turma, talvez até mesmo o pior aluno na história da escola.</p><p>Forcei um sorriso.</p><p>Viramos na esquina da academia e vi um armário de vidro de troféus com uma foto emoldurada daquele famoso bailarino Alexander Beauchamp dentro. Ele estava tão jovem. Ele deveria ter sido um aluno lá em sua época. Ele era alguém que pertencia ali. Ele era um bailarino de verdade, eu não.</p><p>Entristecido, coloquei uma mão no vidro e apontei para que Louis visse. "Olha Lou, é o seu bailarino preferido."</p><p>Ele me rodou e apertou meu ombros. "Harry, você é meu bailarino preferido."</p><p>Revirei os olhos e ignorei o elogio, mas secretamente eu o amava por dizer aquilo.</p><p>A academia estava vazia. Pelo menos eu não passaria vergonha. Decidimos começar com levantamento de barra. Louis colocou um peso de vinte quilos para mim na barra, o menor peso. Eu estava um pouco ofendido. Eu achava que conseguiria pelo menos quarenta quilos! Ele me assegurou de que era apenas um treino para começar com o menor peso e trabalhar mais.</p><p>"Deite de costas com seus pés separados." Instruiu.</p><p>Eu tinha minhas mãos na barra e ele a levantou do apoio, me olhando. "Agora, quando eu soltar leve até seu peito e erga de volta até travar seus cotovelos. Eu vou ficar aqui para pegar se cair."</p><p>Assenti. Ele era um ótimo professor, paciente e cuidadoso. Eu gostaria que dançar com as garotas fosse tão fácil quanto estar com Louis.</p><p>Eu peguei na barra como Louis mostrou e o dei o sinal.</p><p>Ele não soltava.</p><p>"Eu tô pronto." Confirmei com palavras. "Solta."</p><p>O rosto de Louis suavizou. "Eu não posso... Seu peito é muito pequeno, como o de um passarinho bebê. E se eu te quebrar?"</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>"Okay, okay."</p><p>Lentamente, ele soltou. Era mais pesado do que antecipei, mas consegui fazer cinco repetições. Fiquei com os vinte quilos pelo resto das sessões. Acabou que quarenta quilos era um pouco ambicioso demais.</p><p>Depois seguimos para os alteres e então finalmente para a barra. Louis conseguia fazer vinte. Eu fiz dois, mas foram dois muito bem feitos. Louis ficou sobre mim segurando minhas pernas para que eu conseguisse completar vinte como ele.</p><p>"Eu acho que isso vale." Eu ri.</p><p>"Não conto para ninguém se você não contar."</p><p>Quando acabamos fomos para os chuveiros, nossos músculos doloridos. Enquanto Louis tirava suas roupas suadas, fiz um grande esforço para não olhar para seu corpo. Ele não tinha consciência do corpo que tinha – nenhum dos alunos da RBS tinha – mas eu nunca me acostumaria em ficar perto de corpos nus sarados como os de Louis o dia todo. Eu mal conseguia conter minhas reações a ele quando estava completamente vestido. Eu sabia que se olhasse para qualquer parte de seu corpo nu eu ficaria instantaneamente duro. Eu estava aterrorizado. Seria tão vergonhoso e eu morreria de vergonha.</p><p>Como um robô, eu encarava os azulejos, mecanicamente lavando meus cabelos o mais rápido que conseguia.</p><p>Louis me deu o sabonete. "Meus braços estão doendo. Você ensaboa minhas costas e eu ensaboo as suas."</p><p>Oh não. Como que eu conseguiria olhar para ele e tocá-lo sem ficar duro? Era impossível!</p><p>Ele virou de costas e pela primeira vez eu estava de frente com a inegável perfeição que era a bunda de Louis. Meu senhor. Pisquei para que a água caísse de meus olhos e comecei a passar o sabonete em suas costas, deixando que minhas mãos escorregassem pelo contorno de sua macia e bronzeada pele. Ele era tão lindo, sua pele tão linda...</p><p>Louis limpou a garganta. "Esqueceu de alguma coisa?" Me estendeu uma grande esponja.</p><p>Ugh. Lá estava eu, como um idiota, o esfregando com minhas próprias mãos. Ele deveria ter pensado que eu era um completo pervertido.</p><p>"Desculpa." Peguei a esponja e o ensaboei de novo, esfregando até que sua pele ficou rósea.</p><p>"Mais embaixo." Disse sobre seu ombro, sua voz rouca ecoando pelos chuveiros.</p><p>"Certo." Movi a esponja mais para baixo em suas costas.</p><p>"Mais embaixo."</p><p>Respirei fundo e levei a esponja para a base de sua coluna, bem acima de sua perfeita bunda. A cabeça de Louis caiu para frente e ele gemeu um pouco. De inicio eu estava estático, então eu continuei esfregando, com mais força e mais lentamente, tentando arrancar mais gemidos dele. Ele arqueou as costas e gemeu novamente, em apreciação. Ele gostava daquilo. Eu estava fazendo algo que Louis gostava.</p><p>"Certo, agora é sua vez." Ele disse.</p><p>Me virei rápido, mais rápido que qualquer pirueta que já tinha dado nas aulas. Eu estava duro e não queria que ele visse. Ele era delicado enquanto esfregava minhas espátulas. Era gostoso, mas eu preferia suas mãos. Eu queria fazer pedidos também. Tipo, mandá-lo ir devagar e por todas as minhas costas... Mas eu era muito tímido para pedir. Quando ele terminou, me puxou para debaixo do jato d'água para enxaguar. Eu senti a espuma e água escorregarem por meu pescoço e costas.</p><p>Então senti outro tipo de calor.</p><p>Sua respiração em minhas costas.</p><p>"Harry..." Murmurou enquanto escorregava suas mãos ao redor de minha cintura e pressionava seus lábios em minhas costas.</p><p>Fechei meus olhos e derreti com seu beijo terno. "Louis..."</p><p>"Prontinho." Disse, desligando o chuveiro e indo embora.</p><p>O segui, tremulamente segurando meu kit de banho em frente a mim.</p><p>Meu coração ficou acelerado durante todo o tempo em que nos vestíamos no vestiário. Talvez naquela noite, em nosso quarto, ele me beijaria para valer. Ele gostava de mim, pensei. Ele não teria beijado minhas costas se ele não gostasse de mim pelo menos um pouco, certo? Eu nunca beijei ninguém antes, mesmo que eu amasse como seus lábios tocaram minhas costas, eu estava desesperado para que ele me beijasse nos lábios. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto colocava as calças. Talvez ele estivesse pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que eu. Ele quase não gastou tempo arrumando seus cabelos, o que não era comum para ele. Ele queria chegar logo ao nosso quarto. Eu também.</p><p>Ele estava flertando bastante durante todo o caminho até a Jebsen House, me beliscando e fazendo cócegas. Não conseguíamos tirar nossos olhos um do outro e continuávamos esbarrando nas pessoas. Tudo aquilo eram bons sinais, pensei animado.</p><p>Mas quando passamos pela porta do nosso quarto: Desastre! Catástrofe! Zayn estava deitado na cama de baixo.</p><p>"Gigi me expulsou." Contorceu o rosto. "Ela estava irritada depois da aula."</p><p>Os dois olharam para mim.</p><p>Não! Se eu pelo menos tivesse conseguido erguer Gigi! Eu poderia estar sozinho com Louis, nos beijando! Em vez disso eu tinha que lidar com as consequências de meus atos. Por que eu tinha que ser um bailarino tão bosta!? Por que eu era amaldiçoado!?</p><p>Chutei o chão. "Vou voltar para meu quarto."</p><p>Louis me interrompeu. "Hey, você não precisa ir. A gente pode dividir minha cama."</p><p>Sim!</p><p>"Certo." Disse calmo.</p><p>Mas eram apenas sete horas da noite. Faltava muito até a hora de dormir. Nos distraímos e fomos jogar Halo com Zayn. Era divertido e eu gostava de Zayn, mas eu contava os minutos até que poder estar na cama com Louis.</p><p>Louis tratava Zayn diferente de como me tratava, mais grosso. Ele tirava sarro dele quando ele errava no jogo, o chamando de "idiota" e "noob na porra". Mas quando eu errava ele dizia "boa tentativa!", mesmo que não tivesse sido nada boa.</p><p>Eu ainda sim não gostava de ter que dividi-lo com Zayn. Eu costumava ter Louis só para mim o tempo todo. Agora eu tinha que disputar sua atenção. Eles tinham piadas internas e faziam o outro rir como loucos. E quando Louis dizia algo fofo – o que acontecia sempre, pois é o Louis – Zayn puxava ele e apertava sua bochecha... eu não gostava nada daquilo.</p><p>Pior de tudo, eles estavam se divertindo muito. Assim que uma partida acabou Zayn insistiu que nós jogássemos outra, e outra, e outra.</p><p>"Eu tô cansado." Reclamei alto.</p><p>"Só mais uma." Zayn respondeu.</p><p>Eles continuaram jogando. Eu fiquei tão impaciente que joguei o controle em uma almofada e cruzei meus braços.</p><p>Quando eles finalmente ficaram entediados de jogar, Zayn sugeriu que nós assistíssemos algumas game plays profissionais de exatamente o mesmo jogo no YouTube.</p><p>Louis estava animado.</p><p>Eu estava no inferno.</p><p>Subi para a cama e encarei as fotos dos bailarinos mortos na parede de Louis e me perguntava se um dia seria metade do bailarino que aqueles homens foram. Então me perguntei quantas pessoas cada um deles tinha beijado e se alguém me beijaria antes que eu morresse.</p><p>Horas mais tarde, quando senti Zayn se jogar na cama debaixo, pensei, finalmente! Está acontecendo! Louis e eu dividiríamos a cama e talvez, esperançosamente, nos beijaríamos!</p><p>Louis subiu pela escada de madeira apenas de cueca. Eu rapidamente tirei minhas roupas também e as joguei no chão, acidentalmente atingindo a cara de Zayn.</p><p>Levantei o cobertor, convidando Louis para deitar ao meu lado. Ele deitou na cama e a temperatura aumentou em cem graus. Ele era como uma bola em chamas de sexo. Apenas tínhamos um travesseiro, então tivemos que colocar nossas cabeças juntas. Estava escuro. Seus olhos refletiam a luz da lua que brilhava através da janela. Ele estava me olhando. Se aproximou... Então uma luz extremamente brilhante surgiu da cama de baixo.</p><p>"Vocês se importam se eu ler um pouco?" Disse Zayn.</p><p>Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Sim, eu me importo! Eu tô tentando dar meu primeiro beijo aqui em cima!</p><p>"De boa, cara." Disse Louis.</p><p>Eu tinha que me satisfazer com apenas conversar. Por enquanto...</p><p>"Então... Você tá gostando de alguém?" Perguntei tímido.</p><p>"Não sei..." Respondeu. Seu joelho encostando no meu sob as cobertas e ele apenas o deixou lá. Se tocando.</p><p>Hmmmmmmm.</p><p>"Quem foi a última pessoa que você gostou?"</p><p>"Ele tinha dezesseis e eu catorze."</p><p>"Você beijou ele?" Soltei. Sutil.</p><p>Ele sorriu. "Sim, muitas vezes."</p><p>"Você fizeram..." Eu não conseguiria falar sobre sexo com Zayn bem debaixo da gente, então eu soletrei S-E-X-O com meu dedo em seu braço.</p><p>Ele riu. "Não. Nunca. Estou esperando até que eu tenha um..." e então ele soletrou N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O em meu peito, bem onde fica meu coração.</p><p>Eu achei que fosse desmaiar! Eu queria tanto beijá-lo. Eu quase não ligava que Zayn estivesse debaixo da gente, exceto pelo fato de que momentaneamente ele parava de ler para conversar. Ele teria que dormir em algum momento, certo? Eram duas da manhã e ele continuava lendo. O quão grande era essa merda de livro?</p><p>"O que você tá lendo aí? Guerra e Paz?" Perguntei sarcasticamente, me inclinando na cama.</p><p>"Quase. Anna Karenina. É excelente."</p><p>Eu estava exausto, estava tarde, e parecia que Zayn nunca iria parar de ler. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer agora além de desistir e ir dormir.</p><p>Me joguei de costas na cama em desespero. Só meus cachos tomavam todo o travesseiro. Os puxei para o lado para dar a Louis um pouco de espaço.</p><p>"Você tem o cabelo mais selvagem de todos os garotos da escola." Louis brincou.</p><p>"Eu sei." Suspirei, virando para o lado. "Madame me mandou cortar."</p><p>De repente, Louis deslizou um braço ao meu redor como fez no chuveiro e me segurou com força, enterrando seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço. "Não. Eu amo seus cachos."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ACT I: CHAPTER FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Nosso primeiro ensaio não começaria até as sete, mas eu cheguei ao estúdio às cinco. Queria aquecer e ensaiar por pelo menos duas horas antes que Harry chegasse.</p><p>Tirei minha regata e calças. O estúdio estava vazio e quente, então decidi que dançaria apenas de boxers. Ela era roxa com uma enorme coroa dourada na bunda. Minha mãe comprou ela para mim quando ganhei o papel de Príncipe Siegfried. Ousado.</p><p>Fui até o rádio. Lá tinha uma pilha de discos, mas dei uma chance para o que já estivesse dentro do aparelho. Cascada. Porque não? Me aqueci na barra. Então segui para o chão para treinar saltos e giros. Me animei um pouco com as músicas pop e fiz alguns movimentos aleatórios por um tempo, esfregando e rebolando na barra antes de retomar o foco. Eu não exagerei nos exercícios então eu estaria novo para o ensaio. Eu estaria condenado se deixasse Styles me passar.</p><p>Perto das quinze para as sete, eu me vesti. Os bailarinos começaram a se juntar no estúdio, as mulheres bocejando enquanto se alongavam e laçavam suas sapatilhas de ponta, Zayn e os outros homens da companhia deitados no chão de vinil, alongando seus tendões dos pés.</p><p>Encontraríamos o coreógrafo pela primeira vez. Era o ensaio informal. Ele planejava se apresentar e mostrar sua visão, conversar um pouco sobre seu jeito de trabalhar e o que deveríamos esperar das semanas e meses que viriam. Também estávamos pensando no primeiro ato. Mesmo que não fossemos aprender muita coreografia, aquele primeiro ensaio era importante. Todos estariam lá, incluindo Kenneth, o diretor artístico do ballet.</p><p>Niall e Liam chegaram com dois copos enormes de café e sentaram nas cadeiras dobráveis ao fundo do estúdio. Então Gigi e Eleanor chegaram em seguida e vieram correndo até onde eu estava no chão. Gigi interpretaria o cisne branco, Odette, enquanto Eleanor interpretaria o cisne negro, Odile. Eu tenho dançado com elas desde que tenho onze anos. Tínhamos uma boa noção das forças e fraquezas um do outro e trabalhávamos tudo junto. Eu não as tinha como colegas, eram mais como irmãs. E assim como minhas irmãs elas também me deixavam completamente louco.</p><p>Harry estava atrasado novamente. Eu esperava que aquilo não fosse padrão com ele. Kenneth deu um passo a frente na sala, segurando uma prancheta, pronto para apresentar o coreografo suíço, Maurice Charrat.</p><p>Levantei minha mão. "Espere, um dos principais bailarinos não tá aqui. Harry Styles ainda não tá aqui."</p><p>Kenneth coçou a barba grisalha. "Harry não vai vir hoje. Ele tá ensaiando sozinho no Estúdio B."</p><p>"O que? Esse ensaio é para todos da companhia." Disse, relembrando o que estava claramente no e-mail que foi escrito por Liam uma semana atrás.</p><p>Kenneth limpou a garganta e continuou a apresentação. Eu sabia que ele queria que eu largasse o tópico, mas eu não conseguia. Onde já se viu um bailarino principal faltar o primeiro dia de ensaio? O que Maurice pensaria de nós?</p><p>Depois das apresentações, Gigi, El e eu formamos uma rodinha e sussurramos um para o outro.</p><p>"Quem Harry pensa que é?" Reclamei.</p><p>Gigi deu de ombros. "Talvez ele esteja com algum problema."</p><p>"Ele pode estar envolvido em algum tipo de escândalo." Eleanor sugeriu. "Por que qualquer um largaria o Bolshoi? Ele tratam bailarinos como realeza em Moscou!"</p><p>"Foda-se o Bolshoi." Soltei. "Por que nós iriamos querer ele de volta? Ele é um vira-casaca! Como podemos saber que ele não é um maldito espião? Tô me segurando para não contatar a MI6 sobre isso."</p><p>"Deixa disse, Louis." Disse Gigi, colocando um grampo em seu coque. "Ele é, provavelmente, o maior bailarino vivo. Não me importa o motivo dele estar aqui. As vendas de ingressos triplicaram desde que ele se juntou à companhia."</p><p>Eleanor concordou. "Por isso que Kenneth deixa ele fazer o que quiser. Ele é um cofre de dinheiro."</p><p>"Vocês duas enlouqueceram? Harry não é o maior bailarino vivo!"</p><p>Eleanor tirou uma cópia da Vanity Fair de sua bolsa. "Me diga o nome de outro bailarino que chegou até a capa de uma grande revista nos últimos cinquenta anos."</p><p>Como eu não vi isso? Era uma capa brilhante em preto e branco fotografada por Annie Leibovitz. Harry estava de costas, o logo cabelo caindo em sua bochecha, seu olhar ladino diretamente na lente, seus lábios hidratados semiabertos. Na manchete tinha "O Príncipe das Trevas do Ballet: Poderia Harry Styles trazer a dança de volta?"</p><p>Ele parecia uma estrela do rock hipersexualizado. E trazer a dança de volta de onde? A dança nunca foi embora! Para somar o insulto com o incômodo, todos que vissem aquilo pensariam que ele interpretaria Príncipe Siegfried, não eu.</p><p>"Por que você trouxe isso pra cá?" Perguntei a Eleanor, balançando a revista em sua cara.</p><p>Ele pagou de volta. "Hey, não dobre ela! Eu estava querendo ver se ele assinava para mim."</p><p>Olhei implorando para Gigi. "É sobre o Harry que estamos falando. Harry Styles."</p><p>"Ele não é mais o garoto da RBS que não consegue fazer um arabesque. Ele está no auge da profissão. Isso vem com privilégios especiais, como estar em capas de revistas e ensaiar sozinho."</p><p>"Não se eu tiver algo para falar sobre isso."</p><p>Nós tivemos um curto intervalo antes que começássemos a ensaiar o primeiro ato. Passei ao lado de Liam na porta e corri pelo corredor até o Estúdio B.</p><p>Dei uma olhada pela pequena janela da porta e lá estava Harry, sem camisa em calças justas pretas, seu cabelo amarrado em um coque bagunçado. Seu joelho direito estava amarrado em uma faixa elástica e ele saltava pelo estúdio como um tigre. Ele tinha longos e alongados músculos, e tatuagens em seu peito e braços, como eu. Eu estava surpreso. Parte de mim esperava que seu corpo estivesse do mesmo jeito que era durante a escola, delicado e sem marcas, congelado no tempo.</p><p>Entrei no estúdio sem bater.</p><p>"Que caralhos você tá fazendo aqui?' Gritei, dando inicio ao meu ataque. "Toda a companhia tá no Estúdio A, até mesmo Kenneth, e Niall, o diretor musical. Você acha que seu tempo é mais valioso que o deles? Eu lhe digo que não é. Nunca na minha vida eu ouvi falar de um bailarino se comportando desse jeito! Não Baryshnikov, nem Nureyev ou Godunov. Nenhum. Quem você acha que é?"</p><p>Harry virou para mim. Tirou os fones de ouvido e desligou o iPod em sua cintura. "Desculpa, você disse algo?"</p><p>Ugh! "Eu não sei como eles fazem as coisas em Moscou, mas aqui em Londres quando todos os bailarinos são chamados para comparecer em um ensaio isso quer dizer que todos os bailarinos comparecem ao ensaio."</p><p>Ofegante, Harry se encostou na barra e cruzou uma perna sobre a outra. "Eu trabalho melhor sozinho."</p><p>"Esse não é o show de um homem só."</p><p>"Esse é o meu processo."</p><p>"Você é um bailarino, você não tem um processo! Você faz o que te mandam fazer! Como seria se todos decidissem ensaiar sozinhos? Será que todos deveriam fazer como quisessem?"</p><p>Ele se aproximou de mim, se enxugando. "Não sou como outros bailarinos."</p><p>"Você acha que é melhor do que eles?"</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>Eu queria dar um tapa nele.</p><p>"Você não é. Não sei quem colocou isso na sua cabeça."</p><p>"Você colocou, Louis, Sempre me disse que eu era seu bailarino preferido, lembra?" Disse, tão inocente que vi um brilho do garoto tímido das aulas de Madame Lesauvage.</p><p>"Não é o que eu queria dizer com isso e você sabe disso."</p><p>Seus lábios cheios formaram um pequeno sorriso. "O que você queria dizer então?"</p><p>Fiquei frustrado. "Eu-eu só estava sendo amigável."</p><p>Ele deu um passo para frente, sobrancelhas arqueadas, me prendendo contra a porta com seu peito suado e ombros largos. "Muito amigável." Pendurou sua toalha suada ao redor de meu pescoço.</p><p>Ele queria foder minha cabeça e estava funcionando. Eu estava completamente sob o feitiço de sua beleza. Ele era lindo quando mais novo, mas agora ele sabia como usar isso a seu favor.</p><p>"Tenho que voltar para o ensaio." Soltei. "Pois é isso que membros da companhia fazem. Eles ensaiam. Juntos."</p><p>"Tchau."</p><p>Eu não poderia deixar ele ter a última palavra. "Não venha se arrastando para mim quando toda a companhia te odiar!"</p><p>"Eu não preciso que gostem de mim, muito menos você." Respondeu.</p><p>"Qual a porra do seu problema? Você deveria ser grato que eu sequer tô falando com você depois do que você me fez!"</p><p>Harry virou irritado. "Não me faça favores."</p><p>Foi um erro ir até lá. A única coisa mais tóxica que odiar alguém é odiar alguém que você amou. Eu tinha veneno correndo por minhas veias. Não conseguia olhar a cara de Harry sem pensar naquele dia. Eu ajoelhado no chão aos prantos e ele me encarando completamente indiferente. Assim como estava me olhando agora.</p><p>Então por que eu sentia carinho por ele? Por que olhei para a faixa em seu joelho e me preocupei? Por que eu estava segurando sua toalha suada como se fosse a mais delicada seda?</p><p>"Sabe, Harry, eu teria ter perdoado naquela época se você tivesse pedido desculpas." Então eu pausei, juntando minha coragem. "Eu te perdoaria agora se pedisse desculpa."</p><p>Ele tomou a toalha de minhas mãos, seus dedos gentilmente acariciando minhas palmas. Meu coração voou. Naquele momento ele poderia estar em um milhão de capas de revistas e dançar cada um dos personagens de Lago dos Cisnes. Eu não me importava. Eu o perdoaria se ele me pedisse. Ele só tinha que falar aquelas palavras e voltaríamos a ser exatamente como éramos: melhores amigos, almas gêmeas, amantes.</p><p>Ele se curvou até que nossas bochechas estivessem juntas e eu podia sentir sua respiração contra minha orelha. "Eu nunca vou me desculpar. Eu não me sinto culpado."</p><p>E simples assim, como se eu tivesse dezesseis anos novamente, empalideci e engoli em seco. Tropecei de volta até a porta.</p><p>Harry colocou seus fones de ouvido novamente e os tirou novamente antes que eu saísse.</p><p>"Oh, Louis, antes que eu esqueça – seu entrechat seis precisa ser trabalhado. Você não está tomando altitude suficiente."</p><p>Dobrei minhas mãos em punhos. "Mas que merda você acha que sabe sobre meu entrechat seis?"</p><p>"Eu estava te vendo se alongar hoje cedo. Bela cueca a proposito. E Cascada... Wow. Eu não fazia ideia que você era tão apaixonado por Euro dance." Piscou cruelmente.</p><p>Minhas bochechas queimavam. "Você está no estúdio desde as cinco?"</p><p>"Cheguei aqui às quatro."</p><p>Harry se arrumou e demonstrou o entrechat seis perfeitamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ACT I: CHAPTER SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Cheguei cedo à aula de Madame Lesauvage como sempre. Ela esperava por mim com uma tesoura. Minhas mãos voaram para meus cabelos protetoramente.</p><p>Ela deu um passo em direção a mim séria e pegou meu braço. Me encolhi e escutei o estalar da tesoura. Eu tinha medo de abrir meus olhos e olhar no espelho, mas quando os abri vi que ela não tinha cortado meus cachos. Ela cortou minhas pulseiras da amizade coloridas. Três pulseiras para cada um dos únicos três amigos que tinha em Cheshire. Eu as usei por anos. Eram uma parte de mim. Meu punho parecia nu sem eles.</p><p>"Minhas pulseiras!"</p><p>Ela era fria, mas não totalmente privada de sentimentos. "Começaremos os ensaios para Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão em breve. Você não pode se apresentar com elas. Beauchamp não permitirá." Me entregou de volta. "Você ainda poderá tê-las como lembrança. Amarre-as em sua bolsa."</p><p>Assenti e funguei. Eu estava as amarrando à minha bolsa quando Louis e Liam entraram no estúdio. Mantive minha cabeça para baixo então eles não me viriam chorando.</p><p>"Hey, o que é isso?" Louis perguntou.</p><p>"Nada." Respondi, passando uma mão sobre meu punho.</p><p>Louis sabia que algo estava errado. Ele me conhecia melhor que qualquer um. Depois da noite em que dividimos a cama, Louis e eu continuamos a dividi-la, Zayn estando lá ou não. Não foi algo sobre qual nós conversamos, simplesmente aconteceu. Tentávamos dormir separados, mas um de nós sempre desistiria e se enfiaria na cama do outro. Geralmente era eu, e pela manhã eu acordaria com minhas pernas e braços agarrados nele como um coala. Nós também odiávamos ficar separados durante o dia. Passávamos as manhãs, tardes e almoços juntos, e as poucas horas em que estávamos separados eram passadas em agonia. Quando tínhamos que ir para nossas casas durante os longos fins de semana, nossos pais tinham que fisicamente nos separar quando nos abraçávamos em despedida. Eles diziam que nos apegamos demais, mas eu não ligava, nem Louis.</p><p>Então, mais tarde naquele dia, quando a máquina de refrigerante do andar de Louis não estava funcionando, não era incomum que ele se oferecesse para ir comigo aos andares dos outros garotos para usar a deles. Nós fazíamos até mesmo as mais simples tarefas diárias juntos. Mas Louis estava ocupado trabalhando em uma redação e eu não queria tirá-lo de seu trabalho. Eu disse que não me importaria em ir sozinho.</p><p>Me aventurei pelo andar de outros garotos da Jebsen House, um pouco de dinheiro trocado balançando em meu bolso. Só que dessa vez aquele não parecia ser o andar dos caras. Fiquei vagando pelos cantos até encontrar a maquina de refrigerante. Eu deveria ter notado que estava no lugar errado. Estava limpo e tudo tinha cheiro de shampoo.</p><p>Eu estava no andar das meninas.</p><p>Rapidamente peguei uma Pepsi e corri para as escadas quando Gigi surgiu na porta de seu quarto.</p><p>"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Você está perdido, carneirinho?"</p><p>"Eu—" Antes que eu pudesse explicar ele agarrou meu braço e me arrastou para dentro de seu quarto.</p><p>Eleanor esta jogada no chão pintando as unhas sob sua lição de matemática. Ela guinchou alegre com a imagem de minha expressão aterrorizada.</p><p>As garotas não perderam tempo em começar a me torturar. Gigi me enfiou em um tutu azul brilhante enquanto El começou a pintar minhas unhas. Era mais fácil me render do que lutar contra elas. Além de que nem era tão ruim. De certo modo ficar com as garotas era um alívio. Eu não tinha que me preocupar se ficaria duro por causa delas e sempre tinha chocolate.</p><p>"Não posso demorar muito, Louis vai querer saber onde eu tô."</p><p>"O que tá rolando entre vocês?" Eleanor perguntou maliciosa.</p><p>"Nada!"</p><p>"Oh, qual é, a gente sabe que ele tá caidinho por você." Gigi resmungou.</p><p>"Ele tá?" Perguntei, um pouco animado demais.</p><p>"Há!" Gritou Eleanor. "Então você admite que tem alguma coisa rolando."</p><p>Era uma armadilha.</p><p>"Por favor, não falem nada." Implorei.</p><p>Eleanor soprou o esmalte molhado em minha mão esquerda e pegou a direita. "Seu segredo está salvo com a gente, querido. Você já beijou ele?"</p><p>"Não." Disse emburrando. "Não sei se ele quer. Quer dizer, a gente dorme na mesma cama às vezes..." Eu não disse que era toda noite. Elas já achavam que nós éramos muito próximos. "e ele beijou minhas costas nos chuveiros um vez, mas não acho que isso signifique algo."</p><p>Gigi piscou. "Espera. Como diabos ele terminou beijando suas costas nos chuveiros?"</p><p>"Bem, ele disse que a gente deveria ensaboar as costas um do outro, por causa de nossos braços que estavam doendo e—"</p><p>Eleanor explodiu em risadas. "E você caiu nessa?"</p><p>"Calma, vocês não fazem isso? Pensei que fosse algo, tipo, coisas de escolas de dança."</p><p>As garotas estavam segurando suas barrigas de tanto que riam.</p><p>"Não, Harry, a gente não faz isso." Disse Gigi. "A gente tem que dar um ponto a ele, o garoto tem coragem."</p><p>Eleanor bocejou e começou a trabalhar numa segunda camada de esmalte. "Ele obviamente te quer, Harry. Vocês deveriam se pegar."</p><p>"Mas como?" Disse exasperado. "Como que eu transformo amor-de-amigo em amor-amor?"</p><p>Gigi sentou em minha frente e começou a bagunçar meus cabelos com força. "Como assim como? Só beija ele, caralho!"</p><p>"Mas eu tenho muita vergonha!" Disse, praticamente aos prantos. "Eu nunca beijei ninguém. Eu nem sei como que se faz!"</p><p>Eleanor agarrou meus ombros. "Calma. A gente vai te ajudar."</p><p>Ouvi atento à todos os conselhos que me dava. Eu deveria estar anotando aquilo, pois elas tinham vários conselhos ótimos.</p><p>"Primeiro, você tem que atrair atenção para sua boca." Gigi foi para sua mesa e tirou da gaveta alguns doces. "Você já tem lábios carnudos. Isso é sexy. Mas chupe um pirulito e você vai ficar ainda mais sexy."</p><p>Ela desembalou o pirulito e demonstrou. Aquilo era pornográfico!</p><p>"Wow. É assim que você faz Zayn te beijar?"</p><p>Ela e Eleanor riam. "Zayn não me beija. Eu beijo ele."</p><p>"O que mais?" perguntei.</p><p>"Você deveria colocar um filme. Ter certeza de que o quarto está escuro."</p><p>Escuro, repeti para mim. Certo.</p><p>"Se encoste nele. Tipo, finja que está cansado." Eleanor adicionou.</p><p>"Mas ele não vai simplesmente achar que eu tô cansado?"</p><p>"Não." Disseram em uníssono.</p><p>"E então." Gigi continuou. "Casualmente largue uma mão no colo dele."</p><p>"Whoa! Isso parece muito avançado."</p><p>"E se Louis fizesse isso?" Gigi supôs.</p><p>"Eu gozaria nas minhas calças."</p><p>"Exatamente."</p><p>Ele deve estar sob efeito de alguma coisa.</p><p>Tudo estava se tornando muito real. Eu estava começando a surtar. "E se eu fizer tudo isso e ele me beijar? O que eu faço depois?"</p><p>Eleanor deu um tapa na própria testa. "Beija ele de volta!"</p><p>"Só abra sua boca e mova seus lábios e língua assim." Gigi instruiu, usando Eleanor como apoio. Ela segurou o rosto de El em suas mãos, brilhantes madeixas castanhas sobre seus punhos. Então ela se aproximou e começou a massagear sua língua na boca da amiga, seus lábios róseos e macios se chocando contra o outro gentilmente. Gigi quebrou o beijo, mas El hesitou. Gigi era tão boa naquilo.</p><p>Eleanor se arrumou e limpou a garganta. "Louis vai fazer a maior parte do trabalho de qualquer jeito. Ele sabe que você nunca beijou ninguém antes."</p><p>Será que eu tinha 'nunca fui beijado' escrito na minha testa? "É tão óbvio assim?"</p><p>"Honestamente, sim."</p><p>Desenrolamos pirulitos e conversamos sobre técnicas enquanto lambíamos e circulávamos nossas línguas ao redor do doce.</p><p>E então do nada, Louis e Zayn caíram pela porta.</p><p>"Aí tá você!" Louis gritou. "Eu tava morrendo de preocupação... Meu deus, o que essas harpias fizeram com você?"</p><p>Gigi amaciou meu tutu. "Ele é Titania. Linda, não?"</p><p>"Ele é Lysander!" Louis rosnou. Me levantou do chão e arrancou o tutu. "Venha, vamos sair daqui." Disse, sua mão possessivamente colada a minha cintura.</p><p>"Espera!" Gigi colocou um punhado de pirulitos em minha mão. Eu dei um olhar agradecido para ela.</p><p>Louis rolou os olhos. "Desista de tentar comprar o amor dele, Gigi! Ele é meu amigo primeiro! Você não pode tê-lo."</p><p>"Você vai me agradecer por isso mais tarde, Tomlinson. Guarde minhas palavras."</p><p>Zayn ficou no quarto de Gigi e eu e Louis voltamos ao nosso.</p><p>"Gigi é insaciável." Louis reclamou enquanto subia os degraus. "Ele tomou Zayn e Eleanor e agora quer roubar você de mim também!"</p><p>"Ela não é tão ruim." Disse, ainda chupando meu pirulito. "Quer assistir um filme?"</p><p>Ele concordou, embora tudo que ele queria fazer era falar mal de Gigi. Tudo que eu queria era beijá-lo do mesmo jeito que Gigi beijou Eleanor!</p><p>Escolhi o filme mais sensual que consegui encontrar em seu computador, o que não era sexy de jeito nenhum, mas serviria mesmo assim. "Guardiões da galáxia?" Sugeri.</p><p>"Claro."</p><p>Nos aninhamos juntos na cama de cima com seu notebook em nossas pernas. Enquanto ele dava início ao filme, eu chupava meu pirulito sugestivamente, fazendo sons com meus lábios para um pouco mais de efeito.</p><p>Ele se encostou quando o filme começou. Continuava ensolarado do lado de fora. O quarto precisava estar escuro!</p><p>"Deixa só eu fechar as cortinas pra gente poder ver a tela melhor." Desci da cama e fechei as cortinas. Então subi novamente e me aconcheguei ao seu lado, olhando bem em seus olhos enquanto girava o pirulito em minha boca.</p><p>As garotas estavam certas.</p><p>"Isso parece gostoso." Ele disse.</p><p>"E é." Respondi sem fôlego com a boca cheia do doce.</p><p>Ele tirou o pirulito de minha boca e o colocou na sua, piscando descaradamente para mim.</p><p>Droga.</p><p>Eu tinha que seguir para o plano B. Cinco minutos depois no filme, eu lentamente me inclinei para ele, até que minha cabeça encostasse em seu ombro. Ele colocou um braço ao meu redor e me puxou para ainda mais perto. Estava funcionando! Eu tinha que esperar mais alguns minutos antes que pudesse dar meu próximo passo e colocar minha mão em seu colo. Meus braços estavam estranhamente enfiados atrás de minhas costas e seu corpo estava tão confortável que eu não queria me mover. Toda vez que eu tentava ele me apertava inda mais contra seu peito.</p><p>Então ele escorregou uma mão sob minha camisa e começou a acariciar minhas costas. Só fazíamos aquilo com o outro quando estávamos de noite na cama, quase dormindo – nunca durante o dia quando estávamos lúcidos o suficiente para compreender o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Eu esqueci completamente de meu plano e me rendi a sensação de suas mãos me acariciando. Então ele começou a dizer coisas que ele só tinha coragem de dizer à noite: "Você gosta disso? Sua pele é tão macia, Harry. Eu gosto de te tocar..."</p><p>O toque de Louis era como penas e fogos de artificio, tudo de bom nesse mundo. Não tinha nada que eu amasse mais que ser tocado por ele. Então eu comecei a falar coisas que apenas tinha coragem de falar durante a noite: "Eu gosto. Suas mãos são tão boas, Louis. Mais, mais..."</p><p>Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração acelerar. Eu sabia que se levantasse minha cabeça ele me beijaria. Mas eu não conseguia. Quanto mais ele me acariciava, mas relaxado eu ficava, até que minhas pálpebras ficaram mais pesadas e eu caí no sono...</p><p>Acordei horas mais tarde, enfiado em minha cama com Louis fazendo seu dever de casa ao meu lado.</p><p>"Eu perdi o filme todo! Por que você não me acordou?" Foda-se o filme! Eu perdi a chance perfeita de beijar ele.</p><p>Ele fechou o caderno. "Você parece um anjo quando dorme."</p><p>Boa resposta.</p><p>Meus braços estavam sob as cobertas e como um membro fantasma eu ainda conseguia sentir minhas pulseiras em meu punho. O toquei como hábito e notei que tinha uma pulseira lá! Puxei meu braço das cobertas e vi uma pulseira de couro trançado com uma fivel prateada.</p><p>"É minha." Louis disse. "Eu sei que Madame cortou as suas. Eu vi você chorando no estúdio hoje cedo. Então, eu te dei a minha enquanto dormia. Veja, tem uma fivela, então você vai poder tirar durante as aulas.</p><p>Assenti, mas eu sabia que nunca a tiraria. Nunca.</p><p>Ergui minha mão para admirar a pulseira mais de perto. "Obrigado, Louis. Eu amei! Essa é a melhor pulseira da amizade que já ganhei."</p><p>Louis tomou minha mão e a beijou. "Você é mais que um amigo, Harry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ACT I: CHAPTER SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Estávamos ensaiando a primeira cena, onde o personagem de Harry, Von Rothbart, aparece. Na cena, eu, Príncipe Siegfried, tento matar o malvado feiticeiro Von Rothbart ao lado do lago encantado. Eu estava polindo minha besta quando Harry entrou no estúdio.</p><p>Ele estava de moletom e uma regata de malhação com um elástico de cabelo pendurado na boca enquanto puxava seus cabelos em um coque. Ele deixou alguns fios no início de seu pescoço. Seu cabelo não estava tão cacheado desse tamanho, mas aqueles cabelinhos em seu pescoço me lembravam de o quão cacheado e macios seus cabelos eram...</p><p>"Você tá escutando, Louis?" Maurice cantarolou. "Eu disse que estamos prontos para você."</p><p>Levantei.</p><p>Maurice era um homem com formato de ovo, com pequeninos olhos negros e um branco topete. Ele era grande com um ar dramático, mas também sensível e com vontade de agradar. Ele tratava dançarinos como seus enteados a quem ele estava desesperado para conquistar.</p><p>Harry estava abraçando Gigi no canto do estúdio, tendo uma conversa baixinha a qual não fui convidado para participar. Enfim, eu precisava me alongar de qualquer jeito. Não tinha tempo para fofoquinhas.</p><p>Coloquei a besta a minha frente e minha perna para trás. O pianista começou a tocar a cena de caça de Tchaikovsky, um arranjo de oito notas em fá sustenido – a trágica melodia que tocava nas caixinha de músicas de garotinhas ao redor do mundo. Ela simbolizava medo e maldição e inocência perdida ou roubada.</p><p>Harry pulou até mim, voando pelo estúdio em um Grand jette, seguido por um série de piruetas. Von Rothbart tomou a forma de uma coruja nessa cena e Harry movimentava seu braços poderosamente como asas. Ele estava fazendo os movimentos com força, mas a contagem e suas expressões estavam descompassadas.</p><p>Maurice o interrompeu, em seu pesado sotaque suíço que o fazia soar como se tivesse a boca cheia de algodão, instruiu Harry a seguir a contagem e endurecer suas expressões.</p><p>"Eu discordo." Harry disse finalmente.</p><p>Meu deus, pensei, aqui vamos nós nessa merda.</p><p>Gigi alongou seus braços para trás de sua cabeça e me deu um olhar que dizia merda!</p><p>Maurice deve ter pensado que ouve alguma falha na comunicação por causa da barreira entre as linguagens. De bom grado, ele explicou. "Ele é malvado, Harry, então sua expressão precisa ser má, e você entra na minha contagem na música, não contra ela. Certo?"</p><p>Harry estava fazendo seus passos, se observando cuidadosamente no espelho em vez de falar diretamente com o coreógrafo.</p><p>"Nós não sabemos se ele é mau."</p><p>Eu comecei a rir de verdade.</p><p>Maurice estava chateado. "Ele é um feiticeiro do mal! É o que ele é!"</p><p>Aquela discussão era tão ridícula que eu tive me interferir. "Harold, você sabe que estamos fazendo Lagos dos Cisnes, certo? Seu personagem literalmente joga feitiços do mal sobre várias mulheres e transforma elas em cisnes. É meio que o foco de todo o ballet."</p><p>Ele tomou Gigi em seus braços e praticou um arabesque, com o qual ele não tinha problema nenhum agora. Em seus braços, ela era leve como uma boneca.</p><p>"É claro." Disse distraído. "Mas nós não sabemos por qual motivo ele fez isso. Ninguém sabe quem escrever a estória do Lago dos Cisnes ou o que ela significa. A razão das maldições de Von Rothbart sobre Odette sempre foi um mistério."</p><p>Olhei simpaticamente para Maurice, que estava tirando sua alegre scarf, que estava amarrada com um nó.</p><p>Cruzei meus braços. "Ele é mau. Mistério resolvido."</p><p>"As pessoas não são simplesmente más."</p><p>"Ele não é uma pessoa. Ele é a porra de uma coruja!"</p><p>Os figurinistas deram a Harry dois pedaços de tecido para servirem como asas de ensaio então ele se acostumaria com o tamanho e forma delas enquanto se movimentava. Ele as vestiu. "A coruja é o símbolo de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria. Corujas têm a habilidade de ver no escuro. Talvez Von Rothbart veja algo que Odette não consiga. Talvez ele esteja protegendo ela."</p><p>Eu apontei minha besta para ele. "Permissão para atirar, senhor."</p><p>"Tirem cinco minutos de intervalo."</p><p>Fui ao corredor para encher minha garrafa d'água no filtro quando esbarrei em Liam, que vestia um terno azul marinho com uma animada gravata amarela. Ele segurava uma prancheta contra o peito e ia em direção ao Estúdio A para encontrar com os dançarinos de fundo do ballet. Estava úmido lá fora, o que fazia suas juntas doerem então ele usava uma bengala.</p><p>"Como está indo?" Perguntou hesitante.</p><p>"Oh, você sabe. O de sempre. Harry acha que transformar mulheres em cisnes é algo perfeitamente sensível de se fazer e que Von Rothbart é, na verdade, um herói feminista!"</p><p>Liam coçou a barba. "Interessante. Isso poderia funcionar."</p><p>"É uma blasfêmia! Maurice parece que está prestes a ir embora. Eu não o culpo."</p><p>Liam deu uma olhada pela janela do estúdio. Eu entendi o motivo pelo qual todos estavam tentando acomodar Harry – eles achavam que ele era o Baryshnikov da Inglaterra. Isso era um exagero, então, mais uma vez, eu não tinha que me preocupar com a venda dos ingresso e ir até a borda toda noite como Liam e Kenneth faziam. O que eu não podia entender era como ele podiam colocar a reputação de toda a companhia na linha de fogo por causa de um bailarino. Ele era realmente tão bom assim? Alguém era tão bom assim?</p><p>Liam cutucou minha perna com sua bengala. "Quer sair para jantar mais tarde? Eu tô morrendo para experimentar aquele novo restaurante haitiano em Camden."</p><p>Molhei minhas mãos e puxei meus cabelos para trás, pressionando a palma fria na base de meu pescoço. "Não posso. Tenho um encontro."</p><p>"Um encontro! Você não namora niguém há eras."</p><p>"Hey, não faz tanto tempo assim. Eu achei que poderia dar para aquele Jeremy, dos bailarinos de fundo, uma chance."</p><p>"Você quer dizer Jeffrey."</p><p>"Não foi o que eu disse?"</p><p>Liam pressionou os lábios para prender um sorriso. "Esse interesse repentino em sair com alguém não teria nada a ver com Harry se juntando à companhia, teria?"</p><p>"O que? Você tá louco. As pessoas querem me namorar, Liam. Não posso evitar. Eu sou um belo partido."</p><p>Seguimos nossos caminho juntos até o estúdio. Harry estava trabalhando em seu solo, Maurice gritando com ele sobre a música.</p><p>"Pare de tocar!" Maurice disse ao pianista.</p><p>"Continue tocando!" Harry exigiu. Ele estava suado agora e tirou sua camisa.</p><p>Me encostei na barra ao lado de Gigi, que assistia a cena se desenrolar como um acidente de carro.</p><p>"Ele é um monstro ou um gênio." Suspirou.</p><p>Maurice parou ao lado de Harry para fisicamente parar o ensaio.</p><p>"Saia!" Harry o empurrou e continuou dançando, pulando mais alto e mais rápido do que antes.</p><p>"Monstro." Disse à Gigi. "Definitivamente um monstro."</p><p>Peguei a besta, pegando de qualquer jeito pelo cabo.</p><p>Harry dava dramáticos passos largos em um círculo ao redor do estúdio – a extensão de suas pernas , a distância coberta com tanta graça e velocidade era de tirar o fôlego, como um passado sobrevoando a superfície de um lago. Sem esforço nenhum, ele ia ao ar tão rápido e alto que eu suspirei e sem querer apertei o gatinho, atirando uma flecha de plástico bem em suas costas. Ele caiu no chão com um baque alto.</p><p>O estúdio ficou quieto por um momento, Gigi horrorizada, Maurice atônito.</p><p>Harry esfregou seu joelho machucado, então levantou e veio até mim.</p><p>Ergui minhas mãos. "Foi um acidente, eu juro!"</p><p>"Você fez isso de propósito, Tomlinson! Você tá apontando essa coisa pra mim desde que cheguei!"</p><p>"Eu estava tentando entrar no personagem!" Gritei, empurrando minhas mãos contra seu peito, que parecia uma parede.</p><p>"Porra nenhuma!" Ele agarrou meu ombros e me bateu com força contra o espelho.</p><p>Gigi tentou entrar entre nós, mas Harry tinha muita força. E a ignorou e me jogou no chão. Eu estava tão chocado que apenas fiquei lá deitado por um segundo enquanto ele me batia. Com força. Seu punho parecia um tijolo. Segurei seu punho para evitar que me batesse, mas ele não desistiria. Ele se libertou e continuou me batendo. Eu conseguia sentir o choque desaparecendo e minha raiva borbulhando. Eu o joguei para o lado e me posicionei sobre seu peito, prendendo seu punhos no chão. "Mas que merda tem de errado com você, Harry?" Respirei em seu rosto vermelho. "Você perdeu sua cabeça?"</p><p>Ele resmungou e se mexeu selvagem sob mim. Apertei minhas coxas ao redor de seu peito suado e ele parou. Nos encaramos, pálidos. Então seu punho escorregou de meu aperto e ele subiu em mim novamente. Eu o peguei em um mata leão quando ele tropeçava no chão. Repentinamente senti uma dor aguda em minhas costelas. Gritei. Estava sangrando e minha camiseta estava marcada.</p><p>A imagem de sangue deu a Maurice a coragem de intervir e fez Harry se dar conta de que foi longe demais.</p><p>"Eu não quis..."</p><p>Maurice colocou seus braços ao meu redor protetoramente. "Como você ousa colocar suas mãos em outro bailarino?"</p><p>Enquanto sangue escorria pelo tecido de minha camisa manchada Gigi pegou o kit de primeiros socorros.</p><p>"Eu não sei como..." Harry olhou para suas mãos.</p><p>"Sua pulseira." Disse Gigi. "A fivela cortou ela."</p><p>Esse fato deixou Maurice ultrajado, ele que já não aguentava mais. "Apetrechos não são permitidos no estúdio!"</p><p>"Eu nunca tiro." Harry ergueu-se de seus joelhos e levantou. Ele examinou a pulseira para se assegurar de que a fivela não tinha quebrado.</p><p>Eu reconheci a pulseira instantaneamente. Era a pulseira de couro que o dei quando estávamos na escola. Ele ainda a tem depois de todo esse tempo?</p><p>Quando eu já estava cheio de bandagens, Maurice me beijou em ambas as bochechas, ignorando Harry, e saiu do estúdio com pressa. Gigi o seguiu, tentando desesperadamente o reafirmar de que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria. Ela nos deu um olhar de ameaça . Eu sabia que se não arrumássemos nossa cena, ela traria uma besta de verdade da próxima vez.</p><p>Harry fechou o zíper de seu casaco sobre seu tronco nu e enfiou sua camisa na mochila.</p><p>Tirei minha camisa, toda suja de sangue, e a joguei no lixo.</p><p>"Eu vou comprar outra." Ele disse sem me olhar.</p><p>Eu não conseguia parar de olhar a pulseira em seu braço, relembrando o que ele disse a Maurice: eu nunca tiro.</p><p>Ele tirou o iPod da bolsa e desenrolou os fones. Segurei seu punho, gentilmente dessa vez, embora ele ainda estivesse vermelho onde eu apertei antes.</p><p>"Harry..."</p><p>Seus olhos dolorosos se ergueram para encontrar os meus. "Louis..."</p><p>Então eu ouvi a voz não tão masculina de Jeremy ou Jeffrey ou qualquer que fosse seu nome. "Pronto para irmos, Louis?"</p><p>Harry se separou de mim.</p><p>"Oh jesus." O loiro disse quando viu o curativo ao longo de minhas costelas. "O que aconteceu?"</p><p>"Nada. Foi um acidente."</p><p>Ele colocou uma mão sobre o curativo. "Dói?" Eu sabia que aquele garoto americano do Nebraska ou tanto faz, estava tentando ser útil, mas eu não tinha paciência para suas tentativas de cavalheirismo, não quando eu estava tentando ter um conversa adequada com Harry.</p><p>"Não se preocupe." Ele disse, suas mãos repentinamente em minha bunda. "Eu vou dar beijinhos de melhora nele hoje à noite... vamos lá."</p><p>Harry rapidamente colocou seu fones e começou a treinar seus giros e saltos, resmungando em cada pouso.</p><p>Ele não precisava praticar. O que ele precisava era descansar.</p><p>"Harry." Gritei. "Vá para casa! Você tá no estúdio o dia todo. Não é bom para seu joelho. Seu corpo precisa de uma pausa."</p><p>Ele aumentou o volume em seu iPod e me olhou sem emoção através do espelho, continuando a punir seu corpo cansado.</p><p>Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer que não ir embora, deixando Harry sozinho e com dor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ACT I: CHAPTER EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Hoje era o dia. Louis acordou duas horas mais cedo para se vestir e arrumar seus cabelos. Ele teve uma crise completa de fanboy em frente ao espelho quando não conseguiu arrumar seu topete direito.</p><p>Alexander Beauchamp chegou à escola e assistira às audições para Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão naquela manhã.</p><p>Ninguém estava vestindo moletons e regatas hoje. Todos estávamos em nossos melhores trajes de ballet – eu vestia legs pretas e Louis usava calças iguais, só que cinza claro com um collant branco. Ele parecia tão delicado e belo, eu queria esfregar minha bochecha nele.</p><p>De certo modo, eu desafiava o código de vestimenta ao usar a pulseira de couro que Louis me deu. Coloquei meu braço para trás das costas quando passei ao lado de Madame Lesauvage no corredor.</p><p>Beauchamp parecia mais velho do que estava na foto. Ele tinha cabelo grisalho jogado para o lado e óculos sem aro que estavam sobre sua testa. Ele colocou seu paletó sobre a cadeira dobrável assim que chegou ao estúdio e enrolou as mangas de sua camisa branca. Ele tinha um guarda chuva consigo, mesmo que não chovesse lá fora.</p><p>Louis correu para ele antes de nos aquecermos, com um velho folheto de programação, o caderninho balançando em suas mãos trêmulas. "Sr. Beauchamp, você se importaria de assinar isso para mim?"</p><p>"Eu não vejo isso faz eras!" Ele gargalhou, seus longos dedos virando as páginas. "Qual seu nome?"</p><p>"Louis Tomlinson." Respondeu, mostrando a página que queria que fosse assinada. "Esse foi o primeiro ballet que vi em minha vida. Foi o que me fez querer me tornar bailarino."</p><p>"Quantos anos você tinha?"</p><p>"Cinco. Minha mãe quem me levou."</p><p>"Cinco." Repetiu, um tom de zombaria. "Você está me fazendo sentir velho, Tomlinson."</p><p>"Desculpe, Senhor." Disse arrependido. Beauchamp riu dele, o devolveu o folheto assinado. Louis o agradeceu animado.</p><p>Beauchamp nos instruiu a tomarmos nossos lugares na barra. Rapidamente abracei Louis pelos ombros e sussurrei. "Boa sorte."</p><p>Ele acariciou minha mão. "Para você também."</p><p>Beauchamp andava por entre as fileiras de bailarinos com seu guarda chuva preto na mão, batendo no chão com a contagem. Ele parou perto de Louis, assentindo positivamente. Louis fez os exercícios com facilidade e precisão como sempre, mas eu sabia que ele estava tremendo por dentro.</p><p>Fizemos alguns exercícios no chão e demos uma pausa antes que cada um de nós pudéssemos fazer nossa breve apresentação solo na qual trabalhamos por semanas. Ficamos esperando no corredor e nos chamavam um por um.</p><p>Eu era uma causa perdida, então não estava realmente nervoso. Louis estava tremendo. Por mais nervoso que eu estivesse por ele, eu meio que estava agradecido pelo nervosismo dele, pois assim eu tinha uma desculpa para tocá-lo. Sentamos um na frente no outro no chão e eu esfregava suas coxas para confortá-lo. Ele parecia grosso naquelas calças... A sua cabeça caiu em meu peito e eu alegremente o acolhi em meus braços.</p><p>"Tá tudo bem, você vai se sair maravilhosamente bem!" Apertei sua nuca, que era macia e lisa como um filhote de foca.</p><p>"Mas e se eu arruinar tudo? Ele é meu ídolo. Eu vou morrer."</p><p>"Você não vai arruinar nada. Sua técnica é perfeita." Você é perfeito, pensei.</p><p>No meio de todo aquele reconforto platônico, eu me esqueci completamente de minha própria audição. Fui chamado primeiro.</p><p>O estúdio era um lugar assustador durante as audições – vazio e frio – quando o único corpo que o esquenta é o seu. Era incrível como o espaço poderia aparentar e a sensação que passava quando você o habitava com um diferente propósito.</p><p>Dei minha folha com a música para o pianista da escola, uma doce senhora que vivia fungando chamada Mary.</p><p>Beauchamp tinha um bloco amarelo de papel a sua frente. Ele pediu que eu me apresentasse.</p><p>Eu não tinha nada realmente preparado. "Harry Styles, 15."</p><p>Ele sorriu. "É isso?"</p><p>"Um, sim."</p><p>Mary assoou o nariz e começou a tocar. Comecei meu solo com a contagem errada, mas parei e acompanhei a música. Eu vinha trabalhando em meus saltos com Louis, mas eles nunca ficavam realmente bons. Eu não conseguia atingir uma abertura completa no ar. Louis achava que era medo, que eu dobrava meus joelhos cedo demais por meu subconsciente não confiar em meu corpo para aterrissar.</p><p>Beauchamp anotou algo depois de meu falho Grand jette.</p><p>Eu posso não ter me dado bem com a parte técnica, mas fui capaz de entrar no personagem. Era um número sombrio de Giselle. Concentrei na música, minha expressão facial e meus braços, movendo-se do bras bas para grande pose com uma tristeza que ia além de meus anos de experiência.</p><p>Beauchamp abaixou sua caneta e aplaudiu. "Você é um artista emotivo, Sr. Styles."</p><p>"Obrigado, Senhor." Me curvei, com o rosto vermelho e sem fôlego.</p><p>"Você precisa trabalhar em sua técnica, mas acho que já saiba disso."</p><p>"Sim, senhor."</p><p>Ele me escoltou para fora do estúdio.</p><p>Louis estava andando pelas paredes, roendo suas unhas até a carne. Quando foi sua vez, eu o assisti pela pequena janela quadrada do estúdio. Ele encenou um número animado de Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão. Ele estava perfeito, me dava um prazer genuíno em assisti-lo.</p><p>Quando ele terminou, cambaleou para fora do estúdio e teatralmente desmaiou no chão, as costas de sua mão pressionada em sua testa.</p><p>"O que ele disse?" Pergunte, animado por ele.</p><p>"Não tenho certeza. Eu estava tão nervoso que acho que apaguei por um segundo."</p><p>Ao fim do dia, Beauchamp saiu do estúdio, o cabo do guarda chuva pendurado em seu punho, seu paletó jogado sobre seus ombros como uma capa.</p><p>Louis levantou imediatamente como um soldado e o mais velho bateu em seu ombro. "Trabalho incrível hoje, Tomlinson."</p><p>Então ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "E você, 'Harry Styles, 15', aquela foi uma apresentação muito madura para um rapaz tão jovem."</p><p>Nós dois balançamos nossas cabeças em agradecimento, com nossas mãos nas costas antes de virarmos no corredor e começarmos a pular.</p><p>***</p><p>A lista do elenco foi exibida na manhã seguinte.</p><p>Os únicos bailarinos de nossa idade que pegaram grandes papéis foram Gigi e Liam. Ela interpretaria Helena e ele pegou o cobiçado papel de Puck.</p><p>Eu sabia antes de olhar a lista que pegaria o menor papel disponível e estava certo. Fui escalado como um bailarino de fundo.</p><p>Louis pode não ter pego um dos principais papéis, mas ele ganhou um solo. Ele estava em êxtase.</p><p>Apenas por não termos pego os papéis de Lysander e Demetrius não significava que não poderíamos sonhar com isso. Nos escondemos nas coxias do teatro quando o elenco principal estava ensaiando para memorizar a coreografia e a ensaiar mais tarde no quarto.</p><p>As vigas eram o melhor lugar para assistir. Ninguém conseguiria nos ver e nós tínhamos uma visão completa do palco inteiro. Beauchamp era muito mais rigoroso nos ensaios do que foi durante a audição. Em vez de levemente bater seu guarda-chuva, ele o arrastava e girava ameaçadoramente como uma espada para enfatizar o que dizia. Gigi ganhou gritos por errar sua marcação por um fio de cabelo. Eu nunca vi ninguém gritar com ela daquele jeito. E acho que ela também não.</p><p>Mas talvez toda aquela gritaria e giro de guarda-chuva valesse a pena, por que a cena estava magnífica. Cômica e bela – cada personagem tão vívido em seus movimentos e expressões que eu esqueci que eram estudantes ou até mesmo bailarinos. Eu fui completamente transportado para Atenas.</p><p>A melhor parte era observar o rosto de Louis enquanto eles ensaiavam. Seu nariz empinado e seus olhos enrugados quando ria e sorria. Ele brilhava de dentro para fora. Tive dificuldade em focar na coreografia, pois não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.</p><p>Já faziam semanas desde que dormi enquanto assistíamos Guardiões da Galáxia e eu pensava que nunca encontraria outra oportunidade para beijá-lo. Sempre estávamos muito cansados, muito constrangidos ou com muita vergonha. Nunca parecia ser a hora certa. Mas então nas vigas, onde estávamos no topo do mundo, onde tinha música tocando, a luz no palco e sombras dançando em nossas bochechas, estava perfeito. O único problema era que Louis estava tão focado no ensaio que acontecia lá embaixo, que estava difícil atrair sua atenção.</p><p>Não sei se foi espaço isolado, ou assistir os alunos professarem seu amor um ao outro de modo épico, mas eu me sentia corajoso.</p><p>"Eu gosto de você." Disse.</p><p>"Eu também gosto de você." Ele respondeu, ainda assistindo os bailarinos.</p><p>Não achei que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer, então coloquei minha mão em seu colo. Ele me olhou.</p><p>"Eu gosto de você." Repeti, mais baixo dessa vez. Era difícil ser corajoso quando ele olhava diretamente para mim.</p><p>Coloquei minha cabeça para frente. Eleanor disse que Louis faria todo o trabalho, mas não era verdade! Eu estava realmente me esforçando ali e Louis não moveu um dedo.</p><p>Com meus olhos fechados pressionei meus lábios aos seus, que rapidamente se afastaram. Eu entrei em pânico. Meu Deus, e se eu entendi tudo errado e ele não estivesse interessado em mim desse jeito? E se o motivo para que ainda não tínhamos nos beijado ainda era por ele apenas querer ser meu amigo?</p><p>Louis piscou.</p><p>A próxima coisa que eu entendi foi que seus lábios estavam nos meus, quentes e macios, seu coração palpitando contra meu peito, sua respiração falha. Ele se aproximou de mim e caí para trás em meu cotovelos, deitando enquanto ele ficava por cima de mim. Ele partiu o beijo. "Espera." Ele sussurrou. Abriu o zíper de seu casaco e o colocou no chão atrás de mim. Pegou-me pela nuca e me deitou. Toquei sua bochecha e então estávamos nos beijando novamente, lenta e profundamente com sua língua. Eu não fazia ideia do que fazer, então apenas fiz o que parecia bom e movimentei minha língua contra a sua; Ele estava por cima de mim – beijando meu rosto, meu pescoço, colocando sua mão por baixo de minha camisa para sentir meu peito e estômago nus. Louis beijava assim como dançava, com todo seu corpo, com explosões de frenesi e paixão. Senti minhas calças ficarem apertadas, mas pela primeira vez na vida não fiquei com vergonha de ficar duro na frente de outra pessoa. Toda aquela confusão sexual encontrou um propósito, que era Louis.</p><p>Ele chupava e beijava meu pescoço e eu gemia alto. "Shhhhhhhh." Ele riu e acomodou seus quadris entre minhas pernas, lambendo, chupando e beijando meu pescoço até eu estar me contorcendo de prazer sob seu corpo. Não demorou para que ele notasse que eu estava duro. Um grunhido fugiu de seus lábios quando começou a esfregar seus quadris nos meus. Ele também estava duro. Sentir sua ereção contra a minha pelas calças me deixou completamente louco. Eu nem mesmo ligava se estava fazendo errado, coloquei minha boca na sua e vorazmente o beijei e enfiei minhas unhas em suas costas enquanto nos esfregamos no outro com vontade.</p><p>Então ele parou. "Harry, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa."</p><p>Não, pensei, sem falar. Mais amassos. "Uh hum."</p><p>"Eu gosto muito de você."</p><p>"Eu sei!" Agarrei sua nuca e o puxei para baixo, o forçando a continuar.</p><p>"Eu tenho a maior queda por você desde que a gente se conheceu."</p><p>"Por que não me beijou antes?"</p><p>"Por que eu não tinha certeza se você estava pronto... E por que você continuava caindo no sono."</p><p>Cobri meu rosto e grunhi com vergonha.</p><p>Ele tirou minha mão. "Mas agora você está acordado."</p><p>"Tô sim."</p><p>"Hey!" Uma das garotas do sexto ano gritou. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí?"</p><p>Todos os bailarinos lá embaixo olharam para a gente. Louis agarrou minha mão e nós dois corremos pela porta do corredor, rindo. Meu rosto ainda estava quente e minhas roupas amassadas por causa do que estávamos fazendo. Louis começou a saltitar e fazer petit jetes ao meu redor. Eu corri atrás dele, dando endenetes e piruetas.</p><p>Fiquei tão tonto que não vi para onde estava indo quando esbarrei com Gigi.</p><p>"O que esses dois idiotas tão fazendo? Você não deveria estar ensaiando com os outros bailarinos de fundo?"</p><p>"Cala a boca, Gigi! Somos Demetrius e Lysander!" Louis disse, girando ao lado dela.</p><p>"Yeah!" Gritei.</p><p>Dançamos por todo o caminho até o estúdio, tagarelando. Eu queria que não tivéssemos ensaio. Estava desesperado para chegarmos ao nosso quarto e continuar o que começamos nas vigas.</p><p>Na barra, olhei no espelho e examinei meu rosto. Meus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos, minhas pupilas dilatadas, meu pescoço e peito marcados. Me virei. Louis estava tão destruído quanto eu.</p><p>Fiquei apenas de bermudas e os olhos de Louis correram por meu corpo com desejo. Me perguntei o que aconteceria mais tarde quando estivéssemos na cama, apenas de cueca...</p><p>Beauchamp entrou no estúdio e Louis me deu um rápido beijo no pescoço, o que me fez sorrir estupidamente. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Não fazia ideia de como conseguiria passar pelo ensaio.</p><p>Mas consegui. Beauchamp trabalhava tão duro com nós quanto trabalhava com os protagonistas, gritando, girando seu guarda-chuva e fazendo correções rigorosas com suas mãos. Eu era o que mais ouvia por conta da minha falta de técnica. A esse ponto já estava me acostumando.</p><p>Louis, por outro lado, continuamente recebendo elogios de Beauchamp. "Excelente, Louis." Bem feito, Louis." "Implacável como sempre, Sr. Tomlinson."</p><p>Ao fim do ensaio, eu estava ensopado de suor e exausto, meus músculos tremendo. Me arrastei até minha bolsa quando Beauchamp nos reuniu ao centro da sala. Ele tinha um anúncio.</p><p>"Assim como muitos de vocês devem saber, minha esposa Irina Beauchamp é prima ballerina da Paris Opera Ballet. Estarei indo assistir a produção de Lago dos Cisnes da companhia na noite de abertura, como no ano passado e no retrasado, eu gostaria de levar um jovem e promissor aluno comigo."</p><p>Todo o corpo de Louis tencionou como se alguém tivesse colocado um cajado em suas costas. Ele mencionou essa viagem antes. O último aluno que Beauchamp levou à Paris conseguiu um lugar na companhia antes de sequer se formarem na RBS. Todos assumimos que ele levaria Liam ou alguns dos outros protagonistas.</p><p>Beauchamp se aproximou de Louis e eu prendi a respiração. Aquela era uma grande honra. Eu estava tão orgulhoso dele! Aquilo com certeza me dava motivo para me exibir, eu era oficialmente o melhor amigo (talvez namorado) do aluno mais promissor da Royal Ballet School!</p><p>Porém, Beauchamp continuou andando e parou ao meu lado. "Harry, eu gostaria de levá-lo comigo."</p><p>Olhei sobre meu ombro. "Eu? Tem certeza?"</p><p>Ele riu. "Tenho certeza."</p><p>Louis fechou os olhos, completamente destruído.</p><p>Eu queria dizer que não, mas não sabia como. Beauchamp estava no comando, ele era famoso e importante e todos na sala estava assistindo.</p><p>"Obrigado, senhor. Eu adoraria."</p><p>"Ótimo. Precisarei de uma autorização de um de seus pais ou responsável. Partimos na quinta.Você terá dois dias para passear por Paris antes da apresentação. Você já viu Lago dos Cisnes?"</p><p>Abaixei minha voz para que os outros alunos não ouvissem. "Eu nunca fui a um ballet."</p><p>Cochichos ecoaram pelo estúdio.</p><p>Beauchamp assentiu simpático. "Essa viagem será boa para você, Harry."</p><p>Enquanto bailarinos saiam do estúdio, me virei para Louis. Ele estava na porta, prestes a sair sem mim. Corri até ele e ele jogou a bolsa sobre seu ombro. Ele agia como se o que acabou de acontecer não tivesse sido grande coisa, mas eu o conhecia. Eu sabia que ele estava chateado.</p><p>Fomos ao corredor. Comecei a andar em direção à Jabsen House, mas Louis seguiu na outra direção.</p><p>"Você não quer ir para nosso quarto?" Perguntei.</p><p>"Eu vou malhar."</p><p>"Posso ir?"</p><p>"Eu prefiro ir sozinho."</p><p>Ficamos parados ali por um momento, olhando para nossos pés.</p><p>"Desculpa, Louis. Eu não queria que ele me escolhesse. Ele não deveria ter me escolhido. Eu sou terrível."</p><p>Louis se acalmou. "Você não é terrível. Você é um bailarino especial, Harry. Eu posso ver isso e ele também pode."</p><p>"Por favor, não fica irritado comigo."</p><p>"Eu não tô irritado, só com inveja. Só isso."</p><p>"Eu não quero que você tenha inveja! Eu quero que você goste de mim!" Resmunguei, minha voz falhando. Eu nem queria ir naquela viagem idiota! Eu não ligava para Beauchamp ou Paris ou Lago dos Cisnes. Tudo que eu queria era trocar beijos com Louis e ser seu namorado!</p><p>Louis me deu um sorriso fraco. "Eu ainda gosto de você."</p><p>Beijei sua bochecha e ele andou para a academia. Seus ombros caídos quando virou no corredor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ACT I: CHAPTER NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Fiz um jantar para Jeffrey em minha casa. Não foi nada demais, apenas sopa de espinafre e tortellini. Ele reclamou dos carboidratos, alegando que tinha que tomar cuidado com seu corpo, mas engoliu tudo mesmo assim.</p><p>Depois do jantar, ele, sem vergonha alguma, bisbilhotou por todo meu apartamento enquanto eu fazia café e chá na cozinha. Seus dedos corriam pelas lombadas gastas dos livros em minha estante. A maioria eram biografias e memoriais de famosos bailarinos e jogadores de futebol, mas eu também tinha alguns clássicos, – Don Quixote era meu preferido – alguns mistérios e terror também.</p><p>Coloquei uma bandeja de café sobre a mesa. Ele encontrou meu rádio e colocou em uma estação de jazz que encontrou. Não era meu preferido, mas não reclamei.</p><p>Sentamos um ao lado do outro em meu sofá de poliéster. Minhas mobílias não eram caras, mas não eram das piores. Eu era velho demais para aquelas decorações animadas cheias de estampas de estudantes, mas não velho o suficiente para não investir em design de interior. Ele não comentou a aparência do lugar, mas estava impressionado que eu tinha um apartamento no centro da cidade e sem um colega.</p><p>Jeffrey não era má companhia. Ele era atento e animado, encontrava graça em toda situação, o que era uma boa qualidade para se ter quando estava conhecendo alguém. Seu cabelo era o loiro que você encontraria apenas em crianças, tinha longos e dourados cílios e um narizinho empinado.</p><p>Mesmo que tivéssemos apenas dois anos de diferença, ele parecia ser muito mais novo que eu. Ele tinha se assumido recentemente, quando chegou à Londres. Aparentemente não haviam muitos gay assumidos em Lincoln, Nebraska. Ele não parava de falar sobre os clubes gays que foi em Londres e os clubes gays que ele estava morrendo de vontade de ir. Ele estava na cidade há menos de um ano e já tinha ouvido (e espalhado) a maioria das fofocas interessantes sobre os gays de Voho até Primrose Hill. Ele era uma grande cena em pessoa. Eu não o culpava por isso, mas não era exatamente o que eu estava procurando, eu fiz tudo isso há eras.</p><p>Me senti mais confortável quando ele mudou o assunto para a companhia e os ensaios. Nós dois gostávamos muito de Maurice e concordávamos que ele era o melhor coreógrafo com quem já trabalhamos.</p><p>Então do nada ele perguntou. "O que rola entre você e Harry? Vocês estão fodendo?"</p><p>Cuspi o chá. "O que? Não, claro que não!"</p><p>Ele deixou a cabeça cair para o lado com minha reação, e perguntou mais discreto: "Vocês namoravam?"</p><p>"Não exatamente. Éramos melhores amigos na escola. Definitivamente não somos mais melhores amigos agora."</p><p>"Ótimo. Ele é um imbecil."</p><p>"Yeah." Ri com vontade, mesmo estando irritado. O que aquele pirralho sabe sobre Harry? Harry era um dos bailarinos principais, e famoso mundialmente por isso. Eu também não gostava dele, mas não vinha ao caso. Jeffrey era um bailarino de apoio – ele deveria mostrar um pouco de respeito!</p><p>"Ele passa o tempo todo sozinho." Jeffrey disse entre respirações, fofoca era sua característica. "Não fala com ninguém. Tipo, por que ele tá aqui? Se ele odeia a gente tanto assim, então porque não volta para Moscou?"</p><p>"Ele é inglês. Aqui é a casa dela." Disse.</p><p>"Ele não age como se fosse. Ele age como se estivesse nos fazendo a porra de um favor estando aqui. Eu nem acho que ele seja tão bom."</p><p>Pressionei meus dedos contra minhas têmporas. "Você quer uísque?"</p><p>"Você tem alguma coisa mais leve, tipo vinho?"</p><p>"Não." Respondi secamente.</p><p>"Okay, eu fico com o uísque, com Pepsi ou Coca, se tiver."</p><p>Montei a bebida dele e bebi a minha num gole só antes de fazer outro. Quando sentei novamente ao seu lado, Jeffrey colocou uma mão sobre minha coxa.</p><p>"Você é muito gostoso, Louis."</p><p>Meu Deus. Eu precisei usar cada gota de esforço em meu corpo para não revirar os olhos. "Valeu."</p><p>Jeffrey tomou um gole de sua bebida, sua língua dançando na borda do copo. Eu deveria estar pensando sobre o quão sexy ele era, digo, objetivamente falando que Jeffrey era sexy, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como ele estava corrompendo as taças da minha mãe.</p><p>Ele colocou o copo na mesa e ficou de joelhos entre minhas pernas.</p><p>Acho que isso vai rolar, suspirei para mim mesmo.</p><p>Ele desafivelou meu cinto e tirou minhas calças. Sem hesitação, ele me tomou em sua boca. Suas mãos acariciavam minhas pernas enquanto me chupava e lambia avidamente. Meu corpo não respondeu. Ele me olhou através de seus longos e loiros cílios, magoado. Ele estava tentando e era muito habilidoso, e muito muito bonito, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia relaxar. Eu não conseguia ignorar o que ele disse sobre Harry.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Fechei meus olhos e imaginei Harry aos quinze anos jogado sobre minha cama, seus cachos bagunçados de quando dormia, Harry com gotas de água escorrendo por suas costas nuas quando tomávamos banho. Os beijos quentes e bagunçados nas vigas. Eu imaginei Harry agora, seu corpo suado e marcado por tatuagens no estúdio, como ele puxava seus longos cabelos em um coque bagunçado, o jeito duro que me olhava quando dava um salto, sua boca aberta, molhada e ofegante enquanto eu o prendia pelos punhos ao chão, os grunhidos que soltava enquanto lutava sem forças sob meu peso...</p><p>Contrai na boca de Jeffrey e gozei com um choramingo.</p><p>Seus lábios se contraíram em surpresa. Alegremente ele se afastou e limpou a boca com o dorso de sua mão. "Certamente você gostou disso." Gargalhou, confiante.</p><p>Suspirei por ar, minha cabeça caindo no encosto do sofá.</p><p>Jeffrey me olhou esperançoso.</p><p>"Oh, certo." Onde estavam meus modos? Ajoelhei em frente a ele e tirei suas calças. Ele tirou a camisa. Aquilo parecia ser desnecessário, mas tudo bem.</p><p>Ele tinha um belo corpo. Ele seria o sonho de qualquer cara – alto, loiro, fit, fofo – eu entendia porque não era mais atraído por ele.</p><p>Coloquei minha boca ao redor de seu membro e me movi mecanicamente para cima e para baixo. Ele fez muito barulho. Ele poderia estar gostando do que eu estava fazendo, ou ele estava fazendo uma cena.</p><p>Mesmo culpado, fechei meus olhos e imaginei Harry novamente. Me perguntei qual deveria ser seu gosto, como seria a sensação. Ele era grande, disso eu sabia. Ele provavelmente deveria gostar um pouco bruto. Me movi mais rápido e bruto em Jeffrey, deslizando minha boca nele com gosto. Então mudei de ideia. Não, pensei, aquilo era tudo apenas uma encenação, bravado. Harry provavelmente gostaria mais delicado e doce. Ele queria ser mimado. Mudei de tática, deixando beijos molhados e sem fôlego por todo o comprimento de Jeffrey. Ele mordeu uma almofada para abafar seu grito quando gozou.</p><p>"Louis." Grunhiu, enquanto eu limpava os cantos de minha boca com um lenço. "Isso foi maravilhoso. Eu não fazia ideia que... que você se sentia assim sobre mim."</p><p>Ele jogou seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço e me beijou apaixonadamente.</p><p>"Eu, uh."</p><p>Deixei que ele passasse a noite. Ele estava exausto e um pouco emotivo. Digo, eu acabei de dá-lo o boquete de sua vida. E no fim de tudo, ele era fofinho e eu certamente não estava além de dividir minha cama com um garoto fofo.</p><p>Dei a ele um conjunto de pijama de botões, mas ele queria dormir de cueca. Ele me abraçou por trás na cama, murmurando o tema de Lago dos Cisnes em meu ouvido. Fechei meus olhos e sonhei com Harry dançando.</p><p>Na manhã seguinte eu e ele fomos juntos à Opera House. Compramos lattes no caminho. Passei pelas portas dobráveis, sexualmente satisfeito e cafeínado, de mãos dadas com Jeffrey. Descemos as escadas e paramos em frente a porta do estúdio.</p><p>"Eu fico aqui." Eu disse. Eu estava ensaiando no Estúdio B enquanto ele estava no Estúdio A.</p><p>"Já sinto saudades." Choramingou.</p><p>"Te vejo no auditório às três. Kenneth vem à companhia hoje."</p><p>"Você vai sentar comigo?" Apertou minha bunda.</p><p>Ri. "Okay, eu sento com você."</p><p>Ele me beijou, ambas as mãos firmes em minha bunda, quando ouvi alguém limpar a garganta atrás de nós.</p><p>Harry.</p><p>Jeffrey viu quem era e fez uma careta.</p><p>"Te vejo mais tarde, Louis."</p><p>"Até mais!"</p><p>Harry não disse nada, mas passou ao meu lado e entrou no estúdio primeiro. Ele vestia calças pretas e um suéter maior que seu número da Calvin Klein, seus cabelos longos sobre seus ombros. Se ele estivesse nas ruas de Londres, ele aparentaria ser um hipster qualquer. Apenas aqui no estúdio e no palco, ele poderia ser apreciado pelo que era.</p><p>Harry foi, como sempre, complicado durante o ensaio, ignorando as direções de Maurice e o combatendo com unhas e dentes, embora um pouco menos agressivo dessa vez.</p><p>Alonguei minhas coxas enquanto Maurice ajudava Gigi com uma transição com a qual ela estava tendo problemas. Chocantemente, Harry escorregou para o meu lado perto do espelho. Ele apontou para Gigi. "Essa coreografia é um pouco manjada, não acha?"</p><p>"Essa coreografia tem mais de cem anos, então sim, é manjada. As pessoas esperam ver Lago dos Cisnes!"</p><p>"Porque acha que continuamos dançando ela depois de tanto tempo?" Argumentou. "A coreografia passou por gerações no boca a boca, sem adaptações."</p><p>"A gente tá fazendo uma reencenação de 1895. É tradição."</p><p>Ele negou com a cabeça. "Cada geração deveria deixar sua marca. A coreografia absorve uma grande escala de movimentos e se adapta aos tempos. Fazer o que gerações anteriores fizeram não é honrar Lago dos Cisnes, é insultá-lo."</p><p>Eu estava impressionado e não poderia dizer que discordava totalmente. "Você tá certo, mas também errado. É a visão de Maurice e Kenneth que estamos honrando."</p><p>Harry enrolou os braços ao redor de seus joelhos e suspirou. "O que seu namorado acha da visão deles?"</p><p>"Quem, Jeffrey?" Perguntei, entretido. Se Harry pensava que Jeffrey era meu namorado, certamente não seria eu quem o dissuadiria. "Ele acha que Maurice é brilhante."</p><p>"Claro que ele acha." Zombou. "Como está a sua costela?" Apontou para o ferimento que causou com sua pulseira na lateral de meu peito.</p><p>"Curando."</p><p>"Jeffrey deu beijinhos de melhora?"</p><p>Corei, mas fui rápido em minha resposta. "Não, sua boca estava ocupada."</p><p>Aquilo o calou, mas não por muito tempo.</p><p>"Então, eu sou o único cara da companhia que você não fodeu?"</p><p>"Por que? Interessado?"</p><p>"Nos seus sonhos, Tomlinson."</p><p>Eu sonhei com aquilo.</p><p>"Vi seu Jeffrey ensaiando ontem." Bocejou. "Fique desapontado com como ele desenvolve os pés."</p><p>"Você deveria ver o que ele consegue fazer de joelhos."</p><p>As feições de Harry se mantiveram impassíveis.</p><p>"Você já tá de olho em alguém da companhia?" Alfinetei.</p><p>"Eu não cago onde como."</p><p>"Encantador."</p><p>Maurice nos interrompeu. Sem saber do conteúdo da conversa, ele estava apenas contente que não estávamos nos estrangulando. Ele bateu em nossas cabeças, aprovando. "Bons meninos!"</p><p>***</p><p>À tarde fui ao auditório. Andei para cima e para baixo no corredor entre as cadeiras, procurando por Jeffrey, mas não consegui encontra-lo.</p><p>Corri para Niall, que estava revirando um monte de folhas com pentagramas, seus óculos de armação preta na ponta de seu nariz.</p><p>"Hey, você viu Jeffrey? – aquele cara americano loiro?"</p><p>"Não, não o vi. Hey, senta comigo nos fundos, a gente pode assistir o jogo do Man U no meu iPad."</p><p>Esfreguei minhas mãos animadamente. "Vamos lá."</p><p>O discurso era, em maior parte, sobre questões administrativas, mas Kenneth também nos apresentou o designer das fantasias que disse que faria uma ficha para anotar nossas medidas. Por último, Kenneth animadamente anunciou que haveria uma festa em honra a Harry ao fim do mês. Ele era uma pena no chapéu da companhia. Patrocinadores e todos que eram alguém em Londres estavam todos convidados e era esperado que todos nós comparecêssemos.</p><p>Grunhi e Harry me atirou um olhar perverso do outro lado do corredor.</p><p>Depois do discurso, continuei a procurar por Jeffrey. Era muito estranho que ele perdesse aquilo. Quando finalmente sai do auditório, o encontrei atrás das portas aos prantos.</p><p>"Eu fui tirado da produção!"</p><p>"O que?" Peguei seus braços e o levei ao banheiro. "O que aconteceu?"</p><p>Ele pegou bastante papel do rolo e assoou o nariz. "Kenneth me tirou do ensaio hoje e me disse que fui tirado e um substituto vai dançar a minha parte."</p><p>"Ele te deu um motivo?"</p><p>"Ele deu uma desculpa sobre minha altura e de que precisava de alguém mais baixo para completar a visão de Maurice. Mas Maurice me adora! Ele nunca mencionou nada sobre minha altura antes. Eu não entendo!"</p><p>Até eu mesmo achei isso estranho. Decisões como essa não eram feitas depois de semanas que os ensaios tinham começado.</p><p>"Vou falar com ele."</p><p>Fomos ao corredor, Jeffrey soluçando em meu ombro. Assim que íamos virando no corredor, Harry passou por mim, me dando um sorriso rápido.</p><p>Entrei no escritório de Kenneth como um furacão, sem bater. Ele e Liam estavam repassando o cronograma.</p><p>"Por que Jeffrey não vai dançar O Lago dos Cisnes? Que porra está acontecendo?"</p><p>Liam parecia surpreso com a noticia. Ele olhou para Kenneth, que tinha que lidar com tantos bailarinos furiosos que estava perpetuamente exausto, especialmente quando se tratava de mim e minha histeria. Ele esfregou seus olhos cansados. "Não foi nada pessoal..."</p><p>"Não foi o Harry, foi?"</p><p>"O substituto tem um corpo melhor. Jeffrey dançará Giselle na primavera."</p><p>"O que Harry te mandou fazer? Você faz tudo que ele manda?"</p><p>Liam ergueu a mão. "Louis, para."</p><p>"Não! Kenneth, primeiro você dá pra ele o lugar de direito de Zayn, depois você deixa ele ensaiar sozinho quando ele tiver vontade, e agora ele tem a autoridade de tirar um bailarino da produção? Isso é loucura."</p><p>"Não saia por ai espalhando falsos boatos. A decisão não teve nada a ver com Harry." Ele evitou meus olhos quando disse aquilo.</p><p>Sai do escritório e bati a porta atrás de mim. Harry estava no corredor, encostado na parede e com os braços cruzados.</p><p>Corri para sua frente, ficando bem em frente ao seu rosto. "Eu não sei porque você me odeia tanto, mas desconte em mim, não em Jeffrey ou qualquer outro, entendeu?"</p><p>Me distanciei e o ouvi protestar baixinho. "Eu não te odeio."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fim do primeiro ato</p><p>[e fecham-se as cortinas para o intervalo]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ACT II: CHAPTER TEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O assunto principal dessa fic vai começar a partir desse capítulo e é um assunto bem denso e delicado de se tratar, porém algo que acontece no mundo todo e o tempo todo e ainda bem que eu encontrei uma fic que trata disso tão bem e de modo tão impactante.</p><p>Por favor não desistam de ler depois desse capítulo, eu sei que é chocante, mas é um mal necessário e inclusive um tema que pode fazer muitos de vocês (infelizmente) se identificarem com o personagem.</p><p>Quem não quiser ler a cena está marcada com um (*) no começo e no fim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>essa nota é mais uma precaução contra os embuste que num pode ver uma fic pesada e séria que já vem metendo denuncia pra pagar de defensor da pátria.</p><p>como quem leu a sinopse, desde o começo eu já explicitei que que essa fanfic contem ABUSO SEXUAL, então não reclamem que eu não avisei.</p><p>"mas lígia, vai ser tipo smut? vou parar de ler" não! não vai ser narrado como uma cena de smut, vai uma coisa muito mais bem pensada e descrita de um modo que sim, vai doer, mas não vai ter nenhuma descrição que romantize o ato.</p><p>o abuso sexual masculino é uma coisa real, um problema tão grande quanto o feminino, pois estupro é estupro independentemente da identidade de gênero da vítima, ou da situação ou contexto. </p><p>eu preferi fazer essa nota por motivos de que: eu quero que estejam preparados para o que vai acontecer, pois é algo realmente chocante, mas nada que você (que tenha um psicológico ao menos mediano como eu) não vá aguentar.</p><p>PORÉM essas cenas só acontecem duas vezes na fic (ainda bem) e só acontecem nas narrações do harry (passado) e a partir do terceiro ato só vai rolar narração do louis.</p><p>leiam se quiserem, mas sabendo que a fic não vai ser nada fácil e se achar ruim enfia essa denuncia no teu c* pq abuso sexual é um assunto de verdade e que deve ser debatido e combatido e essa fic mostra o ponto de vista dos dois lados: da vítima e de quem a dá apoio, e bem, nenhum dos lados é simples.</p><p> </p><p>bem vindos ao segundo ato</p><p>[abrem-se as cortinas]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Peguei uma bolsa de ginastica pequena para minha ia à Paris: Passaporte, itinerário, itens de higiene, cuecas, uma jaqueta jeans clara, dois pares de calças, um par de jeans, duas camisas sociais, duas camisetas, um cardigan e um terno para o ballet.</p><p>Eu teria três dias inteiros para passear pela cidade. Zayn me emprestou sua câmera DSLR e me ensinou como usá-la. "Eu te ajudo a editar as imagens quando você voltar. Se você tirar alguma foto boa a gente pode imprimir e pendurar pelo quarto."</p><p>Os rabiscos de Zayn eram pendurados por todo o quarto, ao lado dos pôsteres de bailarinos e jogadores de futebol de Louis. Eu esperava conseguir tirar algumas fotos boas, então eu teria algo meu para pendurar.</p><p>Eleanor me emprestou um guia turístico com marcações de todos os pubs e bares que não pedem RG.</p><p>Gigi me emprestou uma de suas echarpes de seda que ela jurou ser a última moda masculina em Paris.</p><p>Louis insistia que não estava irritado comigo, mas ainda assim ele não falou muito até o dia da viagem.</p><p>"Aqui." Ele disse, colocando um par de abotoaduras em minha mão. "Meu avô me deu elas quando entrei na RBS. Você deveria usá-las na apresentação."</p><p>Eu as apertei com força. "Eu vou sentir sua falta."</p><p>"Você vai conhecer todo tipo de gente importante. Não será o mesmo quando voltar."</p><p>"Sim, eu vou!" Eu não conseguia imaginar que qualquer viagem de três dias poderia me mudar tanto assim, e mesmo que me mudasse, não mudaria o que sinto por Louis.</p><p>"Quando Beauchamp levou Hans Faust para Paris fotos dele estavam nas colunas sociais e ele parou de falar com os amigos."</p><p>Olhei para meus sneakers gastos e as calças cáqui que eram presas à minha cintura. "Uh, eu não acho que vou aparecer em nenhuma coluna social tão cedo. Não se preocupe com isso."</p><p>Dei um abraço de despedida em Louis. Ele pressionou sua testa em meu ombro e ficou em meus braços.</p><p>Lá fora eu encontrei Beauchamp, qu estava esperando por mim ao lado do motorista da escola.</p><p>Louis nos observava da janela.</p><p>Acenei.</p><p>***</p><p>Eu só estive uma vez em um avião, em uma viagem em família para a Espanha. Nunca viajei sozinho, ou sem minha mãe. Eu me sentia muito adulto estando em uma fila no Heathrow com meu passaporte. Eu era responsável por meus próprios documentos e bagagem e tudo mais.</p><p>Beauchamp ficou quieto a maior parte do tempo. Enquanto estávamos esperando a hora do voo ele me comprou uma sanduiche e uma revista sobre computadores. Era estranho que existissem revistas sobre computadores. As pessoas simplesmente não vão na internet para ler sobre computadores? Mas Beauchamp estava aqui antes dos computadores serem inventados, então suponho que isso fizesse sentido para ele. Era legal da parte dele comprar algo que achasse que eu fosse gostar.</p><p>O voo foi curto, mas já estava tarde em Paris, então fomos direto ao apartamento dele, ao fim da tarde.</p><p>Todos os prédios de Paris pareciam pertencer a um cartão postal. Até mesmo os prédios feios eram bonitos. Eu queria começar a tirar fotos assim que cheguei, mas estava muito escuro lá fora.</p><p>Eu tinha minha cara afundada do guia turístico que Eleanor me deu, tentando decidir o que eu iria querer ver primeiro no dia seguinte quando Beauchamp ergueu meu queixo e apontou lá para fora. Havia um enorme outdoor de Lago dos Cisnes, uma linda imagem de sua esposa como o cisne branco. As palavras de Louis você não vai ser o mesmo quando voltar estavam começando a ganhar um novo sentido. Eu iria ficar na casa de uma bailarina famosa que tinha seu rosto estampado em outdoors no centro de Paris. Corei com o orgulho.</p><p>O prédio de Beauchamp tinha uma daqueles elevadores pequenininhos com uma porta dobrável de metal que você só encontra em filmes antigos. Entrei no elevador e ele sorriu para mim quando perguntei se eu poderia fechar o portão.</p><p>O prédio deveria ter cem anos, com moldes de coroas nas paredes, tetos arqueados e lacunas feitas com treliça correndo das paredes e chão de mármore.</p><p>Quando chegamos à porta de seu apartamento arrumei minha jaqueta para impressionar Irina. Se o lobby era tão grandioso e bonito, eu sequer conseguiria imaginar como deveria ser o apartamento.</p><p>Mas quando ele abriu a porta só havia um cômodo,</p><p>E uma cama.</p><p>Ele entrou no quarto e eu entrei curioso atrás dele. Olhei ao redor para ver se estava deixando algo passar. Eu não estava. Vinculado ao quarto havia apenas um pequenino banheiro.</p><p>"A sua esposa vai chegar logo?" Perguntei.</p><p>"Oh." Ele disse desdenhoso, checando as mensagens em seu telefone. "Ela vai ficar no nosso outro apartamento.</p><p>Outro apartamento? Ele queria que eu ficasse sozinho nesse apartamento, me questionei. Talvez ele e sua esposa não quisessem ser perturbados. Eu estava desapontado, mas entendia.</p><p>Enfim, Beauchamp começou a desfazer sua mala e pendurar suas camisas no guarda roupas. "Já tá tarde. Deveríamos ir dormir, então amanhã você vai acordar radiante e cedinho para ir passear."</p><p>Me remexi desconfortável na porta e então abri minha bolsa. Eu não trouxe nenhum pijama. Peguei uma bolsinha com meus itens de higiene e fui ao banheiro, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Escovei meus dentes, passei fio dental e lavei meu rosto. A luz fluorescente sobre o espelho piscava e fazia um barulhinho como uma mosca morrendo. Ouvi os lençóis sendo revirados no quarto. Sentei na borda da banheira por vinte, talvez trinta minutos, brincando com meus dedos do pé no ladrilho.</p><p>Lentamente eu destranquei a porta do banheiro e girei a maçaneta de latão manchada. O quarto estava escuro, então eu tive se me guiar pelo tato. Quando meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão vi que Beauchamp continuava acordado. Suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça e seus óculos no criado-mudo. Seu rosto parecia nu sem eles. Ele não estava vestindo roupa nenhuma, ou pelo menos nenhuma que eu pudesse ver, já que ele estava coberto. Seus cabelos acinzentados pareciam prata sob a luz da lua. Eu podia notar que ele foi um bailarino. Seus músculos pareciam dolorosamente exercitados e duros por causa das décadas de esforço e uso, sem conter qualquer macies da juventude.</p><p>(*)</p><p>Peguei um travesseiro ao seu lado. "Eu durmo no chão."</p><p>"Tem ratos." Ele disse. "Venha pra cama."</p><p>Ainda vestindo minha camiseta e calças, eu deitei na cama ao seu lado e comecei a encarar o teto.</p><p>"Você não vai tirar as roupas?" Disse. Aquilo não era um pergunta, mas uma dura ordem como as que dava no estúdio.</p><p>Tirei minha camisa e deitei, tenso como uma tábua.</p><p>"As calças também."</p><p>Eu não sei porque eu tirei elas. Uma parte de mim pensou que deixa-las seria rude, como se eu estivesse implicando que ele tentaria algo. Ele era um homem tão importante e tem sido tão atencioso comigo por me trazer nessa viagem, eu estava aterrorizado de pensar em insultá-lo.</p><p>Tirei minhas calças.</p><p>Tentei de tudo para ignorar ele e dormir, mas sempre que eu olhava em sua direção eu via que seus olhos continuavam abertos.</p><p>Me virei de costas para ele e me aninhei em uma bola. Foi quando começou. Ele começou a alisar minhas costas. Seus dedos corriam por minha espinha com a suavidade doentia de uma centopeia.</p><p>"Você é um garoto tão doce, Harry. Estou feliz que o trouxe comigo nessa viagem. Eu fiz a escolha certa."</p><p>Quando eu não o respondi ele acrescentou. "Você tá feliz por eu ter te escolhido, não é?"</p><p>"Sim." Disse baixinho, murmurando contra o travesseiro.</p><p>Seus dedos brincavam com a barra de minha cueca e eu me afastei violentamente,</p><p>"Hey." Ele disse. "Calma. Você gosta de garotos, não é?"</p><p>Sim, eu gosto de garotos, garotos da minha idade! Gritei em minha cabeça. Beauchamp era mais velho que meu pai.</p><p>"Não tem problema gostar de garotos. "Disse.</p><p>"Eu sei disso." Tentei imaginar como um adulto lidaria com essa situação. "Eu não estou com vontade."</p><p>A mão dele correu por meu estômago nu. "Eu posso resolver isso."</p><p>Eu não sabia o que fazer. Já era o meio da noite. Eu era um adolescente sozinho em uma cidade estranha com apenas um pouco de dinheiro trocado. Fiquei lá, deitado, agarrando a borda da cama pensando que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo comigo.</p><p>Quando ele me tocou novamente, em um lugar mais íntimo, fiz minha última tentativa: "Eu nunca fiz isso."</p><p>Eu era muito jovem para saber que aquilo não o impediria, e que ele provavelmente já sabia disso e era exatamente o motivo de me querer.</p><p>"Não tem problema, meu amor. Eu te ensino."</p><p>***</p><p>Eu não acho que tenha dormido naquela noite, ou se dormi sonhei com nada além daquele quarto escuro.</p><p>Quando acordei na manhã seguinte meu corpo doía da maneira mais humilhante possível Eu queria arrancar minha carne dos ossos. Eu queria não ser eu.</p><p>Entrei no chuveiro e fiquei lá, sem me mexer, sob a água escaldante que caia sobre minha cabeça e ombros. A noite anterior passava em minha mente de novo e de novo, como imagens de um caderninho animado.</p><p>Por que eu não fui embora quando vi que iríamos dividir um quarto° por que não liguei para minha mãe? Por que eu tirei minhas calças? Por que eu simplesmente não dormi no chão com os ratos? Por que? Por que? Por que?</p><p>Voltei ao quarto com uma toalha em minha cintura. Beauchamp continuava despido.</p><p>Fui até minha bolsa e pesquei por roupas quando ele chegou atrás de mim, colocando uma mão em minhas costas. Seus dedos correndo até minha cintura e minha toalha caindo ao chão. Foi aí que a realidade da minha situação começou a me atingir. Eu não faria nenhum passeio nessa viagem. Eu não estava aqui por ser um aluno promissor. Eu estava aqui por causa das coisas que Beauchamp queria que eu fizesse. Só isso. Esse era o único motivo.</p><p>Como eu pude ser tão burro em pensar que eu era um bailarino especial? Eu não era especial. Eu era um caso de caridade vindo de Cheshire e o pior aluno da escola. Eu não era nada. Eu era menos que nada, e agora eu também era repugnante. As coisas que fiz com ele, as coisas que fez comigo... eu o odiava, mas odiava a mim mesmo ainda mais. Eu não me defendi. Não lutei, mordi, chutei ou gritei. Eu era fraco. Eu deixei aquilo acontecer.</p><p>E durante o tempo da viagem eu deixei que acontecesse mais uma vez, e outra e então mais uma vez. E cada vez havia menos motivo para lutar. Pelo que eu lutaria? Eu sequer tive o direito de dizer não quando cedi na primeira noite? Quem era eu para dizer não? Eu não era ninguém. Era melhor simplesmente passar por isso, ponderei. Eu só tinha que fazer o que ele mandasse e pensar sobre qualquer outra coisa, ou deixar minha mente apagar e não pensar sobre nada.</p><p>Mas na segunda noite eu estava tão cansado e meu corpo doía tanto que eu não aguentava mais. Quando ele estava lá fora, fazendo uma ligação, peguei suas pílulas prescritas de dormir de seu criado-mudo. Se eu estivesse dormindo ele poderia me deixar quieto até a manhã seguinte. A dosagem eram duas pílulas e eu tomei três para ter certeza de que ficaria completamente apagado. Joguei as pílulas em minha boca – tão desesperado para achar um jeito de fugir daquela situação que sequer repensei aquilo.</p><p>As pílulas tiveram um efeito piedosamente rápido. Deitei e caí no sono, um sono deliciosamente pesado.</p><p>Acordei o que pareciam ter sido horas depois, grogue e desorientado, com Beauchamp me chacoalhando "Quantas você tomou?" Ele gritou.</p><p>"Três." Minha boca quase não se movimentou com o palavra. Todos os meus músculos pareciam gelatina.</p><p>Ele me deu um tapa no rosto. "Você é burro? Tá tentando me dar problema?"</p><p>"Não!" Choraminguei. "Desculpe-me, senhor, eu só queria dormir."</p><p>"É tão ruim assim transar comigo que você quer ficar inconsciente, é isso?" Rosnou. "Você me acha feio?"</p><p>"Não!" Respondi rapidamente, me encolhendo no canto da cama. "Não é isso!"</p><p>Seu rosto se contorceu em remorso. "Me desculpe, Harry." Respirou fundo. "Eu não deveria ter te batido. Isso foi errado de minha parte. Venha cá."</p><p>Não me movi, então ele sentou ao meu lado e me puxou em um abraço. "Você deveria ter me dito que queria dormir. Não quero que tenha nenhum segredo entre nós. Eu me importo com você. Você se importa comigo?"</p><p>Assenti assustado. A droga não tinha perdido efeito ainda e parecia que eu estava nadando em areia.</p><p>Eu não conseguia manter minha cabeça erguida, então ele me aninhou. "Eu odeio brigar. Vamos nos reconciliar, sim?" Seus lábios famintos foram pressionados contra os meus adormecidos.</p><p>Aquela noite foi a pior de todas. Eu estava mal o suficiente antes, mas agora eu estava acordado e paralisado em meu próprio corpo por causa das drogas. Aquilo continuou eternamente, até que eu sequer lembrasse que ou o que eu era, até que eu me sentisse como um animal, vociferando.</p><p>(*)</p><p>Em nossa última noite em Paris ele me mandou me arrumar para o ballet. Eu deveria estar aliviado por a viagem estar no fim, mas eu tinha medo. Eu estava saindo daquele quarto alguém completamente diferente da que era quando entrei. Eu tinha certeza de que todos saberiam o que aconteceu comigo. Eu estava marcado.</p><p>Fui à minha mala e vi a câmera, o guia turístico e a echarpe. O que eu diria à meus amigos? Eles esperariam ver fotos e ouvir sobre os lugares que vi e as coisas que fiz,. Eu sentia pena de meu antigo eu, o eu que estava animado em ir à Paris, o eu que ainda pensava ser especial e sortudo. Mas eu também odiava aquele eu. Burro, pensei. Eu era tão, tão burro.</p><p>Vesti meu terno e cobri meu rosto de vergonha ao ver as abotoaduras de Louis. Eu estava com tanta vergonha do que me aconteceu. Como eu poderia sequer encarar Louis novamente? Coloquei as abotoaduras de volta na bolsa.</p><p>No teatro Beauchamp ficava me apontando bailarinos famosos e coreógrafos, mas eu mal conseguia me lembrar de qualquer um deles. Todos aqueles rosto se desfocavam juntos. Ele me apresentou a pessoas em francês e eu assentia juntamente como se entendesse o que diziam. Ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me tratava como fazia nas aulas ou no avião, como se tudo estivesse normal.</p><p>Entramos nos bastidores do teatro, onde ficavam os camarins. Ele entrou um deles sem bater. Dentro estava Irina. Sua esposa. Ela estava fantasiada e era a criatura mais exótica que já tinha visto. Ela tinha seu longo cabelo amarrado em um coque apertado sob a coroa de penas brancas. Seu tutu era como vidro e seu collant estava encrustado com tantos cristais que parecia uma armadura.</p><p>Ela alongou seu longo pescoço e Beauchamp beijou sua bochecha, embora seus lábios não tenham tido contato com sua pele de porcelana em momento algum.</p><p>Ele falavam de negócios: as pré-vendas, as revisões, o perfil dela no L'Express. O casamento deles era por conveniência, baseado em ambição e interesses mútuos. Se Beauchamp era mente ardilosa daquele relacionamento, Irina era o coração de gelo.</p><p>Ela me olhou de baixo à cima e arqueou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos cinza pareciam mas felinos com a maquiagem grossa. "Alex, eu não acredito que você trouxe um dos seus... garotos aqui. O que você tá pensando?"</p><p>Ela sabia. Mortificado, brinquei com a barra de meu casaco.</p><p>"Querida, eu o prometi que ele poderia lhe conhecer. O que eu deveria fazer?"</p><p>Tremulamente estendi minha mão.</p><p>Ela recusou, ofendida por minha simples existência. "É melhor vocês irem pra suas cadeiras."</p><p>Quando sentamos para assistir ao ballet tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o quanto eu odiava ballet. Eu nem mesmo queria assistir Lago dos Cisnes, eu queria largar a escola de ballet e voltar para Cheshire e nunca nem mesmo pensar sobre ballet novamente.</p><p>A música começou e eu fui carregado por ela, convencido por seu poder. Quando a rainha cisne, Odette, foi arrancada dos braços do Príncipe Siegfried pelo feiticeiro Von Rothbart no segundo ato, eu estava em agonia por ela. Apertei o braço da cadeira quando Siegfried foi enganado por Von Rothbart para que cassasse com sua filha, Odile, e então novamente quando ele se dá conta de seu erro e suas consequências devastadoras. No quarto ato, quando Siegfried decide morrer ao lado de Odette, eu chorei. Lágrimas corriam por meu rosto e eu soluçava em minha manga, incontrolável.</p><p>Uma mulher sentada ao meu lado se virou para me olhar, comovida por minha emoção. "Quelle belle enfant!" Exclamou, em um falho inglês disse: "Eu nunca vi um garoto tão comovido com o ballet. É muito bonito."</p><p>Beauchamp sorriu orgulhoso e colocou um braço ao meu redor. "É a primeira vez dele."</p><p>Eu não conseguia voltar ao quarto de Louis. Eu disse à Beauchamp e o motorista que não me deixassem na Jebsen House, mas na Wolfe House. Quando eu estava saindo do carro Beauchamp me beijou na boca, na frente do motorista. Aquilo não era afeição, era uma ameaça, era ele dizendo veja, eu posso fazer isso na frente de qualquer um. Se você contar, ninguém vai ligar.</p><p>Meu quarto na Wolf House, ainda bem, estava vazio. Meu colega de quarto deveria ter saído. Me encolhi em minha cama completamente vestido. Eu estava na escola por um semestre inteiro e não dormi naquela cama uma vez sequer. Ela nem mesmo tinha lençóis.</p><p>Morrendo de sono, dormi por toda a tarde e noite.</p><p>Quando acordei no dia seguinte Louis estava ao meu lado. Era segunda-feira. Perdi minhas aulas da manhã.</p><p>"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Disse preocupado. "Por que não foi para casa ontem"</p><p>Casa.</p><p>"Eu tô doente. Fiquei doente em Paris."</p><p>"Volta pra Jebsen. Eu cuido de você." Pressionou a mão em minha testa.</p><p>Virei de costas para ele. "Não quero que você fique doente também."</p><p>"Eu não ligo. EU sinto muito sua falta. Quero saber de tudo sobre a viagem."</p><p>Apertei meus olhos com força para prender as lágrimas. "Só vai embora."</p><p>Ele foi, mas apenas por algumas horas. Quando as aulas acabaram ele voltou correndo para o quarto com croissants e café com leite.</p><p>"Bonjour mon ami!" Colocou os croissants perto de minha cabeça. "Sobremesas francesas de nossa humilde cafeteria. Aposto que a comida que você experimentou em Paris eram cem vezes melhores."</p><p>Eu não comi em três dias. Beauchamp tentou me alimentar em seu apartamento, mas eu não sentia fomo.</p><p>Eu dei uma mordida e então outra, sentindo-me alimentado pela primeira vez em eras. Engoli o café com leite e deitei novamente.</p><p>"Me desculpa por ter ficado tão mal-humorado por Beauchamp ter te escolhido." Louis acariciava meus cabelos. "Você me perdoa?"</p><p>Ouvi-lo dizer aquele nome era como uma facada na barriga. Eu queria conta-lo a verdade, mas como eu poderia contar todas as coisas nojentas que me foram feitas sem que ele me achasse nojento? Mesmo que ele não achasse isso, ele nunca me olharia do mesmo jeito novamente. Ou pior, e se ele sequer acreditasse em mim? Então me lembrei de Irina, e o motorista. E se ele achasse que eu tinha gostado daquilo?</p><p>"Eu te perdoo." Respondi.</p><p>Me recusei a voltar à Jebsen House naquelas noite, mas Louis recusou-se a me deixar. Comecei a cair no sono quando ele enrolou um braço em mim.</p><p>Aquilo me lembrou de quando um animal morre e seu companheiro se recusa a deixar o corpo. Eu estava morto por dentro, mas Louis ainda não sabia disso.</p><p>***</p><p>No dia seguinte, no ensaio com Beauchamp ele vinha atrás de mim com seu guarda chuva entre minhas pernas, brutalmente as abrindo. "Eu disse segunda posição, Harry. Preste atenção."</p><p>Corri para fora do estúdio e vomitei no banheiro masculino. Fiz uma promessa ali de que eu nunca mais o deixaria me tocar novamente.</p><p>A partir daquele momento eu chegava ao estúdio cedo e saía tarde, ensaiando sozinho todo dia. Eu ensaiava e aperfeiçoava minha técnica a toda chance que tivesse, até mesmo durante o almoço, demais para o gosto de Louis.</p><p>Algumas vezes eu ficava no estúdio até tão tarde que dormia lá e acordava de madrugada e começava a ensaiar tudo de novo.</p><p>Eu estava na enfermaria constantemente com inflamações em meus tendões, torções, fraturas de estresse e joelho machucado pelos saltos.</p><p>Depois de semanas nessa rotina punitiva eu raramente cometia algum erro em frente a Beauchamp durante os ensaios, e quando eu errava e ele vinha me corrigir eu apertava minhas mãos em punhos até que minhas palmas sangrassem.</p><p>Eu odiava dançar sua coreografia. Era como dançar dentro de uma jaula.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ACT II: CHAPTER ELEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>A festa de Harry seria feita saguão da Royal Opera House. Todos que fosse alguém estariam lá, incluindo políticos e membros da família real.</p><p>Eu estava tentando não ficar com inveja, mas era difícil quando a cara de Harry estava espalhada pela seção cultural de todos os jornais de Londres, com manchetes do tipo "Ele pode não estar interpretando o Príncipe Siegfried, mas Harry Styles é o príncipe de nossos corações."</p><p>Alguém me mata.</p><p>Me encontrei com Niall em um pub antes da festa. Eu já estava na metade da garrafa. Eu precisava ficar sóbrio, ou então poderia ficar bêbado de novo mais tarde.</p><p>Ele correu até mim e inventou uma desculpa. "Desculpa o atraso. Eu tive uma reunião extra com a orquestra hoje."</p><p>Ele colocou sua mala no chão e chamou a garçonete.</p><p>Brinquei com a orelha da caneca e a coloquei vazia na mesa. "Sobre o que era a reunião?"</p><p>"Oh, nada demais." Respondeu e limpou a caneca na camisa.</p><p>Ele estava agindo estranhamente discreto. Normalmente ele amava tagarelar sobre seu trabalho.</p><p>"Desembucha."</p><p>Ele me olhou culpado. "Oh, tá certo. Harry me pediu pra apresentá-lo à orquestra."</p><p>"O que?" Isso era descabido. Um diretor musical nunca apresentaria formalmente um bailarino à orquestra, talvez ao coreógrafo, mas nunca a um bailarino.</p><p>Entrei na defensiva. "O que ele possivelmente teria a dizer pra orquestra?"</p><p>"Ele tinha algumas ideias sobre o compasso."</p><p>Eu quase caí de minha cadeira. "E você não o parou?"</p><p>"É completamente ortodoxo, mas ele tinha algumas coisas interessantes a dizer. Ele tem uma profunda compreensão do libreto."</p><p>A cidade inteira ficou louca? Eu achei que Niall, o pragmático feito de aço, enxergaria Harry pela prima donna exagerada que ele era, mas até mesmo ele contraiu a Febre de Harry.</p><p>"Niall, você escuta o que diz?"</p><p>"Eu também fiquei surpreso. Você deveria ter visto ele dando uma de maestro. A coisa ficou feia pra caralho, cara. Mas o estranho é que: Harry estava certo."</p><p>Duas palavras que eu não gostava de ouvir numa mesma frase: "Harry" e "certo".</p><p>Acenei para a garçonete e pedi outra cerveja. "O que tem pra debater? Quer dizer, a partitura tem mais de cem anos. É o que é."</p><p>"Na verdade – Harry falou sobre isso durante a reunião – a partitura escrita à mão por Tchaikovsky tá perdida. A maioria das companhias de Ballet usam uma versão recriada por Riccardo Drigo feita em 1895, não a original da produção de 1877."</p><p>"O Santo Harry não tem a partitura original? O fantasma de Tchaikovsky apareceu para ele em um sonho?"</p><p>Niall riu. "Ele sabe tanto sobre a partitura original quanto o resto de nós. Mas ele é familiar com as cartas que Tchaikovsky escreveu para Segei Taneyev em 1875 enquanto estava compondo. Ele estudou as cartas originais em russo."</p><p>"Ugh, claro que ele leu... A não ser que as partituras estejam nessas cartas, eu não vejo o ponto disso tudo."</p><p>Ele virou sua cerveja no copo e levou aos lábios. "Ele vê as cartas como um mapa emocional para destrancar o ballet."</p><p>Continuei esperando que Niall falasse algo que não fosse uma baboseira new era.</p><p>"Niall, será que não estamos simplesmente ignorando a verdade que está nos encarando? Harry é um maníaco por controle! Ele quer controlar cada aspecto do ballet, da coreografia até a orquestra e elenco, e nós estamos permitindo!"</p><p>"Harry está em boa companhia. Tchaikovsky era do mesmo jeito. Ele conhecia cada instrumento na orquestra de dentro pra fora, sabia quais notas se encaixavam melhor em cada um deles. A melhor nota no oboé em qual parte deveria ser um fá bemol – é isso que dá ao Lago dos Cisnes o tema e sua pungência."</p><p>"Você tá esquecendo uma coisa. Harry não é Tchaikovsky!"</p><p>"Os contemporâneos de Tchaikovsky também não achavam que ele fosse um gênio. Lago dos Cisnes fracassou."</p><p>Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas ainda achava que Harry estava desmanchando tudo bem na nossa cara. Enfim, Harry nunca seria o gênio incompreendido para mim. Ele sempre seria o garoto assustado que não sabia a diferença entre Nijinski e Nureyev. Quando o conheci, ele ficava feliz só de conseguir passar por uma aula de dança sem ser expulso, agora ele sequer estava contente em ser o bailarino principal, ele tinha que comandar todo o Royal Ballet!</p><p>***</p><p>Em todo meu tempo na companhia, eu nunca tinha visto um espetáculo como o que fizeram para a festa de Harry.</p><p>O saguão foi transformado na floresta encantada de Lago dos Cisnes. Centenas de salgueiros foram colocados, juntamente com o teto coberto de glicínias, camas de musgo vivo e fontes cheias de lírios e velas aromáticas decorativas. O fornecedor da família real foi contratado, assim como toda a orquestra, tocando na cerimônia por toda a tarde. Eu não estava certo se aquilo era uma festa ou uma coroação.</p><p>Harry vestia outro de seus selvagens e inapropriados ternos da Gucci. Os padrões florais combinavam perfeitamente com a decoração florestal. Assim que ele adentrou o saguão o lugar ficou em silencio e ele foi guiado ao centro para uma apresentação especial, um presente dos alunos da Royal Ballet School.</p><p>Uma dúzia de garotinhas de bochechas rosadas como maçãs vestidas de branco fizeram uma linha em sua frente. Cada uma delas carregava uma rosa branca e uma por uma foram colocando sua flor na mão dele. Seu rosto continuou severo, desimpressionado com a reverência. A última das garotas segurava uma fica preta para amarrar todas as flores em um buquê. Suas mãozinhas tremiam enquanto se aproximava dele. Cuidadosamente, ela enrolou a fita ao redor nos caules, mas suas mãos estavam muito trêmulas demais, a impossibilitando de amar o laço. A expressão de Harry suavizou. "Não tenha medo." Ele ajoelhou e a ajudou.</p><p>Eles literalmente desenrolaram um tapete vermelho para ele. (Wu deveria saber, já tropecei nele duas vezes.) Harry andou pelo tapete, cumprimentando seus estimados convidados com uma educação de direito. Liam o guiou pela base de suas costas. "Quem é o próximo?" Harry sussurrava e Liam apontaria a próxima socialite ou membro do parlamento que estava morrendo para apertar sua mão. Depois de falar com os inúmeros convidados, foi escoltado por Liam ao pequeno pódio que foi montado. Ele iria fazer um discurso.</p><p>Liam o entregou um taça de champanhe e um microfone.</p><p>Me juntei à Zayn. Ele estava admirado com tudo. "Isso é surreal." Ele disse, se encostando no bar, um coquetel em uma mão e caviar na outra.</p><p>"Alguns chamariam isso de exagero."</p><p>"Alguns diriam que você tá com inveja."</p><p>Fiquei perplexo.</p><p>Harry limpou a garganta. Continuei conversando com Zayn, mas parei quando recebemos olhares irados das pessoas ao redor que estavam tentando ouvir Harry.</p><p>"Eu gostaria de começar agradecendo ao homem que me trouxe aqui, Kenneth O'Hare, nosso diretor artístico e destemido líder."</p><p>Revirei os olhos. Kenneth não esta liderando nenhum de nós. Harry o tinha na palma da mão.</p><p>"Eu gostaria de chamar ao palmo duas de minhas colegas de elenco e queridas amigas da escola... Gigi Hadid e Eleanor Calder."</p><p>As meninas subiram e cada uma ficou de um lado dele, as duas usando vestidos curtos que exibiam suas longas e trabalhadas pernas. Gigi estava com seu cabelo loiro soltos e enrolados, enquanto os cabelos escuros de Eleanor caiam sobre seus ombros como uma cortina de veludo.</p><p>"Meus cisnes branco e negro." Ele disse, dando em cada uma um beijo na bochecha. Então ele entreteve a multidão com contos de quando estavam na escola e de como elas o faziam de gato e sapato – o enfiando em tutus e o maquiando. "A primeira vez que fui parceiro de Gigi, eu a derrubei cinquenta e uma vezes!"</p><p>A multidão explodiu em gargalhadas. Eles estavam engolindo tudo.</p><p>"Eu gostaria de agradecer a Zayn Malik por ter me apresentado aos livros, musica e arte que eu nunca teria descoberto sozinho, e por me guiar durante os anos."</p><p>Zayn colocou uma mão sobre o coração.</p><p>"Ah, por favor." Chiei.</p><p>"Gostaria de agradecer Niall Horan por seu espírito generoso e sua amizade."</p><p>Que amizade? Eles se conheceram há semanas.</p><p>Ele agradeceu aos bailarinos de fundo por seu 'esforço incansável.' Ele agradeceu a Madame Lesauvage e a Royal Ballet School 'por darem um voto de confiança ao garoto perdido de Cheshire'. Agradeceu à Princesa Anne e sua filha Zara, e agradeceu seus velhos colegas do Bolshoi. Então fez uma pausa. "Tem mais uma pessoa que eu gostaria de agradecer. Uma pessoa fundamental em minha decisão de voltar à Londres. O motivo por eu estar aqui com vocês novamente."</p><p>Me arrumei.</p><p>"Obrigado Liam Payne, nosso diretor assistente." Chamou Liam para que ficasse ao seu lado. "Não fui amigo de Liam na escola. Ele era o melhor bailarino da academia e eu tinha tanto medo! Mas ele era uma constante fonte de inspiração. Ele me fez sentir muito bem vindo aqui."</p><p>Idiotamente, eu esperei que Harry me agradecesse, que incluísse meu nome, mesmo que eu fosse apenas um nome entre uma lista enorme de outras pessoas. Mas ele não agradeceu. O discurso acabou.</p><p>Um garçom passou por mim com uma garrafa de champanhe e uma bandeja de taças. Agarrei a garrafa e um das taças.</p><p>Assim que o discurso de Harry terminou, a orquestra voltou a tocar e pessoas tomaram a pista de dança. Zayn me deixou para dançar com Gigi. Eleanor estava dançando em uma rodinha com as garotinhas da RBS, e Liam e Niall estavam em uma conversa profunda sobre questões administrativas. Eu queria que Jeffrey estivesse aqui, mas ele estava em casa lambendo suas feridas depois de ter sido tirado da produção.</p><p>Harry estava completamente encurralado. Princesa Anne, a filha da rainha, estava com um braço cruzado ao seu e juntos eles andavam pela multidão de convidados loucos para arrancar um pedaço seu. Me lembrou de quando o Príncipe Andrew veio ao ballet durante nossa temporada de Romeu e Julieta. Ele nunca pediu para me encontrar, mas foi o ápice do meu ano. Harry tinha um dos maiores membros da família real aqui para ele e por ele apenas, ouvindo cada palavra que dizia e ele parecia estar completamente desligado do fato.</p><p>Eu precisava sair daqui.</p><p>Me arrastei pelo saguão, os galhos inúteis das árvores batendo na minha cara a cada volta que dava. Era impossível ir para qualquer lugar com aquela multidão. Tinha tanta gente, todas elas com o nome de Harry em seus lábios. Harry, Harry, Harry. O som de seu nome carregado pelo vento como as folhas de uma árvore.</p><p>Uma vez fora do saguão, eu me encontrei na porta do auditório. Eu pensei que fosse estar trancado, mas estava aberto. Me esgueirei para dentro e a porta bateu atrás de mim, deixando os sons da festa do lado de fora, então me senti completamente sozinho.</p><p>O auditório parecia bem menor que não tinha ninguém aqui. Mas eu me sentia grande. Andei pelo tapete macio e subiu ao palco. Desde que ninguém tinha planos de celebrar à mim eu tinha que fazer isso por mim mesmo. Desembrulhei e tirei a rolha da garrafa, champanhe voou por todo lugar, descendo por meu braço. Me servi uma taça e sozinho. "À mim!" Bebi num gole e servi outra. Aquilo não era tão ruim. Eu não precisava de um salão inteiro cheio de pessoas me venerando. Tudo que eu precisava era do palco e uma boa taça de champanhe.</p><p>Então, pelo canto do meu olho, vi uma figura se aproximando dentre as sombras do palco.</p><p>"O que você tá fazendo?" A voz ecoou.</p><p>Eu quase pulei para fora de minha pele.</p><p>Era Harry.</p><p>"Eu o que eu tô fazendo? O que você tá fazendo surgindo assim do nada? Você é tipo o Fantasma da Ópera!"</p><p>Ele não estava mais vestindo seu terno. Seu cabelo estava amarrado para cima, e ele estava de moletom e uma blusa branca larga.</p><p>"Por que você não tá na sua festa?"</p><p>"Eu preciso ensaiar."</p><p>O quão ingrato uma pessoa conseguiria ser? Essa festa custou uma fortuna à companhia. Tinha, literalmente, a realeza lá caindo aos pés dele.</p><p>"Você não acha isso um pouco rude?"</p><p>Ele subiu ao palco e começou a se alongar. "Não, não acho. Eles vieram à minha festa por amarem minha dança. Eles amam minha dança porque eu ensaio. Agora vá embora."</p><p>Abracei a garrafa de champanhe. "Eu cheguei primeiro! Você sai!"</p><p>"Você não está fazendo nada!"</p><p>"Sim, eu tô!" Me servi outra taça e dei um gole. "Viu?"</p><p>"Louis." Ele cruzou os braços.</p><p>Me apoiei em um cotovelo. "Ah, belo discurso. Eu amei. Mas assim, eu acho que você esqueceu de agradecer à algumas pessoas: os garçons, o zelador, a garota que entrega os pães de manhã, quer dizer, houveram omissões seríssimas. Foi meio vergonhoso até."</p><p>Ele tentou dançar ao meu redor, mas eu continuava me mexendo, tornando suas tentativas impossíveis.</p><p>Ele parou, desesperado.</p><p>"Por que você não me agradeceu, Harry?" Perguntei, olhando para minha taça com uma onda de tristeza.</p><p>"Eu não sabia o que dizer... Louis, eu tô tentando trabalhar. Por favor, sai."</p><p>"Eu saio se você me der um discurso de agradecimento."</p><p>Ele apertou os lábios, lutando internamente com a proposta. "Não."</p><p>"Oh, qual é! Você agradeceu a cada pessoa da companhia exceto eu! Você não acha que deve ter pelo menos alguma coisa boa a dizer sobre mim?"</p><p>"Obrigada por atirar em mim com uma besta."</p><p>"De nada. Continue. Eu quero um discurso de agradecimento, não uma frase."</p><p>Ele suspirou e tirou a taça de champanhe de minha mão. Deitei de costas no chão, minhas pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos, atraindo atenção como o sol.</p><p>"Louis, obrigado por me ensinar a manter minhas costas retas e meu queixo erguido e a fazer o Grand Plié. Obrigado por dividir seu quarto comigo. Por ter sido meu amigo quando eu não tinha ninguém. Por ter sido meu primeiro beijo e primeiro... Crush." Suas bochechas coraram.</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>"Eu te dei seu discurso, agora sai." Mandou, apontando a porta de saída, ao lado direito do palco.</p><p>Como eu poderia sair depois daquilo? Levantei e o encarei. "Você também foi meu primeiro crush."</p><p>"Você não precisa dizer isso."</p><p>"É verdade!" Meu deus, eu o adorava! Ele tinha que saber disso. Como ele não poderia saber disso?</p><p>Desfiz minha gravata e enrolei minhas mangas. "Me deixa ensaiar com você."</p><p>Ele ficou tenso. "Eu prefiro ensaiar sozinho."</p><p>"Tá, tá, você tem o seu processo. Mas eventualmente a gente vai dançar nesse palco juntos, então você deveria se acostumar com isso. Vamos ensaiar uma de nossas cenas juntos. Que tal o quarto ato?"</p><p>Chutei meus sapatos e fiquei em primeira posição.</p><p>"Você nã tá com suas sapatilhas, vai acabar quebrando o pescoço."</p><p>"Você gostaria disso, não é?" Sorri. "Então você interpretaria Siegfried."</p><p>Harry tirou a camisa pela cabeça. "Eu e você sabemos que esse papel seria meu se eu quisesse. Eu não quero."</p><p>"Por que? É um papel muito exigente?" Disse brincalhão.</p><p>"Não, é muito maçante."</p><p>A cena que estávamos ensaiando era um combate. Eu empurrava e puxava e então o jogava ao chão. Meus movimentos eram reduzidos pelas minhas roupas, mas Harry era leve e líquido, seminu com uma camada de suor. Suas mãos quentes e acolhedoras tocavam as minhas enquanto ele me balançava em uma série de piruetas. Circulamos o palco e nos atacamos com saltos e passos largos, figurativamente tentando matar o outro.</p><p>Como sempre, a contagem de Harry estava fora do tempo.</p><p>"Você deveria estar lutando comigo, Harry, não contra a coreografia!"</p><p>"Não posso fazer os dois?" Disse, seus braços longos e tatuados passando por mim.</p><p>"Você tá fodendo a minha contagem!"</p><p>"Então siga a minha!"</p><p>Eu o acompanhei e me senti desorientado. A contagem era como a base de uma casa, sem ela tudo parecia à beira de um desastre. Harry prosperava nessa instabilidade. Perdi a noção de onde estava e Harry apareceu atrás de mim, um braço ao redor de minha cintura, a outra ao redor de meu pescoço.</p><p>"Acho que acabei de matar o pobre Siegfried." Suspirou em meu ouvido.</p><p>Me joguei para trás, em seu peito em rendição. "Bem, ele tem de morrer de qualquer jeito."</p><p>Ele me soltou e tomou um gole d'água. Tomou um gole de champanhe diretamente da garrafa.</p><p>"Legal." Ele disse. "Dá pra ver que você tá levando esse ensaio bem à sério."</p><p>"Oh, mas é claro."</p><p>Ele se arrumou para começar de novo do início da cena, mas eu o atrapalhei com algo completamente diferente. Harry imediatamente reconheceu os saltos animados.</p><p>Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão.</p><p>Ele cobriu a boca para esconder um sorriso. Eu fiz ele sorrir! Eu não consigo crer nisso.</p><p>Relembrei nossa velha coreografia como se tivéssemos a feito ontem e para meu prazer, Harry também. Animado, ele abriu os braços e se jogou na lenta cena de amor de Lysander. Meu doce Lysander!</p><p>Usamos todo o palco, fazendo movimentos de tesoura e saltando ao redor do outro. Era completamente diferente de dançar Lago dos Cisnes, mas suave, libertador, comédia em vez de tragédia, o ritmo tão familiar que sequer parecia dançar, simplesmente parecia nós dois: eu e Harry.</p><p>"Espera." Eu disse, lembrando de nossa apresentação de inverno. "Vamos fazer a coreografia de Beauchamp."</p><p>Andei ao centro do palco e performei metade do meticuloso pas de deux, estendendo meus braços e esperando que ele fizesse a outra parte.</p><p>Sua expressão endureceu. "Eu preciso trabalhar gora. Sem mais brincadeira."</p><p>"Oh, vamos lá, a gente está se divertindo de verdade aqui pela primeira vez." Peguei sua mão e ele a puxou de volta, furioso.</p><p>"Isso não é uma brincadeira pra mim."</p><p>"Por cristo, Harry!" O que deu nele? "A gente tem bastante tempo pra ensaiar. Viva um pouco."</p><p>Ele olhou para frente, encarando os bancos vazios do auditório como se tivéssemos a casa cheia. "É por isso que nunca darão festas em sua honra, Louis. Você é bom, mas não faz ideia do que precisa para ser ótimo. Você não entende o significado de sacrifício."</p><p>Meu corpo esfriou.</p><p>"Se você não vai sair, eu vou pro estúdio."</p><p>"Eu saio." Soltei, colocando meus sapatos e gravata de volta. "Quer saber, Harry? Você pode ser o melhor bailarino do mundo, mas é um amigo bem bosta."</p><p>"Tranca a porta quando sair." Foi tudo o que disse em resposta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ACT II: CHAPTER TWELVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Nada era a mesma coisa depois de Paris. Até mesmo quando eu não estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu, aquilo estava lá, em meus ossos. Eu era uma pessoa diferente, um animal diferente. Aquilo alterou meu DNA.</p><p>Eu não beijei Louis novamente. Ele queria, mas eu sempre dava alguma desculpa com algum motivo para que aquilo não acontecesse. No inicio, fingi que estava doente, então quando eu estava claramente deprimido, eu o disse que estava com saudades de casa, então eu simplesmente o evitei. Eu saía do dormitório cedo enquanto ele ainda estava dormindo e voltava tarde da noite, quando ele já tinha caído no sono.</p><p>Ele ficava cada vez mais com Liam e Zayn. Eu não me sentia confortável perto de rapazes, até mesmo os da minha idade, então passei muito tempo com Gigi e Eleanor. Elas intuitivamente sabiam que algo aconteceu comigo, mas não me forçaram a contá-las. Elas me ouviam enquanto as contava como me sentia, mas na maioria das vezes, elas me deixavam ficar sentado no quarto delas, sem falar uma palavra. Gigi era muito dedicada e ficava comigo depois das aulas para ser minha parceira caso eu precisasse e Eleanor tinha um carro e me levou à uma consulta no médico, em uma clínica pública, sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.</p><p>Os exames resultaram negativos, ainda bem, mas eu me odiava por ter que tê-los feito. Eu fiz sexo desprotegido com um homem adulto. Eu era tão sujo e nojento. Quem iria querer ficar com um cara como eu? Certamente não alguém como Louis.</p><p>Os ensaios para o espetáculo de inverno eram a pior parte de meu dia. Eu tinha que ficar perto de Louis, quem eu me importava mais do que tudo, e de Beauchamp, a quem eu odiava mais do que tudo.</p><p>Mesmo que eu tenha o ignorado por semanas, Louis sempre estava lá para mim, independentemente de qualquer coisa. Ele absolutamente se negava a desistir de mim. Ele me guardava um lugar na barra todos os dias. Todos. Me trazia água e uma toalha.</p><p>Minha lesão surgiu novamente e ele correu por todo o campus até o escritório da enfermeira para pegar uma compressa gelada e faixas e correu todo o caminho de volta.</p><p>"Eu consigo fazer isso." Eu disse, mas ele me negou.</p><p>"Eu quero fazer."</p><p>Ele enrolou meu joelho, delicadamente segurando minha panturrilha. Eu tinha um caso muito severo de joelho por causa dos saltos. Tive que faltar uma semana de aula e ensaios para me recuperar. Eu ainda não estava cem porcento.</p><p>"O que você tá fazendo consigo mesmo?" Ele reclamou. "Você não pode fazer o que faz por tantas horas seguidas e querer que seu corpo se cure. Você precisa ir devagar."</p><p>Ele colocou a compressa sobre meu joelho e eu grunhi aliviado enquanto a dor dava lugar à dormência.</p><p>"Eu aguento."</p><p>"Eu não sei o que você tá tentando provar. Exercitar seu corpo além do limite não vai te fazer um bailarino melhor. Só vai te machucar no longo prazo. E mesmo assim, há coisas mais importante do que dançar." Disse baixinho.</p><p>"Tipo o que?" levantei e estiquei a perna, gemendo um pouco.</p><p>As bochechas dele ficaram rosas. "Pensa um pouco."</p><p>Beauchamp surgiu no estúdio com uma pose que impunha autoridade e esforço nenhum nisso, seu casaco pendurado em seus ombros como uma velha estrela de filmes Hollywoodianos. Louis se iluminou. Essa era a pior parte de todas. Louis ainda olhava para Beauchamp como um modelo. Ele o idolatrava. Isso me dava náuseas.</p><p>Eu não sabia como conseguiria passar pelo ensaio com um joelho sem forças, mas eu estava determinado a tentar. Eu sabia que Beauchamp estava esperando que eu fizesse alguma merda, e então ele poderia vir e me "corrigir", mas eu dancei como se meu joelho estivesse ótimo. Eu preferia sentir minha rótula se quebrar em um milhão de pedaços a sentir suas mãos em mim.</p><p>Eu dei um salto e a dor subiu por minha perna como um raio. Quando ele não estava olhando, me curvei na cintura e prendi a respiração. Louis me olhou preocupado.</p><p>Estranhamente, Beauchamp passou a maior parte do ensaio me ignorando, até mesmo quando eu cometia um erro. Perto do fim do ensaio, eu não conseguia colocar qualquer peso sobre o joelho. Eu errava de novo e de novo, mas ele passava reto por mim. Eu estava confuso, porém aliviado.</p><p>Ao fim do ensaio, ele tinha um anúncio a fazer. Vestiu seu casaco cinza claro e cruzou os braços. As expressões em seu rosto ficaram mais duras. "É com o peito dolorido que eu anuncio a vocês que... Estou indo embora."</p><p>Todos da sala choramingaram. "Não!"</p><p>Ele sorriu modesto, balançando seu cabelo prateado. "É verdade, verdade, triste. Eu sinto muito. Consegui um lugar no Kiev Ballet e meu voo sai no sábado. Eu realmente queria estar aqui para o espetáculo de inverno. Vocês são todos imensamente talentosos. Foi um grande prazer ter conhecido cada um de vocês." Eu pensei ter visto seus olhos caírem sobre mim. "Seus instrutores os assistiram na noite de abertura. Eles sabem a coreografia e continuarão de onde parei."</p><p>Era isso. Esse foi o anúncio. Dei um suspiro de alívio. Ele ia embora. Eu não me senti exatamente feliz, mas pelo primeira vez em muito tempo eu senti esperança. Eu não teria que vê-lo nos corredores, no auditório, no estúdio. Eu finalmente seria livre.</p><p>Louis estava devastado. Ele se pendurou na barra dramaticamente, sua cabeça abaixada, seus adoráveis ombros caídos.</p><p>Eu o surpreendi ao cutucar suas costas e perguntar "Que tal pizza hoje?"</p><p>Ele virou para mim, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Quer dizer que você não vai comer alface e treinar até as três da manhã?"</p><p>"Acho que mereço um descanso."</p><p>"Oh, Harry." Tomou minha mão e enlaçou seus dedos nos meus. "Você merece."</p><p>Enquanto íamos em direção à porta, Louis correu até Beauchamp com os outros alunos para se despedirem. Um por um jogavam seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijavam na bochecha.</p><p>"Não acredito que o senhor vai deixar a gente!" Louis se lamuriou, olhando o mais velho com adoração. "Eu aprendi tanto trabalhando com o senhor. Nunca me esquecerei disso."</p><p>Fui o único que não se despediu. Peguei minha mochila e saí.</p><p>Normalmente eu odiava quando Louis ficava adulando Beauchamp, mas agora ele iria embora. Eu não me importava. Nada poderia me abalar hoje.</p><p>Gigi e Eleanor me convidaram para o quarto delas para assistirmos Pretty Little Liars naquela noite, mas eu parei em frente ao quarto delas e as avisei que teria planos com Louis. Elas ficaram absortas.</p><p>"Você parece bem, Harry." Eleanor comentou, se apoiando no umbral da porta.</p><p>"Eu tô!"</p><p>Mandei uma mensagem para Zayn dizendo que eu e Louis precisaríamos do quarto naquela noite. Ele me respondeu com um emoji dando uma piscadinha.</p><p>Cheguei ao quarto antes dele. Recolhi as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, passei o espanador e organizei as prateleiras. Procurei por filmes no notebook dele e encontrei três ou quatro que nós dois gostaríamos de assistir.</p><p>Eu não conseguia lembrar da última vez que tive algo com que me preocupar. Talvez eu não estivesse tão fodido assim para estar com Louis, talvez eu pudesse passar por cima de tudo aquilo que me aconteceu e ser bom o suficiente para estar com ele.</p><p>Como sempre, Louis chegou animado no quarto, como um coelhinho, selvagem e tão fofo quanto antes.</p><p>"Eu limpei tudo." Disse animado. "Olha, dobrei as roupas lavadas e organizei nossos livros e vídeo games."</p><p>"Ótimo." Disse, apressadamente tirando a mochila e o suéter. "Você não vai acreditar nisso, Harry..." Ele correu para o armário e começou a revirá-lo, jogando coisas sobre o ombro.</p><p>"O que?" Perguntei, correndo atrás dele.</p><p>"Beauchamp me chamou para ir com ele para Kiev!" Louis comemorou.</p><p>Cada gota de felicidade evaporou de meu corpo naquele instante.</p><p>"O assistente dele não começa até daqui duas semanas e ele disse que precisa de alguém para ajudar ele a se organizar. Dá pra imaginar? Eu, um assistente de coreógrafo para Alexander Beauchamp! Essa é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo! É o melhor dia da minha vida!"</p><p>Minha garganta secou.</p><p>Eu conseguia enxergar as mentiras se enrolando na língua de Beauchamp enquanto ele jogava essa oportunidade em frente a Louis. Ele não seria assistente de coreografia dele em Kiev, do mesmo jeito que eu nunca saí para conhecer Paris.</p><p>"O que vou respondeu pra ele?"</p><p>"Eu disse que sim, obviamente!" Ele puxou uma mala grande do armário e começou a colocar suas coisas nela. "O trabalho vai contar como crédito extra na coreografia e repertório. A escola até me reservou um quarto, mas Beauchamp disse que eu poderia ficar no novo apartamento dele. Isso não é louco?"</p><p>"Louco." Repeti sobre minha respiração.</p><p>"A gente ainda pode comer pizza hoje, mas eu quero ir dormir cedo. Tenho muita coisa para fazer amanhã antes da viagem."</p><p>Louis deve ter ligada para cada uma das pessoas que conhecia para lhes contar as boas notícias. Qualquer um que o conhecesse sabia que ele era fã de Beauchamp desde que tinha cinco anos. Ele conversou com sua mãe pelo telefone por uma hora inteira: "Ele disse que eu sou o aluno mais inteligente com quem já trabalhou! Ele disse que sou especial!"</p><p>Beauchamp também me disse que eu era especial.</p><p>Assistimos o filme no beliche de cima, o notebook de Louis sobre nossos joelhos. Eu estava como um zumbi pela noite toda. Eu mexi nas bordas da minha pizza, mas não conseguia comer. Tive dificuldade em acompanhar o filme. Toda vez que Louis me perguntava o que eu tinha achado da cena eu apenas assentia, completamente absento. Ele estava animado demais com a viagem para notar o quão afastado fiquei.</p><p>Enquanto ele ficava cansado, se apoiava sobre mim e eu observava sua expressão contidamente: seus longos cílios escovando as maçãs de seu rosto, a curva em seus lábios rosados claros, a curvinha de seu nariz, seu peito subindo e descendo, seu coração calmo batendo.</p><p>***</p><p>Eu sempre acordava mais cedo que Louis e naquele dia não seria diferente. A única diferença foi a de que não segui para o estúdio, mas sim diretamente para o escritório de Beauchamp.</p><p>Ele e Madame Lesauvage dividiam um escritório. Havia duas mesas de lados opostos da sala abafada e bege com plantas mortas na claraboia. A porta estava aberta, então eu só entrei, me agarrando com as faixas de minha mochila.</p><p>Beauchamp estava sozinho empacotando suas coisas em uma caixa de papelão. Estava formalmente vestido, com uma camisa formal branca e gravata na mesma cor, mesmo que não fosse trabalhar naquele dia. A luz do sol refletia no Rolex de ouro em seu punho. Seus olhos escuros lentamente encontraram os meus. Ele abaixou seu longo nariz de descendência romana para mim e arrumou seus óculos.</p><p>Ele estava surpreso em me ver. "Olá, Harry. Eu não estava esperando você. Veio para se despedir?"</p><p>Respirei fundo e me abracei ao que estava prestes a dizer. "Me leve para Kiev no lugar de Louis."</p><p>Pensei sobre aquilo a noite toda. Não havia outra solução. Se eu contasse à administração o que aconteceu em Paris não haveria garantia de que eles fariam alguma coisa, e se eu contasse a Louis não haveria garantia de que ele não iria com Beauchamp mesmo assim. Louis o idolatrava e estava cego para suas falhas. Eu via, todos os dias durante os ensaios, quando Beauchamp era muito severo com algum aluno que errava ou esquecia a coreografia. Louis o defenderia sempre. Se eu o contasse qual tipo de homem Beauchamp era, Louis poderia não acreditar em mim. Eu não poderia me arriscar. Não tinha chance de que eu deixaria Beauchamp fazer com Louis o que fez comigo.</p><p>"Você me ouviu. Me leve no lugar de Louis." Disse com firmeza.</p><p>Ele graciosamente girou o pescoço, seus dedos passando pelos papeis e livros. Fechou a porta do escritório. Meu estômago revirou.</p><p>"Eu quero Tomlinson." Disse.</p><p>Sobre o meu cadáver.</p><p>"Ele é um bom garoto." Brincou. "Louco para agradar e muito... Obediente."</p><p>Entrei em pânico. "Eu sou obediente! Eu faço o que você quiser, senhor. Me leve no lugar dele, por favor!"</p><p>Ele riu sozinho, fechando o espaço entre nós e enrolou um de meus cachos em seu dedo. "Você foi tão frio comigo, Harry. Você nem se despediu de mim ontem no estúdio. Isso me machucou. Eu tava começando a pensar que você não gostou do tempo que passamos juntos."</p><p>Ele não iria facilitar aquilo para mim.</p><p>"Eu gostei." Disse entre um suspiro. Ergui meus dedos para que encontrassem seus lábios e o beijei com a boca fechada.</p><p>Me puxou pela cintura e me empurrou na parede. Seu peito, quase duas vezes o tamanho do meu, apertou o ar para fora de meus pulmões. Forçou minha boca a se abrir com sua língua. Sua mão acariciava minha bochecha e minhas narinas preenchidas com a essência de sua colônia.</p><p>"Seu provocador." Sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu sabia que você gostava. Só estava se fazendo de difícil, não é?"</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>"Você me quer?"</p><p>Engoli seco. "Sim."</p><p>Ele se afastou e disse: "Prove."</p><p>Sem tirar seus olhos de mim, ele desafivelou sei cinto e abriu o zíper das calças. Todo o meu ser se afogou em terror.</p><p>Olhei para a porta e pedi "Qual é, aqui não."</p><p>"Achei que você me quisesse? Você quer ir para Kiev?"</p><p>Transferi o peso para a outra perna. "Yeah."</p><p>"Então seja um bom garoto." Ergueu meu queixo. "Certo?"</p><p>"Certo."</p><p>Soltei minha mochila e fiquei de joelhos. Eu sentia o chão fio através de meus jeans. Meu joelho dolorido incomodou. Você consegue, disse a mim mesmo. Só vai. Faz logo e acaba logo com isso.</p><p>O tomei em minha boca.</p><p>Era muito pior do que eu me lembrava: o cheiro, o gosto. Ele estocava em mim e atingia o fundo de minha garganta. Eu não estava pronto. Meus olhos se encheram de água. Me engasguei.</p><p>Ele acariciou minha cabeça. "Bom. Bom." Sua respiração ficou falha. "Isso é tão bom. Deus, eu senti falta da sua boca, Harry."</p><p>Eu odiava ouvi-lo falar meu nome. Eu não queria que me chamassem de jeito nenhum quando eu estava fazendo aquilo. Eu queria estar morto.</p><p>"Um garoto tão bom." Gemeu. "Você é meu garoto especial, Harry."</p><p>Ele segurou meu cabelo e estocava mais rápido e forte. Ele estava tão intenso. Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo doer? Eu estava fazendo como ele dizia. Eu estava sendo bom.</p><p>Ele terminou, eu tossi e sequei meus olhos com as costas da mão.</p><p>"A gente vai se divertir tanto em Kiev." Disse, subindo as calças e afivelando o cinto. "Duas semanas inteiras..." Sorriu. "Você tá ansioso?"</p><p>Assenti e forcei um sorriso, lentamente revivendo o inferno que ele me fez viver em Paris, imaginando se eu teria forças para passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Eu tinha, foi do que me dei conta, pois agora eu não estava fazendo isso por ser fraco. Estava fazendo aquilo por Louis. Eu tinha que ser forte para protegê-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ACT II: CHAPTER THIRTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Por eu ter sofrido a desventura de ter nascido na véspera de Natal, eu sempre comemorava meu aniversário uma semana mais cedo. O evento poderia ser considerado como uma confraternização da companhia, já que era a última vez no ano que a maioria de nós nos encontrávamos antes do recesso de fim de ano.</p><p>Apenas trinta pessoas aparecerem, pois meu apartamento era pequeno e o lugar já parecia superlotado. As janelas estavam abertas por causa do calor corporal das pessoas bebendo e rindo.</p><p>Eleanor e Liam estavam disputando o forno elétrico. Liam estava preparando seus famosos tacos enquanto Eleanor preparava os brownies de maconha. Ele girava ao redor do outro por minha cozinha pequena, tentando não derrubar peixe nos brownies e vise versa.</p><p>Eu estava andando pelo lugar pagando de anfitrião, checando se todos tinham uma bebida e um porta copos em mãos.</p><p>Jeffrey e eu ainda estamos juntos. Ele assumiu uma posição como co-anfitrião, pegando os casacos das pessoas e os mostrando minha casa.</p><p>"Olhem essa vista!" Ele disse animado, levando os convidados para a varanda e então de volta para dentro. "Esse é nosso escaninho de leitura, e a gente assiste TV aqui. Calma, deixa eu colocar um DVD que eu encontrei de uns recitais antigos do Louis!"</p><p>Não, por favor, não.</p><p>"E é assim que Louis era quando bebê. Tão rechonchudinho!"</p><p>Não me pergunte como ele encontrou meus álbuns velhos com fotos de família. Eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha isso. Jeffrey não era uma pessoa naturalmente curiosa, mas quando se tratava de mim, ele era como a porra de um arqueólogo.</p><p>E sua fixação por mim não acabava nas minhas fotos de bebê. Eu tinha decidido por usar um suéter Borgonha naquela noite e Jeffrey estava usando um azul. Ele imediatamente trocou para um na mesma cor quando viu o que eu estava vestindo.</p><p>"Meu deus." Disse para ele. "Nós somos esse casal."</p><p>"Calado, nós somos fofos."</p><p>"Parece que nós somos irmãos!"</p><p>"Todos os caras do Village se vestem como os namorados."</p><p>"Mas a gente não tá no Village, a gente tá no meu apartamento."</p><p>"Nós somos gays onde quer que a gente esteja, Louis. Se vestir igual é um símbolo do nosso relacionamento e demonstra solidariedade ao nosso povo."</p><p>Sorri. Era tão adorável quando ele me dava uma palestra sobre nossa comunidade. Jeffrey tinha saído do armário há cinco minutos.</p><p>Zayn e Gigi chegaram, uma camada enorme de neve nos casacos deles. Os beijei na bochecha e eles me deram uma garrafa de vinho tinto.</p><p>Niall e Maurice chegaram cinco minutos depois. Pobre Maurice. Marcado por suas experiências com Harry no estúdio, ele ficava olhando por cima dos ombros, seus olhinhos negros e selvagens piscando atentos.</p><p>"Não se preocupe, Maurice. Eu não convidei ele."</p><p>"Uh, graças a deus!" Ele pegou o licor mais doce que pôde encontrar em meu carrinho de bebidas. "Harry gritou comigo o dia inteiro! Eu não aguento mais cinco minutos com aquele homem."</p><p>Assenti simpático. Eu conhecia o sentimento.</p><p>Niall me comprou um Livro. Ele não se importou em empacotá-lo. Ele só fez um laço desleixado e colou na capa. Era a biografia de um velho gerente do Manchester United, Max Ferguson.</p><p>"Valeu, eu tava querendo lê-lo."</p><p>"Me avisa quando terminar para eu poder pegar emprestado."</p><p>"E nunca mais devolver, do mesmo jeito que fez com todos os meus livros."</p><p>"Exatamente."</p><p>A música estava alta, mas todos também falavam alto. Eu mal conseguia ouvir o que estava tocando sob as conversas. Eu não conseguia identificar muitos dos rostos também. Jeffrey e eu penduramos alguns pisca-piscas e desligamos a luz do cômodo. Estava escuro o suficiente para que ficasse um ambiente mais íntimo e iluminado o suficiente para ver com quem estava conversando.</p><p>Todos tinham chegado. Eu estava saindo de amigo para amigo, conversando quando, inesperadamente, a campainha tocou.</p><p>"Quem é?" Perguntei.</p><p>"Só o seu inimigo mortal."</p><p>Olhei lá para baixo. Lá estava Harry, todo agasalhado, segurando uma garrafa de vinho.</p><p>Corri para dentro. "Certo, quem convidou ele?"</p><p>O lugar ficou em silêncio. Então Gigi não aguentou.</p><p>"Fui eu." Confessou.</p><p>Maurice levou uma mão ao peito, traído.</p><p>"Ele queria que eu dançasse com ele essa noite, mas eu tava muito cansada pra inventar uma mentira. Eu não durmo há três semanas. Ele é um escravista!" Ela tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos. Harry a tem feito ensaiar com ele até tarde da noite, toda noite.</p><p>Normalmente, eu não me importava de meus amigos convidarem seus amigos para minha festa, mas nesse caso eu tinha especificamente não convidado Harry por não o querer aqui. Nem Maurice queria, nem Jeffrey. Especialmente Jeffrey. Ele me deu um olhar de aviso.</p><p>"Diga para ele ir embora."</p><p>"Eu vou me livrar dele."</p><p>Eu não abri o portão para ele entrar. Em vez disso eu desci até o lobby para dizê-lo que seria melhor que ele não subisse.</p><p>Ele se alegrou quando me viu através da porta de vidro. Suas orelhas e nariz estavam vermelhos e ele estava se balançando para manter o calor.</p><p>Abri a porta do lobby. "Oi Harry."</p><p>"Feliz aniversário." Ele disse, fingindo normalidade, como se não tivéssemos brigados há alguns dias. Ele me entregou a garrafa de vinho: Ravenswood Lod Zinfandel.</p><p>"Gigi e Zayn me deram uma igual."</p><p>Ele pareceu ter levado uma facada. "Ela disse que esse era seu preferido. Não me dei conta de que ela tinha te comprado o mesmo. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso." Reclamou consigo.</p><p>"Não tem problema, não dá pra cansar de algo bom."</p><p>Ele olhou para a campainha. Eu não o tinha deixado subir e ainda não tinha o chamado para subir. Eu estava insinuando que não o queria ali.</p><p>Ele tentou se poupar. "Bem, eu já vou indo. Eu só queria dar uma passada pra deixar isso aqui." Sorriu nervoso. "Boa noite."</p><p>Fechei meus olhos. "Harry, espera."</p><p>"Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Tchau."</p><p>"Vamos subir."</p><p>"Não posso, tenho planos. Se divirta." Ele acenou.</p><p>Eu sabia que ele iria voltar sozinho para o estúdio. Eu me senti horrível. Ele estava tentando concertar as coisas e lá estava eu sendo imperdoavelmente rude.</p><p>"Por favor." Disse, congelando na porta. "Suba. Quer dizer. Gigi e Eleanor tão aqui. Zayn e Liam também."</p><p>Ele se virou lentamente.</p><p>"Okay." Respondeu. "Talvez só um pouquinho."</p><p>Jeffrey se recusou a pegar o casaco dele, então eu o peguei e o coloquei em minha cama com os outros. Harry me seguiu até meu quarto. Minha nuca se arrepiou. Eu nunca tive vergonha do meu apartamento, mas agora eu estava envergonhado. Deve ser muito menor que o dele. Toda minha vida era menor que a dele. Eu agora estava ciente de cada coisinha modesta e fora de moda que eu tinha. O gosto de Harry era muito mais sofisticado. E o que eu tava pensando quando coloquei aqueles pisca-piscas? Elas eram tão infantis.</p><p>"Você tem muitos amigos, Louis."</p><p>"Não o suficiente para encher a Royal Opera House."</p><p>"Aqueles não eram meus amigos. São apenas pessoas que sabem quem eu sou."</p><p>Ele estava olhando para as fotos em minha penteadeira, a maioria delas de nossa época da escola. Pegou uma foto emoldurada de mim e Zayn no estúdio.</p><p>"Eu lembro desse dia." Ele pegou outra, comigo, Gigi e Eleanor em um ônibus de dois andares. "E desse dia."</p><p>Enfiei minhas mãos em meus bolsos. Aquela era uma omissão em flagrante. Ele estava comigo em todos aqueles dias. Naquela época nós estávamos juntos todos os dias.</p><p>"Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Eu entendo você não querer ter fotos minhas no seu apartamento."</p><p>"Você me cortou do seu discurso." Disse na defensiva.</p><p>"Mas isso não te incomodou, certo?" Disse desacreditado.</p><p>"E você se negou a apertar minha mão no jantar com as patrocinadoras."</p><p>Harry se abraçou. Ele vestia um suéter de cachemira. Parecia ser macio e quente.</p><p>"Peço desculpas." Sentou na borda da cama. "Você me perdoa?"</p><p>"Esse não é o pedido de desculpas que eu quero e você sabe disso."</p><p>Jeffrey entrou no quarto, olhando irritado para Harry. Então ele se virou para mim e anunciou "O brownies estão prontos, querido."</p><p>"Harry, você se lembra do meu namorado, Jeffrey."</p><p>"Olá, Jeffrey." Disse, deitando na cama.</p><p>Jeffrey empinou seu pequenino nariz de porcelana. "Desculpe por nosso quarto estar tão bagunçado. A gente acordou tarde hoje."</p><p>Súbito.</p><p>"Não ligo. Eu dividia um quarto com Louis. Eu sei como ele é."</p><p>O rosto de Jeffrey ficou num tom de vermelho que eu nunca tinha visto antes.</p><p>"Não, você não sabe. Não somos colegas de quarto. Somos um casal."</p><p>Harry olhou para nossos suéteres combinados. "Sério? Não deu pra notar."</p><p>"Notei que você veio sozinho." Jeffrey cutucou, desesperadamente tentando penetrar Harry. "Que estranho para você."</p><p>Harry suspirou. "Sim. É difícil encontrar tempo para um relacionamento quando o trabalho é tão exigente. Você deve ter muito tempo livre agora que foi cortado do Lago dos Cisnes."</p><p>Jeffrey não tinha outra resposta para dar. Ele me olhou irritado e saiu bufando.</p><p>"É melhor você ir acalmar seu namorado." Disse Harry.</p><p>Por que eu não me posicionei por Jeffrey? Mas que merda tinha de errado comigo? Era tão confuso ver Harry no meu quarto. Na minha cama. Eu o deixei entrar na minha cabeça.</p><p>Me juntei a Jeffrey na cozinha, enrolando meus braços furtivamente enquanto Harry nos olhava de trás.</p><p>Eleanor ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Uh, os pombinhos querem me ajudar a servir os brownies?" Disse, segurando as bandejas com luvas térmicas.</p><p>Cortei o brownies em pedacinhos e os coloquei na minha única bandeja decorativa. A maioria dos convidados educadamente recusaram, não querendo ficar sequelados demais para o fim de semana, mas Zayn e Gigi animadamente aceitaram, assim como Niall. Eu não pretendia ficar chapado, já que eu era o anfitrião, mas meu encontro com Harry tinha me agoniado e eu precisava de algo para me acalmar.</p><p>Harry encurralou Maurice na primeira chance que teve. Ele estava tentando alterar partes de seu solo, mas Maurice disse que não e fez Kenneth o apoiar. Harry não aceitaria um não como resposta, e depois de alguns drinks, as defesas de Maurice estavam baixas.</p><p>"Por favor, você deve entender, eu sou um homem tradicional. Minha coreografia faz reverência aos mestres russos, Petipa e Ivanov."</p><p>"Tradição é apenas outra palavra para velho. Sua ideia é velha." Harry cuspiu.</p><p>Eu tinha que resgatá-lo.</p><p>"Maurice, posso lhe oferecer um brownies ou um taco, talvez?"</p><p>"Estamos conversando." Disse Harry.</p><p>Maurice se arrastou até mim. "Eu adoraria um taco." Disse, pronunciando o "t" além do necessário com seu forte sotaque suíço.</p><p>Guiei Maurice até Liam, que estava servindo os tacos para uma fila de convidados famintos.</p><p>Harry se encostou contra a parede. "Eu não terminei com ele."</p><p>"Acabou sim." Soltei. "A gente não tá no estúdio. Isso é uma festa. Minha festa. Não vou ficar parado assistindo você atacar meus convidados! Você foi criado por lobos?"</p><p>"Eu não estava atacando ele! Ele precisa me ouvir. Eu tô certo."</p><p>Rolei meus olhos. "Você sempre tá certo, não é? Você deveria se preocupar menos com estar certo e mais sobre ser gostado."</p><p>Ele parou. "Você gosta de mim?"</p><p>"Você é uma pessoa difícil de gostar, Harry."</p><p>A sala se inclinou. Eu conseguia sentir os brownies começando a fazer efeito. Tudo estava um pouco fora de foco e meus pensamentos começaram a correr juntos. Eu não conseguia me lembrar do que estava falando e não sabia o que estava falando.</p><p>"Mas e-eu penso muito em você."</p><p>Harry pressionou os lábios e olhou para longe, repentinamente constrangido por minha franqueza.</p><p>Cai no chão e sentei com as pernas cruzadas. Não é algo que alguém faça do nada, mas chapado aquilo parecia um movimento muito racional.</p><p>Harry escorregou pela parede e se juntou à mim. "No que você tá pensando?" Perguntou.</p><p>"Sobre o quão lindo você era quando te conheci. Como era tímido, gentil e amável."</p><p>Ele fez uma careta. "Não gosto de pensar sobre como eu era quando garoto."</p><p>"Por que?"</p><p>"Eu odeio aquela pessoa."</p><p>"Eu sinto falta dela."</p><p>Os olhos claros de Harry ficaram da cor cinza de seu suéter e ele me olhou com uma resignação de aço. "Ele morreu."</p><p>Estiquei a mão e toquei seu peito. "Não, ele não morreu." Harry tentou tirar minha mão, mas eu a deixei lá firmemente. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo ansiosamente sob seu suéter macio.</p><p>"Você pensa em mim?" Perguntei.</p><p>Ele me deixou sofrendo por um minuto. "Sim."</p><p>"Bem, sobre o que você pensa?"</p><p>"Não consigo dizer. Tô muito sóbrio pra isso."</p><p>Meus olhos se abriram. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para ler sua mente naquele momento. Olhei por cima de meu ombro para ver se tinha algum brownies por perto.</p><p>"Eu-"</p><p>"Com licença!" Jeffrey interrompeu.</p><p>Caralho. Jeffrey.</p><p>Me arrastei pela parede até ficar de pé e me apoiei em seus ombros. Ele me levou até o sofá e nós encalhamos lá. Ele parecia bem irritado, então eu esperava um falatório. Jeffrey poderia ser bastante bravo quando queria. Mas em vez de me dar uma de suas longas e histéricas palestras, ele começou a se garrar comigo ferozmente. Eu odiava demonstrações públicas de afeto e sub circunstancias normais eu estaria mortificado, mas eu estava chapado demais, e meio que excitado depois de minha conversa com Harry. Ele continuava no chão onde o deixei, nos observando. Eu podia ouvir Zayn e Niall cochichando um com o outro e Gigi gritando para que nós saíssemos do suéter dela.</p><p>As pessoas começaram a ir embora duas ou três horas mais tarde. Dei um longo e triste tchau para Maurice, que estava exausto de nós jovens e nossas excentricidades. Zayn teria ficado até mais tarde, mas Gigi estava cansada demais. Eles dividiram um taxi com Eleanor. Liam e Niall estavam conversando na varanda, mas decidiram continuar a conversa na caminhada de volta para casa. Dei-os um abraço de despedida, até que sobrou apenas Jeffrey e eu sozinhos no apartamento. Foi o que pensei.</p><p>"O que vocês dois tavam conversando?" Jeffrey perguntou enquanto lavava os pratos.</p><p>"Quem?"</p><p>"Você sabe quem."</p><p>"Nada." Dei de ombros, recolhendo os pratos com brownies meio comidos da mesa de centro.</p><p>"Aquilo não pareceu ser nada." Murmurou. "Eu pensei que tínhamos concordado em não chamar ele."</p><p>"Eu não chamei."</p><p>"Você poderia ter dito para ele ir embora."</p><p>"Jeffrey, isso é muito rude!"</p><p>"Eu não ligo! Ele me tirou do espetáculo sem motivo nenhum!"</p><p>Então aí Harry apareceu na porta do quarto. "Não foi sem motivo." Disse.</p><p>Meu Deus, há quanto tempo ele estava escutando? O que ele ouviu?</p><p>Harry pegou os pratos das mãos de Jeffrey e os colocou na pia da cozinha. Ele se virou para a torneira e começou a lavar os pratos como se fosse o dono da casa.</p><p>Jeffrey estava pronto para explodir. Ele sempre suspeitou que Harry o fez ser demitido do espetáculo, mas não tinha certeza. Agora ele tinha ouvido diretamente da boca do próprio.</p><p>"E por qual razão poderia ter sido?"</p><p>Harry jogou o pano de prato sobre o ombro e se encostou na pia. "Você não é bom o suficiente, Jeffrey."</p><p>Eu tive que, fisicamente, segurar Jeffrey.</p><p>"Você tá falando sério? Caralho. Kenneth me ama e Maurice tava pensando em me dar um solo."</p><p>"Você pode ser bom sob os padrões deles, mas não bom o suficiente para dividir um palco comigo, e certamente não é bom o suficiente para dividir um palco com Louis!"</p><p>Jeffrey saiu de meu aperto e foi até a cara de Harry. "Eu dividi um palco com Louis no passado e dividirei novamente!"</p><p>"Não enquanto eu estiver na companhia!"</p><p>Eu nem sabia mais sobre o que eles estavam discutindo. Me meti no meio deles e os separei.</p><p>Jeffrey enfiou as unhas em meu braço como um gato. "Eu posso não estar dividindo o palco com ele, mas estou compartilhando da cama dele. O que você tá fazendo aqui, Harry? Você não foi convidado! Louis te ODEIA!"</p><p>Ele se irritou com a expressão impassível de Harry.</p><p>Ele foi até o quarto, pegou seu casaco e correu para fora do apartamento, suas bochechas queimando em vermelho.</p><p>"Dá pra acreditar nele?" Jeffrey soltou. "Ele é louco! Eu te disse que ele queria me pegar! Ele vai me sabotar toda minha carreira enquanto estiver na companhia!"</p><p>"Jeffrey, você passou dos limites." Eu disse, pegando meu casaco para correr atrás de Harry. "Você não pode falar com ele assim. Ele é meu colega."</p><p>"Eu sou seu namorado!" Jeffrey reclamou, se jogando no meu peito.</p><p>"Eu sei, eu sei, querido." Sequei suas lágrimas com meu polegar e o beijei rapidamente. "Mas eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso."</p><p>Saí do apartamento, desci as escadas praticamente voando e passei pela porta do prédio. Harry já estava no meio da rua, as mãos nos bolsos, neve caindo graciosamente em seus ombros.</p><p>"Harry!" Gritei.</p><p>Ele parou e me olhou.</p><p>Eu não sabia exatamente o que falar. Eu não queria me desculpar por Jeffrey. Harry também se comportou mal.</p><p>"Eu só queria te agradecer de novo... pelo vinho."</p><p>Ele veio até mim, o vento frio o fazendo fungar um pouco. "É verdade que você não queria que eu viesse hoje?"</p><p>Olhei para o chão. "Harry, as coisas não têm sido boas entre nós. Me desculpa, mas eu achei que seria mais fácil para mim e..."</p><p>"Jeffrey."</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>Ele olhou para meu apartamento, vendo as luzinhas de natal na janela como fogos de artificio sendo lançados.</p><p>"Ele te faz feliz de verdade?"</p><p>Era uma pergunta estranha para alguém de devotava tanto tempo a me machucar.</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>O rosto dele se virou novamente para a rua vazia e escura. "Bom."</p><p>Estava congelando. Eu tinha que voltar para dentro e o deixar pegar um taxi. Mas tinha muito mais que eu queria dizer. "Você acha que a gente algum dia vai voltar a ser como antes?"</p><p>"Como assim?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, incerto.</p><p>"Digo, antes de Beauchamp te levar para Kiev."</p><p>Toda a incerteza caiu de seu rosto, que se tornou duro. "Não."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ACT II: CHAPTER FOURTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Ninguém tinha me odiado antes. Bem, algumas pessoas não gostavam de mim. Algumas pessoas da minha escola em Cheshire faziam piadas do meu cabelo. Eu tinha um primo mais velho que me achava bem irritante. Mas ninguém me odiava e certamente não as pessoas que eu mais amava. Era irônico quando a pessoa que eu amava mais que qualquer um no mundo fosse a primeira pessoa a verdadeiramente me odiar por completo.</p><p>Depois de meu encontro com Beauchamp, pulei meu ensaio no estúdio e andei até a Jebsen House. Eu tentei criar alguma explicação para o motivo de que agora eu iria para Kiev no lugar de Louis. Eu poderia colocar a culpa em Beauchamp e dizer que ele mudou de ideia. Dizer que ele tinha dito que Louis era importante demais para o espetáculo de inverno para faltar os ensaios. Ele tinha um solo, a final de contas. Essa era minha melhor chance de poupar seus sentimentos.</p><p>Louis não estava no nosso quarto quando voltei, mas sua mala sim. Estava completamente pronta.</p><p>Também tinha uma carta endereçada a mim na mesa. Estava escrita num papel da RBS com a letra apressada e borrada de Louis.</p><p>Querido Lysander,</p><p>Saí para entregar minha autorização e passaporte para Beauchamp. Caso eu não te veja antes de minha viagem quero lhe agradecer. Eu estava tão animado noite passada que esqueci de dizer-lhe isso. Eu não estaria onde estou sem você. Você sempre acreditou em mim quando nem eu mesmo acreditava em mim. Agora todos os meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade! Eu não acreditava que algo tão maravilhoso pudesse acontecer comigo, mas a melhor de todas as coisas que já me aconteceu é você. Eu queria que você soubesse o quão lindo é por dentro e por fora. Por favor, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo enquanto eu estiver longe. Você é meu bailarino preferido, lembra?</p><p>Com amor,</p><p>Demetrius</p><p>Fechei os olhos e amassei a carta em minhas mãos.</p><p>Fui ao armário e peguei minha bolsa de ginastica. Comecei a enfiar roupas aleatórias, amassando meu terno e todas as minhas camisas boas. Não teria guia turístico para essa viagem, ou câmera, sem echarpe bonita da moda ou abotoaduras preciosas. Eu não ligava para como eu estaria ou veria em Kiev. Eu queria esquecer da viagem antes dele sequer começar.</p><p>Observei o relógio no criado-mudo enquanto os segundos e minutos se passavam. Foi apenas questão de tempo até que Louis entregasse seus documentos a Beauchamp e descobrisse que não iria à Kiev.</p><p>Pesquei meu passaporte na mesa. Pedi para que minha mãe mandasse uma permissão scaneada mais cedo naquela manhã. Ela disse que estava orgulhosa de mim. Se ela soubesse o verdadeiro eu, ela não estaria orgulhosa.</p><p>Eu sabia que Louis estaria com raiva. Eu sabia que ele iria gritar e berrar. Eu achava que estava preparado para suas reações. Eu não estava.</p><p>Eu estava com a mala pronta e observando da janela o carro de Beauchamp quando Louis entrou no quarto, atrás de mim.</p><p>Me virei. Lágrimas estavam escorrendo por seu rosto.</p><p>Ele segurava sua permissão em uma mão e o passaporte na outra. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para um lado só, e ele vestia suas roupas favoritas – um pulôver azul e calças cinza com sapatos de couro. Apesar das lágrimas, eu nunca o vi tão lindo. Ele estava vestindo em suas melhores roupas para a viagem, pois aquele deveria ser o melhor dia de sua vida.</p><p>"Como você pôde?" Se engasgou.</p><p>"Beauchamp mudou de ideia." Comecei. "Você é importante demais para o espetáculo de verão e-"</p><p>"Mentiroso." O seu olhar era como uma lâmina afiada. "Ele me disse que você foi até o escritório dele hoje cedo e o convenceu a te levar no meu lugar."</p><p>Eu esperava que Beauchamp fizesse parecer que tinha sido ideia dele em vez de minha. Mas ele sequer conseguia me fazer essa gentileza, a única coisa que poderia ter salvo minha amizade com Louis.</p><p>O que eu poderia fazer para me salvar? Me lembrei do que ouvi Louis e os outros falarem sobre essas viagens. "É uma boa oportunidade."</p><p>"Você foi com ele para Paris! Essa era minha chance, minha oportunidade, e você roubou ela de mim!" Ele deixou seu passaporte e autorização escorregarem de seus dedos.</p><p>Eu estava me esforçando para criar respostas. "Eu tenho que começar a pensar na minha carreira e no meu futuro."</p><p>"Você, você você." Soluçou, seu rosto em suas mãos. "Como você pode ser tão egoísta?"</p><p>Ele sentou na beira do beliche de baixo e limpou as lágrimas com sua manga.</p><p>"Eu tava tão errado sobre você. Pensei que se importasse comigo. Pensei que fosse meu melhor amigo. Mas desde que você voltou de Paris tudo com que se importa é em ser perfeito. Você não come. Quase não dorme. Ensaia sozinha todo dia, tarde e noite. A gente costumava ensaiar juntos! Agora você nem me quer por perto. Você ficou mais tempo no estúdio só pra ser melhor que eu?"</p><p>Aquilo estava tão longe da verdade que eu nem mesmo sabia como responder.</p><p>"Ou você queria ser o único a ser especial? Não consegue aguentar que Beauchamp também me ache especial!" Chorou.</p><p>Se ele ao menos soubesse o custo de ser "especial". Se ele ao menos soubesse quanto eu o amava, o que eu estava disposto a enfrentar para protege-lo e o manter a salvo.</p><p>"Eu mereço ir para Kiev." Respondi duramente. "Eu trabalho duro. Como você disse, eu passo mais tempo no estúdio que você."</p><p>Ele esfregou os olhos. "Você quer mesmo ir nessa viagem ou só tá me tirando isso porque pode?"</p><p>"Essa viagem é importante para mim." Respondi friamente.</p><p>"Importante para você? Beauchamp é meu ídolo! Você sequer sabia quem ele era até eu te dizer! Paris, Kiev, essas viagens não significam nada para você. É só um símbolo de status. Sou eu quem realmente aprecia o trabalho dele. Até se você não se importa comigo, não consegue ver o quão injusto está sendo?"</p><p>Eu estava gritando por dentro. Eu precisava que ele lesse meu coração, que ouvisse as palavras que eu não poderia dizer.</p><p>Quando olhei pela janela novamente, vi que o carro de Beauchamp tinha estacionado.</p><p>As lágrimas de Louis pararam com a imagem do carro. Sua face agora estava vermelha de raiva. "Você sequer sabe o quão sortudo você é? Não, não sabe. Você nem mesmo respeita ele. Nos ensaios, você mal presta atenção. É grosso quando ele chega perto de você para te corrigir. Eu vi. Ele é o maior bailarino vivo no mundo e você sequer se preocupa em ser educado."</p><p>Minhas mãos se contorceram em punhos. Eu tinha que sair de lá antes que nós dois disséssemos coisas das quais nos arrependeríamos.</p><p>Mas o temperamento de Louis tinha tomado vida própria. "O que você poderia ter para oferecer a essas viagens?"</p><p>Eu me sentia doente de raiva.</p><p>"Ele tá desperdiçando o tempo e experiência com um idiota ingrato!"</p><p>"Louis, tô te avisando..."</p><p>"Você não sabe nada sobre ballet! Você provavelmente não entende uma palavra do que ele diz!" Riu maníaco.</p><p>"Cala a boca."</p><p>"Você certamente não o compreende."</p><p>O agarrei pela garganta. "Eu compreendo ele, okay? Eu compreendo."</p><p>Louis me deu um tapa e se afastou até a mesa. No segundo que recuperei minha compostura o soquei na boca.</p><p>Ele piscou desesperado, paralisado. Tocou seu lábio que sangrava e levantou seus olhos azuis gelados. "Você é burro demais para entender alguém tão brilhante quanto Beauchamp."</p><p>Eu fiquei extremamente enraivecido. Subi até o beliche de cima e comecei a arrancar as fotos de Beauchamp da parede, uma por uma.</p><p>"Eu compreendo ele. Eu compreendo ele..." Eu repetia, como um louco.</p><p>Então arranquei o velho folheto que Louis guardava desde que tinha cinco anos, do primeiro ballet que viu na vida, o que era assinado por Beauchamp.</p><p>"Não!" Ele gritou.</p><p>Eu o rasguei em pedacinhos.</p><p>Louis caiu em seus joelhos.</p><p>Rasguei as fotos de Beauchamp até que elas não fossem nada além de pedaços de papel no chão de madeira. Louis os recolhia como pepitas de ouro.</p><p>Olhei para ele e então para minhas mãos trêmulas, chocado com o que fiz. Eu estava tão fora de mim que foi como se outra pessoa tivesse feito aquilo, ou como se tivesse acontecido em um sonho. Aquele era o pertence mais amado de Louis e eu o destruí em frente aos seus olhos.</p><p>Eu estava o tratando como se ele soubesse o que aconteceu comigo. Ele não sabia. Não fazia ideia, mas eu tinha tanta ira dentro de mim e não tinha onde jogá-la.</p><p>"Vá." Era a única palavra que ele conseguia murmurar.</p><p>Eu não queria deixar ele daquele jeito, mas o motorista de Beauchamp estava buzinando lá fora. Segui até a porta.</p><p>Louis me parou, sua voz rouca com as lágrimas. "E não volte. Eu não quero mais morar com você."</p><p>"Louis—"</p><p>Ele se jogou no beliche de baixo e chorou no travesseiro.</p><p>Antes que eu saísse a porta se abriu. Beauchamp estava parado lá, se apoiando na porta, suas mangas enroladas para cima e sua gravata de seda desfeita. "Harry, estou esperando lá fora há mais de vinte minutos! Vamos logo! A gente vai perder o voo!"</p><p>Ele olhou sobre meu ombro e sua voz suavizou. "Louis? Você tá bem?"</p><p>Louis ergueu seu rosto afogado em lágrimas do travesseiro. "Não, senhor."</p><p>Eu tentei o impedir, mas Beauchamp entrou e se ajoelhou ao lado de Louis. "O que aconteceu, querido?"</p><p>"Por favor, me leve com você!" Ele implorou. "Você prometeu que eu poderia ir para Kiev! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Eu te idolatro! Eu vou trabalhar duas vezes mais que Harry!"</p><p>Os lábios de Beauchamp se contorceram e abriram-se em um sorriso. Levou uma mão ao rosto dele e acariciou sua bochecha com o verso de sua mão. "Sério?"</p><p>Me coloquei entre eles e prendi meus olhos em Beauchamp. "Deixe ele!" Grunhi.</p><p>Ele levantou e se afastou, as sobrancelhas erguidas, encantado com minha reação. "Estou imensamente ressentido que isso não deu certo, Louis. Levarei Harry comigo. Minha decisão é final."</p><p>Louis se jogou na cama, soluçando de raiva e desespero.</p><p>Beauchamp pegou minhas malas e as levou até a porta, me chamando para ir junto.</p><p>Me ajoelhei ao lado de Louis. "Adeus, Demetrius."</p><p>Ele virou o rosto para mim, seu olhos vermelhos estavam vazios, em sua voz veneno puro. "Eu te odeio."</p><p>Minha cabeça caiu para trás. Eu não conseguia fazer isso. Eu não era forte o suficiente. Doía demais. Eu amava Louis e queria que ele me amasse de volta. É a única coisa que quero na vida... Respirei fundo e me recompus. Não, eu estava fazendo o certo. Amar Louis significa protegê-lo. Mesmo que ele me odiasse por isso. Mesmo que significasse perdê-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ACT II: CHAPTER FIFTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Foi um natal agradável. Levei Jeffrey para a casa da minha família para conhecê-los, e então fomos à uma viagem romântica para esquiar nos alpes suíços. Ele se deu bem com minha família e era uma boa companhia de viagem. Tudo foi perfeito, mas eu estava louco para voltar ao estúdio.</p><p>Jeffrey conseguia perceber essa minha inquietação e comentava o qual "distante" eu parecia estar. Tentei ficar mais atento. Ouvi as histórias de quando ele era um adolescente lutando para se assumir, o levei a seus restaurantes favoritos, ao teatro e até supri suas necessidades de ir aos clubes noturnos de vez em quando. Ele leu a seção de arte do jornal em voz alta para mim quando estávamos na cama em todas as manhãs, durante o café e riamos das criticas negativas com as quais concordávamos e comentávamos as que não concordávamos.</p><p>Eu deveria estar amando aquelas manhãs aconchegantes, mas elas eram tensas. Eu sentia como se estivesse me assistindo atuar no papel de um bom namorado. Eu fazia e falava as coisas certas por todos os motivos errados.</p><p>Voltei ao trabalho na segunda semana de janeiro. Nos degraus frios da Royal Opera House respirei aliviado. Eu estava em casa.</p><p>Tirei minha jaqueta no estúdio e ouvi uma batida forte do outro lado da porta.</p><p>Quando dei uma olhada pela janela da sala vi que as peças transparentes do cenário do auditório tinha sido removidas e estavam sendo carregadas pela equipe até os fundos. Os homens grunhiam irritados enquanto carregavam os painéis pesados e Liam seguia atrás deles.</p><p>Abri a porta e coloquei a cabeça pra fora. "O que tem de errado com o cenário?"</p><p>Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pressionando a prancheta contra o peito. "Nada."</p><p>"Então por que caralhos está tirando ele?"</p><p>"Eu não tô fazendo nada. Harry quem está."</p><p>Fui até o corredor e conferi meu relógio. "Voltamos das férias há menos de uma hora e ele já ta latindo ordens?"</p><p>Liam se apoiou na parede. Parecia que ele estava prestes a desmaiar. "Harry não tirou férias. Aparentemente ele não acredita nisso. Eu tive que desistir das minhas férias pra ficar aqui e me assegurar de que ele não incendiaria o prédio."</p><p>Então Maurice chegou, segurando seu pequeno poodle, Bijou, sob o braço. "Aquele monstro se recusa a aceitar minha coreografia!" Gritou. Seu cachorro latiu, incomodado pelo estresse de seu dono. Eu sabia que as coisas tinham que estar mal para que ele estivesse trazendo seu cachorro como apoio. Ele só trazia Bijou quando estava se sentindo particularmente abusado.</p><p>Coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris, resolutamente. "Eu achei que você tivesse deixado ele mudar o solo dele."</p><p>"Eu deixei!" Berrou. "Agora ele quer mudar o solo de Gigi e o pas de quatre no segundo ato!"</p><p>"Isso nunca acaba." Liam gemeu, esfregando suas têmporas. "Você dá para ele um centímetro, ele vai um quilômetro."</p><p>Era o caos. Bailarinos de apoio surgiram do Estúdio A, observando e cochichando enquanto Gigi e Eleanor vinham enfurecidas pelo corredor, com parte da fantasia.</p><p>"Liam, por que você não explica para ele o que tá no contrato?" Perguntei exasperado.</p><p>Ele passou os dedos por sua barba curta. "Ele se nega a vir ao estúdio ou sequer falar comigo até que suas exigências sejam atendidas."</p><p>"Ele tá mantendo a companhia inteira como refém até que consiga as coisas do jeito dele!" Gigi gritou como se seus cabelos estivessem em chamas. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu performo a protagonista em Lago dos Cisnes! É a performance mais importante da minha vida! Ele vai arruinar tudo pra todos nós!"</p><p>Eu nunca vi Gigi ficar histérica. Ela estava acostumada a estar sobre controle, mas nenhum de nós conseguia controlar Harry.</p><p>"Você já foi no apartamento dele?" Sugeri. "Talvez você precise convencê-lo cara a cara."</p><p>Liam balançou a cabeça. "Eu já tentei isso. Kenneth também. Ele não vai ceder."</p><p>"Bom, nem eu." Maurice resmungou.</p><p>"E não deveria." Concordei.</p><p>Harry tinha ido longe demais e eu não poderia dizer que estava surpreso. "Eu avisei, Liam. Eu disse que ele seria um pesadelo e cá estamos!"</p><p>"Agora não é a hora de se gabar." Eleanor repreendeu, segurando a base de seu tutu preto meio feito... "O que nós vamos fazer?"</p><p>Eu estava completamente sem ideias, mas todos eles me olharam como se eu fosse a resposta.</p><p>"Vai ver ele, Louis." Louis pediu. "Vocês eram melhores amigos. Você é o mais próximo dele de todos nós."</p><p>Eu ri. "Nós não somos mais melhores amigos caso não tenham percebido."</p><p>"Liam tá certo." Disse Gigi. "Mesmo que vocês dois se odeiem, ele pode ser convencido mais fácil por outro bailarino que pela administração."</p><p>"Eu não diria que a gente se odeie." Bufei. "Ódio é uma palavra forte..."</p><p>"Então tá decidido. Louis vai falar com Harry."</p><p>Como eu entrei nessa? Segui Liam ao escritório e ele anotou o endereço de Harry em um pedaço de papel. Reconheci o número do prédio de um Compilado Arquitetônico. Ele vivia em um prédio luxuoso de dez andares no Tamisa.</p><p>Segurei o papel. "Oi! Quanto vocês pagam ele?"</p><p>Liam me arrastou e me empurrou para fora. "Ele vale cada centavo. Agora traga ele de volta."</p><p>Eu com toda certeza não iria nessa missão sozinho. No segundo em que sai do escritório de Liam corri até Zayn, que estava ensaiando seu solo no Estúdio B.</p><p>Corajosamente ele concordou e saímos juntos da Opera House juntos. Zayn estava tendo dificuldades em consegui reorganizar o equilíbrio das coisas no trabalho. Ele e Gigi deixaram suas famílias para passarem duas semanas de férias festejando em Ibiza. Ele caiu num sono profundo no metrô. Eu duvidava que ele fosse ser de grande ajuda. Eu deveria ter trazido Niall.</p><p>O apartamento de Harry era bem no Tamisa. Ventava mais e era mais frio lá que no centro da cidade, mas era mais bonito, um ponto onde você poderia ver o London Eye, o Big Bem e o Tate. Todas as coisas que faziam da cidade maravilhosa.</p><p>Seu nome não estava na campainha. Ao lado do número de seu apartamento, 10B, havia um retângulo branco onde seu nome deveria estar. Talvez ele quisesse proteger seu anonimato ou talvez ele não se importava com tais detalhes. Aposto que um apartamento como esse sequer fosse algo para ele. Eu teria orgulho de um lugar como esse, e dos detalhes, especialmente os detalhes.</p><p>Limpei minha garganta e apertei a campainha. Eu estava nervoso. Por que eu estava nervoso?</p><p>A voz de Harry estava rouca e profunda do outro lado. "Olá?"</p><p>"Sou eu. Louis."</p><p>Silencio ensurdecedor.</p><p>Zayn se pronunciou. "Eu também. É o Zayn."</p><p>Zayn destravou e nos deixou entrar. Eu estava magoado que ele não me deixaria subir sozinho. Eu não deveria me sentir assim. A gente não tinha exatamente resolvido as coisas.</p><p>Ele abriu a porta. Ele não vestia nada além de calças macias e confortáveis de flanela, que pendiam tentadoramente da base de sua bacia. "O que vocês querem?"</p><p>"Feliz ano novo pra você também."</p><p>Ele deu um passo para o lado e nos deixou entrar. Eu esperava ver belas antiguidades ou uma mobília tão moderna que seu uso fosse um mistério. Eu esperava arte e beleza, e decadência de um jeito ou outro.</p><p>O lugar estava completamente vazio. Não havia mobília e estava desesperadoramente limpo, branco do chão ao teto.</p><p>"Então..." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Onde você esconde os corpos?"</p><p>Sem perder a isca, Harry respondeu "Nas paredes."</p><p>Zayn jogou a mochila dele num canto. "Vocês dois são hi-lá-rios."</p><p>O cômodo em si era extraordinário. Uma ideia aberta com chão de madeira recém encerado e uma cozinha de aço sem mancha alguma. As janelas de vidro iam do chão ao teto no segundo piso. Era como estar dentro de uma nave. Eu olhava para fora e sentia como se estivesse sobrevoando o Tamisa.</p><p>Não entendia por que ele não tinha feito nada com o lugar. Como ele conseguia viver assim? Por que ele viveria assim?</p><p>"Amei o que fez com o lugar, Harold. Aconchegante."</p><p>"É só um lugar pra dormir." Disse seco. "Não fico aqui com frequência."</p><p>"Dá pra notar. Você pelo menos tem uma cama?" Eu não quis que aquilo saísse como saiu.</p><p>Ele não pareceu notar. "Eu tenho uma cama."</p><p>Havia algo estranhamente familiar sobre aquele lugar. Eu não sabia exatamente o quê de primeira, mas então me dei conta: parecia com um estúdio.</p><p>Zayn estava fazendo um bom uso do espaço vazio, ensaiando seu solo. Harry e eu seguimos para a ilha da cozinha e eu o observei se mover contra o horizonte londrino. Seu corpo esguio era muito bem feito para a coreografia precisa de Maurice. Ele movimentava seus membros como uma aranha, lento e controlado. Ele daria um bom Von Rothbart, pensei, mas sua interpretação era mais que boa, era triunfante. Ele não apenas dançava a coreografia, ele dançava sobre ela, em algum lugar entre arte e o paraíso, onde ele era intocável.</p><p>A cozinha era dura como o resto do lugar, come exceção de uma bandeja de vidro cheia de medicamentos. Ele obviamente não estava tentando escondê-los, então não me senti intrusivo lendo os rótulos: buprenorfina, fentanil, hidromorfona, oxicodona, meperidina. Também havia sedativos: zolpidem, eszopiclone e zeleplon.</p><p>Eu reconhecia a maioria dos nomes por causa de meu avô ter usado boa parte desses medicamentos para inúmeras doenças nos últimos estágios de sua vida.</p><p>"Esses remédios são pesados, Harry."</p><p>"Os de dor são pro meu joelho e os sedativos pra minha insônia."</p><p>Eu conhecia esses remédios o suficiente para saber que não se deve misturar opioides com sedativos.</p><p>"Não pode misturar eles." Eu disse.</p><p>Ele foi até a bandeja e pegou uma oxicodina em uma mão e um zolpiden na outra. "Não misturo. Todo dia eu escolho entre o sono." Me mostrou a oxicodina "ou a dor." Mostrou o zolpidem. Então ele curvou a cabeça, curioso. "Qual você acha que devo escolher, Louis?"</p><p>Senti meu peito se apertar, pois eu sabia da resposta e ao mesmo tempo eu não queria saber. "Dor."</p><p>Ele sorriu feliz. "Você me conhece, velho amigo."</p><p>Pensei na dança de Harry, como ele fazia parecer que não exigia esforço nenhum, mas também tão poderosa, como se possuísse forças que nenhum outro bailarino tinha. Era o exato contrário. Cada passo que ele dava deve ser excruciante. Havia uma beleza aterrorizante nisso, embora seu sofrimento fizesse de sua dança muito primorosa, mais efêmera e rara.</p><p>Agora ele estava olhando para seu notebook, que estava sobre a ilha da cozinha. Desde que ele não tinha nos oferecido nada para beber e não podia nos oferecer um lugar para sentar, decidi ir logo ao ponto. Não poderia deixar minha fraqueza por ele nublar meu julgamento. Eu tinha que permanecer forte. Eu estava aqui pelo bem da companhia. Tinha um trabalho a fazer. Todos contavam comigo.</p><p>"Harry, nem sempre você pode fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Agora, eu sei que não o que você quer ouvir, e francamente não acho que seja algo que consiga ouvir. Maurice não vai te deixar mudar mais da coreografia dele. Volte para os ensaios. Engula seu orgulho e seja um homem."</p><p>"Não é por isso que não estou nos ensaios." Disse.</p><p>"É o que deveria ter dito a Liam e Kenneth."</p><p>Ele deu de ombros, esfregando seus braços nus, seus lábios em um doloroso bico. 'Não. Eu só disse que não ia lá."</p><p>Eu normalmente não conseguia lê-lo. Ele estava sempre focado em trabalho, seus pensamentos e sentimentos era impenetráveis. Mas agora, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas e voz apática, eu poderia notar que algo estava errado.</p><p>"Você tá bem?" Perguntei, colocando uma mão em suas costas nuas. Sua pele parecia o cetim das sapatilhas dos bailarinos. Ele era tão cruel, consigo e com os outros que esqueci o quão delicado ele era.</p><p>Ele se apoiou em mim levemente, não se permitindo ser tocado. Eu não podia resistir a ele quando estava sensível assim.</p><p>Era tão difícil se manter resistente.</p><p>O puxei para mais perto. Ele olhou para baixo e uma mecha de cabelo caiu em frente ao seu rosto. Eu a tirei, estava tão perto dele agora que sua essência floral me engoliu. Ele apontou para atela do notebook. Era um artigo da BBC, mas as noticias estavam escritas em francês "Ex bailarino principal da Paris Opera Ballet encontrado morto em sua casa. Suicidio."</p><p>Eu reconheci o nome da pessoa no artigo. Era um nome que eu não via em anos.</p><p>Hans Faust.</p><p>Ele foi aluno da RBS. Era dois anos mais velho e foi contratado pela Paris Opera Ballet antes que sequer se formasse. Agora ele estava morto, encontrado em seu apartamento em Montmartre. Ele se enforcou.</p><p>"Jesus." Sussurrei.</p><p>Zayn se aproximou e olhou a tela. "Hans! Merda. Quando isso aconteceu?"</p><p>Harry passou uma mão por seus escuros e ondulados cabelos. "No fim de semana."</p><p>Era chocante quando você conhecia alguém que tinha morrido, especialmente pelas próprias mãos. Eu não conhecia Hans bem, mas admirava sua dança, e de longe ele parecia ter a vida perfeita. Tirado da escola mais cedo para dançar ara uma das maiores companhias do mundo, ele era popular e adorado por todos os seus professores e coreógrafos. Também era lindo, mais bonito que as mais belas garotas, com uma cabeça cheia de cachos dourados que o faziam parecer um anjo.</p><p>Conversamos sobre Hans e tentamos imaginar o motivo pelo qual tirou a própria vida. Ele era, de todos os modos, bem sucedido, mas isso vinha com grandes problemas. O artigo dizia que ele largou a companhia há um ano devido à problemas pessoais. Zayn e eu tentamos achar uma resposta: dinheiro ou problemas com dinheiro, depressão?</p><p>Para alguém que estava tão abalado com isso que tinha até faltado o trabalho, Harry estava morbidamente desinteressado no motivo que levou Hans a isso. Ele estava mais focado aos detalhes do suicídio em si. A hora do dia: pela manhã. O modo: uma corda de segurança para escalada. O tempo que levou: vinte minutos. O quanto Hans sofreu...</p><p>Então eu parei e pensei por um minuto. Harry não estava na RBS quando Hans estudava lá. Ele entrou um ano depois que Hans saiu.</p><p>Tirei minha mão de suas costas como se elas me queimassem. O olhei inquisitivo. "Você não teve aulas com Hans. Ele já tinha ido embora quando você chegou na RBS."</p><p>Harry não disse nada.</p><p>"O que é isso?" Disse. Como Harry, um cara sem emoções que não ligava pra ninguém, de repente se importava com a morte de alguém que nunca conheceu? "Você tava tentando usar essa tragédia pra me manipular? Manipular a gente?"</p><p>"Você conhecia ele?" Zayn perguntou rapidamente, sem acreditar que Harry fosse capaz de ser tão calculista. Eu o conhecia mais.</p><p>"De certo modo."</p><p>"De qual modo?" Eu estava fulminante.</p><p>Harry fechou o notebook com força. "Eu não tenho que me explicar pra você, Louis. Acredite no que quiser."</p><p>"Você achou que ia conseguir nossa simpatia e que a gente fosse se acalmar e dizer 'pobre Harry, de luto por seu amigo morto'. Você nunca foi amigo de Hans! Eu duvido que sequer tenham se conhecido!"</p><p>Os olhos de Zayn corriam entre nós dois, desconfortável. "Você conhecia ele, Harry, não é?"</p><p>Sem uma gota de vergonha, Harry virou-se para Zayn. "Louis tem razão. Hans nunca foi meu amigo. Nunca o conheci."</p><p>Balancei a cabeça. "Você vai fazer ou falar qualquer coisa pra conseguir o que quer, não é?"</p><p>Harry se afastou de mim.</p><p>"Por que eu continuo caindo nessa? Por que eu continuo insistindo em você?" Eu disse, mais para mim que para ele.</p><p>Ele olhou para a janela. "Eu não preciso ter conhecido Hans para viver o luto."</p><p>Era isso. Eu já estava cheio. Agarrei seu ombro e o virei. "Não diga o nome dele, sua víbora!"</p><p>"Louis!" Zayn gritou. "Nós vamos embora."</p><p>Harry me jogou contra o vidro. Olhei para baixo e foi como se eu estivesse caindo aqueles dez andares.</p><p>"Onde você acha que tá agora?" Ele disse, calmo demais. "Eu te digo. Você tá na minha casa. Eu não te chamei pra vir aqui."</p><p>Eu o empurrei pelo peito, mas ele não se moveu. Eu estava preso ali com cada um de seus braços aos lados de minha cintura, sua respiração batendo em meu pescoço, seus músculos sinuosos ameaçando me quebrar como uma jiboia.</p><p>Zayn o arrancou de mim. Os olhos de Harry estavam selvagens e assassinos quando se afastou.</p><p>Arrumei minha camisa, frustrado. Zayn pegou sua bolsa. Corremos até a porta.</p><p>"Diga a Maurice que o verei no estúdio quando ele tiver implementado minhas anotações ao solo de Gigi e no pas de quatre. Até lá eu não coloco um pé na Opera House."</p><p>Abri a porta, mas ele continuou. "E Zayn, espero que não esteja muito esquecido de seu solo. O darei a um dos bailarinos de apoio."</p><p>"O que?" Ele disse contra os dentes trincados.</p><p>Harry me olhou. "Agradeça ao Louis por isso."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ACT II: CHAPTER SIXTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AVISO/TRIGGER WARNING: ESSE CAPÍTULO TAMBÉM CONTÉM CENAS DE ESTUPRO/ABUSO SEXUAL, HUMILHAÇÃO E ABUSO DE DROGAS PRESCRITAS eu avisei, você tá lendo pq quer. Vai ter um [_] antes pra avisar quando começa e quando acaba. relaxa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Kiev estava uma confusão. O policial que checava os passaportes nos perguntou se tínhamos certeza de onde estávamos indo. Beauchamp o confirmou de que tínhamos. Chegamos no fim da Revolução da Dignidade, onde protestantes combatiam violentamente a policia na Maidan Nezelezhnosti, "Praça da independência". Pichações, o reboco das paredes caindo, lixo por todas as ruas em que virávamos. O concreto estava preto, coberto pelas cinzas dos incêndios. Panfletos e bandeiras amassadas da revolução jogadas pelas ruas. Ainda tinham alguns policiais com máscaras de gás e protestantes gritando na rua. Mesmo que a pior parte tivesse passado, a violência pairava no ar como uma névoa densa.</p><p>Eu deveria estar assustado com aquele lugar, mas estava feliz com ele. Todos aquele horrores e cicatrizes faziam eu me esquecer das minhas próprias.</p><p>No taxi, eu olhava algumas das pichações mais interessantes – uma máscara de grafite do Guy Fawkes, e um touro estilo HQ, mas com uma bolha de fala onde se lia "Fuck Putin". Mas na maior parte do tempo, eu mexia em meu telefone.</p><p>Estávamos há dez minutos do apartamento e presos no transito. Beauchamp conversava com o motorista em um ucraniano básico. A palavra "syn" continuava surgindo, sendo repetida de novo e de novo.</p><p>"O que isso significa?" Perguntei. "Syn."</p><p>Beauchamp se aproximou e sussurrou. "Filho. Ele acha que você é meu filho."</p><p>Colocou uma mão em meu joelho.</p><p>Chegamos ao prédio no centro da cidade ao entardecer. Era um lugar aberto com grandes janelas, mas as marcas pós guerra eram públicas, desgastadas e deprimentes.</p><p>Ao contrário de sua suíte de apenas um cômodo em Paris, aquele lugar tinha dois quartos. Corri para o menor quarto. Era pintado de azul claro e tinha uma pequena mesa de pinho. Talvez ele me deixasse dormir aqui, pensei.</p><p>Beauchamp me mandou segui-lo. Ele carregou minha bolsa até a suíte principal, onde nós dois ficaríamos juntos. Ele disse que eu ficaria muito cansado depois de "fazer amor" para ir para o outro quarto.</p><p>"Você pode ficar aqui durante o dia se quiser. Pode sentar na mesinha para fazer suas tarefas de casa enquanto estou no estúdio."</p><p>Assenti derrotado.</p><p>Na suíte principal, eu sacodi minha mochila e deixei tudo cair no chão. Comecei a tirar minhas roupas. Queria logo fazer aquilo. Pelo menos terminar com a primeira rodada e esperar que aquilo me deixasse adormecido pelo resto da noite. Antecipar o que Beauchamp pudesse fazer comigo era quase pior que o ato em si.</p><p>Ele gargalhou. "Estamos com presa, hum?"</p><p>Eu não falei nada.</p><p>"Vista seu terno." Mandou. "Vamos à Opera House, mas" Tomou minha mão e colocou entre suas pernas. "Teremos muito tempo para isso mais tarde."</p><p>Puxei minha mão;</p><p>Meu terno estava amassado no fundo de minha mala. Apressadamente eu me arrumei. Eu parecia um saco de lixo, mas não me importava.</p><p>Ele me olhou e conferiu a etiqueta em meu terno. "A gente precisa mesmo te comprar umas roupas. Esse terno é de criança."</p><p>"Eu sou uma criança." Respondi baixinho.</p><p>***</p><p>A Kiev Opera House não era muito diferente da de Paris. O lobby era feito de mármore branco com detalhes em vermelho e branco. Tinha um teto côncavo com um mural colorido do céu e anjos pintados, nos observando.</p><p>Todos conheciam Beauchamp: bailarinos, coreógrafos e os mais ricos patrocinadores. Em seu justo terno azul marinho e gravata borboleta Hermes, ele abriu os braços, fazendo uma grandiosa e exagerada entrada. O salão explodiu em aplausos que ecoaram pela casa como uma onda se quebrando.</p><p>Eles eram todos seus grandes admiradores desde seu tempo como bailarino. Um dupla entre muitas eram os parceiros de negócios e primos, Ivan e Evgeny Zhuk. Magnatas, descobri depois, e separatistas pro-Rússia que detestavam o presidente interino russo e viam os protestos como um golpe de estado. Eles eram poderosamente construídos com narizes empinados e ternos corporativos idênticos.</p><p>"Milionários?" Sussurrei para Beauchamp.</p><p>"Bilionários."</p><p>"Você é um rapaz muito sortudo." Disse Ivan. "Muito sortudo, de fato. Alex é o maior bailarino que o mundo já teve."</p><p>Evgeny terminou a linha de pensamento do primo, com uma mesma cadência. "Os Zhuk nunca patrocinaram as artes até a noite em que vimos Alex dançar em Paris. Tão comovente. Muito comovente."</p><p>Assenti como se concordasse, mas, na verdade, eu nunca vi Beauchamp realmente dançar. Uma vez tentei assistir vídeos antigos dele na internet, mas não tinha estômago para isso. Eu odiava que ele tivesse sido um grande bailarino. Odiava que o mundo inteiro o amasse quando eu só queria que uma pessoa me amasse e sequer poder ter isso.</p><p>Por mais insuportável que fosse escutar todos lhe elogiando, eu estava aliviado que estivéssemos em público e não sozinhos no apartamento. Entre seus fãs e novos colegas, ele não se atreveria a me tocar ou fazer qualquer coisa inapropriada. Eu quase me sentia livre.</p><p>Fui ao bar e pedi uma bebida. A idade legal para poder beber era dezoito, mas o bartender não se importava, ele me serviu de qualquer jeito. Aquele era um país que levava as leis mais como concelhos. Tomei uma dose de vodca pois eu não sabia os nomes das bebidas misturadas. Nunca bebi muito na escola, apenas um pouco para me sentir bem. Eu preferia maconha. Quando eu estava com Beauchamp, eu não queria me sentir bem. Eu queria ficar muito, muito chapado.</p><p>Nós assistiríamos a um balé contemporâneo. O coreógrafo era um loiro de rosto angular chamado Boris, que parecia conhecer bem Beauchamp. Eles dançaram juntos em Paris. Agora trabalhariam juntos em Kiev e tinham muito a discutir. Beauchamp me apresentou.</p><p>"Boris, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu protégé, Harry Styles."</p><p>Eu estava no brilho, distraído e não estendi minha mão. Beauchamp cutucou meu ombro. O outro homem olhou em desaprovação.</p><p>"Ele não é digno de você, Alex." Boris abaixou seu rosto reto e duro. "Ninguém te ensinou os bons modos, meu jovem?"</p><p>"Oh, qual é, Boris." Beauchamp disse, me abraçando de lado. "Dê um tempo ao garoto. Ele é um adolescente mal-humorado. Você já foi um adolescente."</p><p>"Nunca."</p><p>Riram como velhos amigos.</p><p>Beauchamp me apresentou para várias outras pessoas e eu pedi mais drinks. Eu estava ficando atrapalhado agora, rindo inapropriadamente e fazendo piadas de Beauchamp quanto tinha a chance.</p><p>Eu fazia o que achava ser uma imitação engraçada dele com seu guarda chuvas no estúdio e tropecei, quase derrubando meu drink no diretor artístico. Beauchamp não achou engraçado e aquilo arrancava risadas nervosas e forçadas de seus novos colegas. Senti sua mão se enroscar fortemente ao redor de minha nuca e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Cuidado."</p><p>Ou o que? Pensei. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer comigo que já não tivesse feito uma dúzia de vezes.</p><p>O nome do diretor artístico era Vladimir Antonov. Ele era um homem velho, mais velho que Beauchamp, com um rosto redondo e barba avermelhada. Óculos de leitura pendiam de uma corrente em seu pescoço. Ele os colocou por um momento, para examinar meu rosto mais cuidadosamente. Ele foi a única pessoa a perguntar algo sobre mim.</p><p>"Quantos anos tem, Harry?" Seus olhos castanhos caramelo brilharam aquecidos.</p><p>"Quinze."</p><p>"Que honra para você ter sido convidado para acompanhar Alex em uma viagem tão importante. Você deve ser um ótimo estudante."</p><p>"Sim, senhor." Menti.</p><p>"Tenho um filho mais ou menos da sua idade e ele está indo mal em três matérias! Gostaria que ele tivesse metade de sua dedicação."</p><p>As luzes do lobby piscaram, indicando que o show estava prestes a começar. Beauchamp esperava por mim lá dentro, já em seu lugar. Nadei pelo corredor e sentei ao seu lado. Assim que as luzes se apagaram, ele começou a me tocar. Comecei a me sentir ficando sóbrio e todas as coisas que eu teria de fazer mais tarde corriam por minha mente em uma vivacidade doentia.</p><p>Assisti os bailarinos se moverem no palco. Não havia história. Seus corpos se chocavam com os outros, os homens carregando as mulheres pelo palco como casacos velhos. Era difícil focar nos bailarinos principais. Era assim que o inferno parecia ser, pensei, ser jogado para todos os lados sem saber que o estava jogando ou o motivo.</p><p>No intervalo, esperei em uma fila para pegar outro drink, mas ela era muito grande e o show começou novamente, eu tive que voltar ao meu lugar, sóbrio.</p><p>Beauchamp ficou mais desinibido enquanto a noite corria. Escorregou uma mão por trás de minhas calças. "Mal posso esperar para ter isso de novo... Vou te fazer gritar."</p><p>Eu queria morrer. Pensei que eu conseguiria seguir com aquilo por já ter passado por isso, mas aquilo era demais. Seu toque me trazia uma memória muscular de nosso tempo em Paris e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. O medo. O nojo. Meu corpo, eu não conseguiria ter suas mãos em meu corpo novamente.</p><p>Quando o ballet acabou, ele estava ocupado demais falando com seus colegas e eu fiz daquela oportunidade a minha escapatória. Corri pela multidão e corri como um louco pelo corredor e pelo lobby. Eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para um taxi, mas talvez eu conseguisse uma carona? Talvez pudesse ir andando? Ou eu poderia pedir a alguém alguns trocados para pegar um ônibus. Eu conseguiria andar até o aeroporto? Não, eu teria que votar ao apartamento e pegar meu passaporte. Beauchamp era o único que tinha a chave. Por que não pensei em ficar com meu passaporte? Por que? Por que? Por que?</p><p>A multidão estava ficando maior ao meu redor e me carregando consigo. Meu rosto estava molhado com lágrimas, mas eu estava muito agitado para perceber que estava chorando. Pedi ajuda a uma mulher que aprecia ser mãe. "Socorro." Eu disse. "Me leve com você. Chame ajuda."</p><p>Ela pulou e colocou as mãos para cima. Ela não falava inglês. Tentei com algumas outras mulheres, mas elas se afastaram de mim, meu terno amassado e olhos selvagens. Provavelmente pensavam que eu invadi o teatro querendo dinheiro e drogas, ou pensavam que eu fosse um ativista, um revolucionário disposto ao mal. Todos estavam atentos e no limite depois dos protestos, sem saber quando ou onde a violência repentinamente poderia surgir.</p><p>Ninguém me ajudou. Finalmente tinha encontrado minha voz. Finalmente era corajoso o suficiente para pedir ajuda e todos tinha virado suas costas para mim.</p><p>O teatro estava esvaziando rapidamente e eu corri para a rua quando esbarrei justamente em Vladimir.</p><p>Ele pegou meus braços. "Meu garoto, o que aconteceu? Alex está procurando você por toda parte."</p><p>Eu desabei completamente. Sabia que não era certo envolver homens importantes em meu drama nojento, mas ele era gentil. Ele tinha um filho da minha idade. "Eu não posso voltar para ele." Disse, minhas mãos tremendo.</p><p>"Por que, nesse mundo, não?"</p><p>"Ele me machuca." Olhei para meus sapatos.</p><p>Vladimir não me pediu mais detalhes. "Você contou a alguém sobre isso?"</p><p>"Não." Olhei sobre meu ombro. Pensei ter visto a traseira da cabeça prateada de Beauchamp perto do bar. "Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que ir antes que ele me encontre!"</p><p>"Venha comigo." Disse Vladimir.</p><p>Colocou um braço ao meu redor e me senti a salvo. Eu não conseguia me defender sozinho contra Beauchamp, mas aquele homem poderia.</p><p>Ele me guiou até os estúdios, no andar inferior. Ainda havia alguns bailarinos juntos, suas maquiagens pesadas grossas como gesso. Me assustei com a imagem deles.</p><p>Vladimir me levou a um corredor deserto e então ao estúdio no final do mesmo. Relaxei. As coisas que eu tinha que contá-lo era terríveis e vergonhosas, eu não queria que ninguém mais ouvisse.</p><p>As luzes do estúdio já estavam acesas.</p><p>Quando entrei, Beauchamp estava lá dentro com Boris e os primos Zhuk, rindo e bebendo conhaque.</p><p>"Harry! Aí está você!"</p><p>Vladimir me traiu. Ele fingiu me ajudar apenas para que pudesse me entregar diretamente aos braços de Beauchamp. Eu deveria saber que ele não acreditaria em mim. Por que ele escolheria acreditar em uma criança estúpida em vez de seu estimado colega? Virei-me e o dei um olhar machucado.</p><p>Vladimir trancou a porta do estúdio.</p><p>Beauchamp, Boris e os Zhuk ainda riam de alguma piada que tinha feito antes que eu chegasse, mas não tiravam seus olhos de mim.</p><p>Vladimir repentinamente ficou atrás de mim e plantou um suave beijo em minha bochecha.</p><p>Eu era a piada. Eles estavam rindo de mim.</p><p>Boris me estendeu sua bebida. "Talvez isso o relaxe." Disse aos outros.</p><p>O copo escorregou de meus dedos e se espalhou pelo chão. Pulei para longe do liquido âmbar. Eles riram ainda mais.</p><p>Meu coração batendo mais rápido que uma lebre.</p><p>[_]</p><p>Então todos os cinco fecharam um circulo ao meu redor.</p><p>Pisquei inúmeras vezes para cada um de seus rostos. "Por favor..."</p><p>Não me lembro como começou, ou quem começou. Os detalhes dessa noite são confusos.</p><p>Me lembro do som de seus cintos sendo desatados.</p><p>Me lembro do cheiro de conhaque em seus lábios.</p><p>Me lembro de dois pares de mãos me despindo.</p><p>Me lembro da luz brilhante do estúdio balançando.</p><p>Me lembro de meu reflexo.</p><p>Me lembro de estar tão aterrorizado do que estava prestes a acontecer que fechei meus olhos.</p><p>Eles revezavam.</p><p>Beauchamp era o mais intenso, Boris o mais malvado, mas foi Vladimir quem mais me machucou. A expressão educada e acomodada nunca saindo de seu rosto. Ele exalava esforço enquanto ia ao chão e me tocava com a casualidade de um aperto de mãos. Ele era pesado e o ar saiu de meus pulmões quando ele estava sobre mim. Continuei pensando sobre seu filho em sua mansão, já acolhido em sua cama. Eu também era filho de alguém.</p><p>Assim que eu tinha ficado completamente entorpecido, quando me considerei morto por dentro. Eles encontraram outro modo de me torturar.</p><p>Ivan e Evgeny me tomaram ao mesmo tempo. Quando terminaram, os primos me rondaram como um par de lobos, ofegando e subindo suas calças. Ivan virou-se para Beauchamp. "Já sei! Faça ele dançar!"</p><p>"Sim, sim!" Evgeny disse. "Faça ele dançar para nós!"</p><p>Por favor, não, pensei.</p><p>Os sapatos de fivela de Beauchamp apareceram em minha frente. "Levante."</p><p>Levantei, trêmulo, tentando me cobrir com minhas mãos.</p><p>Beauchamp estapeou minhas mãos para longe de meu corpo. Um pouco bêbado, ele disse: "Performe sua cena da audição. Aquele solo triste de Giselle." Beliscou minha bochecha.</p><p>Sentaram contra o espelho, assim como Beauchamp fez no dia em que fiz minha audição para ele, e dividiam a garrafa de conhaque.</p><p>Dancei para eles. A luz brilhante em meu corpo nu, o vento frio em minha pele judiada. Cada passo, giro e salto mais humilhante que o anterior.</p><p>Eles riam de mim.</p><p>Todas vez que eu tropeçava ou esquecia um passo suas provocações e piadas ficando mais pesadas, mais altas.</p><p>Assim que terminei o solo me pediram para recomeçar tudo, do início. Dancei e dancei e dancei até que estivesse completamente dolorido, meu joelho se tornando pó.</p><p>Entediado, Boris eventualmente comentou: "Creio que você não o escolheu por sua técnica, Alex."</p><p>"O escolhi por seus cachos."</p><p>"Ele me lembra Hans." Boris rolou os olhos. "Pelo menos Hans era talentoso. Esse aí nem consegue fazer um jeté."</p><p>Beauchamp sorriu. "Mas é engraçado assistir-lo tentando."</p><p>Aquilo continuou até o amanhecer.</p><p>Quando acabou, eu não conseguia encontrar minhas roupas. Alguém as escondeu atrás do piano do canto e em um ultimo ato de degradação, eles ficaram me observando procurar por elas.</p><p>Quando as encontrei, os homens saíram do estúdio. Beauchamp disse que estaria me esperando lá fora. Vladimir não disse nada. Pensei ter visto culpa em seus olhos, mas na dura luz do dia, eu descobri ser repulsa. Por mim ou por ele mesmo, eu não tinha certeza.</p><p>[_]</p><p>Beauchamp me ajudou a entrar no táxi. Fomos de volta até o apartamento sem falar uma palavra sequer ao outro.</p><p>Ele quebrou o silencio. "Espero que não tenha se importado por eu ter convidado alguns amigos para se juntarem à nós."</p><p>Minhas narinas inflaram. Chutei o banco a minha frente.</p><p>"Você se divertiu essa noite, não foi?" Acariciou meu cotovelo divertidamente. "Oh, qual foi, você se divertiu um pouco, admita."</p><p>O olhei impassível. Não chorei e não estava com raiva. A parte de mim que conseguia sentir qualquer coisa em prol de meu corpo tinha, curiosamente, desaparecido. Tinha eu e tinha meu corpo. Eles não eram a mesma coisa.</p><p>Beauchamp ficou muito delicado do nada. "Você foi um garoto tão bom. Sabe que agradeço o que faz por mim, certo?"</p><p>O motorista do táxi, um homem mais jovem daquela vez, me olhou com curiosidade pelo espelho. Ele parecia compreender inglês. Pensei que ele estivesse prestes a falar, mas em vez disso, ligou o rádio e nos ignorou.</p><p>"Oh Harry, não fique assim. Você deveria estar lisonjeado de eu querer exibi-lo. Aqueles homem são importantes. Eu não os apresentaria para qualquer um. Você é especial."</p><p>Ele balançou o joelho, agitado por meu silencio infinito.</p><p>"Eu sei. Você prefere quando é só nós dois, não é? Você é jovem e romântico com essas coisas. É compreensível. Não irei dividi-lo com mais ninguém, prometo." Me acolheu em seus braços e beijou minha cabeça. "Deixe-me mimá-lo essa noite. Lhe comprarei um novo terno e o levarei ao melhor restaurante em Kiev. Poderá jantar com príncipes e capitães da indústria. Você gostaria disso?"</p><p>"Não sei."</p><p>Apertou minha bochecha. "O que gostaria, meu pequeno? Diga. O darei o que quiser. Qualquer coisa. Um novo telefone? Um computador? Por favor, não fique irritado comigo. Sabe que odeia quando brigamos."</p><p>"Posso tomar uma das suas pílulas de dormir?"</p><p>Ele pareceu aliviado por finalmente receber uma resposta de mim. "É claro! Obrigado por pedir dessa vez. Vê como é tão mais fácil quando não há segredos entre nós?"</p><p>"Sem segredos." Concordei.</p><p>Passei o resto de meu tempo em Kiev apagando e acordando. Beauchamp me deixava tomar quantas pílulas eu quisesse e, pelo menos uma vez, eu era grato a ele.</p><p>Ele não me levou ao estúdio para trabalhar como assistente. Nunca foi sua intenção. Me deixava sozinho durante o dia e transava comigo à noite. Ele quebrou sua promessa. Algumas noites, ele trazia amigos.</p><p>Eu estava cansado na maior parte dos dias para fazer minhas tarefas de casa, mas sentei no pequeno quarto azul mesmo assim. Encontrei uma navalha na penteadeira. A virei em minha mão e examinei. Era afiada. Segurei pelo cabo e risquei sob a mesa. Lentamente raspando a madeira com meu nome em um ponto onde ninguém encontraria, nem mesmo Beauchamp.</p><p>***</p><p>Quando voltei para a escola, fui à Jebsen House para pegar o resto de minhas coisas do quarto de Louis e leva-las à Wolf House.</p><p>Encontrei todos os meus pertences em uma caixa de papelão do lado de fora da porta. Minhas coisas tinham sido roubadas pelos outros caras daquele andar, todos os meus objetos de valor tinham sumido. Louis tinha as deixado lá pois não aguentaria me ter em seu quarto novamente. Não conseguiria me olhar. Eu o entendia. Nem eu mesmo queria me olhar.</p><p>Joguei a caixa em meu quarto designado pela escola na Wolf House. Meu colega de quarto já estava dormindo. Eu estava prestes a me arrumar para dormir quando mudei de ideia. Não estava cansado e não tinha mais nenhuma pílula.</p><p>Andei pelo caminho iluminado pela lua até o estúdio.</p><p>A sensação de estar em um estúdio depois do que aconteceu em Kiev deveria me fazer sentir doente, mas em vez disso tranquei a porta e aproveitei minha solidão. Eu nunca escaparia daquele estúdio de Kiev. De certo modo, eu provavelmente estaria preso naquela sala pelo resto de minha vida. Eu tinha que torná-lo meu.</p><p>Me aqueci na barra, evitando meu reflexo no espelho. Então pratiquei minha coreografia do espetáculo de inverno, apenas troquei de papéis. Fouttés e elevés se tornando grandes piruetas e sisones se tornaram emboites. Parei de ouvir as correções de Beauchamp em minha cabeça e comecei a ouvir a música.</p><p>Andando no estúdio, decidi praticar saltos em seguida. Eles sempre foram meu elemento técnico mais fraco. Nunca pegava altura suficiente, nunca alcançava uma abertura completa. Louis dizia que era por eu ter medo de cair.</p><p>Eu não tinha mais medo.</p><p>Corri pela sala dando passadas longas e saltei, saltei com tudo que tinha.</p><p>Consegui.</p><p>Eu realmente consegui.</p><p>Mas no pouso perdi meu equilíbrio e bati o com o rosto no chão, causando um grande estrondo. Meu lábio inferior abriu e meu nariz chovia sangue.</p><p>Tonto, ergui minha cabeça e olhei no espelho. Metade de meu rosto estava coberto em sangue. Corri para minha camisa branca e limpei o chão acinzentado.</p><p>Gargalhei.</p><p>Comecei a gargalhar histericamente, alto, como se estar quebrado e coberto de sangue fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Talvez fosse.</p><p>Bailarinos eram ensinados a tomarem o maior cuidado com seus corpo. A ironia era que apenas quando parei de me importar com meu corpo, eu conseguia saltar tão alto quanto jamais consegui.</p><p>Eu estava maravilhado que agora eu conseguia que meu corpo fizesse com que não me importasse se tivesse o quebrado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[acabou a pior parte. podem ficar menos tristes, pq feliz não rola enquanto se lê essa fic. falem comigo pelo meu curious cat. o link tá na minha bio do wattpad. 2bjos]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ACT II: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Estávamos há algumas semanas dos ensaios com as fantasias, e os nervos estavam à flor da pele.</p><p>A presença de Harry na companhia trouxe à produção um grande nível de atenção. Ingressos esgotados segundos depois de começarem as vendas. A lista de celebridades e nobres que marcariam presença estavam pau a pau como um casamento real! Eu estava com tanto medo de fazer algo errado, que tinha recorrentes pesadelos onde eu caia do palco. Ensaiar tinha se tornado minha vida. Quando eu não estava ensaiando com Gigi e o resto da companhia durante o dia, eu estava fazendo horas extras no estúdio durante a noite para aperfeiçoar meus solos. Embora, era difícil me concentrar no meu trabalho quando a cada cinco minutos alguém surgia reclamando de Harry.</p><p>Niall estava furioso por ele estar ignorando suas ordens e passando acordes ao tocador de oboé. Zayn ainda estava magoado por perder seu solo. Liam estava irritado por Harry ter recusado deixarem que usem seu rosto no programa, sugerindo que usassem uma pintura abstrata no lugar. Maurice era basicamente um prisioneiro de guerra.</p><p>Até mesmo as garotas estavam exaustas. Ele tinha mudado os solos das duas várias vezes e exigiu que elas ensaiassem o passo insano dele. Elas tiravam longos cochilos entre suas seções de punição de trabalho em grupo. Elas pareciam o gollum todas as manhãs com seus rostos exaustos e bolsaa roxas embaixo dos olhos: dois cisnes mortos.</p><p>Não sei como escapei de sua ira considerando que nos odiávamos, mas quando eu seguia com meu trabalho sem incidentes. Eu continuava esperando que o outro sapato caísse. Harry me observava dançar por trás de seus cachos escuros, seus olhos verdes seguindo-me pelo estúdio como um dispositivo de localização. Me preparei para qualquer comentário maldoso sobre minha técnica, mas ele nunca veio. Às vezes ele até mesmo elogiava minha dança.</p><p>"Não foi terrível, Louis."</p><p>"Vá se foder."</p><p>Ainda assim era difícil ignorar a coro de reclamações que aumentavam, especialmente quando Liam me encurralava em meu camarim antes dos ensaios para falar de algum problema que surgia.</p><p>Eu estava colocando minhas sapatinhas antiderrapantes quando ele entrou, suas bochechas vermelhas de fúria.</p><p>"Isso tem que acabar!" Liam pegou a garrafa d'agua em minha penteadeira, derrubando um pouco no chão antes de chegar à seus lábios. Ele rodava pelo espaço, irritado demais para se dar conta de seu tornozelo danificado. "Ele mudou todos os aspectos dessa produção para o jeito que ele quer. Agora ele está se negando a dar entrevistas pra promover! Eu marquei uma entrevista pra ele no The Morning Show! Televisão, Louis. Televisão, e não é o Se Ela Dança eu Danço! Isso seria enorme para nós"</p><p>"É nessa parte que eu digo que te avisei ou..."</p><p>Ele estava tremendo, estava tão irritado. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão reservado quanto Liam perder o controle de suas emoções desse jeito. Ele era a personificação do ballet com sua compostura e graça espontânea, não importava o quanto ele se esforçava para manter aquela imagem. Tudo aquilo tinha sido em vão. Harry tinha estripado o pouco de civilidade que ele tinha.</p><p>"Eu vou fazer uma intervenção."</p><p>"Ele não é um drogado, Liam, ele só é um idiota."</p><p>"Todo mundo concordou em participar, até as meninas, e você sabe que elas sempre acolheram ele."</p><p>"Ele não vai cair nessa." Eu disse, olhando para meu reflexo cansado no espelho. "Todos nós tentamos falar com ele. Nada funciona."</p><p>"Nós tentamos falar com ele separadamente. Se a companhia se juntar em uma sala, ele não terá escolha que não recuar. Força em quantidades."</p><p>Eu tinha de admitir, a ideia de dar a Harry uma "surra" em público me deu uma pontada de satisfação. Eu já conseguia imaginar seu semblante de derrota enquanto ouvia um "não" de seus colegas.</p><p>"Você tá dentro?" Liam perguntou. "Isso não vai funcionar sem você. Preciso do seu apoio."</p><p>"Eu topo."</p><p>Conferi meu celular no caminho ao auditório. Eu tinha seis ligações perdidas de Jeffrey. Eu não falava com ele há semana. Eu queria vê-lo, queria mesmo, mas quando eu chegava em casa depois de exaustivos ensaios, eu só não estava no clima. Era normal, disse a mim mesmo. Estava perto dos ensaios com as fantasias. O trabalho era exigente. E daí se eu queria passar mais tempo no estúdio? E daí se que não tinha vontade de ver meu namorado?</p><p>Enfiei o telefone em minha mochila.</p><p>Meu solo do primeiro ato era o mais importante no ballet e pode ser o mais importante solo de minha carreira. Mesmo que eu não fodesse tudo, mesmo que fosse tudo certo, não mudava o fato de que todos estariam aqui para ver Harry, não a mim. Eu tinha que ser duas vezes melhor para ser notado. Não havia garantias nesse trabalho. Eu poderia nunca ter a chance de dançar o papel icônico do Príncipe Siegfried novamente. Eu tinha de fazer minha marca. Eu tinha que ser perfeito.</p><p>Quando Maurice programou um ensaio extra para trabalhar o solo no auditório, eu estava extasiado. Quanto mais tempo eu passasse trabalhando com ele, melhor.</p><p>Me alonguei no chão frio e arranhado antes de ficar apenas de bermudas. As luzes sobre mim eram quentes e brilhantes. Eu não enxergava as cadeiras do auditório, o que era bom. Eu poderia imaginar que estava me apresentando para uma plateia cheia. Maurice estava com a orquestra dando algumas instruções ao pianista. Ele subiu ao palco comigo. Estendi minha mão e o ajudei.</p><p>"Obrigado, Louis." Espanou-se e arrumou o colarinho de sua blusa roxa esvoaçante, meio aberta com laços medievais na frente. Ele sempre parecia, mais ou menos, como se estivesse fantasiado. Se era isso que ele vestia para um ensaio, eu imaginava o que ele vestiria na noite de abertura.</p><p>"Você está estonteante hoje, Maurice!"</p><p>Ele passou a mão sobre seu grande topete. "Oh, você."</p><p>Seu poodle, Bijou, corria em círculos ao redor de minhas pernas. A peguei em meus braços e beijei seu focinho húmido. "E você! Tá dançando comigo?" Ela latiu. A coloquei de volta ao chão e a assisti correr para as coxias.</p><p>Parei no meio do palco e comecei com os braços sobre a cabeça. Ao que a música tocava e eu me movia pelo palco, Maurice me parou na mesma hora. Ele não fez uma correção, mas uma pequena mudança na coreografia.</p><p>Não me importei de fazer a adaptação, mas estava meio irritado por estar acontecendo tão perto dos ensaios com as fantasias. Eu queria estar bem polido e perfeito no que já tinha aprendido, não absorvendo novos movimentos.</p><p>E também não foi em apenas uma parte. Foi o tom de todo o conjunto. Maurice se pôs atrás de mim e espelhou a contagem e transições. Eu o olhei questionador e ele se virou, evitando meu olhar. Ele geralmente era bastante jovial, mas agora estava sério. Sem brincadeiras, sem elogios, sem seus trejeitos suíços que aprendi a amar pelos últimos meses.</p><p>Peguei suas anotações e dancei. Eu estava lutando contra minhas memórias musculares da coreografia que aprendi anteriormente. Era como lutar contra uma forte ventania.</p><p>Eu repetia o solo continuamente, mas não conseguia me desprender da velha coreografia. Aquilo era um pesadelo! Me apoiei em meus joelhos e grunhi em frustração. Havia uma desconexão entre meu corpo e a música. Estava perdido na coreografia, à deriva. Fora da contagem. Eu já não mais dançava com música, mas sendo parte dela.</p><p>Um arrepio desceu minha espinha.</p><p>Minha cabeça levantou num lapso, olhando o fundo do teatro onde uma pequena figura estava parada entre as sombras, me observando.</p><p>Terminei o ensaio mais cedo, meu coração batendo em ira. Maurice dobrou as mãos em frente ao seu corpo, recatado. Ele sabia que eu sabia e estava com vergonha de admitir.</p><p>Quando terminei, não troquei nenhuma graça com Maurice ou agradeci ao pianista por seu tempo. Eu nem mesmo tirei meus tênis. Marchei direto ao estúdio para encontrar Harry.</p><p>O quarto estava quieto. Apenas metade das luzes do teto acesas. Ele não estava ensaiando. Estava esperando por mim.</p><p>Ele estava de branco – leggings e regata brancas, seus cachos femininos soltos, arrumados artisticamente sobre seus ombros de porcelana. Inocentemente, passou uma mão sobre a barra. Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, eu pensaria que fosse um anjo. Ele não estava suado ou cansado, provavelmente ele passou a última hora fazendo nada além de me observar no auditório.</p><p>Enxuguei o suor de minha testa. "Suponho que você esteja achando isso engraçado? Foder o meu solo? Foder a minha carreira?"</p><p>Ele cruzou os braços e olhou meu corpo avaliador. "Você fica bem fazendo a minha coreografia."</p><p>Andei em sua direção, meus sapatos chiando sobre o chão de vinil. "Faltam semanas para os últimos ensaios."</p><p>"E?" Deu de ombros, seus olhos verdes duros.</p><p>"Eu não tenho tempo pras suas brincadeiras! Eu já tava preocupado demais em fazer essa apresentação direito e agora eu também tenho que me preocupar em aprender outra coreografia! Eu não sou como você. Não sou um prodígio mundialmente famoso. Eu posso perder tudo pelo que trabalhei em um estalar de dedos. Tem centenas de bailarinos que morreriam para tomar meu lugar. Você entende sob quanta pressão eu estou?"</p><p>Harry deixou a cabeça cair para o lado e sorriu. "Eu gosto de te assistir suar."</p><p>Eu o dei um tapa. Com força. Deixando uma marca vermelha vívida em sua bochecha clara. Ele movimentou sua mandíbula definida, impressionado com a dor.</p><p>"Diga a Kenneth e Maurice que posso voltar a dançar a outra coreografia. Admita que estava errado."</p><p>Ele riu. "Eu não estiy errado. Você vai dançar o seu solo do meu jeito ou vou me assegurar de que não dance de jeito nenhum."</p><p>Levantei minha mão para batê-lo novamente, mas ele pegou meu punho, girando meu braço para atrás de mim e em um movimento me prendeu contra o espelho.</p><p>O espelho quebrou, partindo nosso reflexo em dois.</p><p>"Eu sabia que você seria o mais difícil, Louis. Por isso guardei o seu para o final."</p><p>Quando tentei sair, ele apertou com ainda mais força e grunhi de dor. Senti sua respiração em minha nuca, rápida e quente. Suas risadinhas voltando.</p><p>"Só diga que vai fazer, Louis." Suspirou. "Diga que dançará o solo do meu jeito e eu te solto."</p><p>"Nunca."</p><p>Ele teria de quebrar a porra do meu braço se queria que eu me submetesse a ele. Empurrei minhas costas contra ele com todo meu peso, meu braço latejando de dor. Quando meu corpo fez contato com o seu, Harry se abalou.</p><p>Ele estava duro.</p><p>Nós dois congelamos e nos encaramos pelo espelho.</p><p>Ele continuava agarrando meu braço, mas além disso permanecia imóvel.</p><p>Pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava sem palavras.</p><p>Suor desceu por minha testa e fez uma poça em minha clavícula, eventualmente absorvida por minha camisa de algodão.</p><p>Sua respiração atingia minha nuca.</p><p>O olhei por cima de meu ombro através de meus cílios pesados. Notei seus lábios abertos, vermelhos e úmidos, recém lambidos.</p><p>Ele olhou para nossos corpos e se pressionou contra mim. Sentir o quão grande ele era através do fino tecido de nossas calças me deixou tonto.</p><p>Sua mão livre alcançou meu rosto. Tocou minha bochecha com o torso de sua mão antes de deixar seus dedos deslizarem por meu pomo. Não era a primeira vez que ele me tinha pela garganta. Eu nem mesmo sabia se aquilo era uma ameaça ou um gesto de afeição, mas joguei minha cabeça para trás e ronronei com seu toque. Eu conseguia sentir seus murmúrios de animação. Separei minhas pernas e me pressionei contra ele. Ele murmurou em aprovação, soltando meu braço para colocar ambas as mãos firmemente em meus quadris.</p><p>Essa era minha chance.</p><p>Sem aviso prévio, virei e o pressionei contra o espelho, de frente para mim. Os ossos de seus punhos ameaçavam quebrar minhas mãos como caules de rosas. Seu pulso latejando perigosamente sob meus dedos enquanto eu apertava os seus com força.</p><p>Seus olhos se abriram em ira.</p><p>"Você não gosta de perder o controle, hm?" Eu disse.</p><p>Ele corou. "Me solta."</p><p>"Você não vai á lugar algum." Porra, eu estava falando sério. Ele era perigoso e eu me manteria firme até que descobrisse um jeito de lidar com ele.</p><p>Meu olhar percorreu sua face leitosa e os contornos esculpidos de seu maxilar. Seus cílios negros batendo como as asas de uma mariposa, os olhos verdes sob ele eram de vidro e dóceis. Mas era sua boca, aquelas curvaturas surrealmente vermelhas que demonstravam seu desejo. Não tinha como esconder o que aquela boca queria.</p><p>Agindo como se ele não estivesse pensando em me foder há alguns momentos, ele zombou. "Minhas ideias são melhores que as de Maurice. Você sabe que é verdade. Dance minha coreografia."</p><p>"Me beije."</p><p>O peito de Harry subiu e caiu rapidamente. "Você vai me deixar mudar a sua coreografia?"</p><p>"Talvez."</p><p>Oh, o todo poderoso tinha decaído.</p><p>Eu tinha beijado Harry apenas uma vez em minha vida, um casto beijo entre adolescentes, mas foi a experiência mais erótica da minha vida, uma mistura de amizade e desejo que me arruinou para qualquer um que veio em seguida. Sete anos e uma dúzia de relacionamentos depois, eu percebi que eu deveria amá-lo. Tão foi algo de adolescentes. Era verdadeiro. Agora eu estava cara a cara com meu amor impossível novamente e eu não estava pronto em nenhum aspecto para reviver essa experiencia.</p><p>Seus cachos soltos caíram para frente e formaram uma cortina em meu rosto. Eu não consegui resistir a acariciá-los. Sua respiração em minha bochecha era dura e desregulada. O encarei, deixando meu lábio inferior gentilmente escovar o seu. Ele deixou escapar um leve soluço. Imediatamente eu libertei seus punhos e coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura firme. Eu queria mantê-lo preso contra o espelho quebrado e tomar sua boca em um beijo intenso e punitivo. Por mais cruel que ele fosse, alguma força maior dentro de mim dizia: o abrace, seja gentil com ele.</p><p>Para minha surpresa ele não resistiu ou tentou fugir. Toda a tensão deixou seu corpo quando ele se permitiu ser abraçado. Seus olhos estavam abertos ao máximo em expectativa. Inocência. Ele era o meu Harry novamente. O garoto que conheci antes de nossa briga, antes de Kiev. O garoto corajoso que uniu toda a sua coragem para me beijar nas vigas.</p><p>"Meu belo garoto." Murmurei. "Meu bailarino favorito."</p><p>Ele sorriu envergonhado. "Eu sou mesmo o seu bailarino preferido?"</p><p>Pressionei minha testa à sua. "Oh Harry, você é de tirar o fôlego quando dança, quando sorri, quando ri, quando chora... até mesmo quando me machuca." Engoli seco. "Você é meu favorito tudo. Perfeito pra mim. Sempre foi." Acariciei sua bochecha e segui para beijá-lo.</p><p>Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e ele virou a cabeça. "Eu não sou perfeito."</p><p>"Harry? Harry?" Perguntei baixinho. "Hey, o que foi?" Levei suas mãos aos meus lábios.</p><p>Seu corpo enrijeceu, suas lágrimas secaram. "Desculpa. Não consigo fazer isso."</p><p>Se afastou de mim e meu corpo esfriou em sua falta.</p><p>Acendeu as luzes que faltavam no estúdio e elas me cegaram. Ele vasculhou pelos CDs ao lado do som como se eu não estivesse lá, como se a conversa que tínhamos acabado de ter nunca tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Meu coração palpitava em mágoa e raiva. Eu me sentia tão exposto. Eu o contei tudo, coisas que eu mal conseguia admitir para mim mesmo e ele me ignorou completamente. O que eu fiz de errado? Por que ele não fala comigo?</p><p>Ele procurava pela música em um silêncio ensurdecedor.</p><p>Quando a música começou e ele estava prestes a ensaiar, ele finalmente se deu conta de minha presença.</p><p>"Eu reservei o estúdio pra essa noite."</p><p>"É esse o seu jeito de me manda embora?" Coloquei as mãos da cintura.</p><p>Ele encarou a porta em expectativa antes de graciosamente fazer um plié.</p><p>Olhei para o relógio na parede. Era meia noite. Eu estava exausto.</p><p>Enquanto Harry dançava, procurei pelo chão do estúdio por seu suéter. O enrolei em uma bola, que fiz de travesseiro, e deitei.</p><p>Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o impedi. "Eu não vou te deixar."</p><p>"Eu vou ficar aqui a noite inteira." Disse sem graça.</p><p>"Então eu vou ficar a noite toda."</p><p>Ele suspirou.</p><p>O chão era duro e frio, mas o suéter de Harry era macio. Enterrei meu rosto no tecido e respirei a essência deliciosa enquanto ele se movimentava pelo cômodo. O cheiro de lírios e cobre e...</p><p>"Você tá cheirando o meu suéter?"</p><p>"Não!"</p><p>Eu estava dividido entre fazê-lo falar comigo ou assisti-lo dançar. Fiquei com o último. Não por escolha. Ele era hipnotizante, destemido em seus passos, entregando seu corpo por completo que era como se um deus tivesse possuído aquele corpo, e não fosse apenas um mortal. Mesmo quando mais novo e sua técnica era um desastre, ele ainda era habilidoso. Tinha uma parte dentro dele querendo ser exposta. E agora que essa parte tinha se unido à técnica, ele era magnifico.</p><p>Apaguei antes que ele tivesse terminado. Tarde da noite, ouvi os interruptores apagarem as luzes. Com meus olhos ainda fechados, fiz um movimento para me levantar, mas Harry me parou.</p><p>"Volte a dormir." Esticou um cobertor sobre mim e cuidadosamente escorregou um travesseiro sob minha cabeça.</p><p>Ele dormia no estúdio com tanta frequência que trouxe um cobertor e travesseiro consigo. Não por qual motivo isso me deixou tão triste, mas deixou.</p><p>Então ele entrou debaixo da manta e nos acolheu. Ele estava relaxado no escuro e adoravelmente preocupado com meu conforto. Meus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão e encarei as belas superfícies de seu rosto.</p><p>Por favor, me beija, pensei. Por favor, por favor, por favor.</p><p>Ele se aproximou, mas não foi para me beijar. Em vez disso ele me empurrou para o meu lado. "Volte a dormir." Repetiu.</p><p>Meus olhos se fecharam e ele escorregou uma mão para dentro de minha camisa. Meu estômago revirou. Gentilmente, ele começou a acariciar minhas costas, como fazíamos um com o outro quando éramos garotos e envergonhados demais para fazer qualquer coisa além disso. Seus dedos começaram na base de meu pescoço e foram descendo por minha espinha, fazendo movimentos circulares.</p><p>"Harry." Murmurei.</p><p>Quase dormindo o ouvi murmurar. "Eu não souperfeito, Louis, mas você é."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ACT II: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HARRY/PASSADO</p><p>Caro Harry,</p><p>Fazem semanas desde que o vi ou ouvi falar de você. Não tens respondido a nenhum de meus e-mails ou cartas. Estou preocupado com você. Por que não fala comigo? Não gostou de nossa viagem? Gostaria de agradecê-lo novamente por nosso tempo juntos em Kiev. Contei a todos os seus instrutores o quão bom você foi e o quanto me impressionou.</p><p>Você tem tanto potencial, Harry, mas nós dois sabemos que apenas potencial não é suficiente. Seu talento está cru e precisa ser refinado. Estás longe de onde precisa estar quando se trata de técnica. Normalmente não faço isso, mas gostaria de convidá-lo para vir morar comigo em Paris durante o verão para que então eu possa monitorá-lo pessoalmente. É algo ortodoxo, mas acho que o beneficiaria receber uma atenção individualizada e minhas conexões aqui em paris também. Não acho que uma grande sala de aula barulhenta seja o ambiente de aprendizado correto para um garoto sensível como você. Eu sei do que precisas, Harry. Eu te entendo.</p><p>Se for obediente e se esforçar, sob minha tutela eu posso dar-lhe a carreira de seus sonhos. Posso arranjá-lo uma vaga em qualquer companhia do mundo.</p><p>Eu realmente espero que considere minha proposta. Odiaria ver que todo esse potencial maravilhoso foi desperdiçado!</p><p>Ansiosamente aguardando por sua resposta.</p><p>Com amor,</p><p>Alex.</p><p>P.S. Perdoe-me meu amor. Eu nunca quis machucá-lo. As coisas serão diferentes dessa vez. Eu prometo x</p><p>O envelope tinha um selo de cera vermelha o lacrando.</p><p>Madame Lesauvage cruzou o estúdio em um pulo com seus cabelos cinza presos em um coque. "Então?"</p><p>Estávamos sozinhos no estúdio. Beauchamp a pediu que me entregasse a carta diretamente em mãos para se assegurar de que eu a leria. Eu tinha apagado todos os seus outros e-mails e jogado suas cartas no lixo sem nem mesmo lê-las.</p><p>"Ele quer ser meu mentor em Paris nesse verão."</p><p>"Oh Harry, isso é maravilhoso!" Ela colocou as mãos sobre a boca e orgulhosamente colocou um braço ao redor de meus ombros. "Você vai ligar para ele ou escrever uma resposta?"</p><p>"Madame, posso fazer uma pergunta?"</p><p>Ela assentiu.</p><p>"Qual é a melhor academia de dança do mundo?"</p><p>"Bem, a Paris Opera Ballet é a mais antiga, mas o Bolshoi é de longe a maior – a palavra Bolshoi em russo significa 'grandioso' – e tem a história mas condecorada. Foi onde Tchaikovsky estreou O Lago dos Cisnes."</p><p>Considerei aquilo por um momento.</p><p>Ela cruzou seus longos e magros braços, seus cotovelos protuberantes em seu collant como dois arcos.</p><p>"Você deveria considerar essa oferta seriamente, Harry. Você melhorou muito nos últimos meses, mas treinar com alguém como Alex poderia ser o diferencial entre dançar para uma companhia como o Bolshoi e dançar para alguma companhia regional de Leeds."</p><p>"Ele me quer pelo verão inteiro."</p><p>Ela tirou meus cachos de meus olhos e ergueu meu queixo. "Eu sei, querido. Você quer ir para casa, encontrar seus amigos e sua família, não é? Mas esses são sacrifícios que temos que fazer por essa profissão. Fui tirada de meus pais quando tinha apenas sete anos para treinar no École de Danse de l'Opéra em Paris."</p><p>Madame tinha sido prima ballerina e havia dançado em companhias por toda a Europa, inclusive o Bolshoi.</p><p>"Eu vou pensar nisso."</p><p>Ela balançou a cabeça desacreditada. "Essa é a oportunidade de uma vida, Harry. Qualquer garoto nessa escola mataria para tomar seu lugar."</p><p>"Foi o que disseram sobre minhas viagens à Paris e Kiev..."</p><p>"E estavam certos. Olhe pra você agora! Você tem a chance de ser particularmente monitorado por Alexander Beauchamp por um verão inteiro. Não consigo pensar em algo melhor."</p><p>"Eu vou respondê-lo." Disse, tentando dar o meu melhor sorriso.</p><p>Em vez de jogar a carta fora como fiz com todas as outras, essa eu enfiei em minha mochila.</p><p>***</p><p>Arrastei meus pés até o refeitório. Não estava com fome, mas tinha faltado o café da manhã e o jantar de ontem. Eu precisava colocar algo em meu estômago para conseguir passar por aquele dia.</p><p>Me esgueirei por um mar de estudantes no corredor. Multidões pareciam ser maiores e mais barulhentas desde que voltei de Kiev. Eu não tinha mais o luxo de ignorar as outras pessoas ou seus corpos em relação ao meu. Suas vezes eram amplificadas em minha cabeça. Eu mergulhava em suas conversas e seus dramas amorosos. Era como se eles vivessem em cores e eu, em preto e branco. Eu era um fantasma em um outro plano de existência. Ligado em uma frequência diferente.</p><p>Na fila do refeitório, peguei minha bandeja e um prato pré-montado com frango e vegetais sob as luzes quentes.</p><p>Vaguei pelo lugar, em busca de um lugar para sentar, o rosto de Louis rapidamente se virou para mim. Ele deveria ter acabado de sair dos chuveiros. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seu cabelo macio e volumoso. Ele estava no meio da história que contava, seus olhos com um brilho de travessura, sua boca formando um sorriso ladino. Ele estava cercado de seus amigos – Zayn, Liam, Gigi e Eleanor – e estava feliz. Eu causei aquilo, pensei. Ele pode ser feliz e ter uma vida normal pois eu o protegi. Era a única coisa que eu gostava em mim.</p><p>Constrangido, eu procurei por um lugar para sentar. Todos os bancos do refeitório estavam tomados, exceto por um.</p><p>Ele não tinham guardado um lugar para mim, ou será que sim? Nenhum deles falou comigo desde que voltei de Kiev. Limites tinham sido impostos e todos eles ficaram ao lado de Louis. Mas a cadeira vazia bem ao lado de Louis me deu um momento. Talvez tivessem mudado de ideia sobre mim. Talvez estivessem me dando uma segunda chance.</p><p>Andei até a mesa e suas risadas tornaram-se silencio.</p><p>"Tem problema eu sentar aqui? Não vou incomodar vocês."</p><p>Louis olhou Eleanor. "Você ouviu alguma coisa?"</p><p>Eleanor olhou para mim como se eu fosse invisível. "Não, não ouvi nada." Disse, disposta a seguir com essa brincadeira cruel. Ela e Louis discutiam constantemente, mas ela entraria numa briga de facas por ele se ele pedisse. Louis inspirava esse tipo de lealdade nas pessoas.</p><p>"Zayn, ouviu alguma coisa?"</p><p>Zayn colocou o pé no banco vazio e disse. "Nope."</p><p>Liam estava desconfortável com aquilo, mas ele nunca desafiaria Louis.</p><p>Gigi me reparou, mas como os outros ela não fez nada.</p><p>Minhas bochechas queimavam enquanto todo o refeitório me assistia ir embora, rejeitado por meus velhos amigos.</p><p>Comi meu almoço no quintal. Estava frio demais para comer lá fora, mas era isso ou comer de pé com todo mundo olhando. Sentei sob uma árvore, o vento congelando meus dedos. Minhas mãos ficaram tão frias que eu não conseguia segurar o garfo para terminar de comer. Dei meus vegetais para os pássaros de inverno que se reuniram ao meu redor.</p><p>Então peguei a carta de Beauchamp. A reli inúmeras vezes.</p><p>Eu sei do que você precisa, Harry.</p><p>Eu te entendo.</p><p>Me perdoe, meu amor.</p><p>Nunca quis te machucar.</p><p>As coisas serão diferentes dessa vez.</p><p>***</p><p>Fui ao estúdio para ensaiar um pouco antes que a aula começasse. Eram aquelas sessões de ensaios privados que me eram mais úteis. Agora que eu estava na RSB há quase um ano, eu já tinha um bom senso sobre minhas forças e fraquezas. Eu queria anular aquelas fraquezas. As correções de meus instrutores, que me faziam chorar quando cheguei, não tinham mais impacto sobre mim. Eu precisava de uma mão mais firme. Eu me transformei em meu melhor e pior professor.</p><p>Tirei minhas roupas, ficando apenas de bermudas e me observei no espelho.</p><p>"Feio."</p><p>Pratiquei minhas transições, refazendo o momento de minha pirueta onde pousei lento demais.</p><p>"Burro."</p><p>Segui para um arabesque e perdi meu equilíbrio.</p><p>"Patético."</p><p>Em seguida tentei um salto, mas meu joelho estava trêmulo e tropecei. Gritei comigo mesmo no espelho e esmurrei minhas coxas repetidamente até que dei um grito agonizante.</p><p>"Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!"</p><p>***</p><p>Naquela tarde, cruzei com Zayn no campus. Ele carregava vários livros sob o braço. Ele usava um suéter creme que fazia seus cabelos negros e brilhosos e olhos castanhos se destacarem por todo o lugar. Ele estava em seu caminho à Jebsen House e eu ia para a Wolf House.</p><p>Ele correu até mim e pegou meu punho. "Harry, desculpa pelo almoço hoje."</p><p>Dei de ombros. "Tudo bem."</p><p>"Não, não tá. Louis... está magoado. Ele está com tanta raiva."</p><p>"Eu entendo."</p><p>Ele ficou ali parado, desconfortável por um momento.</p><p>"A gente pode sair de vez em quando."</p><p>"Não, Louis não vai gostar disso."</p><p>Zayn começou a andar novamente quando o parei. "Espera!"</p><p>Ele virou.</p><p>"Posso pegar alguns dos seus livros emprestados?"</p><p>***</p><p>Meu colega de quarto se mudou pouco depois que voltei. Eu tinha pesadelos muito vívidos durante a noite e ele não conseguia dormir com meus gritos, então ele foi morar com um amigo. Agora, eu tinha o quarto só para mim. Não era tão bom quanto o de Louis. Era pequeno e a janela dava para uma parede de tijolos expostos. Mas assim, como em meu quarto com Louis, a parede era cheia de coisas de Beauchamp. Próximo à minha cama alguns panfletos de Lago dos Cisnes e do ballet contemporâneo que assistimos juntos em Kiev. Ao lado pendurei um cartão que ele me mandou com selo de cera. Não sei o motivo de eu gostar de olhar aquelas coisas. Talvez por elas me machucarem, e assim como meu joelho no estúdio, a dor me fazia companhia.</p><p>Pouco depois das oito daquela noite, Zayn bateu em minha porta. Eu estava surpreso por ele ter realmente aparecido. Trouxe os livros que pedi. Anna Kerenina, Guerra e Paz, Crime e Punição, Doutor Zhivago, Os Irmãos Karamazov e a biografia de Tchaikovsky.</p><p>"De onde surgiu esse interesse tão repentino pela Rússia?"</p><p>"Eu vou à Moscou dançar para o Bolshoi."</p><p>Zayn erguei sua sobrancelha grossa e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Harry, é ótimo que pense grande, mas talvez devesse começar com uma meta mais realista, tipo uma companhia de ballet regional."</p><p>"Não, o Bolshoi é a melhor. Tem que ser ele."</p><p>Ele continuou me olhando como se eu fosse louco.</p><p>"Como ele tá?" Perguntei, me jogando no beliche de baixo.</p><p>"Triste na maior parte do tempo. Ele dá uma de durão quando você tá por perto, as ele ainda não superou o que você fez."</p><p>Passei os dedos pelas capas duras dos romances. "Ele supera. Foi só uma viagem."</p><p>Zayn se aproximou de mim na cama. "Você acha que ele liga pra viagem? Se qualquer outro tivesse feito isso com ele, ele já teria superado. É com você que ele se importa. Você era o melhor amigo dele e o apunhalou pelas costas."</p><p>"Eu sei."</p><p>"Por que tirou isso dele?"</p><p>Relembrei as coisas nojentas que deixei Beauchamp e seus amigos fazerem comigo. "Eu mereci."</p><p>Zayn estava calmo com minha resposta.</p><p>"Você ainda pode consertar as coisas, Harry. Ele quer que você faça isso."</p><p>"Pois é, ele estava bem receptivo no almoço."</p><p>Zayn pegou os livros de minhas mãos. "Ele foi escroto hoje por que, bem, ele é escroto. Mas ele te quer de volta, ele só não sabe como confiar em você novamente. Você não pode pedir desculpas?"</p><p>Enrolei minhas mãos em punhos. Não, eu não iria pedir desculpas por merda nenhuma. EU não me sentia culpado. Fiz a coisa certa, que Louis soubesse ou não. Eu sabia. Era o que importava. Eu não desistiria da única dignidade que me resta. Meu sacrifício por Louis era tudo que sobrou de meu velho eu.</p><p>"Acho que nós dois concordamos que ele está melhor sem mim."</p><p>Zayn não disse nada, pois sabia que era verdade.</p><p>***</p><p>Na aula do dia seguinte, notei um lugar vazia ao lado de Louis na barra. Ele colocou uma segunda garrafa de água no chão perto de si e cuidadosamente pendurou uma toalha extra na barra sobre ela.</p><p>Ele queria que eu pegasse aquele lugar? Ele o guardou para mim? Aquilo poderia ser uma oferta de paz, uma declaração silenciosa de perdão.</p><p>Me aproximei e ele prendeu a respiração.</p><p>Eu não cairia nessa duas vezes. Continuei andando e peguei um lugar no fundo.</p><p>A aula foi monótona, cheia e dispersiva. Me deu dor de cabeça. O segundo toque soou e corri para fora. Beauchamp estava certo. Eu não pertencia à uma sala cheia. Eu precisaria de privacidade se quisesse qualquer coisa feita.</p><p>Louis estava no meio do meu caminho e em vez de esperá-lo passar pela porta, eu a bati em sua cara.</p><p>"Hey, olhe por onde anda!"</p><p>"Você falou alguma coisa?" Soltei, seguindo em frente.</p><p>Antes que eu chegasse ao fim do corredor, senti dedos gelados e ásperos se aprofundarem em minha nuca.</p><p>Madame.</p><p>"Você já escreveu sua resposta a Alex?"</p><p>"Ainda não."</p><p>Ela me arrastou até seu escritório, que também uma vez fora o de Beauchamp. Meu estômago revirou quando pensei sobre as coisas que fiz com ele naquele lugar.</p><p>Madame foi para trás de sua mesa e tirou uma folha de papel de faz e uma caneta. Arrastou uma cadeira e me mandou sentar.</p><p>"Você vai responder a carta de Alexander agora." Ela disse com seu forte sotaque francês que ficava ainda mais intenso quando ficava irritada. "Você está sendo grosseiro, Harry. Ele foi muito gentil em levá-lo em duas viagens no último semestre. Você deve isso a ele, pelo menos um pouco de educação." Ela se encostou em sua cadeira. "Sabe, o último estudante com quem ele passou um verão como monitor pessoal, Hans Faust, nunca voltou à RBS. Ele continuou treinando com Beauchamp e conseguiu uma vaga com a Paris Opera Ballet antes de seus colegas de turma sequer se formassem."</p><p>Eu sabia que Hans, assim como eu, foi levado à uma das viagens especiais de Beauchamp, mas eu não sabia que ele então tinha escolhido viver com ele. Se alguém soubesse do que o aconteceu eles provavelmente o julgariam por tomar essa decisão, mas eu o entendia. Depois do que Beauchamp fez comigo eu me senti como se tivesse sido arrancado do mundo. Eu pertencia à lugar nenhum. A única pessoa que sabia pelo que passei, e me entendia, era o próprio Beauchamp.</p><p>Ele era o veneno e o antídoto.</p><p>Imaginei Hans no apartamento de Beauchamp em Paris pela primeira vez, assustado e sozinho, do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei. Eu nunca conheci Hans, mas eu também nunca me senti tão próximo à ninguém em minha vida. Eu queria cruzar espaço e tempo, segurar sua mão e dizê-lo "Eu também estou aqui. Eu existo. Eu te entendo. Você não tá sozinho."</p><p>Peguei a caneta dourada de Madame.</p><p>Caro Sr. Beauchamp.</p><p>Obrigado por sua carta e por me levar à Paris e Kiev no último semestre. Foi imensamente generoso de sua parte. Nunca esquecerei a experiência.</p><p>Embora, temo ter de recusar seu convite para Paris esse verão.</p><p>Você está certo. Sou talentoso. Eu, de fato, tenho potencial.</p><p>Dançarei para a melhor companhia de dança do mundo.</p><p>Serei um bailarino melhor do que você sequer já foi e farei isso sem sua ajuda.</p><p>Sinceramente,</p><p>Seu garotinho especial.</p><p>Dobrei o papel e o enfiei no envelope. O entreguei à Madame. Ela sorriu, esperando para ouvir minha decisão.</p><p>"Envia. Queima. Eu estou pouco me fodendo."</p><p>Saí do escritório e voltei ao estúdio, sozinho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fim do terceiro ato</p><p> </p><p>fecham-se as cortinas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ACT III: CHAPTER NINETEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bem vindos ao terceiro ato</p><p>abrem-se as cortinas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PRESENTE</p><p>Quando acordei, achei que tinha quinze anos novamente.</p><p>Harry dormia profundamente atrás de mim, seus cachos em meu rosto, seus braços e pernas enrolados apertados ao redor de meu corpo como um coala. Eu não conseguiria levantar nem mesmo se eu quisesse. Eu não queria. Me movi um pouco e seu nariz cutucou minha bochecha. O estúdio estava frio, mas estamos tão encasulados sob a manta que nossos corpos queimavam em febre. Me virei de vez para encará-lo. Ele franziu a testa com a movimentação e me apertou ainda mais forte, seus olhos fechados, seus dedos apertando a barra de minha camisa.</p><p>"Harry, acorda." Sussurrei em sua pequenina orelha em formato de concha. "Já amanheceu."</p><p>Suas pálpebras tremularam e abriram, ele levou um tempo para relembrar onde estava. E com quem estava.</p><p>Ele rolou para longe de mim. "Desculpa."</p><p>"Sem problema."</p><p>Ele se sentou ainda grogue, esfregando os olhos. "Desculpa." Repetiu. "Eu devia estar sonhando."</p><p>"Você deve ter tido bons sonhos." Eu queria prolongar aquele pouco de intimidade o quanto desse.</p><p>Continuávamos sob a manta, nossas pernas se tocando. O que aquilo significava? Éramos amigos. Não, talvez não amigos, mas também não éramos inimigos.</p><p>Ele deitou de costas e eu rapidamente me enrolei ao seu lado.</p><p>"Geralmente eu durmo num tapete." Ele disse. "Não acho que esse chão seja bom pras suas costas."</p><p>Minhas costas estavam me matando. Eu sentia como se tivesse sido pisoteado por cavalos. "Eu tô bem."</p><p>A luz passava pelas janelas, criando pequenos pontos de calor no chão do estúdio. Pressionei minha mão no chão acima de sua cabeça. "Eu não quero ensaiar."</p><p>"Sem ensaio esse manhã."</p><p>Sorri. "Você quer faltar?" Eu poderia levá-lo para tomar uma xícara de café. Sentaríamos no Regent's Park e conversar a manhã inteira. Seria bom.</p><p>"Não, quero dizer que temos uma reunião com a companhia no estúdio A."</p><p>"Você geralmente falta essas reuniões."</p><p>Ele rolou, ficando de lado, e me encarou. "Liam disse que eu tinha que aparecer."</p><p>Liam. A intervenção. Harry não fazia a menor ideia do que estava para acontecer.</p><p>"Vamos faltar mesmo assim." Soltei.</p><p>"Não dá. Eu fiz uma promessa." Ele levantou e vestiu um suéter. Deixou o cabelo solto e preso atrás de suas orelhas.</p><p>Eu me sentia mal pelo que ia acontecer. Eu queria avisá-lo, mas não sabia como.</p><p>Todos já estavam no Estúdio A esperando por nós. Não era a companhia inteira, apenas os bailarinos principais e solistas, mais Niall, Liam e Maurice.</p><p>Não sentaríamos no chão, mas em um círculo feito de cadeiras dobráveis. Peguei um lugar ao lado de Eleanor. Ela tinha escrito suas reclamações em um bloco de notas em uma letra cursiva. Ela e Gigi sempre deram as maiores aberturas a Harry. Elas o mimavam na escola e talvez tenham pensado que fariam o mesmo quando ele juntou-se à companhia, mas a julgar pelas anotações pesarosas de Eleanor aquilo não vinha ao caso.</p><p>Gigi, que era geralmente direta e ia direto ao ponto estava fingindo estar distraída com algo externo. Zayn também olhava para seu celular quando Harry disse oi.</p><p>Harry odiava reuniões da companhia. Ele odiava estar em grupos no geral. Ele estar lá já era abusar de sua boa vontade. As reações estranhas de todos demonstravam algo, e eu podia vê-lo ficar cada vez mais confuso e agitado, sentando na borda de sua cadeira e balançando seu joelho.</p><p>Eu não achei que aquilo pudesse ficar pior. E então Jeffrey chegou.</p><p>As cadeiras perto de mim estavam ocupadas, então ele arrastou uma cadeira pelo chão ao logo da roda e fez o bailarino que interpretaria Benno von Sommersten se afastar.</p><p>"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Sussurrei. "Isso é só pra os solistas e bailarinos principais."</p><p>Jeffrey me olhou e virou para abrir sua bolsa carteiro. Assim como Eleanor, ele tinha feito anotações. "Eu sou parte das testemunhas."</p><p>"Você assiste muito daquelas merdas de séries de júri americanos na tv."</p><p>Harry estava descaradamente nos encarando.</p><p>"Por que você não atende minhas ligações?" Jeffrey perguntou.</p><p>"Eu tava trabalhando."</p><p>"À uma da manhã? Fui no seu apartamento. Onde você tava ontem à noite?"</p><p>"Eu dormi no estúdio." Era a verdade.</p><p>"Como que isso aconteceu? Você, tipo, desmaiou quando tava dançando?"</p><p>"Não, eu deitei no chão e dormi."</p><p>"Por que você faria isso?" A sua voz estava ficando cada vez mais alta.</p><p>"Do que isso importa! Você não tá vendo que a gente vai ter uma reunião importante aqui?"</p><p>"Não grita comigo!"</p><p>Liam limpou a garganta. Ele tinha sua prancheta sobre o colo. Se arrumou e cruzou um joelho sobre o outro. "Bem, vamos começar." Ele soava como um monitor de acampamento prestes a nos dar uma palestra sobre plantas venenosas. "Harry, você tem um talento fenomenal e imensamente admirado aqui, na companhia. O que estamos prestes a discutir é tanto para seu benefício quanto para o nosso. Algumas pessoas vieram à mim preocupadas com suas relações de trabalho com você e não se sentem ouvidas."</p><p>"Algumas pessoas?" Harry disse, suas feições não demonstrando emoção alguma.</p><p>"Vamos seguir com o círculo e você pode responder no final." Limpou a garganta novamente. "Eu começo."</p><p>Eu estava impressionado que Harry não tinha ido embora.</p><p>"Harry," Liam continuou. "Meu trabalho fica muito complicado quando você faz exigências irrazoáveis sobre os panfletos e outdoors."</p><p>Harry cruzou os braços. "É irrazoável exigir por um pouco de criatividade? Você queria jogar uma foto minha em todo o material de divulgação, como uma propaganda de uma loja de conveniência. Lago dos Cisnes foi lançado durante o nascimento do movimento da arte moderna. Não seria inteligente usar algum trabalho artístico que evoque o espírito revolucionário daquela época?"</p><p>Liam já estava perdendo sua postura. "Não é você quem decide!"</p><p>"Eu mereço dar minha opinião em como minha própria imagem vai ser usada!"</p><p>Gigi se intrometeu. "Eu mereço dar opinião do meu próprio horário de ensaios?" Gritou. Nós estávamos saindo do controle agora. As pessoas estavam ficando agitadas e não queriam esperar sua vez para falar. "Nós deveríamos ser iguais! Você não tem o direito de ditar quando e como eu ensaio. Você tem algum prazer doentio em me torturar?"</p><p>O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho. "Eu não quero ser cruel, Gigi, eu só quero que essa produção seja perfeita."</p><p>Zayn ergueu a cabeça. "E eu? Você tirou o meu solo pra alfinetar o Louis. Isso não é crueldade?"</p><p>Harry apertou as mãos.</p><p>Eleanor jogou suas notas. "Vá se foder, Harry! Isso não tem nada a ver com a produção e tudo a ver com você pensar que está a cima da gente. Não me importa quanto poder você tinha no Bolshoi. Agora você está em Londres e aqui é a porra de uma democracia. Você não tem o direito de criticar a minha dança. Meu pas de deux é com o Louis, não com você!"</p><p>O peito de Harry estava pesado. Ele olhou para a porta.</p><p>Maurice, motivados pelas ondas que eram as lágrimas de Eleanor, explodiu de emoção e nos contou toda sua história de vida, começando por sua infância em Zurique e terminando com uma repreensão amargurada. "Em toda a minha carreira eu nunca fui desrespeitado como fui por você, Sr. Styles." Puxou seu lencinho de bolso e secou a testa. "Você questiona e insulta meu julgamento. Eu deveria ser tratado com o respeito devido a experiência. Isso é muito para um homem no meu estágio aguentar!"</p><p>Não era a vez de Jeffrey, mas é claro que ele decidiu se meter e defender Maurice. "Você não deveria sair por ai mandando em um tão prestigiado coreógrafo como se ele fosse um mordomo!" Então ele falou para todos na sala. "Ele fez Kenneth me tirar da produção!"</p><p>"Exatamente. Então o que você está fazendo aqui?" Respondeu.</p><p>Segurei Jeffrey em sua cadeira.</p><p>Harry virou para Niall, que tinha se mantido parado como uma estátua.</p><p>"Desculpa Harry, mas eles têm razão. Você ultrapassou o limite. Eu te deixo falar com a orquestra, mesmo que esteja por fora dos deveres de um bailarino. Então você foi por minhas costas e os deu novos acordes, contradizendo minha direção. Você tomou proveito de minha bondade..."</p><p>Harry passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Niall, eu respeito sua posição. Você entende o libreto, mas eu entendo a história dele. Eu não sabia mais como te fazer ouvir o que eu ouço! Eu tinha que provar para você. Eu compreendo esse ballet melhor que qualquer um!"</p><p>"Não." Liam disse firmemente. "Essa produção não é sua. Esse comportamento tem que acabar."</p><p>"Todos vocês se sentem assim?" Sua voz falhou.</p><p>Nossos rostos permaneceram duros.</p><p>Liam deixou para que eu desse o último sopro. "Louis, eu sei que você tem muito a dizer."</p><p>Ninguém era mais crítico ao comportamento de Harry que eu. Todos me olhavam em antecipação.</p><p>Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer. "Eu concordo com Harry."</p><p>Maurice caiu para trás como se tivesse tomado um tiro. Niall estava chocado. Eleanor, Zayn e Gigi me olhavam com olhos de gelo. Jeffrey tinha sede de sangue.</p><p>Eu não tinha certeza se concordava com ele, mas tinha certeza de que não aguentava vê-lo sendo atacado, não por mais um segundo sequer. Sim, Harry era um ditador maligno, mas era o meu ditador maligno!</p><p>Levantei. "Vejam, Harry estava com o Bolshoi – o berço do Lago dos Cisnes – por seis anos. Ele é a joia de Moscou! Ele sabe do que está falando. Ele não é só um bailarino. É um gênio. E eu acredito em sua visão, e vocês também deveriam."</p><p>Pensei que Gigi fosse me socar. "Você está falando sério?"</p><p>"Traidor!" Eleanor disse entredentes.</p><p>"Louis..." Maurice começou. "Mas e o seu solo?"</p><p>"Eu gosto mais da interpretação de Harry." Era oficial. Eu estava louco.</p><p>Os olhos de Harry brilharam como esmeraldas. Um sorriso contente em seus lábios.</p><p>Maurice levantou e foi até a porta, sua echarpe de seda voando atrás de si.</p><p>O estúdio ecoava gritos e vaias, direcionadas à mim e Harry. Um por um eles começaram a sair. Tentei falar com eles, mas ninguém me ouviria. Passavam por mim apressados, alguns chamando por Maurice, outros simplesmente refletindo toda a situação.</p><p>Harry e eu trocamos olhares.</p><p>Comecei a andar em sua direção quando Jeffrey me parou. Ele não era dos que iam pelo tratamento do silêncio.</p><p>"Que merda foi essa?"</p><p>Tentei colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros para acalmá-lo, mas ele as afastou.</p><p>"Você deveria me defender, Louis!"</p><p>"Eu não podia ficar parado vendo uma sala cheia de gente atacando ele. Não era certo."</p><p>Seus olhos abriram e passou uma mão por seus cabelos loiros. "Não, o jeito que ele tratou a companhia, como ele me tratou que não foi certo. Isso foi justo. Ele mereceu."</p><p>Agora o estúdio estava vazio. Eu e Jeffrey estávamos sozinhos.</p><p>"Com quem você estava ontem à noite?"</p><p>"Eu já disse, eu estava no estúdio!"</p><p>"Não foi o que eu perguntei!"</p><p>"Tá! Eu estava com o Harry."</p><p>O queixo dele tremeu como se estivesse prestes a chorar. "Vocês estão trepando?"</p><p>"Não!"</p><p>"Você quer?"</p><p>Fiz uma longa pausa. "Não."</p><p>"Acabou."</p><p>Ele enfiou seu bloco de notas na bolsa.</p><p>"Jeffrey, por favor, não faz isso. Me desculpa."</p><p>"Não, você não sente culpa. Você só tava esperando esse momento, pois você não tinha coragem de terminar comigo por si mesmo."</p><p>Okay, eu certamente não dei muito mérito a Jeffrey. Ele conseguia ser bastante perceptivo quando queria.</p><p>"Eu não queria que acabasse assim."</p><p>"Ele vai te machucar de novo, Louis."</p><p>"A gente não tá—"</p><p>"Para. Eu vejo como você olha pra ele. Ele não te olha do mesmo jeito. Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Ele só sabe como usar as pessoas." Jeffrey ficou pensativo. "Eu me importo com você. Quero que saiba disso."</p><p>Jeffrey me deixou, mas não suas palavras.</p><p>***</p><p>Eu tinha ensaio mais tarde no auditório. Fui a meu camarim para trocar de roupas e vestir uma bermuda. Meu corpo ainda doendo por ter dormido no chão a noite toda, e dançar hoje certamente pioraria ainda mais.</p><p>A companhia deveria estar ensaiando o primeiro ato. Eu esperava que o palco estivesse cheio de bailarinos de apoio, o diretor de palco e Maurice. Só tinha uma pessoa ali. Liam.</p><p>Me aproximei cuidadosamente.</p><p>"Sabe, Louis, eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para poder dançar novamente."</p><p>Liam nunca fez aquilo. Ele nunca remoeu o passado ou falava sobre seu machucado. Ele tentava se manter positivo e olhar para o futuro.</p><p>Joguei minha bolsa. "Liam, o que aconteceu?"</p><p>Seus olhos castanhos e gentis se fechavam sob as luzes de palco. "Eu vou ser demitido."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"A intervenção era minha última chance de contornar a situação e eu falhei."</p><p>"Que situação?"</p><p>"Eu não te contei, pois não queria que você descontasse nele, mas fui colocado em provação pouco depois que Harry juntou-se à academia. Eu deveria controlá-lo."</p><p>"Kenneth não deveria te culpar por isso. Não é sua culpa."</p><p>"Ele é minha responsabilidade."</p><p>"A gente ainda pode dar um jeito nisso."</p><p>"Maurice pediu demissão."</p><p>Me desequilibrei e coloquei as mãos na cabeça. Eu não esperava isso. A partida de Maurice seria um grande golpe para a produção e era tarde demais para adiar as datas das apresentações.</p><p>"Por que você fez isso, Louis? Porque tomou partido de Harry?"</p><p>Não havia resposta. Havia um monte de motivos, flashes da pessoa que achava conhecer. "Eu confio nele." Disse.</p><p>"Mais que em mim e todos os seus amigos da companhia que ficaram do seu lado pelos últimos sete anos?"</p><p>"É um pressentimento que eu tenho."</p><p>"Harry já quebrou sua confiança uma vez."</p><p>"Eu sei disso." Disse baixinho, envergonhado.</p><p>Liam começou a sair do palco lentamente. Seu tornozelo estava pior que nunca, não por abuso ou exercícios, mas pelo peso que era carregar seu próprio corpo.</p><p>"Quando você vai saber?" O chamei.</p><p>Ele virou. "Tenho uma revisão da apresentação no fim do mês."</p><p>Liam saiu e eu caí ao chão, abraçando meus joelhos e me perguntando se eu tinha feito a maior escolha da minha vida. Maurice foi embora. Liam poderia ser o próximo. A ideia de Liam perder seu emprego depois de já ter perdido sua carreira como bailarino era muito para processar. A culpa pressionava meu peito até que eu não conseguia mais respirar.</p><p>Encarei as cadeiras do auditório e tentei imaginar a plateia na noite de abertura – centenas de rostos, todos ali para ver apenas um bailarino. Liam estava errado. Essa é a produção de Harry. Da plateia à coreografia até a orquestra, ele envolveu essa companhia como uma nuvem negra. E agora ele também tinha a mim. Como deixei que isso acontecesse?</p><p>Abracei meus joelhos com mais força e senti uma pontada em minha nuca. Bati no local como se fosse um inseto. Então senti outro, e outro. Olhei para todos os lados. Eu estava sozinho. Mas aquilo continuou. Levantei e balancei minha camisa.</p><p>"Aqui em cima." Ouvi.</p><p>Harry estava sentado nas vigas jogando pedaços de resina em mim.</p><p>"Vem pra cá."</p><p>Fui para as coxias e escalei a escada até ele.</p><p>"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Disse enquanto engatinhava até ele, as madeiras rangendo sob meus joelhos.</p><p>"Nada." Suas pernas pendiam das vigas e ele as chutava distraidamente como uma criança. "O ensaio foi cancelado."</p><p>Quantas vezes ele tinha feito aquilo? Quantas vezes ele assistiu coreógrafos e administradores desistirem, serem demitidos ou expulsos por causa dele? Ele tratava seus colegas com tanto desleixo quanto tratava seu próprio corpo.</p><p>"Maurice foi embora e Liam pode perder o emprego." Eu disse.</p><p>"Eu sei, eu estava ouvindo."</p><p>"Você só vai ficar sentado assistindo enquanto toda a produção pega fogo?"</p><p>Ele sorriu. "Bem vindo ao lado negro da força, Prince Siegfried."</p><p>"Eu estou falando sério. Jeffrey terminou comigo. Todos os meus amigos me odeiam."</p><p>"Você me tem."</p><p>"Tenho?"</p><p>Ele franziu os olhos. "Achei que confiasse em mim."</p><p>"Eu quero confiar, mas você torna isso... difícil."</p><p>Ficamos calados por um momento.</p><p>"Você me defendeu." Murmurou.</p><p>"Surto de insanidade."</p><p>"Disse que sou um gênio."</p><p>"É uma figura de linguagem."</p><p>"Não, não é. Você acha que eu sou um gênio e a jóia de Moscou."</p><p>"Harry, foco!" Me aproximei dele. "Eu sei que você não quer que Liam perca o emprego. Fale com Kenneth."</p><p>"O que te faz pensar que ele me escuta?"</p><p>"Você é a única pessoa que ele escuta!"</p><p>As vigas rangeram sob o peso de nós dois juntos. Harry se esticou para trás, sem medo, como se estivesse em um balanço.</p><p>"Você me deve uma, Harry."</p><p>"Eu achei que estivesse te devendo um beijo?"</p><p>Ele estava apoiado de costas, tentadoramente dócil, piscando lentamente para mim. Seu punho nu caiu sobre minha coxa.</p><p>"E você deve." Engoli seco. Oh meu deus, eu sou tão fraco!</p><p>Ele lambeu os lábios e fez um beicinho sedutor que me fez sentir desejado e provocado ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Me inclinei até ele e prendi uma mão em seu pescoço. Seus olhos passaram diretamente por mim. As garotas entraram no auditório.</p><p>Gigi vestia seu collant e Eleanor usava jeans. Eu estava prestes a chamar por elas quando Harry se aproximou e cobriu minha boca. "Shhhh."</p><p>Elas continuavam fulminantes depois da intervenção. Gigi atirou sua mochila no palco e continuou que deve ter sido uma grande falação para um emocionalmente exausta Eleanor.</p><p>"Eu estou te dizendo." Disse Gigi. "Louis está nessa desde o começo. Esses dois estão fazendo alguma coisa."</p><p>"Não, isso é impossível." Eleanor argumentou, preguiçosamente deitando, assistindo Gigi fazer seu solo. "Louis odeia o Harry!"</p><p>Harry tinha tirado sua mão da minha boca e estava escutando atentamente a conversa.</p><p>"A gente deveria ir." Sussurrei. Ele me ignorou.</p><p>"Abra os olhos, Eleanor! Eles estão fodendo!" Gigi gritou.</p><p>Nos encaramos, ambos corando furiosamente.</p><p>"Impossível." Disse Eleanor. "Eu tenho umas cinquenta mensagens do Louis falando sobre o quanto ele odeia o Harry. Ele praticamente escreveu uma dissertação." Puxou o celular.</p><p>Cobri minha cara, pensando no que tinha escrito.</p><p>"Harry é o diabo.' Harry tá acabando com a minha vida.', 'se eu algum dia começar a agir como o Harry me dê um tiro. 'OMG Harry tá dando OUTRO discurso, sobre Tchaikovsky. Me acorda quando acabar.', 'Ensaiar o quarto ato com o Harry. A morte poderia chegar mais cedo!', 'Oi linda, o que vai fazer mais tarde? P.S. Harry é o pior de todos.'"</p><p>Gigi parou de dançar que jogou os braços. "Ele não poderia ser mais óbvio? Ele está tão obcecado pelo Harry que é até vergonhoso!"</p><p>Harry estava deitado de barriga para baixo. Ele estava rindo tanto que as vigas balançaram.</p><p>Eu o cutuquei. "Shhh."</p><p>"O Louis nunca trairia o Jeffrey." Eleanor disse.</p><p>"Ele trairia com o Harry." Gigi disse com certeza absoluta. "Se Harry quisesse ele, Louis cairia de joelhos tão rápido que sua cabeça giraria."</p><p>Harry chorava de rir.</p><p>Eleanor enrolou seus longos cabelos enquanto refletia. "Você acha que o Harry também se sente assim?"</p><p>Gigi lambeu o suor de seu lábio superior. "Não sei. Não consigo ler ele." Então mudou de assunto. "Mas se esses dois uniram forças então nós deveríamos fazer o mesmo. Eu não vou ensaiar com nenhum dos dois até que aceitem nossas exigências!"</p><p>"A gente pode fazer isso?" Perguntou Eleanor.</p><p>Gigi deu de ombros. "Maurice se mandou, o coreógrafo assistente é fácil de manipular. Vamos mostrar pra esses porras quem manda aqui."</p><p>Eleanor pulou de pé. "Eu gosto como você pensa!" Esticou sua mão e começou a dançar minha parte em meu pas de deux com Gigi. Elas revezavam, ambas dançando as minhas partes e as de Harry para se ajudarem a ensaiar.</p><p>Harry e eu descemos das vigas o mais silenciosamente que podíamos e saímos do auditório nas pontas dos pés, lentamente abrindo a porta e a fechando com um click baixinho.</p><p>Juntos fomos até o Estúdio B.</p><p>"E agora?" perguntei.</p><p>"Acho que temos que ensaiar um com o outro."</p><p>Sorri. "Eu tenho o dobro de cenas compartilhadas que você. Você acha que consegue dançar as partes das duas?"</p><p>"Você vai me fazer vestir um tutu?"</p><p>"Obviamente."</p><p>Ele sorriu e segurou a porta do estúdio para mim.</p><p>"Hum." Comecei, tirando minhas roupas, ficando apenas de bermuda. "Tenho certeza de que não preciso falar nada, mas não é verdade, o que a Gigi tava falando. Eu não sou obcecado por você."</p><p>Ele puxou o suéter por cima da cabeça. "Claro que não."</p><p>Começamos meu pas de deux. Eu deveria começar ajoelhado com meus braços estendidos. Dei um passo em direção a Harry.</p><p>"Eu até te pediria para ficar de joelhos, Louis, mas não quero ter de açoitá-lo."</p><p>Fiz cócegas nele até que caísse no chão. "Eu já disse! Não é verdade!"</p><p>Ele ria histericamente de novo.</p><p>"Não tem graça!"</p><p>"Oh, qual é. Tem sim. Um pouquinho."</p><p>Harry era, surpreendentemente, um cisne branco muito afetivo. Ele sabia a coreografia de Gigi melhor que ela mesma. Ele tinha um pescoço longo, membros delicados para um bailarino e conseguia executar a coreografia graciosamente.</p><p>"Você perdeu uma chance como prima ballerina, Harry."</p><p>"Acha que não sei?" Disse, se pendurando em meus ombros antes de seguir para um arabesque.</p><p>Meu corpo de musculatura compacta não se adaptava à coreografia feminina tão bem.</p><p>Girei nos braços dele e quase o derrubei. "Cuidado! Você parece um touro chinês!"</p><p>"Cala a boca, eu sou lindo."</p><p>Fingi que era uma grande inconveniência estar ensaiando sem Eleanor e Gigi, mas, na verdade, eu nunca me diverti tanto em um ensaio. Com as garotas, eu tinha que fingir desejá-las e os movimentos vinham de minhas habilidades técnicas. Mas quando eu dançava com Harry, quando eu tinha minhas mãos em sua cintura, os movimentos fluíam de mim. Eu não estava interpretando de modo algum. Aquele era o mais puro tipo de dança.</p><p>Harry realmente conhecia O Lago dos cisnes de dentro para fora. Eu sempre gostei do ballet, mas nunca o suficiente para me aprofundar tanto em seu significado. Harry tinha todos os tipos de idealizações sobre como interpretar Siegfried, coisas que nunca me passaram pela cabeça. Sua interpretação do cisne branco era realmente subversiva e desafiadora. Gigi fazia o papel da carta, mas a interpretação de Harry era, mais uma vez, mais sedutora e mais torturada.</p><p>Ele tinha muitas ideias e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era perguntá-lo sobre sua visão e ele começaria a falar na velocidade de um quilômetro por minuto, seus olhos verdes claros vívidos com seu brilho. Eu sequer entendia o que ele estava falando por metade do tempo. Ele continuou falando e falando sobre umas cartas russas e sobre a vida de Tchaikovsky. Ele soava louco, mas estava tão animado que fiquei no mesmo estado.</p><p>Harry escreveu e fez um compilado de toda sua pesquisa e ideias em um livro, com fontes de pesquisas originais, diagramas e fotos e cada uma das produções de Lago dos Cisnes desde 1877. Ele vem trabalhando nele um pouco mais todo dia desde sua época do Bolshoi e disse que esperava um dia conseguir publicá-lo.</p><p>Ele não era uma prima donna. Digo, ele era um terror completo e persuadia as pessoas do jeito errado, mas ele realmente se importava com aquele ballet. Sua visão era baseada em uma profunda compreensão e apreciação do libreto e da coreografia original. Era inspirador. Nobre.</p><p>Mas enquanto estávamos nos enxugando e tirando o suor de nossas pernas, eu tinha que falar o óbvio. Sua visão, por mais atraente que fosse, era impossível. Mesmo que pudéssemos convencer o coreógrafo assistente e Kenneth, o resto do elenco nos odiava, e Eleanor e Gigi, os membros mais importantes do elenco, estavam unidas.</p><p>"Elas são racionais" Ele disse, apagando as luzes do estúdio. "Vão compreender."</p><p>Enquanto trancávamos o estúdio, as meninas apareceram no fim do corredor, parecendo terem acabado de encerrar seu ensaio no auditório.</p><p>Estendi meus braços. "Senhoritas."</p><p>Gigi me deu o dedo médio. "Chupa meu pau, Tomlinson."</p><p>Eleanor jogou sua bermuda suada na cara de Harry.</p><p>Olhei para ele. "Você tem razão. Elas são muito racionais."</p><p>Eu e Harry sentamos nos degraus da Royal Opera House juntos, nossos corpos quentes rapidamente se esfriando com os ventos do norte. Puxei um cigarro de meu bolso do peito. Ele não acreditava que eu continuava fumando. Ele tentou arrancar o isqueiro das minhas mãos, mas eu era rápido demais. Acendi o cigarro e guardei o isqueiro no meu casaco.</p><p>"Eu não ligaria de ouvir mais das suas ideias." Eu disse.</p><p>"Yeah, certo." Ele olhou para baixo, timidamente. Alguns fios escapavam de seu coque e voavam em seus olhos.</p><p>"Não, é sério. Você não disse que tinha escrito um livro definindo O Lago dos Cisnes? Por que não vai lá pra casa hoje à noite e me mostra mais da sua pesquisa?"</p><p>"Você não acha entediante?"</p><p>Dei uma tragada e expirei pelo lado da boca. "Não, é chato pra caralho, mas você faz ser interessante."</p><p>"Só eu e você? No seu apartamento?"</p><p>Eu tentei soar casual, mas meu coração estava quase pulando para fora de meu peito. "Só eu e você."</p><p>Ele sorriu tímido. "Okay, certo. Vou pra casa, tomar um banho e comer primeiro."</p><p>Levantei minha mão. "Eu cuido do jantar."</p><p>"Pizza?"</p><p>"Eu cozinho alguma coisa. Eu sou um adulto decente agora, Harold!"</p><p>Harry acenou para um taxi e desceu da calçada. "Te vejo mais tarde."</p><p>Eu praticamente voei para casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma vez em um apartamento comecei a limpar tudo, de cima à baixo. Cristo, aquele lugar era um desastre. As merdas de Jeffrey estavam por todos os lados. Eu catava suas cuecas coloridas de cada cômoda e maçaneta. O banheiro estava repleto com os produtos de seu longo ritual de beleza. Cremes, limpadores, tonalizadores. Quando glitter corporal e spray de bronzeamento um garoto precisava? Recolhi tudo e os joguei numa bolsa para devolvê-lo quando estivesse menos furioso comigo.</p><p>Então esfreguei a cozinha até que o fogão e balcão brilhassem. Olhei a geladeira. Eu tinha comprado um pouco de filés de salmão ontem. Eu poderia fazer um arroz rústico com alcaparra e vegetais grelhados para acompanhar. Não era meu prato mais original, mas Harry logo chegaria e eu não tinha muito tempo. Eu ainda precisava tomar um banho e arrumar minha estante de livros para ter certeza de que eu pareceria inteligente.</p><p>Arranquei minhas roupas nojentas e suadas e as joguei no cesto de meu quarto. Encarei minha cama por um minuto. Eu não queria ser presunçoso, mas também não queria estar despreparado. Tirei os lençóis de coloquei um conjunto limpo. Conferi meu criado-mudo para me assegurar de que tinha camisinhas. Tudo certo.</p><p>Tomei banho.</p><p>Eu não sabia exatamente o que vestir. Optei por relaxar e usar algo casual com uma camisa de manga longa e calças skinnies pretas com um buraco no joelho. Tinha começado a chuviscar lá fora. Já eram quase nove horas e Harry ainda não tinha chegado. Eu tinha medo que ele cancelasse.</p><p>Temperei o peixe e servi o arroz.</p><p>Minha prateleira de livros estava num estado pior do que tinha imaginado. Dúzias de lombadas de livros velhos me encaravam com suas poderosas tipografias e títulos juvenis. Comecei a puxá-los, um por um. Os livros esportivos tinham títulos ainda mais estúpidos. Ele pensaria que eu sou um iletrado! Eu também tinha uma prateleira só de livros para colorir! Deixei os romances de Jon le Carré, minhas biografias de bailarinos e os clássicos. Minha cópia de Finnegans Wake nunca foi aberta. Foda-se. Alguém tinha paciência para Joyce?</p><p>Eu não tinha onde enfiar os livros que tirei, então os enfiei debaixo da cesta de roupas sujas. Minhas estantes estavam praticamente vazias agora, mas pensei que alguns livros mais cultos fossem melhor que vários livros inúteis. Coloquei algumas plantas e enfeites para preencher os espaços.</p><p>Harry ainda não tinha da as caras. Eu me sentia um trouxa. E se ele me deu um bolo? Talvez ele só tenha aceitado meu convite pra me zoar. Eu não o culparia.</p><p>Fui para a varanda e fumei, assistindo a chuva cair cada vez mais intensa. Raios caiam há uma certa distância e meus ossos tremeram com o trovão que se seguiu. Lá embaixo vi a parte de cima de um guarda chuvas preto. Atrás de mim ouvi a campainha.</p><p>Rapidamente apaguei o cigarro e corri para dentro para apertar o botão que abria a porta lá debaixo.</p><p>Ele bateu tão delicadamente na porta que eu só teria ouvido caso estivesse parado bem atrás da porta, o que no caso foi exatamente o que aconteceu.</p><p>Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais encaracolados por causa da humidade. Me lembrava dos cachos selvagens que ele tinha quando jovem. Em seus braços um fichário gigantesco. Sua pesquisa. A peguei de seus braços e o coloquei na mesa de centro. Aquilo pesava uma tonelada. Ele também trouxe sobremesa em uma pequena caixa de padaria.</p><p>Ele vestia uma casaco preto e grande. O tomei dele e o pendurei no gancho. Sob o casaco tinha mais preto. Calças pretas e uma camisa de seda de botões desabotoados preta. Ele parecia um agente funerário elegante. A única cor vinha de uma gravata de laço dourada amarrada em seu colarinho.</p><p>"você se arrumou." Eu disse.</p><p>"É assim que eu me visto."</p><p>"Oh, okay, uhm, você tá bonito!" Ter Harry sozinho em meu apartamento me deixou desnorteado e incoerente.</p><p>"Obrigado."</p><p>"Eu gostei da gravata. É... diferente."</p><p>Ele se olhou no espelho de corpo ao lado da porta. "Tudo está nos últimos lançamentos da estação. Essa é uma Hermes.</p><p>"Sério,? Isso soa caro."</p><p>"Custaram trezentas libras, eu acho."</p><p>"Trezentas libras! É só a porra de um laço! O gato da minha mãe usa um igual!"</p><p>"Elas estão na moda. Todos os homens em Milão usam."</p><p>"Vou avisar ao gato. Ela ficará impressionada."</p><p>Harry sorriu.</p><p>O guiei por meu apartamento. Ele não o viu propriamente da ultima vez em que esteve aqui já que tinham muitos outros convidados. Agora ele vagou por todos os cantos com seus mãos atrás das costas e absorveu tudo, cada um dos móveis horrorosos por vez. Me envergonhei de meu próprio gosto.</p><p>"Você tem muita coisa." Ele disse, passando sua mão pelo meu rack de DVD, vídeo games e pelo violão no canto.</p><p>"Na verdade não." Respondi da cozinha. Tirei o arroz do forno e comecei a grelhar o peixe e vegetais.</p><p>"Mais coisas que eu."</p><p>"Você vive como um serial killer. Sem ofensas."</p><p>"Tudo bem. Hannibal é minha séria preferida."</p><p>"Não estou surpreso."</p><p>Servi nossos pratos à mesa. Harry pegou seu livro e discutimos sua pesquisa enquanto comíamos.</p><p>"Por que esse Ballet é tão importante pra você?" O estendi um guardanapo de pano e ele o estendeu em seu colo.</p><p>"Não sei. Acho que é por ele ter vida. A estória, a coreografia, ela não é estática. Ela tem vida própria. Ela tem vida, respira e sofre mudanças. É como se quem a tocasse pudesse vive-la... Sinto que é a minha história."</p><p>"É por esse motivo que você escolheu ir ao Bolshoi quando se formou?"</p><p>Sua boca estava cheia e ele assentiu. "Sim, por isso e por quê o Bolshoi é o melhor."</p><p>Eu ainda lembrava do nosso último ano de escola. Eleanor, Zayn, Gigi, Liam e eu, todos nós, recebemos propostas de contratos com a Royal Ballet Company. Gigi e Liam até mesmo receberam inúmeras propostas, mas escolheram ficar em Londres.</p><p>Harry foi o que recebeu mais ofertas de todos os alunos na história da RBS. Diretores artísticos de todo o mundo, incluindo paris, vieram à escola para cortejá-lo, mas ele estava interessado apenas em uma companhia. O Bolshoi. Ele esperou e esperou, mas eles se recusaram a até mesmo encontrar com ele. O Bolshoi apenas aceitava membros de sua própria academia, treinados sob o método Vaganova, para se juntarem à companhia. Eles tinham bailarinos estrangeiros convidados ao longo dos anos, como Madame, mas apenas um estrangeiro tinha sido um bailarino principal, um americano, David Hallberg em 2011. Hallberg era um bailarino estabelecido do American Ballet Theatre. Harry não foi treinado sob o método Vaganova e não era um bailarino estabelecido.</p><p>Uma semana antes da convocação, Harry fez o impensável. Ele contatou cada um dos diretores artísticos que o ofereceram um contrato e os recusou. Nós pensamos que ele tinha enlouquecido. Jornais que vinham acompanhando sua história o colocaram na capa do caderno artístico. "O Garoto Inglês com um Sonho Russo Arrisca Tudo." O diretor artístico do Bolshoi ficou tão intrigado com o que ele fez que entrou em um avião destinado à Londres no dia seguinte.</p><p>Eu estava do lado de fora do estúdio quando Sergei Filin e um enviado russo chegaram. Harry sequer estava nervoso. Ele já sabia. Ele já sabia que se conseguisse colocar aquele numa sala e o fizesse vê-lo dançar, seria contratado na hora e estava certo.</p><p>Harry, o garoto que chegou à RBS sem um treinamento forma, o pior bailarino da escola que se transformou em uma fera, recebeu uma proposta de contrato de uma companhia que nunca, em sua história centenária, ofereceu uma vaga a um aluno estrangeiro.</p><p>Ele era a exceção da regra.</p><p>"Eu queria saber como você fez isso, Harry." Lambi o verso de meu garfo.</p><p>"Como fiz o que?"</p><p>"Como se tornou o que é. Tem algo em você... Você tem algo que ninguém mais tem. Só não consigo descobrir o que é."</p><p>Sua expressão ficou sombria. "Talvez seja o oposto. Talvez tenha alguma coisa faltando."</p><p>"Você vendeu sua alma. Eu sabia."</p><p>"Mais ou menos isso."</p><p>Ele folheou as cartas escaneadas de 1876, tudo organizado e plastificado, com datas e nome do autor. Ele foi a vários arquivos ao redor da Europa para encontrar aquelas cartas, mas fez a maior parte de sua pesquisa na Biblioteca Pública Russa em Moscou.</p><p>Ele traduziu a maioria das cartas em voz alta. Eu poderia notar pelas pausas e expressões que Harry deveria ser muito bom em russo.</p><p>"Quanto tempo você levou pra aprender a falar russo?" Perguntei, enfiando a faca em algumas alcaparras que fugiam de meu garfo.</p><p>"Mais ou menos um ano. Contratei um tutor."</p><p>"Isso é impressionante. Eu queria saber falar um segundo idioma."</p><p>"Você fala francês."</p><p>"Não muito bem." Franzi o rosto.</p><p>"Eu sempre amei o seu francês."</p><p>Ficamos quietos por um minuto. Ele continuava folhando as páginas de seu fichário.</p><p>"Eu tô muito intimidado com você aqui."</p><p>"Por quê?"</p><p>Aquilo era tão difícil pra mim, mas eu tinha que falar. "Você é talentoso e famoso e agora trouxe essa pesquisa pra cá e eu descubro que você também é um louco acadêmico! Eu nem sei mais como falar com você. Tenho medo de falar algo errado."</p><p>Ele parecia triste. "Você me chamou de burro."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Na escola. Você disse que eu era burro."</p><p>Eu não esperava aquilo. Eu tive que revirar meu cérebro para lembrar do que ele estava falando.</p><p>Nossa briga.</p><p>"Harry, eu não quis... A gente tava brigando."</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou seu garfo e faca. A chuva lá fora batia na janela.</p><p>"Não, você quis sim."</p><p>Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu era um bosta quando estava na escola e Harry me magoou muito naquele dia.</p><p>"Eu queria te machucar de volta." Admiti. "Me desculpa. Mesmo depois do que você fez, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo."</p><p>Ele pendia sua cabeça sobre o prato.</p><p>Toquei seu fichário, tudo cuidadosamente guardado e anotado em sua escrita delicada.</p><p>"É por isso que..."</p><p>Ele me olhou. "Eu não queria mais ser burro."</p><p>Eu estava afogado em culpa. Ainda havia tanta dor entre nós. Era como se nunca tivéssemos saído daquele dormitório. Eu não tinha superado nada daquilo. Talvez Harry também não.</p><p>"Me desculpa, Harry, mas ninguém nunca me magoou como você fez. Você era meu melhor amigo. Aquilo me detonou, doeu pra caralho... Peça desculpas pelo que fez. Por favor."</p><p>"Louis..." Seus lábios se abriram em agonia. "Eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Essa é a verdade." Parecia que ele queria dizer algo mais. Algo ainda o incomodava. Em vez de falar, ele me surpreendeu ao tomar meu rosto e beijar minha testa.</p><p>Ele não disse as palavras "me desculpe" exatamente, mas isso é apenas semântica? Um peso foi erguido. O passado era passado. Éramos crianças naquela época. Todo mundo fez algo no ensino médio da qual se arrependo. Eu iria mesmo usar a viagem à Kiev contra ele para sempre? Para qual proposito isso serviria? Harry estava aqui, ele obviamente queria concertar as coisas e eu queria meu melhor amigo de volta.</p><p>"Amigos." Eu disse, estendendo minha mão.</p><p>Ele a tomou. "Amigos."</p><p>Terminamos o jantar e lavei nossos pratos. Harry trouxe sobremesa: dois cremes em uma caixa de padaria rosa. Desfiz o nó da caixa e a levei até a mesa de centro.</p><p>Não como Jeffrey, Harry tinha um gosto por doces. Essa era a sobremesa mais rica que eu já tinha comido. Eu gostava de assisti-lo lamber o açúcar dos dedos.</p><p>Ele falou sobre sua visão da produção, tópico por tópico. Ele até mesmo me fez uma cópia. Ele pensou em tudo. Cada detalhe importava, da coreografia às fantasias. Ele já deu um jeito de exercer sua influência em cada uma dessas áreas, mas ainda nos restavam algumas pessoas à convencer, as garotas, de vez, e agora Niall, e, desde que Maurice se foi, o coreógrafo assistente Joni. Ele me perguntou seu poderia ajuda-lo. Eu disse que iria sob a condição que de que ele falaria com Kenneth e ter certeza de que Liam não seria demitido.</p><p>"Trato." Ele disse. "Foi bom fazer negócios com você, amigo."</p><p>Eu posso ter acabado de fazer um pacto com o diabo, mas era engraçado bolar um plano daqueles. Eu gostava de estar do mesmo lado que Harry pelo menos uma vez. Eu sentia falta daquilo.</p><p>Estávamos sentados no sofá: eu enrolado e ele encostado, uma perna cruzada desleixadamente sobre a outra. Ele estava me explicando as diferenças entre a coreografia original de Václav Reisinger na produção de 19877 e a de Petipa e Ivanov da interpretação de 1895. Ele falava lentamente, a lâmpada morna fazendo suas bochechas brilharem. Eu tentava prestar atenção no que ele dizia, mas estava ocupado demais observando sua boca. Ele tocava meu joelho quando estava atestando um ponto de vista e eu continuava o pedindo para esclarecer melhor, então ele continuava me tocando.</p><p>Estávamos tão aprofundados na conversa que esqueci de fazer café. Só me dei conta de meu esquecimento quando ele se levantou e se estivou.</p><p>"Eu deveria ir embora. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã."</p><p>"Espera! A gente nem tomou chá."</p><p>"Eu não deveria tomar. Me deixa acordado."</p><p>Os trovões continuavam ecoando lá fora. A chuva caia com força como uma se fosse feita de aço.</p><p>Harry olhou para a rua. "Espero conseguir tomar um taxi com esse tempo."</p><p>"Dorme aqui." Disse em um gesto de bravura.</p><p>Houve um silencio denso entre nós.</p><p>"Não seria apropriado."</p><p>"A gente dormia junto toda noite." Eu disse, as memórias tão dóceis e queridas por mim.</p><p>"Nós éramos garotos na época. Agora é diferente."</p><p>"A gente dormiu no estúdio." Peguei seu punho. "Você nem precisou dos seus remédios."</p><p>Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu sempre dormi melhor ao seu lado."</p><p>"Venha."</p><p>Coloquei uma mão na base de suas costas e o guiei para meu quarto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Você ainda dorme do lado direito da cama?" Perguntei, tentando conter o tem de animação em minha voz.</p><p>"Você ainda prefere o esquerdo?"</p><p>Eu ri. "Yeah."</p><p>Puxei minha camisa pela cabeça enquanto Harry cuidadosamente desabotoava a sua. Ele a colocou na cadeira de minha escrivaninha junto com sua gravata de laço dourado. Nós dois tiramos nossas calças. Vestíamos cuecas boxers parecidas, mas as minhas eram esportivas, de algodão com uma faixa azul enquanto a dele, assim como sua camisa e gravata, eram de seda. Eu já tinha visto seu corpo despido no estúdio mais cedo naquele dia, mas naquele momento, no meu quarto, ele era uma nova criatura para mim. A escuridão do quarto fazia seus membros parecerem mais delicados, sua pele lisa como as mais suaves sedas que vestia.</p><p>Ele puxou as cobertas e sentiu os lençóis limpos.</p><p>"Você estava esperando que isso acontecesse?" Ele perguntou.</p><p>"Eu queria que acontecesse."</p><p>Ele subiu na cama e eu tomei um momento para admirar seu corpo antes que deitasse ao seu lado. Aquele corpo era um milagre. O corpo mais celebrado do mundo. Ele parecia menor e mais frágil quando não estava em movimento, como a beleza preciosa de um beija-flor descansando.</p><p>Nós dois entramos sob as cobertas.</p><p>Harry estava certo. Não éramos mais garotos. Éramos homens. Não havia sutileza entre nós – apenas o querer e anseio que não seria ignorado. Pelo menos eu não conseguiria ignorar. Eu queria tocá-lo. Quando me aproximei para apertas sua bochecha ele me olhou duramente, seu peito subindo e descendo pesadamente. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele estava pensando. Ele só ficou para dormir ou ele queria mais?</p><p>Eu sempre poderia dizer no que ele estava pensando quando éramos mais novos. Ele tinha um sorrisinho levado plantado em seu rosto quando estava feliz ou impressionado, e um bico quando estava com problemas. Agora ele era ilegível. A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza era que ele estava aqui, seminu, na minha cama.</p><p>Eu flertava descaradamente. Não com seguia evitar. Do meu lado, apoiado sobre meu cotovelo, eu sorria, batia meus cílios – ele sempre gostou de meus cílios longos – e me curvava em sua direção. Deixei meus dedos correrem por suas tatuagens e tentava desvendar o significado de cada uma delas. Ele tinha várias, então aquele jogo era perfeito. Depois de observar todas as tatuagens em seus braços e delicadas mãos, tracei a borboleta sobre seu diafragma com meu dedo.</p><p>"Metamorfose." Ele disse.</p><p>"Você acha que mudou?"</p><p>"Não mudei?"</p><p>"Você sempre foi uma borboleta para mim."</p><p>Ele tentou não sorrir com aquela frase, mas eu conseguia ver suas covinhas.</p><p>Ele se aproximou de mim e eu me senti enrijecer. Ele também sentiu. Ele não se afastou. Me pressionei contra seu quadril e ele virou para me encarar, sua respiração em meus lábios. Pensei que ele fosse me beijar, mas ele falou "Posso te contar um segredo?"</p><p>"Sempre."</p><p>"Von Rothbart não é meu personagem preferido no Lago dos Cisnes."</p><p>Eu comecei a gargalhar. Naturalmente Harry escolheria aquele momento para falar sobre trabalho!</p><p>"Deixa ver se eu acerto." Falei. "Odile?"</p><p>"Não. O meu preferido é o Príncipe Siegfried."</p><p>Franzi meu rosto em confusão. "Então por que não escolheu dançar ele?"</p><p>Harry fechou os olhos. "Porque eu queria que você fosse meu príncipe."</p><p>Meu coração.</p><p>Me aproximei e arranquei a coberta dele. Ele ficou envergonhado e dobrou o joelho. Beijei a cicatriz que o marcava, minha mão correndo por sua coxa.</p><p>"Louis..."</p><p>"Eu não posso esperar mais por você."</p><p>"Você esperou por mim?"</p><p>"Desde que eu tinha quinze anos."</p><p>Tirei os cabelos escuros de sua testa. Seus lábios se abriram em antecipação. Eu estava desesperado para beijá-lo, mas não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Cada pedaço dele era um convite, de sua boca molhada até joelho machucado e rosto avermelhado.</p><p>Lentamente eu me aproximei, uma mão em cada lado de seu corpo ágil. Eu podia sentir o calor de suas bochechas espalhando a medida em que eu me aproximava. Meus lábios escovaram os seus e ele soluçou. Eles eram macios e volumosos, como eu me lembrava, e Harry ainda beijava como se fosse sua primeira vez, cheio de medo e animação. Me prendi ao seu lábio antes de aprofundar meu beijo.</p><p>Ele não retribuiu o beijo.</p><p>Seus olhos verdes estavam misteriosos e opacos como um oceano de vidro. Meus lábios se moviam contra os seus e ele ficava parado, distante, como se fosse a Bela Adormecida esperando para ser acordada. Escorreguei uma mão para atrás de seu pescoço e pressionei minha boca contra a sua, minha outra mão pousando sobre seu coração. Lentamente, muito lentamente, senti seu corpo tomar vida sob mim. Sim, sim, sim, eu pensava enquanto sua língua preenchia minha boca e seus braços circulavam minha cintura.</p><p>Me pressionei contra ele e senti que agora estava tão duro quanto eu. Gememos na boca do outro. Comecei a movimentar meus quadris, esfregando-o enquanto nos beijávamos.</p><p>Me afastei para olhá-lo e ter certeza de que era real, e de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele era real. Aquilo estava acontecendo. Beijei suas bochechas, seus cílios, suas orelhas. Suguei seu pescoço, com um pouco mais de força do que eu pretendia. Ele respondeu àquilo com um choramingo rouco.</p><p>"Vira." Falei baixinho.</p><p>Ele hesitou por um momento e então obedeceu. Afastei as longas ondas escuras de cabelo de suas costas e beijei entre suas escápulas. Com seus músculos relaxados, as curvas de suas costas eram macias e delicadas. Eu beijava cada vez descendo mais, o estudando cada vez mais.</p><p>Quando meu lábios alcançaram a base de suas costas, meu comprimento pressionando o tecido de minha cueca contra ele. Me mexi ali por um tempinho, sentindo através da fricção de tecido o que deveria ser como eu me movimentaria dentro dele naquela posição.</p><p>Eu precisava dele agora.</p><p>Eu não poderia pular etapas do jogo como eu faria com qualquer outro. Harry não era qualquer um. Havia tanta história entre nós. Eu precisava estar o mais próximo dele possível. Eu precisava estar dentro dele. Agora. Exatamente agora.</p><p>Me afastei e puxei sua cueca de seda. Ele hesitou novamente, então erguei a cintura e me deixou tirar a peça. Minha pulsação aumentou com a visão de seu corpo nu. Ele era de tirar o fôlego, deitado ali tão docilmente, tão inocente, eu não sabia se transava com ele ou explodia em lagrimas.</p><p>Ajoelhado, tirei minha própria cueca e as tirei de meus tornozelos. Subi nele, com cuidado para não soltar meu peso todo sobre ele. Meu membro caiu sobre ele quando me aproximei para sussurrar. "Você quer?"</p><p>"Sim." Ele disse.</p><p>Beijei o canto de sua boca. Gentilmente, corri minha mão por suas costas e enfiei meus dedos entre as bochechas de sua bunda. Ele era pequenino e sedoso lá embaixo e precisaria ser preparado. O pensamento de abri-lo com meus dedos me excitava de modo que eu fiquei tonto e tive que me recompor.</p><p>Procurei por lubrificante no criado-mudo. Harry me observava com o canto de seu olho. Separei suas pernas com minha outra mão.</p><p>Ele era tão sexy desse jeito, aberto e esperando por mim. Eu sequer sabia por onde começar. Eu queria que ele amasse aquilo, bem aberto e que precisasse daquilo, então comecei levemente e apenas brinquei com ele um pouquinho, cuidadosamente o acariciando.</p><p>Ele apertou os lençóis.</p><p>"Você é lindo." Eu cumprimentei, o estimulando em um movimento circular. "Eu amo te tocar... Você gosta disso?"</p><p>"Sim." Ele respondeu.</p><p>Harry era um amante muito reservado. Ele mal falava. Não se movimentava. Introduzi um dedo e comecei a escorrega-lo para dentro dele. O corpo inteiro de Harry tencionou e eu parei.</p><p>"O que foi?" Perguntei.</p><p>"Nada." Ele respondeu friamente. "Só vai."</p><p>"Você quer mudar de posição? Deitar de costas enquanto eu te beijo?"</p><p>"Não. Faz desse jeito." Ele enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e se negou a me encarar.</p><p>O toquei novamente e seus músculos encolheram.</p><p>"Harry, qual o problema? Eu achei que você quisesse."</p><p>Sai de cima dele e ele se virou. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele sentou, puxou seus joelhos e apoiou a cabeça entre eles.</p><p>"Me desculpa, Louis. Eu arruinei isso do mesmo jeito que eu arruíno tudo."</p><p>Do que ele estava falando? Por que estava tão irritado? Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros. "Você não arruinou nada!"</p><p>"Você foi perfeito a noite toda e eu fodi tudo. Eu me odeio." Foi o que ele disse, interiorizando a raiva com ferocidade que me assustou.</p><p>"Não! Foi ótimo. Só estar com você é ótimo. Você não tem que fazer nada."</p><p>"Mas eu quero fazer!" Ele choramingou. "Eu quero mais do que tudo!"</p><p>"A gente pode tentar outra coisa. Do que você gosta?" Perguntei baixinho. "Você quer fazer de lado, então eu posso te abraçar e beijar suas costas?"</p><p>"Não sei." Ele murmurou.</p><p>"Você quer que... eu?"</p><p>Lentamente ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando meu corpo como olhou aquela sobremesa doce mais cedo. "Mas você não gosta, não é?"</p><p>Não é que eu não gostasse, é só que era o papel que vinha naturalmente para mim. EU geralmente atraia jovens bonitos e ingênuos do tipo de Jeffrey. Eu não tive muitos amantes para quem eu quis me entregar. Era diferente com Harry. Eu queria entregar tudo para ele. Não era como eu tinha imaginado nossa primeira vez juntos, mas aquilo não era importante para mim agora. Eu implorava por intimidade entre nós. EU queria agradá-lo, e se era assim que ele preferia, então eu sabia que também iria gostar.</p><p>"Harry, eu quero fazer amor com você. Eu quero te fazer se sentir bem e gozar com você. Não importa como a gente faça isso."</p><p>"Sério?"</p><p>"Serio."</p><p>Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijei. Dessa vez ele não estava amedrontado, hesitante ou reservado. Ele prendeu um braço ao redor de minha cintura e me beijou de volta. Mordi seu lábio inferior e um grunhido escapou por sua garganta. Ele me empurrou para baixo, me deitando na cama. Senti suas grandes mãos explorando meu peitoral e pararem entre minhas pernas, as separando.</p><p>Ele me fez abrir um cento e oitenta graus completo. Ele não era o garoto que eu conheci na escola, mas o homem que conheci no estúdio. Poderoso, confiante e, além de tudo, exigente.</p><p>"Como você me quer?" Falei, beijando as palavras em seus lábios.</p><p>Ele tomou meu corpo rudemente. "De joelhos."</p><p>Eu estava prestes a virar quando ele mesmo me virou e me posicionou.</p><p>Seus dedos apertaram a parte de trás de minhas coxas e eu me engasguei de prazer, as abrindo para ele. Ele as queria ainda mais abertas e mandou que eu abrisse mais.</p><p>"Assim."</p><p>Excitado e levemente assustado, eu peguei o lubrificante que estava ao lado do travesseiro o o coloquei em sua mão.</p><p>Ele sorriu. "Eu não preciso disso."</p><p>"Harry... Eu, hum... seja carinhoso. Eu preciso dançar amanhã."</p><p>Ele beijou minha nuca. "Não se preocupe."</p><p>A próxima coisa que eu senti foi sua língua – uma longa e firme lambida.</p><p>Eu me contorci.</p><p>Ele separou as bochechas de minha bunda e lambei novamente.</p><p>"Porra." Caí para frente eu meus cotovelos.</p><p>"Falando de coisas que esperamos para fazer desde que tínhamos quinze anos..." Ele murmurou.</p><p>Eu ri trêmulo.</p><p>"Eu queria fazer isso há tanto tempo, Louis..." Seus dedos afundaram em meus quadris carnudos enquanto me lábia. "Lembra daquelas leggings cinza que você usava na escola?"</p><p>"Eu pensava que você quisesse elas emprestadas." Suspirei.</p><p>Ele pressionou os lábios contra mim e murmurou. "Eu queria rasgar elas e te foder."</p><p>Jesus.</p><p>Ele começou a bater e lamber as partes mais íntimas de meu corpo e eu achei que fosse ficar completamente louco.</p><p>Eu estava suando, meu cabelo grudando em meu rosto.</p><p>Quando ele começou a me dedar, eu já estava completamente insano e tinha começado a me movimentar para trás, contra sua mão.</p><p>Ele estava impressionado. "Você gosta disso." Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.</p><p>Ele se recusou a movimentar seus dedos, pois ele gostava de ver o quão desesperado eu ficava.</p><p>Eu gemi e ele rapidamente retirou o dedo. Eu virei minha cabeça para ele, furioso.</p><p>"Eu ainda não quero que você goze."</p><p>Ele iria me torturar. Eu deveria ter previsto. Senti seu comprimento pesado escovar um lado de minha bunda e eu já não aguentava mais.</p><p>"Harry, eu..."</p><p>Senti sua língua novamente e resmunguei. Sua boca toda estava em mim, a ponta de sua língua entrando e saindo de mim. Então senti seus dedos novamente. Dois.</p><p>"Sim. Meu deus." Eu gritei.</p><p>Ele lambeu os lábios, tentador. "Você é tão necessitado, Louis. EU não sabia que você ia ser assim. Devo admitir, eu amo esse seu lado."</p><p>Eu normalmente não era um amante submisso, mas eu o queria demais para discutir.</p><p>Ele fez um movimento de tesoura com os dedos e continuou lambendo ao redor. Eu tinah certeza de que teria um ataque cardíaco.</p><p>Ele cuidadosamente conferia minhas reações para se assegurar de que eu ainda não tinha gozado.</p><p>"Sim." Eu gemi, arqueado minhas costas.</p><p>Harry parou e e manteve seus dedos no lugar. O ouvi buscar por algo em meu criado-mudo e então voltar com um pacote de camisinha. Finalmente! Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de ouvir aquele som em toda minha vida.</p><p>Harry estava menos arrogante agora. Ele queria aquilo. Ele estava pensando mais sobre suas próprias necessidades. Abri minhas pernas um pouco mais e me apresentei melhor para ele. Enquanto ele colocava a camisinha era minha vez de tortura-lo. Eu me estiquei, me tocando, sentindo onde suas mãos estavam escorregando meus dedos dentro de mim, o dando um show.</p><p>"Louis, você é tão..."</p><p>Eu queria desesperadamente ouvir o resto daquela frase, mas eu não acho que ele soubesse colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo. Em vez disso ele me mostrou.</p><p>Ele tirou minha mão de lá e o senti me alongando. Era uma sensação completamente diferente da de ter seus dedos, maior, mais preenchido e completamente maravilhoso. Eu não creio que eu pudesse aguentar mais daquilo, mas eu queria mais.</p><p>Sob minhas pálpebras pesadas, o olhei sobre meu ombro e ele estava olhando para meu corpo maravilhado.</p><p>"Mais." Eu implorei.</p><p>Harry limpou o suor ao redor de seus olhos e empurrou um pouco mais fundo. Eu me alargava ao redor dele. Nenhuma preparação poderia me deixar pronto para aquela sensação e ele sequer estava completamente dentro.</p><p>Ele entrou um pouco mais e eu ainda não conseguia aguentar ele todo. Meus músculos esticaram. Eu resmunguei frustrado e me curvei até que estivesse todo apoiado em meus braços no colchão, abrindo mais minhas pernas.</p><p>"Assim mesmo." Ele disse, apertando minha barriga. "Deixa eu entrar."</p><p>Em um movimento suave ele se pressionou até que nossos corpos estivessem juntos. Eu sentia como se estivesse sendo partido no meio. Ele era prazer e dor e eu me submeti a ele por completo. Eu era dele, ele me tinha, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo.</p><p>"Harry." Suspirei. "Harry."</p><p>Suas mãos prendiam meus quadris e eu sabia que ele estava se preparando para me tomar de verdade. Eu me movi para trás apressado, implorando por aquilo, assim como fiz com seus dedos.</p><p>Suas investidas eram lentas e calmas de início, mas até mesmo os mais suaves movimentos arrancavam gemidos de mim.</p><p>Então, sem aviso, ele investiu contra mim duro e rápido. Seus quadris iam e vinham contra mim com cada vez mais força. Ele era tão forte que arrancava o ar de mim. Prazer corria por todo meu corpo até que meus joelhos fraquejaram.</p><p>Nos prendemos nossos olhares um no outro. Ele estava suado e focado, sua boca aberta e vermelha, suja como o pecado.</p><p>Havia escuridão no modo como Harry fazia amor, assim como havia escuridão no modo como ele dançava. Eu não entendia, mas eu queria aquilo. Tudo. Eu tinha medo dele ao mesmo tempo que queria me entregar por completo. Não fazia sentido, mas então, novamente, nada com Harry fazia sentido.</p><p>Eu fazia sons que nunca tinha ouvido saírem de minha própria boca até hoje.</p><p>Ele apertou seus dedos em meus quadris e se movida cada vez mais forte de rápido.</p><p>"Louis, meu Louis, você é melhor do que eu imaginei."</p><p>Eu gemi no colchão.</p><p>"Você é tão obediente, o garoto tão bom." Ele murmurava, enroscando um braço ao redor de meu peitoral.</p><p>"Eu vou fazer o que você quiser." Falei entre um suspiro.</p><p>Isso era música para seus ouvidos. Ele investiu em mim com tanta força que meus joelhos desistiram e caíram. Ele colocou todo seu peso sobre mim e prendeu meus punhos na cama, então assim eu estava completamente sob seu controle. Era como se ele coreografasse o amor que fazíamos.</p><p>Ele estava perto. Eu podia sentir a urgência em suas estocadas. "Goze comigo." Ele enfiou os dentes em meu ombro.</p><p>Ele se afundou em mim, pulsante, indo cada vez mais fundo.</p><p>Joguei minha cabeça para trás. "Eu tô perto."</p><p>"Ótimo." Sua mão acariciou meu pescoço e ele ficou surpreendentemente mais delicado em suas estocadas. "Me beije. Eu quero que esteja me beijando quando gozar."</p><p>Virei minha cabeça e seus lábios capturaram os meus.</p><p>Um calor vazou de mim para meu estômago e para as cobertas. Harry caçou meu prazer ao gozar dentro de mim com um forte jato. Nossos corpos tremendo e balançando juntos. Nós ficamos juntos e aninhados até que estivéssemos completamente relaxados.</p><p>Ele permaneceu dentro de mim e abraçou meus ombros. Eu gostava da sensação de seu peso sobre mim. Levei a mão para trás de mim e toquei seu rosto.</p><p>"Harry, isso foi... nada como eu esperava."</p><p>Ele beijou minha nuca e se retirou de mim. Eu reclamei da perda dele dentro de mim. Ele cuidou da camisinha e a jogou na lata de lixo ao lado da minha cama.</p><p>"O que você esperava?"</p><p>Ele se aninhou ao meu lado e nos encaramos, nos beijando mesmo que estivéssemos sem folego para isso. Os lábios dele eram mais importantes que oxigênio.</p><p>"Não sei. Você foi muito autoritário e um pouco safado. Eu acho que não deveria estar tão surpreso."</p><p>Ele sorriu lentamente e acariciou minha perna. "Eu nunca pensei que você se entregaria para mim desse jeito, nem mesmo nos meus sonhos mais loucos."</p><p>Eu me senti corar. "Eu não me entregaria. Digo, não para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse você."</p><p>Harry ficou encantado com isso. "Espera aqui." Ele disse.</p><p>Ele achou sua cueca ao pé da cama, as vestiu e saiu do quarto.</p><p>Me espreguicei na cama e tentei processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu ainda conseguia sentir as marcas das mãos grandes de Harry em meus quadris. Eu ainda o sentia dentro de mim.</p><p>Ele voltou ao quarto carregando uma xícara de chá.</p><p>Sentei e a peguei de suas mãos. "Quer serviço!"</p><p>"Você estava preocupado que nós não tomássemos chá hoje."</p><p>Ele lembrava como eu gostava – um pouco de leite, sem açúcar. Ele até mesmo trouxe um biscoito! Deus o abençoe.</p><p>Harry não parava de me mimar. Ele afofou meu travesseiro e me fez cafuné., me olhando carinhosamente enquanto eu bebia o chá quente.</p><p>"Eu não te machuquei, certo?" Ele perguntou.</p><p>"Não."</p><p>"Você vai conseguir dançar amanhã?"</p><p>"Não."</p><p>Nós dois rimos. Ele enrolou seus braços em mim e acariciou minha bochecha com a ponta de seu nariz. "Desculpa."</p><p>"Tudo bem. Valeu à pena."</p><p>Ele sorriu.</p><p>Coloquei a xícara vazia no criado-mudo e peguei meu despertador. "Certo, de que hora maldita você acorda, Styles?"</p><p>Ele tomou o objeto de minhas mãos. "Não alarma ele. Vamos dormir!"</p><p>Ele me arrastou para debaixo das cobertas e se aconchegou em mim assim como fazia quando garoto.</p><p>Bocejei e o beijei contentemente antes de deixar que meus olhos fechassem.</p><p>"Meu doce príncipe." Ele sussurrou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na manhã seguinte, sentei na cama e examinei meu reflexo no espelho do outro lado do quarto. Meus cabelos pareciam um monte de penas e a gravata de laço dourada de Harry ao redor de meu pescoço. Atrevido. Ele deve tê-la colocado em mim ontem à noite, pois ele continuava dormindo ao meu lado.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos e espiou.</p><p>"Eu estou parecendo com você?" Perguntei.</p><p>"Você parece meu bichinho."</p><p>Ele me puxou de volta para debaixo das cobertas e jogou sua perna pesada sobre as minhas. "Volte a dormir." Ele mandou.</p><p>Acho que ele ainda estava no comando. Eu estava como uma criança em manhã de Natal. Eu queria dormir mais e continuar naquele momento, mas eu estava animado demais. Eu não conseguia dormir de novo. Eu tentei. Fechei meus olhos e, cegamente, deixei beijos em sua clavícula. Um ronrono escapou de seus lábios e meu coração explodiu em ternura.</p><p>Beijei seus lábios quietos, esperando que ele reagisse e retribuísse meu ato.</p><p>Ele colocou a mão na minha cara. "Louis, você sabe o quão raro é pra eu dormir de verdade?"</p><p>Beijei a palma de sua mão. "Desculpa, eu vou te deixar dormir."</p><p>Aquilo era uma mentira. Escorreguei uma perna entre as suas e me apertei contra ele, fingindo que estava apenas tentando ficar mais confortável. Senti seu membro em minha coxa. Era grosso e quente. Continuei friccionando. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Pensei que ele tinha caído no sono novamente quando ele, repentinamente, abriu seus olhos e me apertou pela cintura. "Okay, vire, quero te ter novamente."</p><p>"Não."</p><p>"Não?"</p><p>"Deita."</p><p>Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas obedeceu mesmo assim.</p><p>Tirei as cobertas de cima dele. Harry já estava duro, seu membro pousando sobre si. Me posicionei entre suas pernas.</p><p>Seus músculos tencionaram. "O que você está fazendo?"</p><p>"Sendo seu bichinho."</p><p>Manti nossos olhares unidos enquanto eu me abaixava e o lábia da base ao topo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. "Meu Deus!"</p><p>O lambi novamente, dessa vez muito mais devagar, provando sua carne sensível. A cabeça dele estava afundada no travesseiro.</p><p>Em sua testa e peitoral, eu avistei a primeira camada de suor. Se ele estava ficando assim com apenas algumas lambidas, eu imaginei como ele ficaria quando eu o tomasse por completo em minha boca. Eu não estava pronto para isso. Continuei lambendo, variando na pressão e velocidade. Ele estava ficando impaciente, tentando se enfiar entre meus lábios. Eu não me renderia. Eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo, e talvez eu faça exatamente isso. Parei de lamber e passei a beijar, a mudança de sensações o fez choramingar. Quando cheguei até sua ponta e lentamente a beijei, ele gritou.</p><p>"Agora você quer meus beijos?"</p><p>"Sim." Ele gaguejou.</p><p>Foi quando eu o coloquei entre meus lábios e deslizei, o tomando de uma vez. Ele ficou absolutamente energizado. Aquilo era perfeito demais. Ele preenchia minha boca e eu chupava e movimentava meus lábios, todo o seu corpo tremendo com cada um de meus movimentos.</p><p>O laço em meu pescoço restringia meus movimentos, então eu fui tirá-la.</p><p>"Não!" Harry gritou. "Fique com ele. Eu gosto."</p><p>Sorri e voltei a lamber e salivar em seu membro, eu era mesmo o bichinho dele! Me fazia sentir sexy sabendo que ele gostava de me ver usando aquele laço. Talvez ele quisesse uma visão melhor.</p><p>"Posso te montar?"</p><p>"O que?" Ele se assustou, meio fora de si.</p><p>Peguei a camisinha e lubrificante do criado-mudo.</p><p>"O que você—" Desenrolei a camisinha nele. "Oh."</p><p>Não fui nem um pouco generoso no lubrificante. Ele tinha me tomado na noite passada. Eu estava confiante no fato de que conseguiria aguentá-lo mais facilmente dessa vez.</p><p>Subi nele, ele segurando minha cintura em antecipação.</p><p>"Deite." Falei.</p><p>Relutantemente, ele fez como lhe foi mandado, lambendo os lábios e apreciando a visão de todo o meu corpo sobre ele.</p><p>O afundei em mim. Eu estava errado. Não era nada mais fácil. Ele colocou as mãos em mim, para ajudar. Gemi enquanto ele me alargava, a dormência da noite anterior voltando com a nova dor de ser invadido novamente.</p><p>Cuidadosamente, segui com aquilo até que estivesse sentado em seu colo e ele estivesse completamente dentro. Trocamos um olhar significativo. Sorri para ele e coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito. Lentamente eu comecei a me movimentar em seu colo. Rodei meus quadris enquanto o tinha dentro de mim, fundo. Ele colocou uma mão ao redor de meu pescoço. Passou seus dedos pelo laço.</p><p>"Louis, oh, Louis, eu..."</p><p>"Eu sei." Beijei suas mãos.</p><p>Me apoiei sobre minhas coxas e, uma vez que estava pronto, comecei a realmente montá-lo.</p><p>Ele me observava com a boca aberta. Eu estava focado nele, em sua respiração, aumentando a velocidade e então diminuindo, apenas para deixá-lo em seu limite.</p><p>Harry agarrou meus quadris e começou a me movimentar em seu próprio ritmo, que era mais direto, mais sério.</p><p>Afastei suas mãos. "Para, Harry."</p><p>"Para de me atiçar."</p><p>"Eu não estou te atiçando, estou tentando fazer gostoso."</p><p>"Assim é gostoso demais!"</p><p>"Exatamente!"</p><p>Ele não conseguia evitar. Toda vez que eu tirava suas mãos, ele as colocava de novo em meus quadris. Ele era tão controlador que, mesmo que estivesse gostando, ele exigia estar no controle de seu próprio prazer!</p><p>"Relaxe."</p><p>Pelo meu lado, eu estava tão focado cuidando do prazer dele que estava esquecendo do meu próprio. Fechei meus olhos e minha cabeça caiu para a frente. Soltei todo o meu peso nele e fiz um movimento circular com os quadris. Ele estava tão fundo. Eu não sabia se era por seu tamanho ou pelo fato de que era ele, mas eu não duraria muito mais. Eu iria gozar primeiro. Como isso era possível? Pensei comigo, desacreditado.</p><p>Sentindo minha fraqueza, Harry investiu contra mim e eu gozei, melando a nós dois em um suspiro. Ele tomou o momento e escapou de meu aperto. Ele agarrou minhas costas e me beijou desleixado, me erguendo e abaixando sobre seu colo. Eu estava tão fora de mim por conta de meu orgasmo, seus lábios nos meus estavam eufóricos. Ele apertou minha coxa, com tanta força que o ar deixou meus pulmões, e gozou, com um grunhido, dentro de mim. Eu caí como uma boneca de retalhos em seus braços e ele me segurou por um bom tempo, sua bochecha suada em meu ombro. Ele não queria me soltar.</p><p>Eu não sabia, de certeza, como nós deveríamos sair da cama naquela manhã, ou qualquer outro momento. Assim que terminamos de fazer amor, um de nós, ou ambos, queria novamente. E de novo. Eu estava completamente dormente, mas não ligava. Eu teria que estar morto para deixar de querer Harry dentro de mim. A única coisa que me acalmava era minha curiosidade sobre ele. Em alguns pontos ele parecia meu velho amigo, mas em outros ele era um completo estranho.</p><p>Peguei uma legging cinza para mim, o que o fez sorrir, e para ele o menor short de dança que eu consegui achar.</p><p>"Todo o resto está na máquina de lavar." Falei rapidamente e fechei a gaveta.</p><p>Nós decidimos ir andando para a Opera House. Harry não estava muito confiante sobre minha capacidade de andar depois de nossas prévias atividades na noite de ontem e dessa manhã. Ele queria pegar um taxi. Eu insisti que estava bem. Estava desconfortável, mas eu não queria deixar passar a chance de ficar mais tempo com ele e, talvez, segurar sua mão.</p><p>Ele dava passos largos e olhava para frente, falando sobre a nova coreografia. Seus braços balançavam demais para que eu conseguisse pegar sua mão. Eu senti como se estivesse no jardim de infância, tentando chegar perto de um garoto. Em uma travessia, eu rapidamente tomei sua mão e tentei agir casualmente. Ele olhou para nossas mãos, surpreso.</p><p>Eu não pensei em perguntar se eu poderia fazer algo tão inocente quando entrelaçar nossas mãos, mas talvez devesse ter perguntado. "Tudo bem?"</p><p>Ele piscou. "Tudo." Ele disse. "É só que." Ele riu. "Eu não acho que algum cara tenha feito isso antes."</p><p>O que? Eu estava ultrajado. Aquele era, realmente, um crime contra a humanidade. Quem eram esses caras que ele saiu em Moscou? Claramente idiotas.</p><p>Harry andava estranho ao meu lado. Eu conseguia notar que ele nunca tinha sido parte de um casal. Quando soltei sua mão para arrumar meu moletom, ele entrou em pânico e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.</p><p>Cutuquei seu punho, pedindo para segurar sua mão novamente e ele, envergonhado, atendeu.</p><p>Quando ele estava entre quatro paredes e no controle, ele estava bem, mas que não estava acostumado com as coisas de um relacionamento. Isso já era um desafio para ele e nós mal tínhamos chegado na metade da rua.</p><p>Eu era o completo oposto? Eu já estava pensando sobre compras no mercado e cozinhar juntos, comprando móveis de verdade para aquele apartamento chique dele, assistir filmes antigos...</p><p>"Você está quieto." Ele disse. "No que está pensando?"</p><p>"Trabalho."</p><p>Chegamos à Opera House pouco depois das duas. Não tinham ensaios agendados depois da partida de Maurice. A administração ainda está ajustando tudo. Eleanor e Gigi estavam sozinhas no estúdio B. Parecia que elas estavam ensaiando a manhã toda. Batuquei a janela e Gigi bateu no vidro com sua garrafa d'água.</p><p>Merda.</p><p>Harry e eu encontramos um estúdio vazio e começamos nosso trabalho.</p><p>Eu estava muito dolorido para estar dançando, mas tinha que tentar. Decidimos começar com um pouco da minha cena em dupla. Tirei minha roupa para ficar apenas com as leggings cinza que Harry gostava tanto e minha camiseta. Harry estava sem camisa e com meus shorts pretos. Estava pequeno demais nele, o que era... distrativo.</p><p>"Você quer que eu seja seu Cisne Branco ou Negro?" Perguntou.</p><p>"Branco." Eu estava romântico.</p><p>Começamos, de lados opostos no estúdio, a entrada. Corremos um para o outro, pomposos, e nos posicionamos lado a lado para performar o adágio.</p><p>No adágio, a bailarina faz movimentos lentos e contínuos enquanto o danseur a apoia. Eu tinha que manter uma pose e parecer que não estava fazendo nenhum esforço enquanto dava o apoio à bailarina, ou, no caso, Harry. Eu o ergui, o segurei em meus braços e o ajudei em suas piruetas, oferecendo um braço estável para que ele usasse como uma espécie de barra enquanto performava passos que seriam impossíveis de fazer sozinho.</p><p>Aqueles passos estavam se provando serem impossíveis de qualquer maneira, pois eu não conseguia segurar Harry sem beijá-lo. Enquanto ele encenava os passos lentos e compridos de Gigi, eu segurava sua cintura por trás e pressionei meu membro contra ele. Será que ele algum dia me deixaria tê-lo desse jeito? Eu me perguntava. Ele não era passivo de jeito nenhum ou só não estava pronto para fazer aquilo comigo?</p><p>Harry sentiu minha animosidade e puxou os cabelos longos para o lado, então eu poderia beijar seu pescoço.</p><p>"Você está relaxado." Comentei.</p><p>"Eu me sinto... A salvo."</p><p>Aquela era uma coisa estranha para se dizer, especialmente alguém que era tão poderoso. Eu não conseguia imaginar Harry com medo de qualquer coisa.</p><p>Nós nos beijamos até a barra. Suas mãos voaram até meus cabelos, e as minhas até a parte de trás de seus shorts. Ele ficou surpreso por um instante, mas logo sua língua preenchia minha boca e me beijava intensamente. Isso me colocou em frenesi. O espalmei em minha mão e comecei a esfregar gentilmente. Sua respiração tornou-se úmida e pesada.</p><p>Assim que as coisas começaram a esquentar entre nós, um dos jovens bailarinos de apoio abriu a porta do estúdio.</p><p>Seus olhos se abriram ao máximo com a imagem de Siegfried e Von Rothbart quase transando.</p><p>"Oh, caralho, desculpa." Ele soltou. "Liam me pediu pra..."</p><p>"Saía!" Harry gritou.</p><p>O bailarino deu um passo em falso para trás e correu como desesperado para fora do estúdio.</p><p>Minha cabeça caiu para frente e eu ri no peito de Harry. "Você não pode falar assim com as pessoas!"</p><p>"Por que não?"</p><p>"Porque não é legal! E mais, a gente não precisa de mais inimigos."</p><p>Eu imaginei o que Liam queria, mas eu estava me divertindo tanto com Harry que não consegui imaginar o que era.</p><p>Harry queria continuar ensaiando, mas eu estava muito dolorido para algo além de um adagio. Em vez disso, eu peguei uma caixinha de suco da máquina de lanches. Deitei no chão do estúdio e o assisti ensaiando seu solo, usando meus shorts minúsculos. Isso sim que é vida!</p><p>O assistir dançar antes de termos esclarecido algumas coisas e da ferida que ele me fez era difícil, mas agora eu era livre para apreciar sua dança pelo que ela era. Ter um corpo como o dele, que podia se mover tão graciosamente e em tal velocidade e poder deve ser como dirigir uma Lamborghini.</p><p>Dessa vez Liam entrou no estúdio. Levantou.</p><p>"Olá, rapazes."</p><p>Harry parou de dançar e colocou as mãos nos quadris, seu peito subindo e descendo pesado.</p><p>"Posso vê-los no meu escritório?"</p><p>"Depende." Falei, chupando meu canudo. "A gente está em problemas?"</p><p>Liam não achou fofo ou engraçado.</p><p>"Agora."</p><p>Harry continuou dançando. "Eu estou ocupado."</p><p>Liam jogou a mão pra cima, incrédulo. "Harry!"</p><p>"Você ouviu o cara." Gritei. "Ele está ocupado!"</p><p>Segui Liam até seu escritório. Kenneth esperava por mim atrás da mesa de Liam. Ele segurava seu iPad em frente ao rosto. Ele era míope e não estava usando seus óculos. Liam sentou numa das cadeiras em frente ao chefe e eu a cadeira ao seu lado. Eu não tinha certeza do que esperar. Um sermão? Um aviso?</p><p>Ele suspirou quando viu apenas nós dois. "Cadê Harry?"</p><p>"Ele não quis sair do estúdio." Liam disse.</p><p>Kenneth franziu o rosto. "Isso não é aceitável. Liam, volte lá e o traga. Não me importa que você tenha que arrastar ele de lá aos murros e berros."</p><p>Cruzei meus braços. "Não. Ele não gosta de ser perturbado quando está trabalhando."</p><p>Os dois trocaram olhares. "Conheça o novo cão de guarda do Harry." Liam falou.</p><p>Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. "Woof."</p><p>Se encostando na cadeira, Kenneth massageou as têmporas. "Louis, essa companhia está com vários problemas sérios agora por causa do comportamento de Harry. Você era o maior crítico..."</p><p>"Eu mudei de ideia. Ele é um belo gênio e meu melhor amigo."</p><p>Liam estava além do limite. Ele pegou uma pasta de sua mesa e me entregou uma cópia do novo calendário de ensaios.</p><p>"Eleanor e Gigi concordaram com isso?"</p><p>Liam assentiu, cuidadosamente analisando minha reação.</p><p>"Legal. Eu acho que Joni pode tomar daqui pra frente então." Sorri para mim. Joni, o coreografo assistente, era um puxa-saco e morria de medo de Harry. Seria fácil convencê-lo a colaborar com a visão de Harry.</p><p>Levantei e joguei minha bolsa sobre meu ombro. Eu estava ansioso para contar a Harry as boas novas.</p><p>"Não tão rápido." Disse Kenneth. "Joni não vai substituir Maurice."</p><p>"A gente está trazendo outro coreógrafo convidado." Disse Liam.</p><p>Grunhi. Acho que teríamos de tomar as rédeas através de um golpe hostil então.</p><p>Normalmente eu daria um chilique se as coisas com a administração não iam como eu queria e acho que era o que eles estavam esperando que eu fizesse agora, mas eu me sentia mal pela posição difícil em que Liam se encontrava, então dei meu melhor para manter as coisas civilizadas.</p><p>Kenneth pegou suas coisas e se pôs de pé. Liam o entregou seu casaco. "O coreógrafo não está vindo para passar a coreografia, ele está vindo para controlar a situação, controlar um bailarino em particular."</p><p>Eu não gostei do tom que ele usou. Harry não era um animal.</p><p>"Quem é ele?"</p><p>"Você saberá quando toda a papelada for assinada... Mas aviso que ele não é nada como Maurice."</p><p>"Quando ele começa?" Perguntei, seguindo Kenneth para fora da sala, cutucando seu ombro como uma criança ansiosa.</p><p>"Amanhã. Vai acontecer uma reunião obrigatória para todos da companhia às nove em ponto." Ele olhou para o fim do corredor, para a porta do estúdio. "Avise ao seu belo gênio para estar aqui na hora. Nosso convidado não gosta de esperar."</p><p>E assim, Kenneth subiu o lance de escadas, seus passos ecoando atrás de si.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corri pelo corredor para encontrar Harry. Passei pelo quadro de avisos e pelo Estúdio A onde notei vários bailarinos de apoio alongando seus tornozelos e enchendo suas garrafas d'água. Parei para cumprimenta-los. Eu sempre fui amigável com eles. Estudei com alguns e outros aparecem em minhas festas de fim de ano há anos.</p><p>Eles me ignoraram.</p><p>Quando segui ao Estúdio B para encontrar Harry, Zayn estava lá em seu lugar, ensaiando fouettés. Seu corpo pequeno o permitia movimentar seus pés corretamente com velocidade e ele dava giros atrás de giros.</p><p>"Cadê o Harry?"</p><p>Zayn virou seu braço colorido para o lado. Girou até o som e o desligou, pegando uma toalha e a pendurando na barra. "Eu deveria saber que você não veio aqui para me ver."</p><p>As coisas de Harry tinham sumido e tudo que estava no canto do estúdio era a bolsa de academia de Zayn.</p><p>O ar tinha cheiro de suor. De Harry e Zayn.</p><p>"Desculpa."</p><p>"Diga isso para alguém que se importe. Talvez Gigi ou Maurice ou Liam ou qualquer outro a quem Harry fodeu a vida com a sua ajuda."</p><p>Engoli seco. Não estava pronto para lidar com as consequências da intervenção e com o que aquilo significava para a companhia. Egoistamente, eu não quero ter de lidar com isso. Tudo o que eu quero é Harry. Eu estava vivendo em uma bolha impermeabilizada do mundo ao meu redor.</p><p>"Não acredito que você deixou ele te manipular." Ele falou, jogando a toalha na nuca para absorver as gotículas de suor.</p><p>"Eu sei que isso soa clichê, mas ele mudou."</p><p>"Não, ele não mudou. Você sim."</p><p>"Foi você quem me disse para superar o passado e me aproximar dele!"</p><p>"Eu lhe disse para ser educado. Você é colega dele, não escravo!"</p><p>Não era como parecia. Era tão maravilhoso ser algo do que Harry precisava, ser útil para ele. Ele é meu coração.</p><p>"Harry é quem ele é." Zayn disse, vindo em minha direção, seus músculos tensionados. "Mas você era nosso amigo. Você deveria apoiar a gente."</p><p>"Desculpa." Falei baixinho, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos. Olhei para mim mesmo no espelho. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Eu mudei. Era impossível que eu fosse a mesma pessoa depois de minha noite com Harry.</p><p>Segui para a porta. Zayn me parou. "Ele tá no camarim dele."</p><p>"Valeu." Pressionei meus lábios em um pequeno sorriso.</p><p>Ele puxou as calças para cima e ligou o som novamente. O som grave do cello saia pelos autofalantes do estúdio e preenchiam o cômodo. Quase não consegui ouvir quando Zayn falou novamente. "Não venha se arrastando para a gente quando ele te magoar. E é o que ele vai fazer, Louis."</p><p>Fui embora.</p><p>O camarim de Harry é bem ao lado do meu. Fui ao meu primeiro e coloquei minha bolsa ao lado da porta. Aquele lugar estava uma bagunça – maquiagem espalhada e derramada na penteadeira, chinelos velhos, calças rasgadas, rolos de esparadrapo, algodão e gaze.</p><p>Eu tinha que me cuidar. Aquela era minha vida. Zayn, Gigi, Eleanor, Liam e Niall sempre estavam comigo quando precisei. Harry poderia deixar a companhia amanhã. O que seria de mim sem meus amigos, as pessoas que eu amava, que me amam? A resposta é duramente simples: eu arriscaria tudo.</p><p>Depois que coloquei minhas roupas comuns fui ao quarto do lado, o camarim de Harry. As luzes estavam apagadas e em silêncio. Presumi que ele já tivesse ido quando vi algo mover na escuridão.</p><p>"Não quero que me veja assim."</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>Acendi as luzes. Ele estava encolhido no canto com uma compressa de gelo em seu joelho e a cabeça abaixada, respirando lenta e profundamente.</p><p>"Vá embora, por favor."</p><p>"Não." Ajoelhei ao lado dele e peguei sua mão. "O que eu posso fazer?"</p><p>Ele ergueu a cabeça, finalmente. Seus olhos estavam alagados e desfocados, seus cachos molhados de suor, grudados em suas bochechas. "Preciso ir pra casa. Preciso dos meus remédios."</p><p>Rapidamente recolhi suas coisas. Ele não tinha força para se vestir, então joguei meu moletom em seus ombros. Ele se apoiou em mim para levantar. Não fez som nenhum, mas eu conseguia ver pela veia saltada em sua testa que ele estava em agonia. Colocou todo o seu peso sobre mim enquanto saíamos da Royal Opera House. Aquilo era mais difícil para ele que aguentar a dor. Ser visto daquele jeito. Sendo fraco.</p><p>Sinalizei para um taxi. Sua cabeça apoiada na janela por todo o caminho até em casa, o céu cinza de Londres indistinguível de sua pele pálida. Enquanto eu tentava ajuda-lo a sair do carro quando chegamos ao seu prédio, o motorista ficava perguntando se deveria chamar uma ambulância.</p><p>"Eu 'tô bem!" Harry gritou.</p><p>O motorista foi embora.</p><p>Usamos o elevador para chegar até seu apartamento. Uma vez lá dentro, procurei desesperadamente por um lugar para deitá-lo. Não havia mobília, apenas um chão recém encerado e as enormes janelas de vidro que expunham aquele pobre garoto que não queria nada além e se esconder.</p><p>Ele me largou e foi até a cozinha. Ele derrubou o liquidificador tentando alcançar a bandeja com seus remédios. O servi um copo com água. Ele chacoalhou duas pílulas para fora do pote em sua palma e as jogou na garganta com a água. Pressionou o vidro gelado em sua testa e se apoiou no balcão, respirando pesadamente.</p><p>"Onde é a sua cama?" Perguntei, colocando seu braço sobre meus ombros.</p><p>"lá em cima." Respondeu, a beira das lágrimas. Apenas a ideia de ter que subir as escadas era excruciante para ele.</p><p>Com seu braço ao redor de meu pescoço, me abaixei e o tomei em meus braços.</p><p>"Você não consegue, eu sou muito pesado."</p><p>"Eu consigo."</p><p>Ele era pesado e eu tinha que tomar o dobro do cuidado em cada degrau, mas de jeito nenhum eu deixaria que ele tentasse subir aquela escada sozinho.</p><p>Seu quarto era no andar de cima do apartamento. Era como uma varanda aberta, mas tão alta que não se consegue enxergar o que há nela ao olhar do andar de baixo. Sua cama estava ao fim do cômodo, como um tesouro escondido. A decadência que eu esperava encontrar quando entrei pela primeira vez estava escondida aqui, nesse pequenino espaço onde ele não mostrava a ninguém.</p><p>Suas roupas de cama eram azul Royal, jacquard de seda e cetim, com uma cabeceira de veludo, no estilo vitoriano. Ele tinha dezenas de travesseiros em sua cama, em todos os formatos e tamanhos, arranjados belamente ao topo de sua cama. Ao lado da mesma havia um belo criado-mudo de mármore, decorada com madeira entalhada com desenhos de roseiras e sobre ela várias pilhas de livros. Ele tinha algumas pinturas contemporâneas pequenas e outras maiores apoiadas na parede que não teve tempo de pendurar. Era como dormir dentro de uma galeria, imaginei. Havia um grande closet que era quase tão grande quanto o quarto em si. Com todas suas belas roupas, uma coleção colorida e variada como seus livros e obras.</p><p>Tive de retirar alguns travesseiros. O despi, tirando o suéter por seus ombros e puxando seus sapatos até que ele estava apenas com seus pequenos shorts de ginástica pretos. Os medicamentos estavam começando a fazer efeito. Seu semblante não estava mais contraído e seus braços e pernas relaxaram em meu aperto. Tirei meus sapatos e deitei ao seu lado.</p><p>Eu não queria fazer a pergunta que eu sabia que tomava ambas nossas mentes, mas eu tinha que fazê-la: "Como você consegue dançar assim?"</p><p>"Eu tô bem."</p><p>"Não, não tá."</p><p>Ele tomou minha mão e a segurou, assim como segurei a sua mais cedo. "Eu tô bem. Tenho dias bons e dias maus. Hoje foi um mau dia."</p><p>"Eu não quero que você tenha dias ruins."</p><p>"Não foi de todo ruim." Falou e apertou minha mão.</p><p>Meus ânimos se elevaram e por um leve segundo parei de me preocupar. Mas eu não conseguia me despreocupar, não completamente. Estava dividido entre o atolar em perguntas e deixar aquilo passar. Sua expressão perdida me dizia para mudar de assunto, pelo menos por enquanto.</p><p>"Gostei do seu quarto." Falei. "É chique, como você."</p><p>Ele sorriu, seus olhos animados. "Meu quarto em Moscou era ainda mais chique!"</p><p>"Não duvido! Por que você não decora lá embaixo? Todas as suas coisas ficam amontoadas aqui."</p><p>Seus olhos passaram por seus livros e pela pintura de um jovem garoto dormindo no colo de sua mãe. "Não gosto de pessoas olhando para as minhas coisas."</p><p>"Exceto eu?" Perguntei esperançoso.</p><p>"Exceto você."</p><p>Enquanto os medicamentos faziam efeito uma calma recaia sobre Harry. Inesperadamente ele se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha. Seu hálito quente era como o sol contra meu rosto. Ele queria ser carinhoso, o que me surpreendeu. Normalmente ele era muito mais direto em suas atitudes afetuosas.</p><p>"Harry, quando você estiver melhor quero te levar para sair."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Para jantar, talvez, ou para a casa de verão de minha família durante o fim de semana. Algum lugar legal."</p><p>"Isso é legal." Acariciou minha orelha.</p><p>"Posso te contar um segredo?"</p><p>"Sempre."</p><p>Isso seria um pouco vergonhoso de admitir. "Eu planejei um encontro para nós... quando estávamos na escola."</p><p>Ele virou a cabeça. "Sério?"</p><p>Eu estava nervoso, mexendo minhas mãos até que as escondi sob o lençol. "Eu queria te levar ao seu primeiro ballet, então guardei um pouco de dinheiro e comprei ingressos para Sonhos De Uma Noite De Verão. Era uma companhia regional pequena de Birmingham, mas achei que poderíamos tirar algo disso."</p><p>"Por que você não me levou?"</p><p>"Um dia depois que comprei os ingressos Beauchamp te convidou para Paris, para a noite de estreia de O Lago Dos Cisnes na Paris Opera House. Eu não tinha como competir com isso. Queria que seu primeiro ballet fosse especial. Era melhor que fosse com ele."</p><p>Me arrastei para perto dele e beijei sua testa. Em minha mente eu repassava todas as coisas que deveria ter dito e feito quando estávamos na escola. Se eu pudesse eu o diria como eu me sentia na primeira noite em que dormimos juntos no beliche. Eu o teria feito meu e o levado ao seu primeiro ballet. Eu o teria perdoado quando me magoou, pois no fundo eu sabia que ele era bom. Eu não conseguia explicar isso para Zayn ou Liam, mas eu tinha certeza.</p><p>Harry escorregou uma mão para debaixo de minha camisa. Seus toques eram mais precisos agora. Sua respiração acelerou. Ele queria intimidade e eu sabia que se ele pedisse eu aceitaria, pois eu não uma puta ideia de como negar algo a ele.</p><p>Não cedi a suas investidas. Os medicamentos o faziam superestimar sua própria força. Ele precisava de um descanso. O ver com toda aquela dor mais cedo me marcou.</p><p>Mas ele não iria parar, embora. Prendeu meu corpo entre suas pernas, então seu joelho machucado pousava sobre minhas coxas.</p><p>"Vamos lá, tira a roupa." Ele falou docilmente.</p><p>Afastei seu ombro.</p><p>"Você não quer?"</p><p>Eu estava em estado permanente de "quero" quando estava ao lado dele.</p><p>"Você estava com tanta dor hoje..." Eu não queria soar condescendente, mas estava realmente preocupado.</p><p>"me toque." Ele disse."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Faça coisas comigo. Não vou mexer meu joelho. Eu prometo."</p><p>Sorri ladino. Ora, ora, ora. Encarando a possibilidade de não conseguir sexo, Harry estava disposto a me dar o controle ao menos dessa vez. Isso é novidade.</p><p>Então pensei, será que eu algum dia me acostumaria com isso? Estar sozinho em uma cama com Harry? Ser tocado por ele? O ter me pedindo para que o toque? Não. Isso é impossível.</p><p>Tirei minhas roupas, ficando apenas de cueca. Os seus olhos corriam por meu peitoral nu e então desciam para minha bunda. Deitando de lado ergui seu queixo para mim e beijei sua boca.</p><p>Coloquei uma mão entre suas pernas e suas bochechas tornaram-se rosas.</p><p>O tocando, ele rapidamente ficou duro. Isso vai ser bom, pensei. Eu o estimularia até seu máximo e o sentiria vir em minha mão.</p><p>Mas Harry tinha outros planos. "Faz o que você fazia comigo no estúdio."</p><p>"Dançar?"</p><p>"Não, a outra coisa."</p><p>Ele rolou, ficando de bruços. Tentei encontrar em seu rosto o que ele queria que eu fizesse, mas ele se afundou no travesseiro.</p><p>"Só as suas mãos."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Posicionei minha mão na base de suas costas e lentamente o acariciei. Pensei que era isso que ele queria, mas então ele se abaixou e tirou seus shorts, os chutando ao chão.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Só minhas mãos. Esse iria ser um verdadeiro teste de autocontrole. Meus olhos perdidos em seu corpo exposto.</p><p>Apertei sua carne e ele pulou. Suavizei meu toque. Sua pele contorceu com os calafrios enquanto eu passava meus dedos por suas coxas.</p><p>Ele estava tenso demais para abrir suas pernas para mim, então escorreguei meus dedos entre elas, acariciando a parte mais delicada dele.</p><p>Eu começava a me sentir dormente, meu próprio membro se aproximando dele. O ignorei. Na verdade tomei aquela energia e as pus em minhas mãos.</p><p>Tentei procurar por algum sinal de que ele estivesse gostando daquilo. Ele estava quieto e parado como uma estátua. Com minha outra mão escovei seus cabelos de seu pescoço e o beijei.</p><p>"Eu me importo com você, Harry."</p><p>Ele soluçou.</p><p>"Me deixa te fazer se sentir bem."</p><p>Harry respirou fundo e lentamente separou suas pernas.</p><p>Apenas aquele simples gesto fez meu coração bobear. A visão dele se abrindo. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Eu o queria tanto.</p><p>Meus dedos escorregaram para entre suas nádegas. Harry soluça. Eu o senti. Exploro a pele macia. A sensação era ainda melhor que a visão. Flexível e macia.</p><p>"Oh, Harry." Fiz mais pressão. "Você é tão gostoso aqui."</p><p>Ele arqueou as costas e choramingou sob meu toque.</p><p>Isso é insano. Meus dedos sequer estavam dentro dele.</p><p>Ergueu sua cabeça. "Me beija."</p><p>Pressionei meus lábios contra os seus e circulei sua pele com meus dedos. Era a primeira vez que eu via o brilho de prazer em seus olhos enquanto o tacava desse modo.</p><p>"Eu quero estar dentro de você." Falei.</p><p>Ele não respondeu nada, o que era irritante.</p><p>Em vez disso, ele dobrou seu joelho, o expondo ainda mais.</p><p>Ele estava tão indefeso naquele momento que eu sabia que poderia o tomar, caso quisesse. Eu sabia que ele gemeria e choramingaria e ficaria em pedaços. Eu sabia que seria incrível.</p><p>Me posicionei atrás dele e apertei seus quadris.</p><p>Imaginei como deveria ser fodê-lo. Tocar aquele lugar pouco explorado. Sentir o aperto me envolver.</p><p>É assim que deveria ser.</p><p>O que estávamos esperando?</p><p>"Quero estar dentro de você." Repeti.</p><p>Harry não falou nada.</p><p>Minha cabeça caiu sobre suas costas. "Por favor, me deixa te ter."</p><p>Por que ele não fala? Por que ele não me deixa tê-lo?</p><p>Coloquei minha boca em sua entrada, beijando e lambendo fervorosamente.</p><p>"Louis..." Harry gemeu.</p><p>Eu estava implorando. "Por favor. Eu te venero."</p><p>"Isso é tão..."</p><p>Agora ele não poderia estar mais aberto. Se abriu com suas mãos e se empurrava contra minha boca.</p><p>Pressionei meus lábios contra ele, minha respiração aquecendo sua carne alongada e molhada. "Por favor, eu vou morrer se não gozar dentro de você."</p><p>Harry estava completamente perdido, contorcendo-se contra meus lábios.</p><p>Tirei minha boca dele para recuperar meu fôlego.</p><p>Ele deu um grito de desespero. "Volta!"</p><p>"Amor." Enfiei meu rosto nele e levei minha mão para alcançar seu membro.</p><p>"Sim." Ele suspirou.</p><p>Dei um longo, lento e molhado beijo em sua pele macia e ele gozou por toda minha mão.</p><p>Sangue estava latejando em meus ouvidos. Eu estava tão duro que doía.</p><p>Harry estava deitado sob mim, cansado e fraco. Sai de cima dele, que estava adormecido, sua cabeça no travesseiro, seus cachos escuros humedecidos de suor. Eu não conseguia pedir que fizesse nada por mim. Ele estava exausto.</p><p>Eu estava prestes a resolver meu próprio problema quando Harry se mexe. Suas pernas continuavam abertas, ele estava rosado e tendo espasmos. Meu deus, seu corpo estava perfeitamente pronto e implorando por mais. Eu não conseguiria deitar ao seu lado com ele desse jeito. Eu não confio em mim.</p><p>Beijei sua nuca suada, então andei desastradamente ao banheiro.</p><p>O banheiro de Harry era de porcelanato azul com fissuras que brilhavam sob luz fluorescente. Era como estar dentro de uma caixa de joias.</p><p>Entrei no box do chuveiro e tomei uma ducha de água gelada. Com minhas mãos pressionadas contra a parede de vidro, esperei até que toda minha excitação diminuísse.</p><p>Eu não entendia completamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Por que ele não se entrega a mim? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Será que Jeffrey estava certo sobre meus sentimentos por Harry serem mais fortes que os dele por mim? Pensei que estivéssemos na mesma página, mas na cama parece que estamos em mundos diferentes.</p><p>Harry não tinha muitos sabonetes ou cremes, mas os que tinha pareciam ser caros. Pequei o shampoo, uma garrafa retangular revestida em uma capa de couro verde cintilante. Cheirava como um jardim, como ele.</p><p>Alguns segundos depois Harry bateu na porta de vidro do box. A abri. Ele continuava nu.</p><p>"Você me deixou."</p><p>"Eu precisava de um tempo só."</p><p>"Eu tô sozinho."</p><p>Eu tinha, finalmente, conseguido controlar meu corpo e cá estou eu novamente!</p><p>Ele entrou no box e se aproximou de mim. A água o atingia enquanto se remexia. "Por que tá tão fria?"</p><p>Reajustou a temperatura e esperou até que ficasse morna antes de voltar para a ducha. Não gastou tempo ao rodear meu corpo com seus braços e me beijar. Primeiro meus lábios, então meu pescoço, então minha clavícula. Seus beijos eram desleixados e molhados, seus lábios delicados me lembravam de uma outra parte delicada de seu corpo... Não demorou muito para que eu me excitasse novamente. Ele olhou de cima à baixo em meu corpo violado. Corei.</p><p>Então ele se virou. "Me lava."</p><p>Uma olhada para a bela bunda de Harry e meu peito se apertou. Ele estava tentando me matar, eu tenho certeza. Peguei o sabonete e uma esponja azul que pendia na parede do banheiro.</p><p>"Com suas mãos." Instruiu.</p><p>Homem algum era forte o suficiente para aguentar isso.</p><p>Soltei a esponja e ensaboei minhas mãos. Comecei a limpá-lo, meus dedos espalhando a espuma pelas curvas de suas costas. Sem pensar, me aproximei demais e meu membro roçou em sua perna.</p><p>"Eu realmente deveria tomar banho sozinho." Falei.</p><p>"Por que? Você sempre me dava banho na escola."</p><p>"Eu tava dando encima de você!"</p><p>"Você tá dando encima de mim agora?"</p><p>"Sim." Segurei seus quadris, meu membro se apoiando contra ele.</p><p>Harry abriu a boca e separou suas pernas.</p><p>Eu não sabia o que isso significava, mas me esfreguei contra ele desesperadamente.. Não conseguia evitar.</p><p>"Você consegue gozar assim?" Ele perguntou.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Ele se curvou levemente, se apoiando na parede do box.</p><p>Ele queria me dar o que eu queria. Ele queria me dar prazer. Esse era o melhor que ele podia fazer. Eu estava grato a ele.</p><p>O ensaboei e escorreguei entre as bochechas de sua bunda, mas não para dentro dele. Não causava tanta fricção, mas eu estava tão excitado que não me importava.</p><p>Apertei meus dedos em seus quadris e aumentei a velocidade. Eu observava meu membro indo e vindo contra sua carne. Eu queria entrar nele de qualquer modo. Essa era uma dor tão bela.</p><p>Pus um braço ao redor de seu tronco e espalmei minha mão contra seu peito e outra em seu estômago, dando pequenos beijos em suas costas.</p><p>"Tá bom?" Perguntou, preocupado com se eu estava recebendo o devido prazer.</p><p>"Tão bom. Eu queria que você conseguisse ver o que estou fazendo com você. Queria que conseguisse ver o quão lindo você fica assim. Você foi feito para mim, Harry, juro por deus. Você é a coisa mais linda que já vi na merda da minha vida."</p><p>Eu queria jogá-lo contra a parede e gozar fortemente, mas eu sabia que seu joelho ainda o incomodava. EU tinha que ir devagar, o que conseguia ser um inferno e o paraíso junto em um só.</p><p>Meus grunhidos ficavam cada vez mais altos, ecoando pelo banheiro. Apertei meus braços em seu corpo, aumentando a fricção o mais forte que conseguia sem mexer seu joelho.</p><p>Harry me olhou por cima de seu ombro, sua boca rosada aberta, agua escorrendo por seus cílios escuros.</p><p>Gozei por todas suas costas.</p><p>Minha testa caiu entre suas escápulas.</p><p>Ele virou e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos. Meus olhos estavam embaçados, mas o olhei. Isso era tão bom, mas ainda tão longe de como eu o queria, eu não conseguia esconder meu desejo ardente.</p><p>"Me dê tempo." Ele falou, lendo meus pensamentos. "Por favor."</p><p>Joguei meus braços ao seu redor e enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Eu esperaria para sempre por você, e eu sei que você sabe disso."</p><p>"Louis." Murmurou, me apertando ainda mais forte.</p><p>Olhei para suas costas. "Certo, agora eu realmente preciso te limpar."</p><p>Ele riu. "Você me sujou todo!"</p><p>Peguei um sabonete e comecei a esfregar lentamente com minhas mãos. Todos os bailarinos tinham corpos malhados e tonificados, mas o de Harry tinha uma delicadeza quase infantil e bela. Sua bunda era inacreditável. Pequena, mas esbelta e muito fofa e...</p><p>Harry limpou sua garganta. "Acho que já tô limpo."</p><p>"Oh, certo." O levei para debaixo da água.</p><p>Lavamos nossos cabelos e todo o banheiro cheirava a um jardim de sexo. Assim como Harry. Ele levou mais tempo, pois tinha que deixar o condicionador por vários minutos para deixar seus cachos brilhosos e macios. Não discuti. Eu amava seus cachos e o que quer que estivesse fazendo estava surtindo efeito.</p><p>Era engraçado pensar sobre como eu ficava nervoso ao tomar banhos com Harry na escola. Como nós dois fazíamos manobras olímpicas de contorcionismo para esconder nossas ereções um do outro. Como beijar suas costas parecia ser a coisa mais escandalosa do mundo.</p><p>Agora estávamos aqui, nus, nos olhando, nos tocando livremente. Era um sonho virando realidade. Eu sentia como se tivesse quinze anos novamente e vivendo minhas fantasias mais intensas. Estou ficando com Harry no banho! Isso tá mesmo acontecendo! Obrigada, deus!</p><p>Eu podia dizer e fazer tudo o que não tinha coragem de fazer quando adolescente, como se eu tivesse uma segunda chance para fazer tudo novamente e de jeito certo dessa vez.</p><p>Joguei meus braços desajeitadamente sobre seus ombros. "Você me faz tão feliz."</p><p>"Faço?" Perguntou, incapaz de acreditar naquilo.</p><p>"Esses últimos dois dias foram os melhores dias da minha vida e quero que saiba disso. Não me importo com o quão brochante isso tenha soado. É um fato."</p><p>Harry acariciou minha nuca. "Eu gosto quando você fala essas coisas brochantes."</p><p>Nos beijamos, e beijamos novamente, a água correndo por nossos rostos. Se não saíssemos logo de lá nós iriamos ficar completamente engilhados ou nos afogaríamos.</p><p>Saímos do box e não dava para ver nada. Transformamos aquilo em uma sauna. Através do vapor Harry andou até uma pequena prateleira e me estendeu uma toalha felpuda. Antes que eu pudesse enrolá-la em minha cintura ele me chicoteou com a toalha que tinha pego para si.</p><p>"Ai!"</p><p>Ele colocou a mão em minha bunda avermelhada. "Não ache que esqueci dela."</p><p>"Ela não te esqueceu. Ainda tô me recuperando de ontem... e de hoje..."</p><p>Ele apertou minha bunda. "Mais tarde então."</p><p>Meu estômago revirou.</p><p>Com toalhas ao redor de nossas cinturas fomos até seu grande closet. Abriu seu guarda roupa e tirou de lá um par de cuecas boxers limpas. Uma era preta e a outra azul marinho, ambas de seda.</p><p>"Hmmmm, acho que eu não fico bem nelas."</p><p>Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Seletivo."</p><p>Eu mesmo procurei em seu guarda-roupas e encontrei uma cueca de algodão branca. "Essa aqui é melhor."</p><p>Não tinha para que nos vestirmos. Descemos as escadas do apartamento de Harry apenas de cuecas.</p><p>Era estranho olhar para aquelas enormes janelas. "Dá pra alguém ver a gente?"</p><p>"Não sei. A Câmara dos Comuns, eu acho, se eles tiverem binóculos."</p><p>"Políticos são maliciosos. Aposto que eles tenham." Fui até a janela e acenei para o prédio do parlamento. "Olá, velhotes! Ei, eu acho que a gente deveria fazer um show pra eles mais tarde."</p><p>Harry se juntou a mim na janela e escorregou sua mão para a frente de minha cueca.</p><p>"Ultima chamada para o palco às oito."</p><p>"Fotos com flash não são permitidas."</p><p>Já era quase fim de tarde e eu estava faminto. Abri a geladeira de porta dupla de aço de Harry, mas tudo que tínhamos eram bebidas energéticas.</p><p>"Onde tem comida?"</p><p>Ele foi até os porta copos e puxou vários panfletos. "Desculpa, eu geralmente peço. Sushi?"</p><p>Olhei todas as opções e nada chamou minha atenção.</p><p>"Que tal pizza?"</p><p>"Em nome dos velhos tempo!"</p><p>"E dos novos." Adicionei.</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>A comida chegou rapidamente. Atendemos à porta apenas de cueca, dando ao jovem entregador uma bela visão. Se ele não era gay, agora ele estava, definitivamente, reconsiderando.</p><p>Harry não tinha pratos, então comemos diretamente da caixa, de pernas cruzadas, sentados no chão. Era realmente como se estivéssemos de volta à escola.</p><p>A noite era uma criança. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas caímos em uma sintonia familiar: eu zoando Harry e falando rápido enquanto ele ria das minhas piadas. Nenhum de nós queria sair daquele apartamento, então decidimos ficar lá mesmo e assistir algum filme.</p><p>Eu sempre me contentaria com o último lançamento de filme de heróis disponível. Para ser honesto, eu não sabia exatamente do que Harry gostava. Na escola ele era bastante adaptável. Seus gostos variavam de acordo com quem estivesse. Quando estava comigo assistia filmes de super-heróis e falava sobre futebol. Quando estava com Zayn, discutiam romances, fotografia e arte. Ele queria fazer com que todos ao seu redor estivesse feliz. Eu queria saber o que o fazia feliz.</p><p>"Do que você gosta?"</p><p>"Documentários, geralmente."</p><p>Eu sequer conseguia lembrar da última vez que assisti um documentário.</p><p>"Tem algum em particular que você esteja querendo ver?"</p><p>Mastigou lentamente um pedaço de pizza. "Tem um sobre abelhas que eu tô querendo assistir."</p><p>"Abelhas? Tipo... o inseto?"</p><p>"Sim. Eles estão ameaçadas de extinção. É uma crise ambiental, Louis! É muito importante que nós apoiemos filmes que gerem conhecimento."</p><p>Essa não seria minha primeira escolha, mas Harry parecia bastante envolvido nessa crise das abelhas, então achei que eu devesse dar uma chance.</p><p>Enquanto limpávamos as coisas vi o celular de Harry piscando na ilha da coxinha. Era Kenneth. Harry ia desliga-lo, mas rapidamente o tirei de sua mão e atendi.</p><p>"Celular do Harry, Louis falando." Pulei no balcão, balançando minhas pernas.</p><p>"Eu tô tentando falar com vocês dois a tarde toda. O novo coreógrafo chegou um dia mais cedo e pediu uma reunião de imediato. Preciso de vocês dois no estúdio agora."</p><p>"Não dá, não estamos de calças."</p><p>Harry me deu um sorrisinho de lado, mostrando sua covinha.</p><p>"Vista suas calças e venham logo!" Kenneth rosnou. "É o Alex-"</p><p>"Eu adoraria, mas temos planos. Estamos salvando as abelhas e montando um espetáculo para a Câmara do Comuns."</p><p>Harry se contorcia em gargalhadas.</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>"Vou nessa, Ken."</p><p>Harry parou entre meus joelhos e beliscou minha coxa. "Faltando ensaio. Que rebelde."</p><p>"Você é uma má influencia."</p><p>O expliquei que receberíamos um novo coreógrafo convidado. Essa é a parte boa da falta de móveis da casa de Harry: ele não tinha móveis, então tínhamos de passar a noite toda na cama.</p><p>Ele pegou seu laptop e nos jogamos sobre os grossos cobertores. Me entregou o notebook para que eu escolhesse um filme enquanto ele foi pegar algo para bebermos.</p><p>Até seu computador estava vazio. Além de sua pesquisa, não havia programas em sua tela inicial e nem itens marcados como favoritos na barra. Eu estava curioso sobre qual o tipo de pornô ele deve gostar, mas seu histórico estava limpo. Acho que não é hoje que irei descobrir os segredos obscuros ao bisbilhotar.</p><p>Ele voltou e colocou os dois copos no criado-mudo: uma taça de vinho para mim e uma de água para ele. Ele não poderia beber enquanto estivesse tomando remédios para dor.</p><p>Coloquei o notebook em um travesseiro sobre meu colo ele se acomodou ao meu lado.</p><p>"Tente não apagar." Ele falou.</p><p>"Wow! Você quem sempre apaga assistindo filme." Esse foi um dos motivos que me tomaram seis meses para beijá-lo na escola. Toda vez que assistíamos a algum filme ou ficávamos de conchinha ele apagava. Era como morar com um gato. Quando ele não estava dormindo, estava tirando um cochilo.</p><p>"É engraçado que você tenha insônia. Você dormia em qualquer lugar."</p><p>"Eu durmo quando tô com você."</p><p>"Tá me chamando de chato?" Brinquei.</p><p>Harry olhou para os potes de comprimidos em seu criado mudo. "Eu não posso tomar os remédios para insônia hoje, já que tomei remédios para dor."</p><p>Enrolei meus dedos aos seus. "Eu fico com você hoje."</p><p>"Obrigado." Ele respirou aliviado. "Odeio ficar acordado de noite."</p><p>"Medo do escuro?"</p><p>"Eu amo o escuro. Eu tenho medo de... dos meus próprios pensamentos."</p><p>"Eu queria conseguir ver o que tem dentro dessa sua cabecinha." Beijei sua testa.</p><p>Harry caiu em um de seus silêncios profundos.</p><p>Dei play no filme e dei um gole em meu vinho.</p><p>Merda, Harry tinha razão. As abelhas estão em perigo.</p><p>Como que eu não sabia que as abelhas eram preciosas à produção de alimentos? Parece ser algo que eu deveria saber. Chamavam essa crise de "Transtorno de Colapso de Colônias.". Acontece quando um grande número de abelhas operárias sobem misteriosamente e deixam apenas abelhas enfermeiras para tomarem conta do bebês e da rainha. Haviam um leve ar de beleza Elisabetana nisso tudo – todas essas jovem abelhas e sua rainha deixadas sozinhas para se defenderem.</p><p>Me virei para perguntar o que Harry achava disse e sua cabeça caiu em meu peito. Ele estava dormindo!</p><p>Eu tinha que ser a abelha enfermeira e tomar conta dessa abelhinha bebê. Tentei o levar até o travesseiro, mas ele suspirou irritado. Eu não queria acordá-lo ou ele não conseguiria dormir de novo. Então puxei a coberta sobre nós e coloque outro travesseiro para minha cabeça. EU não estava exatamente confortável, mas eu não arriscaria acordá-lo.</p><p>Assisti o resto do documentário, então eu poderia impressionar Harry amanhã. Quando o filme acabou fechei o notebook cuidadosamente e o coloquei no criado-mudo sem mexer em Harry. Observei sua cabeça subindo e descendo em meu peito. Eu não sabia se conseguiria dormir assim, mas não importava. Era mais importante que ele dormisse.</p><p>EU queria que ele dormisse bem toda noite.</p><p>Eu queria que ele vivesse sem dor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando abri meus olhos ainda estava escuro lá fora. Harry estava de pé e vestido.</p><p>"Hora de levantar."</p><p>Todo o meu corpo doía por ter dormido sentado. "Que horas são?" Grunhi.</p><p>Ele apontou para o relógio no criado-mudo. "Quatro. Vamos lá. Hora de ir trabalhar."</p><p>Eu com certeza NÃO sou o tipo de pessoa matutina. De qualquer forma, quatro da MANHÃ não é manhã no meu dicionário.</p><p>Me encolhi sob as cobertas. "Você é louco."</p><p>Harry arrancou o cobertor de mim. "Levanta. A gente tá atrasado."</p><p>"De acordo com quem? Corujas? Morcegos? Ainda tá de madrugada!"</p><p>"Você tem cinco minutos. Vou preparar café."</p><p>"Okay, claro." Assim que ele saiu do quarto, caí no sono novamente.</p><p>A próxima coisa que me lembro é de um tapa em minha bunda. "Oh! Mas que merda!"</p><p>"Levanta!"</p><p>Era como se eu tivesse sido atropelado. Eu não conseguiria levantar nem mesmo se eu quisesse. Fiz uma pequena fortaleza ao meu redor com os travesseiros chiques de Harry.</p><p>Ele teve que mudar sua tática. Senti seus lábios em minha nuca. "Oooooh."</p><p>Seus beijos pareciam penas e desciam por minhas costas e pararam perto de minha bunda. Me virou e beijou meu volume por cima da cueca.</p><p>"O que eu tenho que fazer pra você levantar?"</p><p>Eu estava completamente acordado a esse ponto.</p><p>Meus olhos abertos, tive uma ótima visão dele. Seus cabelos estavam presos e ele vestia uma camisa florida de botões e skinny jeans pretos que acentuavam as curvas de suas pernas. Deus, como ele conseguia ficar tão bem uma hora dessas? Eu parecia um demônio.</p><p>Presunçosamente, tirei minha cueca.</p><p>Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>Eu estava um pouco envergonhado caso eu tenha interpretado mal a situação, mas caso eu tivesse, Harry não se irritaria com isso.</p><p>Eu não interpretei mal.</p><p>Ele me tomou em suas mãos, seus dedos longos enrolados ao redor de meu membro. Lentamente sua mão se movimentava em minha ereção. Seu toque era exploratório, como se estivesse tentando entender cada centímetro, entender suas curvas, me entender.</p><p>Suspirei contente, abrindo minhas pernas.</p><p>"Você gosta das minhas mãos?" Perguntou.</p><p>"Eu gosto ainda mais da sua boca."</p><p>Suas covinhas surgiram.</p><p>Então me ocorreu que ainda não tínhamos dado esse paço. Eu tinha o chupado, mas ele nunca me chupou. Eu nunca estive dentro dele de forma alguma.</p><p>Geralmente eu não seria tão exigente, mas ele estava me fazendo acordar às quatro da manhã!</p><p>Passei meu polegar sobre seu lábio rosado. "Me chupa."</p><p>Sua respiração ficou pesada. "Eu quero."</p><p>Ele me encarou, sua testa tensa.</p><p>"Você já fez isso, né?" Eu estava brincando, mas ele estava tão estranho que eu tive que perguntar.</p><p>"Já."</p><p>Se ajoelhou a minha frente como se fosse rezar. Fechou os olhos. Senti sua respiração na parte de dentro de minhas pernas e cheguei a pensar que pudesse gozar assim.</p><p>Coloquei minha mão em sua nuca e puxei sua liga de cabelo, libertando seus cachos.</p><p>"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou surpreso.</p><p>"Eu gosto de ver seus cabelos soltos." Eu realmente não entendia o motivo dele estar tão agitado. "Harry, a gente não tem que..."</p><p>"Eu quero. Fica quieto."</p><p>Suspirei. Isso não vai funcionar se ele tem que estar no controle o tempo todo e eu não posso falar nada e...</p><p>Ele beijou minha glande.</p><p>"Harry!" Suspirei.</p><p>Ele lambeu os lábios. "Eu quero fazer isso." Ele repetia como um mantra. Então apenas fechou os olhos e beijou minha glande mais uma vez, dessa vez abrindo mais seus lábios carnudos.</p><p>Mordi o travesseiro.</p><p>Suas mãos ao meu redor e mais uma vez me masturbando.</p><p>"Sua boca, sua boca. Eu quero a sua boca." Implorei.</p><p>Seu rosto queimou em vermelho. Eu conseguia ver a elevação de sua ereção apertar suas calças.</p><p>Senti sua língua em mim, quente e molhada.</p><p>"Eu gostei." Falava consigo mesmo. "É bom."</p><p>Ele continuava me lambendo. Eu iria gozar, mas não era como eu queria.</p><p>"me tome em sua boca. Eu vou gozar já já. Eu quero gozar na sua boca."</p><p>Lentamente Harry abria soa boca vermelha. Tive de me segurar para não me enfiar entre seus lábios.</p><p>Ele batia seus cílios e delicadamente escorregava seus lábios sobre a ponta e descia por meu cumprimento.</p><p>Agarrei seus cachos. "oh, meu deus, Harry, sua boca, sua boca maravilhosa."</p><p>Isso era o paraíso. Era como ser mergulhado em cetim liquida. Sua boca era tão molhada, tão inacreditavelmente macia. Ele nem sequer tinha me tomado por inteiro antes que eu gozasse. Segurei-o pela nuca e me derramei por sua garganta, seus lábios inchados abrigando meus grossos jatos de prazer.</p><p>Ele me deixou cair de seus lábios. Seus olhos abertos encontraram os meus como se ele estivesse chocado pelo que acabou de acontecer.</p><p>O puxei para meu peito e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. "Isso foi incrível." Eu sentia como se agora ele fosse meu, como se finalmente ele tivesse me dado um pedaço de si. Grunhi em aprovação e o beijei mais uma vez.</p><p>Ele estava quieto e imóvel.</p><p>"Harry." Falei gentilmente. "Eu me importo com você. Você sabe disse, certo?"</p><p>Ele levantou o rosto. Ele estava emotivo e limpou os olhos. "Eu sei."</p><p>Eu não entendia o que tinha o deixado tão emotivo, mas aquilo me intrigava. Aquilo dava significado ao que tínhamos acabado de fazer. Fazia-me sentir que ele era ainda mais meu.</p><p>"Me abraça." Ele disse. O segurei contra meu peitoral e ele enterrou seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas de lágrimas.</p><p>O abracei, ele completamente vestido, contra mim. Eu estava nu.</p><p>"Eu acho que eu deveria me vestir."</p><p>"Não. Vamos ficar assim um pouco."</p><p>Sorri. Eu amava isso. Eu amava ele sendo vulnerável. Eu amava que ele precisava de mim. Embora, enquanto eu acariciava seu pescoço, eu sabia que precisávamos conversar. Eu não me importava que ele ficasse um pouco hesitante sobre certos atos sexuais, mas eu acho que eu mereço saber quais são esses atos e o motivo.</p><p>"Quer conversar sobre isso?" Perguntei cuidadosamente.</p><p>"Conversar sobre o quê?" Respondeu, enterrando o rosto ainda mais em meu pescoço.</p><p>"Harry, a gente transou várias vezes e essa é a primeira vez que você... e agente ainda não..."</p><p>Ele segurou meu pulso entre seus dedos. "Eu já disse, eu preciso de um tempo."</p><p>Esse era, claramente, um pedido racional, mas na era algo que eu tinha visto antes e não era algo que eu pensei que Harry, particularmente, fosse fazer. Quando estávamos na escola ele confiava muito. Mesmo que tenhamos nos beijado aquela uma vez, ele era dócil como um cordeiro e se entregava a mim sem que eu pedisse. Todo relacionamento tem um ritmo natural e esse era o nosso. Agora ele mantinha aquele garoto preso dentro de si. Simplesmente ter-me em sua boca era como atravessar um muro enorme.</p><p>"Você não confia em mim?"</p><p>"Eu confio!"</p><p>"Você não gosta?"</p><p>"Eu gostei de te chupar." Ele disse, corando furiosamente.</p><p>"E sobre ser..."</p><p>Ele rolou na cama, ficando de costas pra mim. "Eu não sei."</p><p>"Você não sabe? Você já fez?"</p><p>"Sim!" Disse defensivamente. "Será que a gente pode acabar o assunto por aqui?"</p><p>Me apoiei sobre meu cotovelo e coloquei meu braço sobre ele. "Eu não to tentando te encurrala, mas se vamos continuar com isso eu preciso saber dessas coisas, para que eu não ultrapasse nenhuma linha invisível."</p><p>Ele olhou para o teto e eu podia sentir a raiva queimando dentro dele. "Eu não gosto, okay? Era isso que você tava querendo ouvir? Eu nunca gostei e não acho que eu vá gostar algum dia. Eu não vou ser o namorado perfeito pra você. Eu não sou o Jeffrey. Não posso ser tudo que você quer, tudo que você merece. Desculpa. Eu sou uma decepção."</p><p>Eu estava chocado. "Você não é uma decepção."</p><p>"Você quer dizer que isso não te incomoda?" Ouvi a crueldade escorregando por sua voz, me afastando. "Que se eu nunca te deixar me foder, você vai continuar comigo?</p><p>Eu me senti tão egoísta, mas eu tinha de ser honesto. "Isso me incomoda sim, Harry. Eu quero te ter. Você completo. Mas..."</p><p>"Mas?"</p><p>"Você é o meu melhor amigo! Eu poderia ter centenas de Jeffreys que me deixariam fazer o que eu quisesse, mas ainda assim eles não seriam você."</p><p>Ele apertou os dentes. "Eu faço se é o que você quer."</p><p>"Eu quero que você queira." Sussurrei, lendo sua expressão.</p><p>Seu rosto estava impassível e seu corpo frio.</p><p>Ele não queria, estava claro para mim agora, e aquilo partia a porra do meu coração. Não era o ato por si com que eu me importava, mas tudo que aquele ato representava. Ele não me deixava dá-lo o prazer mais íntimo. Ele não se deixava ser completamente vulnerável a mim. Infelizmente, isso não fazia com que eu o quisesse menos. Eu o queria mais que sempre.</p><p>Ele jogou um braço por cima de seu rosto, triste e letárgico. Subi nele e comecei a beijá-lo. Descontei toda a minha frustração em seus lábios. O beijei agressivamente ate que ele não conseguisse respirar, até que ele estivesse desesperadamente buscando pelo ar de meus pulmões. Comecei a tirar suas roupas. Ele deixou. Desabotoei sua camisa e a joguei de lado. Então desabotoei duas calças e as arranquei dele. Coloquei uma mão sobre sua cueca de seda e as arranquei também. Ele não parecia nervoso, mais conformado. Ele essa assim às vezes: morto por dentro.</p><p>"Tem camisinhas no criado-mudo." Ele disse.</p><p>"Eu não vou te foder!" Falei irritado. "É esse o tipo de pessoa que você acha que eu sou?"</p><p>"Eu não sei, Louis! Me diga você! Isso PE, claramente, importante pra você!"</p><p>"Sim, é importante! Eu to apaixonado por você!"</p><p>Ele não respondeu.</p><p>Enrolei meu corpo ao seu e o abracei com força. Queria sentir sua pele na minha. Se eu não poderia tê-lo, eu queria ficar o mais perto dele possível.</p><p>Harry colocou uma mão sobre a minha. "Desculpa por não poder ser quem você quer."</p><p>"Para. Você é exatamente que eu quero."</p><p>Ficamos daquele jeito pó horas. Assisti a sol nascer pela janela e o senti aquecer nossos corpos entrelaçados.</p><p>Mesmo que tivéssemos brigado e estivéssemos ambos frustrados, essa confusão de certo modo nos aproximou. Fazer amor é algo íntimo, mas brigar também. Harry tinha revelado outra parte de si, e assim como todas as outras partes, aquela era preciosa para mim.</p><p>Nos vestimos e tomamos café.Harry tomou seus remédios para dor, o que era um acordo tácito de que dormiríamos juntos naquela noite.</p><p>Harry teria andado ou pegaria o metrô para o trabalho, mas por causa de seu joelho eu insisti que tomássemos um taxi.</p><p>Ele descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro por todo o caminho até o teatro.</p><p>Eu não queria ir trabalhar. Eu queria ficar na cama, e beijar e conversar. Eu queria conseguir ler seus pensamentos. Ele me amava? Ele não falou quando eu contei. É claro, eu falei cedo demais. Não o culpava por estar calado. Mesmo assim, eu me perguntava se ele me amava. Eu espero que sim.</p><p>Todos da companhia estavam reunidos no estúdio A para conhecer o novo coreografo. Harry e eu entramos no estúdio juntos. O silencio caiu sobre o lugar assim que chegamos. Harry estava acostumado a ser temido e odiado por seus colegas. Eu não estava.</p><p>Inegavelmente, nós fazíamos um conjunto poderoso. Enquanto éramos odiados, éramos respeitados. Bailarinos de apoio rapidamente começaram a se afastar para nos dar espaço na frente. Eu estava indo sentar ao lado de Harry quando ele me puxou para entre suas pernas. Me encostei em seu peitoral e ele começou a acariciar meus ombros, carinhosamente tirando os nós com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele não se importava com demonstrações publicas de afeto, mas ele era estranhamente afetivo quando estávamos ao redor de outros membros da companhia. Ele tinha orgulho por eu ser dele. Acho que ninguém nunca deu a cara a tapa por ele como eu. Isso significava algo para ele. Pela primeira vez ele tinha alguém que estava irrevogavelmente ao seu lado.</p><p>Todos sabiam que estávamos juntos, embora fosse difícil saber exatamente o que achavam disso. Não poderia ser nada positivo. Eu tinha passado do pior adversário de Harry dentro da companhia para seu namorado e campeão praticamente da noite pro dia. Eles provavelmente achavam que isso era um sinal do apocalipse.</p><p>Gigi, Zayn e Eleanor estavam lado a lado do outro lado da sala. O dei um meio sorriso. Eles balançaram a cabeça.</p><p>Harry olhou pra mim e acariciou minha cabeça. "Relaxa, eles vão te desculpar."</p><p>Franzi o rosto. "Não tenho tanta certeza."</p><p>"Bem, eu tenho. Você é irresistível." Beijou-me enquanto todos no lugar observavam.</p><p>Bem nesse momento, Kenneth entrou seguido por Liam e ternos cinza quase iguais. Liam, que era o clone de Kenneth em todos os sentidos, hoje parecia fora de sincronia com ele. Havia uma tensão obvia entre eles. Liam o entregou alguns papeis de sua prancheta e Kenneth os pegou, calado.</p><p>Aproximei meus lábios da orelha de Harry. "Quando você vai falar com Kenneth sobre o Liam?"</p><p>"Eu falo hoje." Respondeu, notando a hostilidade entre os dois.</p><p>Kenneth limpou a garganta e ficou em sua posição, na frente da sala, braços cruzados enquanto falava conosco.</p><p>"Antes que seu novo coreografo chegue, só quero que lembrem de todo o trabalho de Maurice Charrat." Todos bateram palmas. "Sua partida foi uma grande perda para esta produção." Ele olhou secamente para Harry e eu.</p><p>Harry puxou o joelho para cima e bocejou contente como um gato. Ele era tão malvado!</p><p>"Nós estamos muito contentes, muito sortudos em encontrar alguém para substituí-lo em tão pouco tempo. Mais que isso, o coreografo que encontramos é um dos mais estimados membros desta industria. Ele fez parte de inúmeras produções de Lago dos Cisnes por toda Europa e dançou o ballet como ambos, SIegfried e Von Rothbart, cinquenta e duas vezes durante sua ilustre carreira. É uma grande honra para mim em recebê-lo aqui hoje.</p><p>Liam olhou para seu relógio.</p><p>O ponteiro bateu nove horas e a porta do estúdio abriu brutaLmente. Parado na passagem ninguém mais ninguém menos que Alexander Beauchamp.</p><p>Todos os bailarinos ficaram de pé.</p><p>Sai correndo de perto de Harry e corri para os braços de Beauchamp;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beauchamp não tinha mudado nada. Ele usava óculos sem hastes, uma camisa branca lisa cm as mangas enroladas e uma gravata azul escura em seu colarinho. Ele até mesmo tinha o mesmo guarda-chuva pendurado em seu antebraço bronzeado.</p><p>Ele separou-se de nosso abraço e me segurou pelos ombros. "Louis!" Seus olhos gentis brilharam. "Veja só você. Todo crescido e com o papel principal. Estou tão orgulhoso de você."</p><p>Um calor subiu até minhas bochechas. Elogios vindos de Beauchamp eram como receber a luz de cem sóis.</p><p>"Não acredito que você está aqui, senhor! Eu não fazia ideia de que seria você. Eu teria vindo ontem e lhe dado uma recepção apropriada!"</p><p>Sua longa e elegante mão acariciou minha nuca. "Por favor, agora somos colegas. Chame-me de Alex."</p><p>"Alex." Disse, sentindo o sabor da palavra em minha língua.</p><p>Mesmo que fossemos colegas eu ainda me sentia como aquele garoto no publico o assistindo dançar pela primeira vez. Eu estava tão admirado por ele agora quanto estava naquela época. Ele era tudo que eu quero ser. Não era apenas seu sucesso que eu queria, mas sua conduta. Sua humildade. Sua graciosidade. Eu amava o jeito como ele se movimentava pelo mundo, com seu pragmatismo inflexível de um cientista, mas devoto à sua arte como um poeta. Eu tinha outros homens como exemples de vida, mas Alex era o pai de minhas mais profundas ambições.</p><p>Bailarinos se amontoaram ao seu redor. Zayn vigorosamente lhe deu um aperto de mãos. Eleanor lhe fez uma reverencia. Gigi ficou em seu e cruzou seus braços. Ele sempre desdenhou de seu talento quando ela era mais nova, o que ela ainda resentia.</p><p>Alex olhou para o fundo da sala, onde estava Harry, que estava encostado no espelho.</p><p>Isso parecia certo. Talvez fosse o universo trazendo nós três para perto um do outro para curar o passado. Éramos todos iguais agora. Tínhamos todos alcançado o que tínhamos mirado em alcançar. Eu não sentia que tinha de competir com Harry pela atenção de Alex, agora eu queria dividi-la. Queria que nós três trabalhássemos juntos e inspirássemos uns aos outros.</p><p>Com uma mão atrás de suas costas, Alex lentamente se aproximava.</p><p>"Olá, Harry."</p><p>Ele não abraçou Harry, mas se aproximou e o deu um beijo na bochecha.</p><p>Eu estava comovido pelo gesto, assim como estavam todos os outros membros da companhia que os olhavam com respeito. Cá estavam duas lendas, cada um o maior dançarino de suas gerações, unindo forças pela primeira vez em suas carreiras. Alex olhava para Harry como se ele fosse seu filho. Era tão claro para mim o amor paternal que Alex sentia por ele. Harry teve dificuldades para encontrar seu caminho como bailarino e Beauchamp fez o que fazia de melhor, ele o mostrou o caminho e o guiou por ele.</p><p>"Senti sua falta."</p><p>Harry colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha.</p><p>"Bem? Você sentiu minha falta?"</p><p>"Senti saudades, Alex."</p><p>"não, não, não. Você, meu garoto, deve me chamar de senhor." Ele estava brincando, é claro, mas nem sempre era fácil se ter certeza sobre isso. Seus traços refinados de aristocrata mudavam levemente, demarcada por linhas de décadas interpretando uma multidão de personagens.</p><p>A pedido de Liam, bailarinos começaram a seguir ao auditório.</p><p>Aproximei-me de Harry e Alex. "Devemos?"</p><p>Alex trocou olhares com Kenneth. "Seu tutor principal, Joni, creio eu, ira começar a trabalhar com vocês e o resto do elenco no auditório. Eu trabalharei com Harry no estúdio hoje."</p><p>Ele cutucou Harry fortemente nas costas com a ponta de seu guarda-chuva e o mandou ficar em sua posição na barra.</p><p>Merda, pensei. Harry não era mais o garoto que Alex se lembrava do RBS. Ele o partiria em dois por causa disso. Kenneth, Liam e eu prendemos nossos fôlegos e esperamos peno inevitável banho de sangue.</p><p>A reação de Harry deixou todos nós embasbacados.</p><p>Ele obedeceu.</p><p>Eu estava preocupado que Harry tratasse Alex como tratava Maurice. Eu não poderia estar mais errado. Harry obedientemente se posicionou na barra e esperou pacientemente pelas próximas instruções.</p><p>"Tire as roupas." Disse Alex;</p><p>"O que?" Harry ficou pálido.</p><p>"Fique só de cueca, querido." Ele sorriu e colocou uma mão na coxa de Harry. "Quero ver como você ficou."</p><p>Ele congelou cor um segundo antes de obedecer.</p><p>Alex o rodeava, examinando cada centímetro de seu corpo.</p><p>"Um passarinho me disse que você tem sido difícil, Harry. É verdade?"</p><p>"Não." Respondeu fracamente.</p><p>"Não mais, agora que estou aqui. Você vai ser bom para mim, não vai?"</p><p>"Sim, senhor."</p><p>Eu estava embasbacado assistindo Harry se submeter a um coreografo, como assistir a um cavalo selvagem ser domado. Alex tinha um toque mágico. Em sua presença, Harry voltava a ser um garoto inocente na época de escola. Eu estava encantado que Harry quisesse impressionar seu velho professor e encantado enquanto Alex afetuosamente o disciplinava.</p><p>Corri rapidamente até Harry e o dei um beijo na bochecha. "Até mais tarde."</p><p>"Até." Ele disse, como se não estivesse lá, observando sua imagem no espelho.</p><p>"Eu venho te buscas quando terminar aqui. A gente pode caminhar até minha casa, jantar no caminho—"</p><p>Alex apontou seu guarda-chuva para nós e apertou seus olhos. "Espere, um minuto... Vocês são um casal?"</p><p>Inclinei minha cabeça um pouco e enrolei um braço na cintura de Harry. Nosso relacionamento ainda era tão novo que parecia ser um grande paço falar disse abertamente.</p><p>"Que adorável." Ele sorriu. "Siegfried e Von Rothbart apaixonados!"</p><p>Ele apontou se guarda-chuva para o peito de Harry. "Espero que ele cuide de você, Louis."</p><p>"Ele cuida." Ri, dando em Harry um ultimo beijo nos lábios.</p><p>"Estou felicíssimo por vocês." Alex se aproximou de Harry e corrigiu sua postura, falando com sua imagem no espelho. "Harry, você deve me contar tudo sobre esse novo romance. Estou morrendo para me atualizar em tudo."</p><p>Caminhei até a porta e deixei Harry com seus exercícios de barra. Alex estava ao seu lado, batendo seu guarda-chuva no chão para manter a contage0m. Um, dois, três, quatro. Um, dois, três, quatro...</p><p>Finalmente os pedaços de minha vida estavam se juntando. Harry e eu estávamos juntos, tínhamos deixado essa fase de rivalidade por causa de Beauchamp no passado e nosso ídolo agora era nosso coreografo! Eu apenas tinha de resolver o pequeno problema onde meus amigos me odiavam até a alma.</p><p>No caminho ao auditório vi o topete loiro de Niall. Fizemos contato visual, mas ele rapidamente desviou o olhar e virou no corredor fingindo que não tinha me visto. O segui. Eu posso não ser capaz de arrumar as coisas com Zayn, mas Niall era de muito boa índole para continuar irritado comigo.</p><p>"Oh, oi, Louis. Desculpe, é que estou meio atrasado."</p><p>"Isso só vai levar um segundo."</p><p>Ele batia os dedos em sua cintura impacientemente.</p><p>"Me desculpa sobre a intervenção."</p><p>"Bem, é algo importante você admitir que estivesse errado."</p><p>"Eu não disse que estava errado." Abri minha bolsa de academia e tirei as anotações do libreto de Harry.</p><p>Niall me olhou desacreditado. "Eu não acredito nisso!"</p><p>"Eu não estou pedindo que faça essas mudanças. Só leia. Dê uma chance a ele." As paginas tinham se dobrado e amassado dentro da bolça. As alisei em minha perna. "Por favor."</p><p>"Não, Harry não deveria tentar me rebaixar em minha posição."</p><p>"Não faça por Harry. Faça por mim."</p><p>Niall rolou os olhos, mas pegou os papeis. "Eu não entendo o que ele tem sobre você. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Não quero te ver se queimando."</p><p>"Não se preocupe, todos os meus problemas com Harry estão resolvidos. As coisas nunca estiveram melhores."</p><p>Niall não parecia convencido. Ele olhava as anotações de Harry. "Você sabe, você é quem me deve um favor, não ao contrário."</p><p>Olhei meu relógio. Estava atrasado para o ensaio. Apressadamente, abracei Niall e corri pelo corredor. "Eu te pago uma pint. Duas pints!" Falei por cima do ombro. "Mil vezes obrigado!"</p><p>Quando cheguei ao auditório, as garotas estavam sentadas com as pernas cruzadas no palco, costurando faixas a suas sapatilhas de ponta. Eleanor era terrível nisso e ficava se furando o tempo todo com a agulha. Ela estava chupando o sangue de seu dedão. Os dedos ágeis de Gigi trabalhavam rápido, a agulha e linha voando através do tecido com a velocidade uma maquina de costurar. Ela estava furiosa, mas pela primeira vez não era culpa minha ou de Harry. Ela estava falando o rival de Alex.</p><p>"Ele é misógino." Gigi murmurava para Eleanor e Zayn, que estava se alongando ao lado delas. "Ele trata todos os caras com favoritismo e trata todas as garotas como merda."</p><p>"Com inveja?" Falei, jogando minha bolsa no palco. Eu seu que não estávamos bem, mas eu não conseguia evitar provoca-la.</p><p>"Eu não estava falando com você, traidor! E você só tá feliz por ser um dos favoritos dele!"</p><p>Zayn abraçou sua namorada pelas costas e descansou seu queixo no ombro dela. "eu não sou um dos favoritos dele e gosto dele."</p><p>"Eu também." Eleanor disse, cortando a linha com seus dentes. "Ele é sexy e rico e está se divorciando da rainha do gelo, Irina. Você acha que ele me namoraria?"</p><p>"Eca!" Gigi reclamou. "Ele é velho. E não, eu ouvi falar que ele mora no armário. Ele faz bailarinos de apoio chuparem ele em troca de atos solos."</p><p>Gigi era tão invejosa. Apenas por Alex não ser caloroso com ela não significava que ela tinha de espalhar boatos maldosos.</p><p>"Ele não é assim!" Gritei. "Para de propagar mentiras que você escutou dos seus amigos esnobes de paris. Mesmo que ele seja gay ele não é obrigado a se assumir. É diferente pra pessoas da geração dele."</p><p>"Eu não me importo se ele é assumido ou não. Ele não deveria ter favoritismos e usar as companhias para as quais trabalha como seus bordéis privativos."</p><p>"Ele nunca faria isso!" Falei em sua cara.</p><p>Ela jogou suas sapatilhas no chão. "Ele não só faria como já fez!"</p><p>Não era necessário dizer que o ensaio não correu bem. Eu tive dificuldades em fingir que estava loucamente apaixonado por Gigi em um dia bom. Durante as vezes em que a erguia eu lutei contra a vontade de jogá-la pelo palco e eu tinha certeza de que ela tentou chutar minha cabeça durante o adagio.</p><p>Fiquei aliviado quando chegou a hora de trabalhar em meu solo. Essa era minha primeira vez trabalhando nele desde que Harry e eu fizemos amor. Eu o entendia agora. Eu me sentia tão próximo dele agora que sua coreografia já não me era mais estranha. Eu me sentia como ele. Seu corpo sobre o meu, dentro de mim. Eu não estava no humor para um solo, mas era como se estivéssemos dançando juntos. Eu sabia que esse era seu jeito de se comunicar. Ele não estava tentando me controlar. Isso era uma carta de amor, era como ele se comunicava e como mostrava que se importava.</p><p>Aquilo me fez sentir sua falta.</p><p>Nós estávamos separados por apenas algumas horas, mas pareciam anos. Assim que o ensaio acabou eu corri até o estúdio para busca-lo para que então pudéssemos ir para casa juntos. Não podia esperar para falarmos sobre nosso dia. Eu queria escutar tudo sobre seu ensaio com Alex e conta-lo tudo sobre Niall ter concordado em considerar suas anotações.</p><p>A porta do estúdio estava fechada. Fiquei na ponta de mus pés e dei uma olhada pela pequena janela quadrada para ver um pouco do que ele dançava.</p><p>Meu coração parou.</p><p>Harry estava deitado no chão, suas bermudas e camisa ensopadas em suor, sua pele branca como porcelana.</p><p>Ale estava andando ao seu lado.</p><p>Atravessei a porta e fiquei lá, horrorizado. "Harry! O que aconteceu? Você tá bem?"</p><p>Alex veio apressado até mim. "Oh, Louis! Graças a deus você está aqui! Eu estava prestes a gritar por Liam!"</p><p>Harry estava tão pálido que eu poderia jurar que ele estivesse morto. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Ele não olhava para mim.</p><p>"O que aconteceu?"</p><p>Alex me empurrou para o lado. "Ele esta tendo problemas com seu joelho." Disse entre fôlegos, passando uma mão entre seus cabelos prateados. "ele não conseguiu terminar seu solo uma vez, mas se negar a fazer uma pausa."</p><p>"Eu consigo passar por isso. Eu sou perfeito. Sou o melhor. Sou o melhor bailarino do mundo, sou o maior bailarino vivo..." ele murmurava, seus olhos passando entre nós, sem focar em nada. Ele se arrastou até sua bolsa no canto da sala e pegou seus remédios para dor. Engoliu duas pílulas sem agua. Eu me perguntava quantas ele já tinha tomado.</p><p>Ele tentou ficar de pé. Primeiro ficou de joelhos e então lentamente de pé. Ele caiu para frente. Alex correu e o pegou em seus braços.</p><p>"Eu não preciso de ajuda! Eu consigo ficar de pé sozinho!"</p><p>Ele estava completamente transtornado, pior do que estava com Maurice&gt; Só que ele não estava brigando com Alex, ele estava brigando consigo. Ele estava se partindo em pedaços ao tentar provar seu ponto. Eu nunca vi um bailarino jovem desafiar o legado de um bailarino aposentado. Mas parece que Harry estava fazendo exatamente isso.</p><p>"Harry, já é tarde e você precisa descansar. Vamos pra casa." Comecei a recolher suas coisas.</p><p>"Ouça o Louis." Alex disse. "Ele está certo. Você está muito fraco."</p><p>"Não. Eu sou forte." Harry disse baixinho, se abraçando. "Sou forte."</p><p>Ele começou a dançar seu solo com uma moleza. As pílulas devem ter feito efeito, mas seu corpo estava quebrado. Era como assistir um cadáver na agua flutuando na correnteza.</p><p>Ele não iria parar, então o peguei e balancei. "Chega!"</p><p>"Sai!" ele gritou de volta e me empurrou.</p><p>Joguei sua bolsa no chão. "Você vai se matar só pra provar seu ponto?"</p><p>"Não venha me dar lição de moral sobre algo que você não entende!"</p><p>"Você tá certo, eu não entendo isso!" Gritei, chacoalhando meus braços. "Por favor, me explique como é que destruindo seu próprio corpo te faz o melhor bailarino do mundo!"</p><p>Harry me olhou e eu agarrei seu punho.</p><p>O que eu realmente queria dizer era: você precisa ser o maior bailarino do mundo? Já não é o suficiente que você seja o melhor para mim? Por que eu não sou o suficiente? Por que eu nunca fui suficiente para você?</p><p>Alex se pois entre nós e me guiou até a porta. "Vá, Louis. Não há nada que possa fazer. Vou me assegurar de que ele não se machuque."</p><p>Eu queria jogar ele sobre meu ombro e arrastar ele pra fora de lá, mas eu sabia que Alex estava certo. Harry era teimoso e nunca daria o braço a torcer. A gente só tinha de esperar até que ele enxergasse a razão ou se cansasse ou máximo.</p><p>Dei-lhe um ultimo olhar de suplica. "Vou ficar nos degraus da entrada te esperando." Falei finalmente derrotado.</p><p>Harry não me respondeu. Estava se movimentando novamente, seus olhos desesperadamente fixos no espelho, em cada passo desastrado, cada giro incompleto.</p><p>Por mais que ele odiasse admitir, ele precisava de mim. Ele tinha tomado seus remédios para dor, o que significava que não poderia tomar remédios para dormir e precisava desesperadamente descansar. Eu vou cuidar dele.</p><p>Engoli metade de uma carteira de cigarros nos degraus da Opera House, obsessivamente olhando para meu relógio. A chuva da tarde tinha dado lugar a uma expeça neblina. A cidade ao meu redor estava reduzida a luzes piscando e imagens sem forma. Prédios e carros pareciam navios perdidos no mar.</p><p>A porta abriu atrás de mim. Arrumei minha postura.</p><p>Era Jeffrey. Ele e algumas de suas amigas, colegas bailarinos de apoio, passaram pela porta. Todos vestiam roupas de frio coloridas e conversavam animadamente sobre irem para uma boate, Jeffrey tagarelando sobre seu cansaço com a imagem gay. Eu não acho que ele estava cansado disso. Eu acho que ele pensa que odiar as coisas o faz soar sofisticado.</p><p>Ele me viu e então saiu de sua postura.</p><p>"Hey, você ainda esta com as minhas coisas."</p><p>"Eu sei, desculpa. Eu levo a caixa na sua casa."</p><p>As garotas já estavam na rua chamando um taxi e chamando Jeffrey para se juntar a elas.</p><p>Ele não tinha terminado comigo ainda. Cruzou seus braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que você tá fazendo aqui fora?"</p><p>"Esperando por Harry. Ele está no ensaio."</p><p>"Hum, tá não. Eu o vi saindo pelos fundos." Inclinou a cabeça. "Acho que ele te deu um bolo. Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas... EU TE AVISEI."</p><p>Eu não tinha saco para sua inveja e necessidades agora. "Para de ficar tentando fazer drama!"</p><p>Ele empinou seu nariz e fungou. "Certo, não acredite em mim. Pode ficar sentado aqui fora até amanhecer que eu não ligo."</p><p>Ele foi embora com suas amigas, a essência de seu perfume pairando no ar quando viraram a esquina.</p><p>Esperei por mais meia hora e ainda não tinha tido nenhum sinal de Harry. O liguei. Nada. O mandei mensagem. Nada.</p><p>As grandes portas se abriram novamente. Era Alex e estava sozinho.</p><p>"Onde está Harry?" perguntei.</p><p>Alex sentou no degrau ao meu lado e colocou sua maleta no degrau abaixo. "Ele foi embora uma hora atrás. Não tome como algo pessoal, Louis. Ele estava muito decepcionado com seu desempenho hoje."</p><p>Era pessoal. Harry e eu éramos uma equipe. Ele precisava de mim. Eu precisava dele. Tínhamos nos tornado próximos. Eu não entendia por que ele queria ficar longe. Eu queria estar com ele o tempo todo.</p><p>Eu me sentia tão baixo que afundei nos degraus de concreto.</p><p>Alex tirou seu casaco e o colocou sobre meus ombros. Apontou com seu queixo ao meu cigarro. "Posso pegar um?"</p><p>Estendi-lhe um cigarro e o acendi enquanto o mesmo pendia entre seus lábios. "Não sabia que fumava."</p><p>"Não fumo. Não oficialmente. Informalmente: uma carteira por dia."</p><p>Deixei-me sorrir um pouco. "Eu também."</p><p>"Há quanto tempo você e Harry estão juntos, se não se importa em responder."</p><p>"É recente. Muito recente. Simplesmente aconteceu. Mas não é o que parece para mim. Eu me importo com ele desde que o conheço."</p><p>Surpreendia-me o quão fácil era conversar com ele. Normalmente eu ficava muito nervoso de falar uma simples frase perto dele.</p><p>"Eu vejo como se importa com ele."</p><p>Joguei meu cigarro e observei as fagulhas vermelhas caindo pelos degraus. "Não acho que ele sinta o mesmo por mim."</p><p>"Ele deveria. Você é um belo jovem rapaz."</p><p>"Não sou tão bem sucedido quanto ele. Vocês dois estão no mesmo nível de profissionalismo. Vocês entendem um ao outro. Hoje me senti como um estrangeiro."</p><p>Alex se apoiou sobre seu cotovelo e exalou fumaça ao céu escuro. "Pare com isso. Você é muito bem realizado, Louis. Na verdade acho que tenho mais em comum com você do que com Harry."</p><p>"Sério?"</p><p>"Você é um realista. Você entende que dançar é algo sobre o corpo. Músculos e ossos. Atletismo e técnica. Harry é um sonhador. Muito agarrado na estória, nos personagens, suas emoções. As exigências que ele faz com seu corpo são insanas. Ele se nega a aceitar suas próprias limitações."</p><p>Isso que eu amava mais na dança de Harry. Ela parecia sem limites. Não era deste mundo. Era uma visão do paraíso.</p><p>Alex colocou a mão no bolso de minha camisa e puxou outro cigarro. Era meu último. "Sabe do que eu mais me lembro de você, Louis?"</p><p>Meus olhos se abriram. "O que?"</p><p>"Como você chorou no dia em que levei Harry para Kiev."</p><p>Minha cabeça caiu entre meus joelhos e eu grunhi. "Aquilo foi tão vergonhoso."</p><p>"Foi mesmo, querido! Eu nunca v um aluno chorar por mim daquele jeito. EU fiquei emocionado."</p><p>Ele me estendeu o cigarro e dei um trago.</p><p>"Eu me arrependo." Ele disse. "Eu deveria ter te levado comigo para Kiev. Você teria sido um companheiro muito melhor. Harry é mal humorado."</p><p>O devolvi o cigarro. "Então por que o escolheu?"</p><p>Seus olhos escuros perdidos atrás da fumaça. "Pelo mesmo motivo que você está sentado aqui, nessa escadaria. Pelo mesmo motivo Sergei o chamou para juntar-se ao Bolshoi. Pelo mesmo motivo que Kenneth o deixa se safar de tudo. Ele é um belo monstro, não é?"</p><p>Eu ri. "Com certeza."</p><p>Seu carro parou na calçada.</p><p>O devolvi seu casaco .</p><p>"Pode ficar. Você precisa mais do que eu."</p><p>"Obrigado." Falei e ele começou a descer a escada. "Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Alex."</p><p>"Eu também."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duas semanas. Todos os dias durante duas semanas eu esperei por ele naqueles degraus e Harry nunca apareceu. Sem explicação. Sem desculpas. Nada.</p><p>Todo dia eu o mandava as mensagens:</p><p>Estou esperando por você.</p><p>Estou aqui.</p><p>Eu não vou embora.</p><p>Eu não iria cometer o mesmo erro que cometi quando estávamos na escola. Não ia deixa-lo me afastar. Eu não iria desistir dele.</p><p>Arrastei-me para o estúdio em uma ria e cinza manha de terça-feira, o café em minhas mãos queimando a ponta de meus dedos. Eu estava exausto depois de uma longa noite esperando por Harry, que mais uma vez não tinha aparecido.</p><p>Eu estava trabalhando sozinho com Alex naquela manhã. Era a única coisa que me fazia sair da cama. Todos os meus amigos me ignoravam. Até mesmo Niall, que tinha concordado em programar as anotações de Harry, era muito cauteloso e eu não precisava ouvir outro "eu avisei" sobre meus problemas com Harry.</p><p>Alex me fez começar com exercícios na barra: semi-plié, plié, tendu lento, tendu rápido, dégagé lento, dégagé rápido, antes de seguir para um grand rond de jambé em l'air. Sobre minha perna direita, lentamente eu esticava a esquerda e a circulava ao meu redor. Alex pegou meu tornozelo e ergueu minha perna ainda mais alto.</p><p>"Seus músculos estão tensos. Está machucado?"</p><p>Só meu coração.</p><p>"Não." Respondi. "Só um pouco duro."</p><p>Ele massageou meu quadríceps com suas mãos fortes ante me girar minha perna para trás e massagear minhas isquiotibiais, a sensação de suas mãos no tecido muscular.</p><p>"Melhor?"</p><p>"Muito."</p><p>Ele soltou e me assistiu de braços cruzados. Arrumou seus óculos sem aro sobre seu nariz e me mandou seguir para meu solo do primeiro ato, o que Harry tinha coreografado. Eu tinha feito aquilo tantas vezes que agora estava perfeito, mas a sensação de der comprido era difícil de engolir.</p><p>"lindo, Louis!" Ele comemorou.</p><p>Eram as ideias de Harry que eram lindas, sua mente. A mente que eu amava e que não me amava de volta.</p><p>Quando terminei, Alex me estendeu uma toalha e uma garrafa com agua. Sua mão passando na minha. Ela conseguia sentir através de meu desempenho tenso que eu tinha muita coisa na cabeça.</p><p>"Como estão as coisas entre você e Harry?"</p><p>"Nada bem."</p><p>"Sinto muito por isso."</p><p>Em adição a me treinar no estúdio, Alex estava me dando apoio em minha vida pessoal. De inicio eu tinha vergonha d me abrir para ele, mas ele insistia em ajudar e queria que fossassem felizes. Então, pouco a pouco, eu o contei tudo sobre meu relacionamento: as brigas, a intervenção, o sexo e o silencio.</p><p>"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo de errado!"</p><p>Alex colocou um braço ao meu redor. "Ele que é o errado se não consegue enxergar o quão especial você é."</p><p>Nosso ensaio tinha tecnicamente acabado, mas Alex tinha dispensado o solista que estava agendado para ensaiar depois de mim. Com um estalar de seus dedos o resto do mundo desaparecia. Todos os nossos ensaios eram assim. A gente trabalhava um pouco e então conversávamos por horas. Alex era um ótimo ouvinte, Eu podia conta-lo praticamente tudo.</p><p>"Você acha que ele arranjou alguém mais bonito?"</p><p>"Mais bonito que você? Impossível."</p><p>"Eu provavelmente o assustei. Eu disse que o amava depois de duas noites juntos! Ele não respondeu..."</p><p>Alex me encarou. "Harry sempre foi frio."</p><p>"Eu só queria que ele falasse comigo." Bufei, passando a toalha em meu pescoço.</p><p>"Eu até te ajudaria com isso, Louis, mas ele também não fala comigo."</p><p>Alex sentou no chão com as costas apoiadas no espelho, um joelho casualmente encostado em seu peito. Eu me alongava ao seu lado.</p><p>"Harry deveria ser mais gentil com você. Você é uma lenda!"</p><p>Ele riu. "Muito difícil eu ainda ser uma lenda. Eu não danço há eras. Estou surpreso que você sequer se lembre de minhas apresentações."</p><p>O olhei de lado. "Eu me lembro de todas elas. Até mesmo das que não assisti ao vivo e assisti milhares de vezes na internet. Eu ainda as assisto de vez em quando. Ondine no Paris Opera Ballet em 2004. Meu deus. Seu Palemon mudou a minha vida."</p><p>"Você se lembra disso?"</p><p>Eu conseguia lembrar vividamente de cada detalhe, suas linhas perfeitas partindo o ar como uma faca.</p><p>"Sim, é claro! Foi a primeira vez que você dançou com Julie Kent. Foi histórico!"</p><p>Ele se aproximou e sussurrou. "Ela era um pesadelo. Mas não foi eu quem contei."</p><p>"Pior que Gigi?"</p><p>"Talvez não tanto assim."</p><p>Eu estava morrendo de rir.</p><p>"Eu faria qualquer coisa para te assistir dançar novamente... Você pode dançar para mim agora?"</p><p>Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Louis, nessa minha idade duvido que eu consiga fazer uma pirueta."</p><p>Juntei minhas mãos. "Por favor, por favor, por favor."</p><p>Sua expressão se suavizou e ele ficou de pé. "Não acredito que estou fazendo isso." Ele arregaçou suas mangas e tirou seus sapatos de couro. "Não sei se consigo me mover com estas roupas."</p><p>"Eu tenho uma bermuda extra!"</p><p>"Não exagera Tomlinson."</p><p>Ele começou a dançar uma pequena parte de Ondine. Seus movimentos eram limitados por suas calças e camisa de botões, mas eu ainda conseguia enxergar o que eu amava em sua dança por todos esses anos. O modo como ele montava cada pose como se estivesse em um duelo. Sua dança era violenta, vívida e emocionante.</p><p>Coloquei-me de pé e aplaudi quando terminou. Ele fez uma reverencia, sem fôlego.</p><p>"Acho que vou ter um ataque cardíaco."</p><p>"Você foi fantástico, Senhor. Digo, Alex."</p><p>"Acho que vou deixar a dança pra você daqui pra frente."</p><p>O estendi minha garrafa ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça.</p><p>Alex e eu saímos do estúdio de braços dados, continuando nossa conversa. Viramos na esquina do corredor e batemos de frente com Gigi e seu rabo de cavalo extremamente apertado. Ela estreitou os olhos e irritada passou reto por nós. Alex e eu nos entreolhamos e explodimos em risadas.</p><p>Separamo-nos no corredor. Alex acenou e me deixou para ir à sua seção privada com Harry. Segui ao estúdio A para ensaiar o segundo ato com Joni e o resto do elenco. Aquela não era a mesma atmosfera divertida e descontraída de meu ensaio com Alex. O humor naquela sala era quieto. Bailarinos conversavam aos sussurros e quando eu me aproximava todos evitavam contato visual.</p><p>Aconteceu alguma coisa.</p><p>Imediatamente minha mente correu para Harry. Seu joelho. Ele estava ferido?</p><p>Perguntei a Zayn. Ele tinha uma multidão ao seu redor e parecia estar sobrecarregado de perguntas.</p><p>"O que aconteceu?"</p><p>Ele me olhou torto, seus olhos escuros nadando em magoa. "O que você acha?"</p><p>O grupo de bailarinos se separou. Eu implorei que me contassem o que tinha acontecido, mas todos foram para seus lugares no exercício de barra e se recusaram a me responder.</p><p>Eu não iria ficar lá e tentar arrancar respostas deles. Se havia algo de errado com Harry, eu precisava saber.</p><p>Sai do estúdio e corri par ao escritório de Liam. Ele sabia tudo sobre todos os bailarinos da companhia e se havia algo de errado com Harry ele não esconderia de mim. A gente poderia não estar se dando bem, mas Liam tratava todos da companhia como família. Se um de nós estava com problemas isso descartava qualquer briga.</p><p>Seu escritório estava completamente diferente. Parecia maior. As montanhas de papelada em sua mesa tinham sumido assim como as placas e troféus em suas prateleiras. As paredes estavam nuas. Sombras escuras marcavam os lugares onde havia pôsteres e papéis pendurados, a tinta ao redor delas manchada pelo sol.</p><p>Havia uma grande caixa marrom no cato cheia até a boca de livros e porta-retratos, as folhas verdes de sua planta aparecendo no topo. Sua bengala e casaco jogados na cadeira.</p><p>Liam entrou na sala sem me cumprimentar.</p><p>Agora eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, eu só não fazia ideia do que falar. Engoli. "Você tá indo embora?"</p><p>"Eu fui demitido."</p><p>Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Não com Liam. Meu peito se apertava em culpa. Dizer que sentia muito não era suficiente. Pedir desculpa seria quase um insulto ao golpe que ele tinha recebido.</p><p>"Liam, o que eu posso fazer?"</p><p>"Nada. Eu não quero nada vindo de você." Ele passava de um lado ao outro com pequenos objetos de recordação: canhotos de ingressos, uma pilha de velhas programações, um panfleto de ballet autografado. Ele as enfiou, com todo o amor que Liam presta a todas as coisas preciosas, na caixa. Então colocou a tampa.</p><p>"Eu estou aqui para o que precisar."</p><p>"Não quero sua amizade."</p><p>Ele deu outra olhada na sala, tocou sua velha mesa e a parede, dando um adeus silencioso. Então jogou seu modesto casaco marrom sobre os braços, pegou sua bengala e a caixa.</p><p>"Aqui, deixa eu te ajudar com isso até o carro, pelo menos."</p><p>Liam me ignorou. Passou pela porta, onde Zayn o esperava para ajuda-lo. Zayn pegou a caixa, dando a Liam pelo menos um pouco de dignidade enquanto ele ia embora da coisa mais próxima a um lar que já teve.</p><p>Eu assistia enquanto ele mancava pelo corredor com sua cabeça baixa. Agora Liam tinha perdido tudo: a chance de dançar para a Royal Ballet Company e agora a honra de trabalhar para a companhia. A pior parte érea que eu sequer poderia estar lá para lhe dar suporte. Minha presença piorava tudo. Ele me via como o motivo de seu desastre e ele estava certo.</p><p>Eu não entendia o que tinha dado errado em meu plano. Eu tinha certeza de que se Harry falasse com Kenneth ele poderia salvar o emprego de Liam. Eu tinha de encontrar Harry e descobrir exatamente o que foi dito.</p><p>Harry estava no estúdio B enquanto Alex sentava em uma cadeira dobrável dedos entrelaçados, o esperando começar. Harry tinha rodas escuras debaixo de seus olhos e seus cabelos cacheados soltos de qualquer forma sobre seus ombros. Ele estava arrumando o suporte de seu joelho. Seu joelho o estava incomodando, eu conseguia ver através da dor em seus olhos. Ele só olhava assim para uma pessoa: ele mesmo.</p><p>Ele estava mais pálido, mais magro do que há duas semanas. Sua técnica era perfeita, mas eu conseguia ver que essas características físicas vinham da parte mais sombria de si. Ele estava em agonia ao dançar para seu velho mentor. Desde que Alex chegou que Harry estava em queda livre. Ele era o maior bailarino vivo. Sua visão sobre a produção estava sendo implementada. Não havia mais batalhas para serem lutadas, então para que ele continuava lutando?</p><p>Ele odiava ser interrompido, mas isso era importante demais. Desculpei-me com Alex e levei Harry ao corredor.</p><p>"O que você falou com Kenneth sobre Liam?"</p><p>"O que?" Ele respondeu perdido, encostando-se à parede fria para se apoiar. "O que você ta falando?"</p><p>"Você falou com Kenneth sobre o Liam, não é?" Perguntei, lentamente.</p><p>Ele não respondeu, mas seu silencio era gritante.</p><p>"Você prometeu! Você prometeu que ia falar com Kenneth se eu te ajudasse com Niall e a orquestra e a sua visão!"</p><p>Harry estava apático, seus olhos verdes vazios olhando através de mi. "Eu—eu esqueci."</p><p>"Você esqueceu! Mas que porra, Harry, essa é a carreira de Liam, a vida dele! Como você pôde esquecer uma coisa dessas?"</p><p>Harry passou suas mãos por seu rosto branco como se fosse a mascara de um homem que estava tentando arrancar.</p><p>"Eu não sei! Eu não durmo há dias! Eu não estou pensando direito!"</p><p>"Você consegue pensar na sua carreira sem problema nenhum!"</p><p>Eu tive um flashback de nossa briga na RBS. Harry não tinha mudado. Liam, Zayn, Gigi estavam todos certos. Harry era tão egoísta agora quanto naquela época. Eu era um idiota por pensar que ele fosse capaz de se importar com mais alguém.</p><p>"Desculpa-me, Louis." Ele disse.</p><p>"Isso não é o suficiente!"</p><p>Corri de lá e o deixei parado, perdido entre mim e o estúdio. Se ele se importasse, ele me seguiria. Ele não apenas diria que sente muito, ele me mostraria o quanto sente. Ele lutaria por mim. Mas os únicos passos que eu ouvia eram os meus.</p><p>Apesar de tudo, as palavras que disse a mim mesmo naquela manhã continuavam martelando como uma bateria: não desista dele, não deixe que ele te afaste. Mas como eu conseguiria ficar ao lado e alguém que era tão bruto, egoísta e cruel?</p><p>Um cigarro, pensei. Só um. Sentei nos degraus da Opera House e dei seis tragos, não esperando exatamente, mas apenas continuando com o ritual de espera. Era o que eu fazia. Eu esperava que Harry se importasse comigo, assim como eu esperava que ele me decepcionasse. Um relacionamento com Harry era uma vida inteira de espera. Um ciclo de altos e baixos devastadores.</p><p>Eu estava prestes a desistir quando senti alguém se abaixar ao meu lado. Meu corpo inteiro se afogou em esperança. Senti o calor de dois braços fortes ao redor de meus ombros. Joguei minha cabeça para trás.</p><p>Era Alex.</p><p>"Eu soube de Liam." Falou.</p><p>"É culpa minha."</p><p>Seus braços me rodearam. "Non, mon chéri! Você não deve se culpar!"</p><p>"Eu não deveria ter tomado partido de Harry. Eu deveria ter me mantido leal a Liam." Joguei meu cigarro e o amassei sobre meu calcanhar.</p><p>Nesse momento, o carro de Alex estacionou na calçada. Ele ficou de pé e me olhou, a luz do farol iluminando seus cabelos prateados como uma aura.</p><p>"Você gostaria de ir jantar comigo?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o carro.</p><p>Eu estava embasbacado com o convite. Eu ir jantar com Alexander Beauchamp?</p><p>"Sério?"</p><p>"Você teve um dia tão difícil. Não deveria ficar só. Deixe-me te mimar."</p><p>Olhei para minhas calças de exercício e passei uma mão em meus cabelos bagunçados. "Senhor, eu adoraria, mas não estou com roupas apropriadas."</p><p>"Podemos passar na sua casa no caminho." Seus dedos passando pelo tecido fino de minha camiseta, traçando minha clavícula. "Quero vê-lo em seu melhor terno."</p><p>Alex me estendeu sua mão e eu a aceitei graciosamente. Foi então que me dei conta de que ao contrario de Harry, Alex era um amigo de verdade, alguém que estaria lá por mim quando eu mais precisasse.</p><p>Ele me guiou ao descer das escadas até o carro preto e segurou a porta para mim.</p><p>Enquanto eu me arrumava no banco de trás, Harry apareceu no topo da escadaria. Seu rosto caiu quando viu que eu estava indo com Alex.</p><p>Ele estava atrasado. Eu estava cansado de esperar por ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu apenas tinha um terno, o Gieves &amp; Hawkes que a companhia comprava e que eu vestia para todas as atividades formais. Tomei um banho e me vesti rapidamente, arrumando meu cabelo com as mãos para o lado e o colocando atrás da orelha. Alex esperava por mim no carro. Eu não sabia aonde ele me levaria, mas não me importava, eu confiava cegamente em seu gosto.</p><p>Quando eu estava saindo parei e peguei a gravata laço que Harry tinha deixado em meu apartamento em nossa primeira noite juntos. A faixa dourada refletia a luz em minha mão. Eu não sabia se beijava ou rasgava aquilo. Amarrei em meu pulso. O máximo que ia fazer era me servir como um lembrete para não me amarrar a ele novamente.</p><p>Alex estava lá fora, fumando quando cheguei ao térreo. Ele jogou seu cigarro e abriu a porta do carro. Sentando-me no banco de couro preto, ele olhou a etiqueta em meu terno. "Gieves &amp; Hawkes." Ele sorriu. "Eu dancei no Royal ballet por seis anos antes de ir para Paris. Nos velhos tempos nós costumávamos fazer piadas sobre a única coisa mais importante que uma boa audição era ser capaz de entrar em um terno da Gieves &amp; Hawkes."</p><p>Arrumei minha lapela. "Como estou me saindo?"</p><p>"Muito bem."</p><p>Passamos pela Capela Grosvenor na South Audley em Mayfair. Eu ainda não fazia a mínima ideia de para onde estávamos indo, até que viramos em Park Lane e estacionamos em frente ao Dorchester. Alain Ducasse no Dorchester era o restaurante mais caro em toda Londres, com todas as três estrelas Michelin. Eu sabia que ele iria me levar a um bom restaurante, mas isso era mais do que bom. Apenas a elite da cidade jantava aqui e até mesmo eles tinham de esperar meses para uma reserva.</p><p>O piso principal do restaurante era banhado em uma luz dourada que combinava com o pequeno ponto dourado em um punho. Logo descobri que não jantaríamos no piso principal. Havia três salas privativas: Table Lùmiere, Salon Park lane e Salon Privé, a mais intima das três.</p><p>Alex falou algo em francês ao garçom e o homem bem vestido nos guiou ao Salon Privé. Era mais escuro que o piso principal, a única fonte de luz vinha de uma lareira no canto. As paredes grossas com isolamento acústico não deixava passar o som dos outros salões. Era tão calmo que eu conseguia ouvir o chiado que Alex fazia ao limpar sua taça em seu lenço.</p><p>Procurei por um menu quando Alex falou suavemente, "Tomei a liberdade de pedir adiantado. Espero que goste da cozinha francesa."</p><p>"Eu vou adorar qualquer coisa que você tenha escolhido. Seu gosto é magnifico."</p><p>Ele tinha pedido o menu de dégustation, o menu de degustações, que consistia em sete pratos e uma garrafa vintage de Clos De Las Roche por 1,300 cada. Era a maior quantia de dinheiro que alguém já tinha pago por uma garrafa de vinho em minha presença. Eu tinha medo de beber, mas bebi mesmo assim. Era deleitoso.</p><p>"isso é demais, senhor."</p><p>Ele encheu minha taça. "Oh, deixe disso, você é meu preferido. Deixe-me te mimar um pouco!"</p><p>O primeiro prato era caranguejo Dorset, aipo e caviar.</p><p>Quebrei o caranguejo cuidadosamente com meu garfo e faca enquanto Alex discutia a possibilidade de tomar um cargo permanente no Royal Ballet como coreografo residente.</p><p>Era uma honra enorme estar aqui com ele em um lugar tão incrível, e ele tinha provavelmente saído do caminho, mas minha mente continuava presa em Harry. Eu não poderia me deixar ser feliz depois que Harry tinha me decepcionado desse jeito.</p><p>Alex notou que eu estava triste. Ele limpou os lábios com seu guardanapo de pano antes de coloca-lo em seu colo novamente. "Se anime! Eu odeio te ver tão pra baixo. Você sempre teve uma disposição tão boa. É o que mais amo em você."</p><p>Revirei o caviar. "Desculpe-me. Essa coisa com o Harry— não consigo parar de pensar nisso."</p><p>"Sabe, Louis, eu não queria falar isso antes, por você ser tão preso aos seus sentimentos por ele, mas eu não acho que vocês sejam bons um para o outro."</p><p>Olhei em seus olhos escuros, confuso. "Pensei que você tivesse dito que ficávamos em juntos?"</p><p>"Isso foi antes de ter visto o qual mal ele lhe trata. Tem sido muito difícil morder minha língua enquanto ele se aproveita de você." Ele balançou a cabeça, perturbado. "Lembre, eu tive o tipo de sucesso que Harry esta tendo agora e dei um jeito de não deixar toda essa euforia me subir a cabeça, pois eu tinha um ponto de vista mais abrangente sobre o assunto. Fui criado na alta elite. Minha mãe era uma Cavendish e meu pai um embaixador francês. Harry foi criado sobre um pub em Cheshire. Não há do que ter vergonha, é claro, mas ele não estava preparado para essa vida. Ele não tem o equilíbrio para isso."</p><p>"Eu não o entendo. Eu fiz tudo que ele me pediu. Coloquei todas as minhas amizades de escanteio só para que ele conseguisse o que queria e é assim que ele me retribui?"</p><p>"É horrível o que dinheiro e fama podem fazer com uma pessoa, não é mesmo?" ele pegou a garrafa. "Mais vinho?"</p><p>"Por favor."</p><p>O garçom nos trouxe a galinha da Guiné e pato foie gras.</p><p>"Eu estava tão certo de que ele se importava comigo!" Eu não queria passar todo o jantar resmungando sobre Harry, mas depois de minha terceira taça de vinho eu não conseguia me segurar. "Quando éramos, você sabe, íntimos, era como nada que eu já tinha vivido antes. Ele era tão inocente e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo... Ele me fazia sentir como se eu fosse o único homem que importava para ele."</p><p>Alex abriu o foie gras com sua faca. "Eu não quero ser um estraga prazeres, mas ouvi que Harry fez muitos homens se sentirem assim."</p><p>Olhei para meu colo, completamente destruído.</p><p>"Por que eu só tenho azar em relacionamentos? Jaffrey era uma criança, Harry um sociopata. O que tem de errado comigo?"</p><p>O próximo prato veio voando para nossa frente. Sauté gourmand de lagosta e canoles de frango trufado.</p><p>Alex me deu na boca um pedaço de lagosta com a mão. "Eu gostaria de ter algum conselho para você, meu amor, mas temo estar no mesmo barco. Irina e eu estamos nos divorciando."</p><p>"Não!"</p><p>Ele apoiou suas mãos acima do prato. "Suponho que tenha ouvido os rumores... sobre mim e outros homens."</p><p>Ergui minha mão. "Senhor, quero que saiba que eu não dou ouvidos para esse tipo de fofoca e nunca as repeti. Sua vida pessoal é da sua conta e eu respeito isso."</p><p>"É tudo verdade. Eu prefiro homens. Homens mais novos."</p><p>Eu poderia estar um pouco bêbado, mas as coisas estavam começando a focar.</p><p>"Oh, bem, um, estou feliz que esteja finalmente sendo honesto consigo. É preciso coragem para terminar um casamento."</p><p>"Irina não se surpreendeu. Ela sabe há anos. Nosso casamento foi uma união de mentes, não de corações."</p><p>Ele me encarava. Limpei minha garganta. "É o fim de uma era. Vocês dois faziam um belo time."</p><p>"Você e eu fazemos um belo time, não acha?" Ele se esticou sobre a mesa e tomou minha mão.</p><p>Em todos esses meus anos sendo louco pro Alex, nem uma sequer eu pensei de modo romântico sobre ele. EU queria ser ele, não estar com ele. Ele era muito mais velho. Ele era casado. Com uma mulher! Eu não fazia a menor ideia de que ele me via como algo mais que um aluno e colega. Eu estava tão surpreso que nem sabia como reagir. O vinho estava cuidando da parte da reação por mim. Encolhi-me em meu lugar e fiquei com vergonha.</p><p>A meu socorro, o garçom nos interrompeu com os novos pratos.</p><p>Comemos em silencio por um tempo.</p><p>"Me sinto atraído por você, Louis." Ele disse, sombras da fogueira dançando em seu rosto.</p><p>"Eu não sei o que dizer."</p><p>"Diga que irá comigo para casa hoje."</p><p>Oh meu deus. Ele acabou de me pedir isso? Ele pediu. Olhei para o laço em meu punho.</p><p>"Alex, estou lisonjeado, mas é cedo demais para isso. Ainda não superei Harry."</p><p>O peito de pato, pêssego e beterraba chegaram.</p><p>"Odeio o que Harry está fazendo com você." Reclamou. "Você merece muito mais. Não alguém que vai manipular e controlar você e magoar seus amigos mais próximos."</p><p>Peguei o pato. "Você está certo. Sei que está."</p><p>"Claro que estou!"</p><p>Sem meu conhecimento, Alex pediu uma segunda garrafa de Clos De La Roche e me serviu outra taça.</p><p>Ele se espreguiçou, cheio com nosso ultimo prato. Ele ainda era bonito. Seus traços estavam mais severos, mas estava tão belos quanto estavam durante sua juventude: a mandíbula e ossos da bochechas marcados, os olhos profundos, as sobrancelhas grossas e lábios cheios. Seus cabelos eram prateados e brilhantes, mas o faziam se distinguir, não parecer mais velho.</p><p>"Eu te trataria como um príncipe, Louis."</p><p>Mas eu sou o príncipe de Harry, pensei. Ele me disse isso uma vez.</p><p>Em seguida chegou uma porção de queijos franceses. Tentei comer o máximo que pude para absorver o vinho. Eu bebi mais do que pretendia. Os queijos cremosos preenchiam minha boca uma um sabor salgado suave que era quase bom demais para suportar.</p><p>A perna de Alex encostou-se à minha sob a mesa.</p><p>"Você namorou muito desde que se assumiu?" Perguntei, sem ter muita certeza do que dizer depois desta inesperada proposta.</p><p>"Muito." Suspirou. "Tive mais casos do que posso contar. Estou pronto para me aquietar com um homem. Não vou ficar mais jovem. Quero uma companhia. E me parece que também é o que você quer."</p><p>Assenti. "Quero amar alguém que me ame de volta."</p><p>Talvez esse alguém fosse Alex. Eu o amei por toda minha vida, não de modo romântico, não ainda, mas talvez eu pudesse?</p><p>O garçom trouxe o ultimo prato. Era colorido e montado de forma artística no pequeno prato branco. Alex combinou o prato com um vinho de sobremesa, uma garrafa de Châteu d'Yquem. O vinho doce misturado com a acidez da fruta fazia os sabores cantarem em minha boca. O paladar de Alex era tão apurado quanto seu olhar.</p><p>"Adoro assistir você aproveitando o momento."</p><p>"Ninguém me levou a um lugar como este antes."</p><p>"Nem mesmo Harry? Imagino que namorar o maior e mais bem pago bailarino do mundo tem suas vantagens."</p><p>Lembrei de quando comi pizza com Harry, sentados no chão de seu apartamento vazio, apenas de cueca depois de termos feito amor. Era algo muito distante de Alain Ducasse no Dorchester, mas era tão quanto de um jeito completamente diferente.</p><p>"Harry preferia ficar e casa." Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.</p><p>Alex sorriu depois que entendeu o que falei.</p><p>"Compreensível, mas você merece alguém que vá cuidar de você. Eu queria ter um belo jovem rapaz como você para jogar toda minha atenção sobre. Eu te levaria para sair toda noite. Lhe manteria aconchegado em asa. Você é bonito demais, Louis. Eu gostaria de te exibir."</p><p>Homens mais velhos já tinham flertado comigo no passado, mas nenhum tão persistente quanto Alex. Eu também não tinha estado com alguém que queria tomar conta de mim antes. Eu quem cuidava. Quando Harry disse que eu era seu príncipe não era por querer me mimar com riquezas, mas ela por querer que eu matasse seus dragões.</p><p>Tomamos expressos e então Alex pediu a conta. Ele não me deixou ver quanto tudo custou. Fiquei grato. Eu provavelmente teria desmaiado. Ele me guiou pelo salão principal me segurando pela base de minhas costas. Algumas pessoas o reconheceram e assentiram em sua direção. Dava para ver que ele gostava disso: ser visto, ser visto comigo.</p><p>Do lado de fora, dividimos um cigarro e esperamos por seu carro. Micha cabeça e corpo estavam pesados por conta do vinho. Apoiei-me em um poste, minha gravata voando.</p><p>"Tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo?"</p><p>Desviei meu olhar e dei um sorriso envergonhado. "Tenho sim."</p><p>O caminho de volta para meu apartamento foi feita em silencio. Eu esperava não tê-lo ofendido. Ele não parecia irritado. Ele exalava uma confiança calma, como sempre.</p><p>A cidade passava borrada pelas luzes e escuridão. Minha cabeça girava e a apoiei contra o vidro para me estabilizar. Ficamos presos um tempo no transo em Leicester Square. Ouvi o motorista falar algo sobre um terrível acidente— três carros engavetados. Ficamos completamente parados. Estiquei meu pescoço na janela. Eu ão conseguia ver o acidente, mas lá, iluminado por grandes e fortes luzes, estava um outdoor dne Lago dos Cisnes. Era a primeira vez que eu via um deles. Liam e Harry tinham se comprometido com o design. Não era uma foto de Harry, mas uma pintura sua, feita no estilo do impressionismo de 1800. As pinceladas rápidas e cores vibrantes se misturavam para criar uma única imagem. Era belo não apenas por parecer com ele, mas por ecoar a arte revolucionaria qe ele tanto amava. Entã todas as lagrimas que estavam contidas durante o jantar se solaram.</p><p>Virei para Alex. "Por que ele não me ama?"</p><p>Antes que eu sequer me desse conta do que estava fazendo, minha cabeça caiu em seu peito.</p><p>"Oh, Louis. Meu pobre Louis."</p><p>Seus braços me rodearam.</p><p>O trafego começou a andar novamente e Alex limpava as lagrimas de minhas bochechas. "Não se preocupe, meu amor, você está quase em casa."</p><p>"Não, me leve para a sua casa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ACT III: CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex morava sozinho em uma casa de bairro em Knightsbridge. A propriedade era de sua família há gerações. Eu conseguia sentir o peso histórico quando ele abriu as portas duplas. Apenas o hall de entrada continha mais arte e mobílias antigas que um museu. Tirei meu casaco, com cuidado para não esbarrar em um dos vasos da Dinastia Ming em ambos os meus lados.</p><p>Um tapete turco ornamental mostrava o caminho até a sala de estar. Era tudo que eu imaginava e muito mais. Um enorme candelabro reluzia no meio da sala como uma supernova. As paredes almofadadas, sofás, bancos e e almofadas de seda eram todos em tons de bronze. As mesas Eduardianas e mesas de centro eram feitas de carvalho, e as cotinhas eram feitas de um pesado veludo azul escuro. Não havia um centímetro do lugar que não estivesse pingando luxo.</p><p>Alex se encaminhou ar armário de bebidas. "Conhaque?"</p><p>Eu não deveria beber nada mais do que já tinha bebido naquela noite, mas mesmo assim aceitei.</p><p>Havia estatuetas e fotos emolduradas de bailarinos em todas as paredes. Elas pareciam lápides, pequenos cemitérios de memorias. Pensei ter visto uma foto de Harry, mas aquele era Hans. Ele usava calças pretas e um collant branco, parado na quinta posição, com sua mão pequena na barra. Aquela foto não tinha sido tirada na RBS. Deveria ter sido em algum estúdio de Paris onde Alex o treinou privativamente. Olhei ao redor e notei que havia muitas fotos de Hans: no estúdio, de fantasia, no palco, nos bastidores. Também havia fotos pessoais de Alex e Hans na praia no sul da França, em sua casa em Paris, se abraçando em um baile...</p><p>Tinha esquecido o quão próximo eles eram. Pobre Alex. "Meus pêsames." Falei, o abraçando. Eu me sentia culpado. Cá estava eu reclamando sobre meu termino com Harry quando Alex ainda sofria a perda de seu pupilo.</p><p>"Foi um choque." Ele sentou em um dos bancos e segurou o conhaque com ambas as mãos. "A corda não quebrou seu pescoço, você deve saber. Ele sufocou até a morte. Pergunto-me quanto tempo deve ter levado. Isso não me deixa dormir."</p><p>Foi quase que exatamente a mesma coisa que Harry falou sobre a morte de Hans. Nenhum dos dois parecia se perguntar por qual motivo ele tinha feito isso. Eu me perguntava.</p><p>"Você fez tanto por ele enquanto ele continuava conosco."</p><p>"Sim, e mesmo depois de morto. Seus pais me pediram para discursar em seu funeral." Lentamente, Alex cruzou uma perna sobre a outra.</p><p>Continuei a olhar suas memorias. Havia inúmeras fotos de sua vida com Irina, e Boris Polzin com quem dançou no Paris Opera Ballet. Também tinham outros alunos. Ele tinha sido mentor de um outro rapaz da RBS antes de Hans, e quatro outros rapazes na École de danse de l'Opéra. Gigi estaa certa, ele tinha favoritismo por rapazes. Mas isso não é incomum, certo? Alex era um bailarino, ele provavelmente se sentia mais ligado aos rapazes, pois via a si mesmo neles. O que eu achava estranho era que não havia fotos de Harry.</p><p>Ele sabia o que eu procurava. Alex foi até uma prateleira de livros e puxou uma pequena muldura prateada.</p><p>"Cá está o diabinho. Eu teria tirado mais, mas Harry odiava ser fotografado. Ele sequer sorriu para tirar esta. Tirei durante nossa ida à Paris."</p><p>O Harry que eu me lembrava sempre tinha um enorme sorriso para fotos.</p><p>Quando tomei a moldura prateada em minhas mãos meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele era um bebê! Pele macia, bochechas rechonchudas, lábios carnudos e rosados e um queixo redondo tudo isso sob uma bola de cachos indomados. Parecia impossível que um dia ele tivesse sido tão jovem. Eu não conseguia para de olhar. Eu fiquei morto de inveja de Harry quando ele foi para aquela viagem. Preso na escola, eu imaginava as coisas maravilhosas que ele estava fazendo, indo às melhores festas com as pessoas mais sofisticadas. Era uma bela foto, mas não era nada do que tinha imaginado. Ele parecia devastado. Quando olhei a foto mais de perto notei algo que também me era estranho.</p><p>"Minhas abotoaduras."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Emprestei minhas abotoaduras para que Harry as usasse no Ballet. Ele não as usou."</p><p>Alex pegou a foto e a guardou de volta na prateleira. "Isso não me surpreende. Harry foi um pirralho ingrato. Ele ainda é. Ele não agradece nada. Veja tudo que fiz por ele. E eu sequer recebi um obrigado? Não."</p><p>"Ele me disse que as usou." Falei. Não era de seu feitio mentir desse jeito, assim como não era de seu feitio não sorrir em fotos.</p><p>Alex colocou um braço sobre mim e, juntos, nos sentamos no sofá. Ele me apontou uma foto sua com Hans, lado a lado em uma praia.</p><p>"Hans era o oposto de Harry. Ele constantemente me agradecia por tudo que fiz por ele. E é assim que a banda toca, 'apenas os bons morrem cedo'."</p><p>Desapertei minha gravata. "Desculpa, eu não deveria falar tanto de Harry."</p><p>Ele tomou minha mão e a beijou. "Está tudo bem." Ele murmurou. "Harry cometeu um erro com você. Tem direito de estar irritado." Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de frutas e metal do conhaque em seus lábios. Suas palavras alimentavam meu pior lado, mas eu estava faminto por elas. "Harry não te ama. Ele não te merece. Ele é egoísta. Ele te magoou. Ele machucou seu amigo."</p><p>"Eu o odeio pelo que fez com Liam."</p><p>"Liam é o mais recente em uma enorme lista de fatalidades da carreira. Harry fez o mesmo com inúmeros outros colegas do Bolshoi. Não se preocupe meu amor. Decidi tomar a vaga de coreografo residente." Alex pressionou sua testa contra a minha. "Eu te protejo."</p><p>Me enfiei ainda mais fundo no sofá. Alex tomou o copo de minhas mãos. Minha cabeça estava girando depois daquela ultima bebida. Quando eu piscava o tempo parecia correr rápido e mais devagar ao mesmo tempo. Fechei meus olhos pelo que pareceu um segundo, mas quando os abri novamente, as mãos de Alex estavam em meus cabelos.</p><p>"seus cabelos têm uma cor tão linda, assim como a fauna na primavera. Gosto como ele fica quando está suado."</p><p>Pisquei mais uma vez e suas mãos estavam em minha camiseta, desfazendo os botões um por um.</p><p>"Você é tão belo agora quanto era aos quinze."</p><p>Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, pensei. Não queria arriscar arruinar nossa relação profissional, especialmente se ele fosse mesmo assumir a posição de coreografo residente da companhia. Mas eu também não queria que parasse. Eu estava tão sozinho, faminto por afeto. Eu sentia falta de Harry, mas Alex estava certo: Harry não me amava, nunca amou.</p><p>Fiquei ali, deitado, inerte e deixei que suas mãos passeassem por meu peitoral nu.</p><p>"Vamos fazer uma brincadeira." Ele disse, tirando os óculos e os colocando na mesa de centro.</p><p>"Que tipo de brincadeira?"</p><p>Ele lambeu os lábios. "Você será meu aluno e eu o professor."</p><p>"Não podemos ser nós mesmos?"</p><p>"Vai ficar mais divertido assim." Apertou minha perna. "Acredite."</p><p>Meu estomago revirou. "Certo." Eu não gostava muito desse tipo de encenação e não tinha certeza do que ele queria que eu fizesse. Seu pedido me deixou um pouco inquieto, sendo que eu realmente fui seu aluno uma vez, mas muitos homens tinham essa fantasia, muitos homens queriam o que era proibido.</p><p>"Vicê já beijou um garoto, Louis?" Perguntou.</p><p>Pensei por um instante em como ele gostaria que o respondesse. "Não, senhor, e nunca experimentei..."</p><p>Ele sorriu. "Deixe que lhe ensino..."</p><p>Ele me tomou pela nuca e colou sua boca na minha. Seus beijos eram duros e forçados, como se tua língua estivesse tentando me levar à submissão.</p><p>"Está gostando disso?" Perguntou, limpando o canto de minha boca com seu polegar.</p><p>"Sim, senhor."</p><p>Eu não gostava muito daquilo, mas eu gostava de agradá-lo. Sua aprovação era como uma droga.</p><p>Beijou-me mais uma vez, ainda mais ríspido que da outra vez, enrolando meus cabelos em seu punho.</p><p>Sufoquei.</p><p>Ele tomou minha mão e a colocou entre suas pernas. Ele estava duro. "Veja o que fez." Repreendeu. "Vê o que faz comigo, Louis?" Ele já não era mais o amigo e bom ouvinte de antes, ou o amigável companheiro do jantar. Ele agora era o instrutor severo que conseguia deixar um jovem aluno de joelhos.</p><p>Assenti fraco.</p><p>"E então? O que fará quanto a isso?"</p><p>Mordi meu lábio inferior e comecei a esfrega-lo sobre as calças. Propositalmente deixei que meus movimentos parecessem inocentes, como se tudo fosse algo novo para mim. Uma vez que tinha entendido o papel que ele queria que eu interpretasse, do ingênuo e inocente aluno.</p><p>Ele grunhiu e agarrou minha mão. Nós travamos nossos olhares e lentamente ele arrancou o laço dourado de meu pulso com seus dentes.</p><p>"Sente no meu colo." Ele ordenou.</p><p>O obedeci e ele carinhosamente desfez minha gravata e arrancou minha camiseta. Senti seus dedos dançando sobre minha garganta antes de duramente prender meus braços atrás de minhas costas. Eu era mais forte que ele, mas me deixei levar, fingindo que não conseguia me soltar.</p><p>Ele continuou a me beijar, duro e rápido, bicando meu pescoço e peitoral.</p><p>"Vou te ensinar todos os tipos de coisas hoje, Louis."</p><p>"Tipo o que?" Perguntei, inocentemente batendo meus cílios.</p><p>Ele estava gostando de meu desempenho. Soltou minhas mãos e apertou seus dedos em meus quadris, me puxando duramente contra seu colo. "Você sempre foi meu preferido, sabe por quê? Você é especial. Meu garotinho especial..."</p><p>Gemi, meus olhos revirando como se estivesse possuído. Sua voz era hipnotizante, eu estava em transe do mesmo jeito que ficava quando o assistia dançar ou quando ele guiava meus exercícios na barra no estúdio: um, dois, três, quatro, um, dois, três, quatro...</p><p>Eu teria o tocado, mas ele estava tão excitado que não precisei; na verdade, acho até que ele preferia que eu não fizesse isso. Ele queria que eu fosse completamente passivo em seus braços. Também era o que Harry gostava. Quanto mais excitado ele ficavam, mais os dois ficavam cegos.</p><p>Ele me balançou em seu colo como uma boneca de pano até que não conseguia mais aguentar e tinha que me ter.</p><p>"Vamos subir."</p><p>"Sim, Sr. Beauchamp." Suspirei e ele me levantou de seu colo.</p><p>Alex me tomou pela mão e me guiou como a uma criança para fora da sala de estar. Passamos pela foto do jovem Harry na prateleira. Seus olhos verdes nos seguiram. Desviei o olhar, evitando eu olhar assombroso.</p><p>O quarto de Alex era o cômodo menos ornamentado em toda a casa – apenas uma cama de casal enorme, uma penteadeira e um guarda-roupa. Tinha as mesmas cortinas de veludo azul e o varal de marfim assim como no anda inferior, mas as paredes estavam vazias. A única coisa que se destacava era um velho relógio alemão sob uma redoma de vidro, batendo seus ponteiros altamente em seu criado mudo.</p><p>Fechou a porta do quarto e veio em minha direção. Desfez meu cinto e zíper e colocou um dedo no cos de minha cueca e as tirou também. Sai delas e o olhei de baixo a cima, envergonhado. Eu já não encenava mais. Eu estava com vergonha.</p><p>"Vá para a cama."</p><p>Nu, deito sobre minhas costas, ansiosamente esperando para ser tomado por meu antigo professor.</p><p>"Não. Fique de joelhos."</p><p>Mais uma vez, fiz o que me foi dito.</p><p>Alex tirou suas roupas e me rondou antes de engatinha sobre a cama. Seu corpo era rijo e magro, os pelos pretos em seu peitoral agora misturados com um tom acinzentado. Senti o colchão afundar sob se peso. El ficou atrás de mim, ergueu meus quadris e me empurrou sobre meus cotovelos. Seu toque era firme e instrutivo.</p><p>"Assim."</p><p>Ele chegou ao meu corpo e deu uma lambida ameaçadora em minha entrada. Tremi. Então senti seu comprimento contra minha coxa.</p><p>"Abra suas pernas um pouco mais para mim, Louis."</p><p>"sim, senhor."</p><p>Abri-me ainda mais até que estivesse exposto, completamente vulnerável e sob sua misericórdia.</p><p>Respirei lentamente contra o travesseiro. Isso esta acontecendo. Estávamos prestes a fazer isso. O imaginei no palco, dançando quando eu tinha cinco anos, e na foto que eu tinha colada em meu quarto na escola. Devo ter passado centenas de horas olhando para aqueles pôsteres. E agora ele estava aqui, nós estamos aqui, juntos. Parecia ser o destino, de alguma forma, inevitável, como se eu estivesse preenchendo uma profecia nunca recitada em minha juventude.</p><p>Minha cabeça caiu em submissão e esperei que ele entrasse em mim.</p><p>Ele se aproximou e pressionou seus lábios contra meu ouvido. "Você é tão obediente, um bom menino."</p><p>Meu coração parou.</p><p>Essas palavras. Eu as ouvi antes.</p><p>Alex alinhou seus quadris aos meus.</p><p>Minha mente correu para o momento que eu e Harry transamos pela primeira vez, então para o sorriso, a foto em que ele não sorria no andar inferior. Era impossível. O que eu estava pensando era impossível.</p><p>Alex passou uma mão sob mim e apertou minha barriga. "Me deixe entrar, Louis."</p><p>Nossa conversa durante o jantar me veio em mente. Ele gostava de "homes mais novos." Mas Harry não era um homem naquela época. Ele era um menino. Apenas um menino.</p><p>Alex se esfregava contra mim, se preparando para entrar. Era como uma cobra se esfregando contra minha pela.</p><p>Lembrei dos problemas de Harry na cama, como ele choramingou quando quis o penetrar e como chorou depois de me tomar em sua boca.</p><p>Meus músculos tencionaram.</p><p>Alex apertou suas mãos ao redor de minha garganta. "Me deixe entrar, Louis, ou vou ter que forçar."</p><p>Isso não era uma brincadeira, não era uma fantasia sexual. Alex tinha feito isso de verdade. Ele tinha feito isso com Harry.</p><p>"Acho que você que aprender do jeito difícil."</p><p>Alex não simplesmente gostava das mesmas coisas que Harry, Harry gostava destas coisas, pois Alex o ensinou a gostar. Harry era jovem demais para compreender.</p><p>Seus dedos se apertaram ao redor de meu pescoço e ele começou a se enfiar dentro de mim. Me contrai não rapidamente que ele caiu para trás.</p><p>"Não!" Gritei.</p><p>Coração acelerado, pulei para fora da cama e vesti minhas roupas o mais rápido que conseguia. Alex ficou lá, perdido.</p><p>"O que foi? O que aconteceu com você? Eu estava apenas me divertindo."</p><p>"Não posso fazer isso."</p><p>"Volte, eu vou ser gentil, meu amor."</p><p>"Eu tenho que ir."</p><p>"Louis, não seja assim." Ele sorriu. "É por causa do Harry? Eu vou te fazer esquecer dele." Ele se aproximou de mim e meu corpo todo recuou.</p><p>"Não me toca!"</p><p>Eu pensei que fosse vomitar.</p><p>Corri para fora do quarto e desci as escadas, passando minhas mãos pelas pinturas na parede as deixando balançar em seus ganchos atrás de mim.</p><p>Como eu não percebi isso? Como Harry era reservado na cama. O quão tímido ele ficava no estúdio com Alex.</p><p>Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquela ida a Paris. Eu confundi autodestruição por ambição. Ele estava lentamente se destruindo desde então. Assim como Hans.</p><p>Hans. Era por isso que Harry estava tão afetado por sua morte. Por isso que nem Harry ou Alex se perguntavam o motivo pelo qual ele se matou. Não era por acharem ao motivo invalido, era por já saberem o que tinha acontecido.</p><p>Encontrei o laço de Harry amaçado no sofá e arranquei a foto dele da moldura de prata. Não queria que Alex tivesse nenhuma parte dele, nem sequer uma foto.</p><p>Corri pela porta, minha camiseta meio aberta, minha gravata desfeita ao redor de meu colarinho. Eu tinha que ir até Harry. Ele estava tomando remédios para dor pelas ultimas duas semanas.</p><p>Ele não estava dormindo.</p><p>A última vez que ele me viu eu estava saindo da Opera House ao lado de Alex.</p><p>O que eu fiz?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ACT IV: CHAPTER TWENTY NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corri de Knightsbridge até Bankside. O impacto de meus calcanhares contra o concreto causavam dor em minhas pernas, mas eu não poderia parar e esperar por um taxi. Eu tinha de continuar em movimento.</p><p>Cheguei ao apartamento de Harry pouco depois da meia-noite. Uma neblina se enrolava sobre o Tamisa. Não conseguia ver nada. Ouvia o som de ondas batendo contra as embarcações e o rugir do motor de um trem a distancia.</p><p>Apertei a campainha. O número de Harry continuava marcado por um retângulo em branco. Eu a apertava repetitivamente. Sem resposta. Telefonei e mandei mensagens, embora soubesse que não seria diferente. Merda. Bati na porta, com esperança que algum morador do primeiro andar me ouvisse e viesse abrir. Quando isso não deu resultado, apertei a campainha de todos os outros apartamentos do prédio inteiro até que alguém finalmente atendeu.</p><p>Ouvi a voz grogue de uma mulher e o choro de um bebê ao fundo. "Alô?"</p><p>"Oi! Estou aqui pra ver Harry Styles do 10B."</p><p>"O dançarino?"</p><p>"Sim! Esse mesmo!"</p><p>"Quem é?"</p><p>"É o amigo dele, Louis Tomlinson."</p><p>"Eu não posso deixar um estranho entrar no prédio."</p><p>"Eu não sou um estranho!'</p><p>"Então por que Harry não deixou você entrar?"</p><p>"Eu não sei! Olha, eu acho que ele tá com algum problema. Por favor, me ajuda."</p><p>Ouvi um beep e então um click quando a porta destravou.</p><p>Uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos me encontrou no térreo, usando um roupão de banho de tricô e pantufas. "Eu não teria te deixado entrar." Ela disse. "Mas Sr. Styles não estava normal hoje de tarde... Provavelmente não é nada demais, mas ele sempre cumprimenta a mim e ao meu bebê no lobby e hoje ele passou direto quando o cumprimentei, como um fantasma."</p><p>Corri passando por ela e até os degraus. Ela tomou o elevador.</p><p>Cheguei a porta de Harry. Estava trancada. Bati e gritei. "Harry! Harry! É o Louis! Abre a porta!"</p><p>Ele não abria a porta ou respondia. Continuei batendo, meu punho batendo contra a madeira pesada cada vez mais forte até que minha pele formou hematomas. Eu a chutei. Eu chutaria a porra dessa porta até que ela caísse se preciso fosse.</p><p>A mulher saiu do elevador. "Pare! Eu vou chamar o sindico." Ela já poderia ter chamado a policia para me prender àquele ponto, mas ela confiou em seus instintos e em vez disso escolheu me ajudar.</p><p>O sindico tomou seu próprio tempo. Ele era um jovem rapaz com os cabelos lambidos e uma camisa desbotada.</p><p>Ele levantou as mãos as colocou para apoiar o peso de seu enorme cinto de utilidades. "Não posso abrir essa porta."</p><p>"É uma emergência."</p><p>"São as regras do prédio."</p><p>Bati com minha cabeça contra a porta, exasperado. "Por favor, alguma coisa está muito errada!"</p><p>"Então chame a policia. Não estou autorizado a invadir apartamentos de moradores deste prédio."</p><p>"Mas a policia só vai te mandar abrir a porta."</p><p>"Eu prefiro fazer as coisas do jeito correto."</p><p>"Pode ser tarde de mais até lá!"</p><p>A mulher arrancou as chaves do cinto dele e começou a tentar todas as chaves na fechadura.</p><p>"Ei!" O sindico gritou. "Você não pode fazer isso, Helen!"</p><p>"Vai catar coquinho!"</p><p>Eu a dei cobertura. Ela tentou todas elas, uma por uma, até que ouvimos a tranca girar e a porta abrir.</p><p>Corri para dentro do apartamento. Estava escuro, a única luz vindo dos postes da rua. Subi as escadas correndo enquanto Helen e o sindico irritado discutiam lá embaixo.</p><p>Eu apenas conseguia enxergar seu perfil através da luz fraca vinda da rua. Ele estava deitado de costas, completamente parado. Cai ao seu lado e acendi o abajur. Sua pele estava cinza, coberta em uma grossa camada de suor. Ele estava tão parado que eu não conseguia saber se estava respirando ou se ela uma ilusão de ótica. Medi seu pulso. Estava fraco como as gotas de uma garoa sob a ponta de meus dedos.</p><p>O sacodi. "Harry! Harry! Acorda!"</p><p>Vi de relance o pote de remédios em seu criado-mudo. Suas pílulas para insônia. Ele misturou opioides com sedativos. Peguei o pote. Estava meio vazio e eu não fazia ideia de quantos ele tinha tomado. Ele poderia ter tomado um ou dez.</p><p>O sacodi mais uma vez. "Harry, acorda! Você precisa acordar!"</p><p>Ele estava completamente inerte.</p><p>"Quantos você tomou?" Gritei, batendo em sua bochecha. "Quantos?"</p><p>Ele se esticou, olhos fechados, suas sobrancelhas escuras apreensivas. "Desculpa, Senhor, eu só queria dormir. Estou muito cansado, Senhor. Por favor, me deixe dormir..."</p><p>Meus olhos se abriram em choque. "Não. Sou eu, Louis."</p><p>Harry então caiu mais uma vez em um profundo, profundo sono, preso dentro de si, onde não podia ouvir ou sentir e não acordaria independentemente de o quanto eu o chacoalhasse ou gritasse.</p><p>"Chamem uma ambulância!" Gritei para Helen e o sindico no andar de baixo.</p><p>***</p><p>Eu sempre fui uma dessas pessoas esquisitas que gostam de hospitais. Eu sou o mais velho de sete irmãos e tinha visto cada um deles nascer em salas de hospitais iguais as em que levaram Harry. Até aquele ponto eu nunca tinha me dado ao luxo de entrar em um hospital sob circunstancias trágicas. E apenas tinha testemunhado a vida vinda ao mundo, não o deixando.</p><p>Harry morreu naquela noite.</p><p>Mas apenas por trinta segundos.</p><p>Corri pelas portas duplas da sala de emergências e vi as alterações entre picos e baixas no monitor de ECG até se tornarem uma linha reta e verde. Eu nunca tinha compreendido o que perda era até que estive dentro daquele espaço de trinta segundos. Nunca soube o que era a vida até que tentei me imaginar sem Harry.</p><p>Mais tarde, o médico disse que se eu não tivesse chegado ao apartamento naquele mesmo momento em que cheguei, Harry teria morrido dormindo. Isso servia como um pequeno consolo para mim. Harry não teria tomado àquelas pílulas se eu estivesse com ele em vez de ir embora ao lado de Alex.</p><p>Me deixava louco como a experiência mundana de se estar no hospital era enquanto tantos pacientes estavam literalmente entre a vida e a morte. O pessoal do hospital era gentil e simpático, mas eu sentia que era o único que entendia a gravidade da situação. Harry quase morreu! Meu Harry!</p><p>Parei o médico no corredor e o fiz milhões de perguntas sobre o tratamento de Harry. Eles bombearam seu estômago e o deram duas doses de carvão ativo. O médico explicou que o carvão vegetal interrompe a circulação das drogas já absorvidas, neutralizando os efeitos. Também o deram fluidos via intravenosa para limpar seus vasos. Antiemético foi prescrito para aliviar sua náusea. Então, o médico disse que pela manhã um psicólogo passaria no quarto para suas faculdades mentais.</p><p>Eu não fazia ideia se Harry tinha feito isso de proposito , mas eu sabia que ele nunca me contaria ou a mais ninguém se tinha sido ou não.</p><p>Seu quarto no hospital era simples, com um cobertor branco dobrado e mobília verde menta, assim como as paredes. Parecia certo que uma beleza rara como a de Harry estivesse deitada aqui, neste espaço bem montado que sobrepõe utilidade sobre estética. Não parecia certo que ele pudesse morrer de qualquer forma. Seu corpo deveria ser tão transcendente quanto a dança que originava.</p><p>Sentei na poltrona reclinável ao seu lado. Harry não conseguia olhar para mim. Era como se seguisse ordens de um sargento. Sob nenhuma circunstancia eu deveria avisar sua família que ele estava internado. Ele me disse para avisar a Kenneth sobre seu "acidente" e que ele estaria de volta ao trabalho em exatamente uma semana, que era a recomendação do medico para que repousasse.</p><p>Assenti e estalei meus dedos. Ele não perguntou o que aconteceu entre eu e Alex naquela noite ou por qual motivo decide ir ao seu apartamento. Ele esperou que eu saísse. Eu não poderia deixa-lo.</p><p>"Harry. Eu sei."</p><p>Ele me olhou pela primeira vez desde que acordou. "Sabe do que?"</p><p>"Eu sei o que aconteceu com você."</p><p>Seu olhar esverdeado correu por todos os lados, incomutável. "Eu misturei os remédios de dor com os de insônia. Esqueci que tinha tomado o opioide de manhã. Foi um erro comum."</p><p>"Não. Eu sei o que aconteceu com você quando era mais novo."</p><p>Ele tentou manter a calma, embora seu peito estivesse pesado. "Não aconteceu nada comigo quando eu era mais novo. Do que você tá falando?"</p><p>"Eu sei o que Alex fez com você."</p><p>Uma barreira quebrou dentro de Harry e a mais pura e descontrolada raiva vazou de lá. "Ninguém fez nada comigo!" Ele arrancou os cabos de monitoramento de se braço e pulou para fora da cama, apenas com a bata do hospital.</p><p>Ele saiu bambeando do quarto e pelo corredor, como se ele ainda fosse capaz de passar por cima de seu passado. Corri atrás dele junto com mais dois enfermeiros. Eles o cercaram e o cercaram. Harry se sacodia em seus braços como um animal selvagem.</p><p>Enfermeiras, pacientes e médicos, todos olhavam em choque enquanto ele xingava e gritava e quase arrancava seus próprios braços para se soltar. Nada o dissuadiria.</p><p>Eu continuava dizendo que sabia da verdade, mas isso apenas o deixava mais irritado, até que puxei a foto antiga dele de meu bolso.</p><p>Segurei em frente a ele.</p><p>Harry parou de se chacoalhar. Ele ficou muito calmo de repente e deixou seu corpo cair. Os enfermeiros afrouxaram seu aperto.</p><p>Ele tomou a foto de minhas mãos e a encarou triste, como se fosse a foto de outra pessoa, um gêmeo perdido há muito tempo.</p><p>Nós o levamos de volta ao seu quarto, sua pele quente e marcada por sua explosão abrupta.</p><p>Insisti que ele ficaria bem e os enfermeiros nos deixaram, fechando a porta quando saíram.</p><p>"Ele te deu isso?" Ele perguntou.</p><p>"Eu roubei."</p><p>Harry não conseguia me olhar nos olhos. Ele não confiava em mim. Talvez não acreditasse em mim.</p><p>"Você estava na casa dele."</p><p>Assenti.</p><p>"Você e ele..."</p><p>"Não, Harry. Não fizemos isso. Ainda bem. Mas... Jesus, por que não me contou?"</p><p>Ele olhou duramente para a foto daquele menino desprotegido. Sua expressão cheia de pena. "Quem teria acreditado em mim e não nele? Eu não era ninguém."</p><p>Tomei sua mão. "Você era alguém pra mim." Falei, seguro.</p><p>Seus olhos estavam abertos e lustrosos. Eu podia ver que ele estava pronto. Estava finalmente pronto para falar. Não para mim ou para si mesmo, mas para aquele menino na foto.</p><p>"Ele me machucou, Louis." Falou com uma voz tremula. "Ele me machucou muito."</p><p>Pulei na cama e joguei meus braços ao seu redor, batendo meu corpo contra o seu. Apertei seus ombros o mais forte que conseguia, com medo que ele pudesse se desfazer caso eu soltasse.</p><p>"Vai ficar tudo bem." Falei ao afagar sua nuca e pressionar seu rosto contra meu pito. "Tudo vai ficar bem agora."</p><p>Enquanto eu o segurava, me dei conta de que não fazia ideia de se isso seria verdade. Nada parecia bem naquele momento. Quanto mais forte o apertava, mais violentamente ele tremia. Eu pensava que entendia o que lhe tinha acontecido, mas eu não estava nem sequer perto de compreender a profundidade daquilo. Ele tremia tão fortemente que parecia que estava entrando em choque. Ele apontou para minha camisa.</p><p>"Suas roupas. Você tá com o cheiro dele."</p><p>Apenas o cheiro de Alex era suficiente para engatar seu trauma, o que deve ter sido para ele em todos os dias no estúdio? O quanto ele estava sofrendo bem debaixo do meu nariz enquanto eu não fazia nada além de me jogar para cima de Alex e idolatrar o chão que ele pisava?</p><p>Me afastei dele, despedaçado pela culpa por todas as coisas que fiz e deixei de fazer . Pelo que quase fiz... Eu estava contaminado. Sujo.</p><p>Envergonhado, enfiei minhas mãos em meus bolsos. Meus dedos passaram pelo laço enrolado em meu bolso. O puxei. Estava amarrotado e marcado. Seu brilho dourado tinha virado um amarelo sem graça. Deixei cair de minha mão ate seu criado-mudo.</p><p>"Destruí seu laço. Me desculpe." Coloquei meu rosto entre minhas mãos e comecei a chorar.</p><p>"Não chore." Falou baixinho, se importando comigo mesmo que eu não merecesse. "eu sei que não foi por querer."</p><p>Fui para casa, tirei me terno e esfreguei minha pele até que ficasse em carne viva sob o chuveiro. Vesti um moletom e voltei ao hospital para ficar com Harry.</p><p>Ele continuava acordado quando cheguei. Eu esperava que ele conseguisse dormir um pouco uma vez que eu estivesse ao seu lado. Esperava que ele ainda se sentisse seguro o suficiente comigo para dormir.</p><p>Tecnicamente eu não estava autorizado para virar a noite em seu quarto. As horas de visitação tinham acabado e eu não era família. Mas o boato de que dois dançarinos muito exigentes estavam causando confusão no corredor tinha se espelhado então me deixaram ficar para que não causemos outra cena.</p><p>Subi na cama de hospital ao lado de Harry. Ele virou de bruços e me deixou ficar acariciando suas costas. Ele adormeceu naturalmente, um sono saudável, mas eu continuei acordado e o observei.</p><p>Tive toda a noite para pensar refletir o passado e os sinais que tinha deixado passar. Eu nunca suspeitei que algo como isso tivesse acontecido com ele em Paris, pois nunca tinha imaginado que Alex fosse capaz disso. Eu não amava Alex, mas amava a idealização dele. Eu estava tão envolvido por sua persona que não conseguia enxergar a pessoa debaixo disso. Gigi conseguia. Harry a tinha visto em primeira mão. Agora que eu sabia, tantas coisas estavam se encaixando.</p><p>Tinha uma coisa que me deixava inquieto, uma peça do quebra-cabeça que não encaixava bem.</p><p>Quando Harry acordou, ele não tinha fome. Mandou a bandeja de comida de volta e apenas bebeu o café, apesar de meus protestos histéricos para que ele comesse e recuperasse suas forças.</p><p>O psicólogo chegou ao quarto e, assim como eu previa, Harry não falou nada. Apenas disse que tinha misturado suas pílulas sem querer e que isso nunca mais aconteceria novamente.</p><p>Eu conseguia ver que ele estava agoniado para voltar a trabalhar, ma so proibi.</p><p>"A gente tá tão perto dos ensaios com as fantasias!" Ele protestou. "Eu vou ter de vê-lo eventualmente, Louis. Não tem como evitar."</p><p>Acariciei sua cabeça. "Não. Não vou deixar que ele esteja na mesma sala que você nunca mais. Ele não vai por os olhos em você enquanto eu estiver vivo."</p><p>"Isso é impossível. Ele é nosso coreografo."</p><p>"E ele quer ser o coreografo residente." Falei através de meus dentes cerrados, serrando meu punho.</p><p>Harry ficou em silencio, então disse "Alex sempre consegue o que quer de um jeito ou de outro."</p><p>"Isso não vai rolar." Falei firmemente. "Não sei como o impedirei, mas eu vou."</p><p>Harry não estava tão empolgado em derrubar Alex como eu estava. Ele tinha desistido. Falava de Alex como se sua presença continua fosse inevitável assim como o nascer da lua. Isso me frustrava. Como ele não estava mais irritado?</p><p>Fiquei de pé e comecei a rodar pelo quarto.</p><p>"Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Harry?"</p><p>"Sempre."</p><p>"Depois de tudo que aconteceu em Paris, por que você foi com ele para Kiev?Ele te ameaçou?"</p><p>"Não, eu implorei que ele me levasse, assim como ele disse."</p><p>"Por que você faria isso? Ir com ele?"</p><p>Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Se Alex tinha machucado Harry, e eu acredito piamente que ele machucou, por qual motivo Harry iria querer ir a uma segunda viagem?</p><p>"Eu não quis." Falou baixinho, seus cabelos escuros e embaraçados cobrindo seus olhos.</p><p>Eu ainda não entendia.</p><p>A verdade estava me olhando nos olhos, mas eu não conseguia ver. Bondade como aquela não existia no mundo. Esse tipo de altruísmo era coisa de mitos e contos de fadas. Não era real, e mesmo que fosse, ninguém faria isso por mim.</p><p>"Ele ia te machucar." Harry falou.</p><p>"não."</p><p>"Eu tinha que te proteger."</p><p>"Não."</p><p>Era minha vez de chutar e gritar que não era verdade. Não poderia ser. E mesmo que fosse, isso significa que tudo que eu acreditava ser verdade sobre nosso passado e meu papel nele estava errado.</p><p>Harry tinha se sacrificado por mim.</p><p>Desistiu de nossa amizade para me manter a salvo.</p><p>Ele estava completamente sozinho em seu sofrimento e eu o tratei de forma monstruosa.</p><p>Eu estava tão sobrecarregado que cai de joelhos.</p><p>"Por que fez isso por mim?"</p><p>"Eu te amo." Respondeu simplesmente.</p><p>Minha cabeça caiu na cama, ao lado de sua mão. Beijei-a, não era merecedor dele ou de seu amor.</p><p>"Você deveria ter me contado a verdade."</p><p>Ele afagou meus cabelos. "E se não tivesse acreditado em mim? Eu não podia arriscar. Queria que você tivesse uma vida normal."</p><p>"mas ele te machucou!" Gaguejei. "E quanto a sua vida?" Eu desejei que Alex tivesse me levado em seu lugar. Harry era um menino sensível. Era impensável que ele tivesse passado por isso não só um, mas duas vezes.</p><p>"Eu já estava arruinado." Falou. "Não importava o que eles fizessem comigo."</p><p>Lentamente, ergui minha cabeça da cama. "o que você quer dizer com 'eles'?"</p><p>Harry não me deu detalhes do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Alex. Tudo que tinha eram as sombras e formas de seu passado. Apenas isso já era mais aterrorizante do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha vivido.</p><p>Harry deixou sua cabeça pender. "Ele me compartilhava com seus amigos."</p><p>A temperatura no quarto subiu. Sangue corria em minhas orelhas como ondas batiam na costa.</p><p>Era pior do que eu sequer podia imaginar.</p><p>Relembrando de Harry aos quinze, como ele confiava, pensei: que tipo de pessoa tiraria vantagem dessa inocência? Como podiam homens adultos despedaçar uma criança que era tão gentil?</p><p>Toda minha culpa e dor se transformaram em fúria.</p><p>Levantei e fui até a porta.</p><p>"Onde você vai?" Harry chorou.</p><p>"Ver Beauchamp."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ACT IV: CHAPTER THIRTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beauchamp usaria o antigo escritório de Liam por um tempo. Ele tinha seus pés sobre a mesa e estava lendo o jornal. Seu guarda chuva preto pendurado na velha estante como um morcego que dormia.</p><p>No caminho até o Opera House repassei em minha mente os rumos que aquela conversa poderia tomar, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria me controlar. Vê-lo reclinado naquela cadeira de couro depois do que fez a Harry me deixou em um estado de fúria que me cegou. Por que ele fica tão confortável enquanto Harry está deitado em uma cama de hospital e Hans sob a terra?</p><p>Ele me olhou sobre o papel a sua frente e cruzou os tornozelos. "Veio se desculpar?"</p><p>Bati a porta do escritório com força. "Não."</p><p>Beauchamp inclinou sua cabeça prateada para o lado e ficou de pé. Rodeou sua mesa lentamente e se encostou na borda.</p><p>"Para onde você fugiu ontem?"</p><p>"Eu estava com Harry."</p><p>Ele franziu o rosto. "Então, Siegfried e Von Rothbart se reconciliaram."</p><p>Segurei o encosto da cadeira de madeira a minha frente. "Você tem que ir embora da companhia."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Eu e Harry não iremos mais trabalhar com você."</p><p>Ele cruzou os braços de forma que demonstrava sua desaprovação assim como fazia quando era professor. "Isso é coisa do Harry? Ele te virou contra mim com as mentiras dele assim como ele fez com todos os seus amigos? Francamente, Louis, eu achei que fosse mais inteligente."</p><p>A cadeira prestes a se desfazer sob a força que eu fazia. "Eu acredito nele."</p><p>"Você acha que ele foi honesto com você?" Beauchamp balançou a cabeça. "Ele não sabe disso, mas há alguns meses fiz uma viagem à Moscou e conversei com seus antigos colegas. O que me contaram foi interessante. Muito interessante. Você sabe o real motivo de Harry ter largado o Bolshoi?"</p><p>Eu não o deixaria entrar na minha cabeça. "Não tenho interesse em nada que você tenha a dizer. Vá embora agora ou vou contar a Kenneth e a todos os bailarinos o que você é."</p><p>Suas sobrancelhas caíram e seu olhar de preocupação se transformou em escarnio. Esse era o verdadeiro Beauchamp. O homem que eu conheci no estúdio era apenas uma ilusão sem distinção de seu Polemon ou qualquer outro personagem que tenha interpretado no palco.</p><p>"Não estou gostando do seu tom, meu amor. Está sendo muito desrespeitoso."</p><p>"Com quem você acha que tá falando? Não sou uma criança."</p><p>"Você poderia ter me enganado." Ele piscou.</p><p>Rangi meus dentes. "Ontem foi um erro."</p><p>"Seu erro foi me trocar por ele. Você e eu ficamos bem juntos. Harry é um desastre. Ele mal consegue cuidar dele mesmo."</p><p>Bati a cadeira no chão. "E de quem você acha que é a culpa?"</p><p>Ele colocou uma mão sobre o peito, fingindo ignorância. "Não sei do que você está falando."</p><p>Eu não aguentava mais agir civilizadamente. Fui até ele. "Ele tinha quinze anos! Quinze!"</p><p>Beauchamp me olhou dos pés a cabeça. "Então é isso? Tudo isso por isso? Você está com inveja por eu ter comido ele e você não?"</p><p>Tropecei para traz.</p><p>Pensei que ele fosse ficar irritado. Negar tudo. Eu tinha o subestimado completamente; Ele não tinha vergonha do que fez e não temia ser descoberto. Não era um crime passional. Era à sangue frio. Calculado. Sua posição, seu dinheiro e suas conexões o faziam intocável e ele sabia disso.</p><p>"Eu posso te dar umas dicas se quiser." Gargalhou. "Na verdade estou surpreso que ele não tenha te deixado entrar. Ele era meio que uma putinha naquela época."</p><p>"Chega."</p><p>"Se você sequer soubesse das coisas que ele fazia e quantos homens o tiveram..."</p><p>"Ele era um criança!" Bati meu punha na mesa.</p><p>Ele suspirou como se estivéssemos discutindo a seleção de vinhos de um restaurante. "Não seja tão provinciano. Sabe que tenho gostos peculiares." Seus olhos escurecidos e vazios examinavam os meus.</p><p>O peguei pela garganta e bati sua cabeça contra a estante. O pânico surgindo em seu olhar.</p><p>"O que foi? Pensei que você gostasse de uma brutalidade."</p><p>Suas narinas se expandiram. Ele tentou afastar meus braços, mas quanto mais ele fazia força, mais forte minha mão apertava sua garganta.</p><p>"Você está certo, senhor. Somos o casal perfeito."</p><p>Seus lábios se curvaram. "Você é velho demais para mim."</p><p>Em minha mente imaginei suas mãos no jovem corpo de Harry. Isso me fez querer apertar sua garganta ainda mais forte até que a vida fosse drenada dele assim como faz o veneno de uma cascavel.</p><p>"Não vou deixar a companhia." Ele falou.</p><p>"Eu não quero que saia."</p><p>Ele riu. "E você vai fazer o que? Me espancar? Me matar?"</p><p>"Não. Eu vou te arruinar."</p><p>***</p><p>Encontrei Gigi em seu camarim, enrolando bobes em seus cabelos loiros. O espaço era belo e sofisticado assim como ela, com filas e filas de batons organizados como soldados em sua penteadeira.</p><p>"A que devo o prazer?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Preciso de um favor."</p><p>"Claro que precisa."</p><p>Sentei do outro lado do camarim, em seu divã. Ela era supersticiosa e se negava a jogar fora qualquer buquê que recebia, então havia flores secas por todos os lados. O quarto tinha cheiro de funeral e perfume,</p><p>"Preciso dos números de seus amigos de Paris."</p><p>"Meus 'amigos de nariz empinado' assim como você tão eloquentemente os chama."</p><p>"Os que tenham o que falar sobre Beauchamp."</p><p>Ela cruzou suas pernas longas e apertou os olhos. "O que você tá arrumando, Tomlinson? E cadê o Harry? E o que você tá fazendo aqui e não no estúdio com Alex?"</p><p>"Não estamos mais trabalhando com ele."</p><p>"Perguntinha: por que você e Harry não ateiam fogo a Opera House já que estão tão focados em destruir esta produção?"</p><p>"Não quero destruir a produção. Quero destruir Beauchamp."</p><p>Ela pegou seu celular. "Você tem sorte que eu o odeio."</p><p>Ajudei Harry ao receber a alta. Ele foi levada para lá em nada além de sua cueca boxer, então o levei um par de jeans rasgados , uma camiseta e Nikes para se vestir. Ele pediu que fossemos ao meu apartamento, por ser o mais parto. Acho que ele estava com medo de ficar só. Não que eu fosse o deixar. Eu queria passar cada minuto de cada dia cuidando dele. Beauchamp tentou transformar Harry em algo feio ao me contar sobre os homens que o tiveram. Em vez disso, o contrario aconteceu. Seu sofrimento o tornou ainda mais belo para mim, e sua dor algo sagrado.</p><p>Harry sentou em meu sofá, sem saber o que fazer. Ele não tinha um sofá em casa. Ele apenas dançava e dormia. Ele não sabia como passar um tempo consigo mesmo e apenas relaxar.</p><p>Seu rosto estava perdido. Ele se recusava a comer qualquer coisa da bandeja de comida que o serviram no hospital, então o preparei um pouco de chá com alguns biscoitos que consegui encontrar.</p><p>Tentqi fazer com que relaxasse antes de mencionar meu encontro com Beauchamp, mas ele queria saber os detalhes logo de cara.</p><p>"Ele vai embora?" Perguntou esperançoso.</p><p>Coloquei minha xicara e pires em sua frente junto com o prato cheio de biscoitos de baunilha.</p><p>"Mudança de planos, amor. Em vez disso, nós vamos destruir a vida dele."</p><p>"Como?"</p><p>"Você vai precisar prestar queixa."</p><p>Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Não posso fazer isso."</p><p>Sentei ao seu lado no sofá. "Você precisa, ou ele vai continuar fazendo essas coisas."</p><p>Harry fechou os olhos com força. "Você não acha que eu quero? Pensei sobre isso durante anos. Eu não tenho provas, não tenho provas físicas ou testemunhas. Fiz um teste de DSTs depois do que aconteceu, mas nunca um exame completo. As únicas pessoas que poderiam comprovar minha historia são seu motorista que o viu me beijando no banco de trás e a esposa dele, Irina, dois dos que o acobertaram por décadas. Eles não testemunhariam contra ele sem se comprometerem. Tudo que tenho são minhas palavras."</p><p>"A policia vai investigar!"</p><p>"Que policia? Ele abusou de mim em três países diferentes há sete anos." Sua voz estava despedaçada. "Mesmo que eu conseguisse lembrar o que aconteceu onde, todos esses países estão sob diferentes códigos de leis. Ele é inteligente. Ele movimenta os garotos como peças em um jogo de xadrez."</p><p>"Vamos fazer isso, aqui. No Reino Unido." Falei decidido.</p><p>"São as minhas palavras contra as dele. Eu não tenho esse caso."</p><p>"E se a gente encontrasse outras vitimas para comprovar sua história?"</p><p>"Hans morreu."</p><p>Peguei meu telefone. "Os amigos de Gigi ouviram rumores em paris. Entrei em contato com eles, vasculhei um pouquinho e consegui uns nomes."</p><p>Ele tomou um gole se seu chá quente. Cuidadosamente otimista. "Os garotos do Beauchamp são obedientes. Eles preferem se machucar a machucar Beauchamp. Basta olhar o caso de Hans, veja..." Ele parou, como se mencionasse a si mesmo.</p><p>Uma vez que eu tinha começado a procurar por aqueles nomes e fiz algumas ligações eu entendia o que Harry queria dizer. Quase nenhum dos homens estava dispostos a falar comigo, e os que aceitavam irritadamente fingiam que nada tinha acontecido entre eles e Beauchamp. Um ex bailarino estava tão irritado com a menção do caso que disse que se aquilo fosse a julgamento ele testemunharia a favor de Beauchamp.</p><p>Estava ficando tarde. Sentei à escrivaninha de meu quarto enquanto Harry lia deitado em minha cama. Meus olhos ficavam pesados. Me sentia engolido pela desesperança. Deveria ter algo que eu pudesse fazer, algum modo de levar justiça a Harry. Eu tinha feito um voto de não importa como eu o vingaria, não importa quanto tempo levasse. Harry se sacrificou por mim. Eu lutaria por ele.</p><p>"Louis, você tá cansado, vem pra cama." Ele estava deitado, calmo. Seus cabelos escuros espalhados no travesseiro, uma perna sob a outra.</p><p>"Estou pensando."</p><p>Ele se aproximou e enrolou seus braços nus ao redor de mim. "Por favor, deixa pra lá."</p><p>Beijei sua mão. "Não."</p><p>"Você deixou ele entrar na tua cabeça."</p><p>Puxei seu corpo quente para meu colo e coloquei minha bochecha contra seu coração, sentindo aquele ritmo familiar.</p><p>"O que ele falou de mim?" Perguntou baixinho.</p><p>Pensei em cada uma das palavras que usaria com cuidado. Eu não poderia contar as coisas horríveis que Beauchamp disse sem trazer a tona suas dores.</p><p>"ele tentou me botar contra você. Disse que você estava mentindo sobre o motivo de ter deixado o Bolshoi. Consegue acreditar nisso?"</p><p>Pensei que Harry fosse ficar tão incrédulo quanto eu, mas ele saiu de meus braços e se arrastou de volta para seu lugar na cama.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Eu não fui completamente honesto com você, Louis."</p><p>Imediatamente me levantei da escrivaninha e me sentei ao seu lado, acariciando lentamente sua mão. Eu não achei que houvesse mais segredos entre nós. O que mais ele poderia estar escondendo de mim?</p><p>Ele pousou sua cabeça sobre meus ombros. Prendi minha respiração me preparando para o pior.</p><p>"Essa apresentação de Lago dos Cisnes será minha ultima."</p><p>Pisquei. "Como assim?"</p><p>"Meu joelho."</p><p>"É um machucado. Você vai melhorar."</p><p>"Não vou. Fiz três cirurgias em Moscou. A ultima não deu certo."</p><p>Eu olhava desesperado para suas pernas.</p><p>"Você é muito jovem! Sua carreira acabou de começar! Você não pode procurar por outro médio e ter um segundo ponto de vista aqui ou na América? Tem especialistas que –"</p><p>"Acabou."</p><p>Ele já tinha sofrido demais. Ele não poderia sofrer a perda de sua carreira também. "Pressionei meus lábios na cicatriz em seu joelho como se a força de meu amor fosse o curar."</p><p>"Então, Beauchamp falou a verdade? Os russos te pediram para sair?"</p><p>"Não. Eu tenho mias uma apresentação guardada em mim." Pegou minha mão. "Por isso voltei. Queria dançar ao seu lado mais uma vez."</p><p>"Oh, Harry."</p><p>O abracei e choramos juntos por sua perda. Apenas outro bailarino conseguia entender o que estava sendo tirado dele. Ele me fazia lembrar aquelas flores mortas no camarim de Gigi: ele continuava sendo Harry, ainda belo, mas uma parte essencial de si estava morta.</p><p>"Mais alguém sabe?"</p><p>"Só Liam. Kenneth nunca teria me oferecido o contrato se soubesse. Liam entende como é ter uma carreira encerrada por conta de um machucado. Ele quis me dar a oportunidade que nunca teve."</p><p>Não era surpresa que Harry quisesse que tudo fosse perfeito, que fosse tão perfeccionista e obcecado por cada detalhe da produção. Ele nunca dançaria o ballet que significava tanto para si novamente.</p><p>Eu estava de luto não apena por ele, mas por mim e pelo mundo. Estávamos perdendo um talento enorme. Ele poderia ter dançado por mais vinte anos. Uma carreira tragicamente curta. Foi um raio de brilhantismo, mas brilhou mais forte que qualquer estrela.</p><p>Apertei meu abraço e sequei minhas lagrimas. "Vai ser a maior honra da minha vida dançar ao seu lado." "vamos fazer história." Ele falou.</p><p>Pressionei minha testa contra a sua e meus cílios se prenderam em seus cabelos.</p><p>Não demorou muito até que eu sentisse aquela ira crescer dentro de mim. Toda sua dor vinha do mesmo lugar. Isso era um sintoma e Beauchamp era a doença. Ele roubou a inocência de Harry e por causa disso o roubou sua carreira, sua arte. A perda de Harry apenas engrandecia minha revolta</p><p>Desenrolei minhas mãos de seus cabelos e voltei para minha escrivaninha.</p><p>Harry se aproximou. "Acabou, Louis. Esses homens nunca vão falar. Nunca vamos encontrar alguém disposto a confirmar minha história."</p><p>Virei um velho panfleto com a programação de uma peça que estava em minha mesa. Meus olhos se abriram. "Pode haver outro jeito."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ACT IV: CHAPTER THIRTY ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da cama, Harry olhou ara mim, pernas cruzadas, queixo apoiado em sua palma.</p><p>Segurei a programação em minha mão, triunfante. Era tão obvio. Como não pensei nisso antes?</p><p>"Eu conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar!"</p><p>"ninguém da companhia vai me ajudar, Louis. Todo mundo me odeia – bailarinos, a administração. Derrubei todas as pontes que me ligavam ao Bolshoi. Toda a indústria tem vontade de rasgar minha cara."</p><p>"Harry, qual a peça mais importante do ballet?"</p><p>"Eu."</p><p>"Não, amor."</p><p>Ele deu de ombros.</p><p>"A plateia." Ou mais especificamente, os patrocinadores.</p><p>Harry transformou todos que trabalharam com ele em seus inimigos, mas fora da companhia a elite londrina o adorava. Ele tinha uma péssima reputação dentro da indústria, mas era muito celebrado entre seus espectadores.</p><p>Virei o verso do programa e o mostrei todos os nomes na lista de patrocinadores. "Nossos generosos patronos."</p><p>"EU não preciso de dinheiro." Disse.</p><p>Apontei o nome de Margaret Wexley. "Ela não é só rica. Ela é herdeira de um império midiático. É dona de jornais e revistas por todo o mundo. Eu fui seu par no ultimo jantar de patronos. É a pessoa mais poderosa da Grã-Bretanha depois da rainha."</p><p>"Você acha mesmo que ela publicaria uma reportagem sobre o Beauchamp em um dos jornais dela?"</p><p>"Eu acho que ela é capaz de transformar ele no homem mais odiado do mundo se quisesse."</p><p>Mags possuía inúmeros jornalistas investigativos ao seu dispor e esses jornalistas faziam quase que exatamente o mesmo trabalho que investigadores criminais, só que sem as mesmas limitações. Não eram restringidos por jurisdições e não tinham que carregar o peso das provas até um tribunal.</p><p>Se não podíamos levar o caso à lei, levaríamos nosso caso à corte da opinião publica.</p><p>No dia seguinte nos aventuramos até as terras de Wexley. Aluguei um carro. Se estivéssemos fazendo essa viagem sob outras circunstancias, as colinas verdes do interior inglês dariam uma bela paisagem romântica. Harry estava nervoso. Ele balançava sua perna e mexia no cinte de segurança durante toda a viagem. Eu continuava o dizendo que se essa matéria fosse publicada eles não teriam de usar seu nome. Ele era uma vitima. Sua identidade seria protegida.</p><p>Dirigi pela enorme estrada até a casa, se é que dava para chamar aquilo de casa. Eu sentia como se tivéssemos acabado de entrar no set de Downton Abbey. Era uma mansão com estilo clássico, construído em um modelo Jacobino, com torres italianas e arcos góticos.</p><p>O manobrista, um rapaz esguio vestindo roupas formais pretas, esperava do lado de fora do carro. Ele não falou. Então o mordomo da mansão, um homem mais velho, aproximou-se e nos avisou que Sra. Wexley esperava por nós na estufa. A propriedade era tão grande que tivemos de ir com um carrinho de golfe.</p><p>Eu estava feliz por ter me arrumado. Vestindo calças pinçadas e um blazer azul marinho. Harry usava uma de suas camisas bufantes e cabelos soltos. Embora ele tivesse sido criado em uma família de classe média, ele parecia estar se sentindo em casa num lugar como aquele. Ele deve ter sido um Duke em sua vida passada.</p><p>Mags apareceu na entrada da estufa, usando um chapéu enorme e luvas de jardinagem meladas de terra. Descemos do carrinho de golfe e ela acenou para nós. Sorri. Ela ficava tão bela aqui quanto na pista de dança.</p><p>"Deus, eu não vejo homens tão bonitos e arrumados dentro dessa propriedade desde a guerra!"</p><p>Ela continuava namoradeira.</p><p>Apertou minha mão e abraçou Harry, então nos levou até a estufa, para nos mostrar suas orquídeas premiadas. A temperatura aumentou consideravelmente quando entramos. O ar era pesado e húmido, as plantas e flores fazendo jus ao clima tropical.</p><p>Harry saiu andando para observar as dálias. Tínhamos combinado que eu falaria com Mags. Consegui seu numero com seu assistente e ligado para marcar um horário. A disse que precisava de um favor. Ela doava para o Royal Ballet há décadas e ficou contente ao saber de mim. A relação entre bailarinos e patronos era estranha. Nossas vidas eram tão diferentes, vivíamos experiências de mundos completamente diferentes e mesmo assim um não existia sem o outro. Há um laço entre nós que ninguém percebe. Ela amava nos assistir dançar e nós amávamos dançar para ela.</p><p>Eu a contei tudo, menos os detalhes sobre o abuso, pois eu não também não sabia. Ela abria as longas pétalas de sua Bulbophyllum medusae enquanto ouvia, apertando seu borrifador cada vez com mais força.</p><p>Ela não falou uma palavra depois do que a contei, mas continuou a podar e puxar.</p><p>"A gente tá contando a verdade." Falei.</p><p>Ela tirou suas luvas de jardinagem. "Louis, eu estou viva há muito tempo. Conheci muitos homens como Alexander. A raça dele não é muito rara, infelizmente. E acredito em você."</p><p>Respirei com força, aliviado.</p><p>"O que você quer que aconteça com ele?"</p><p>"Eu quero expor ele."</p><p>"Fale a verdade."</p><p>Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. "Eu quero que ele sofra."</p><p>Mags assentiu, pensativa. Claramente esse tipo de pedido não lhe era estranho. Ela fez homens como Beauchamp sofrerem. As marcas profundas de seu rosto, congeladas em seu perfeito otimismo, me diziam que ela podia vencer essa briga.</p><p>"Essa historia precisa ser mais aprofunda. Vou colocar minha melhor equipe e dar o orçamento que for necessário. Se há algo para ser descoberto, nos resta deixar que esses cães de caça encontrem e quando ele encontrarem, todo mundo daqui ao Japão saberão o que aquele homem é."</p><p>Eu estava tão grato que poderia chorar.</p><p>"Obrigado!" A segurei por seus ombros frágeis. "Obrigado!"</p><p>Seus olhos claros caíram sobre Harry, que afagava as pétalas aveludadas da flor com seus dedos magros.</p><p>"O que ele é para você?" Perguntou.</p><p>Era uma pergunta simples, mas que me travou. Harry era muitas coisas para mim. Era meu colega de trabalho, meu rival, meu melhor amigo, meu namorado, meu amante. Todas esses títulos eram verdadeiros, mas nenhum parecia o termo certo.</p><p>"Ele é tudo para mim." Respondi.</p><p>Ela acariciou minhas costas, compreensiva. Eu tive de ser forte por Harry nos últimos dias e terminei me esquecendo de para processar a enorme sensação de culpa que sentia.</p><p>"Eu queria que tudo tivesse acontecido comigo em vez dele."</p><p>"Não diga isso." Ela me repreendeu, batendo suas luvas em meu peito.</p><p>"É verdade!" Enxuguei meu olhos com o torço de minha mão. "Você não sabe como ele era. Ele não era como os outros meninos. Ele era puro, tão inocente que eu tinha medo de dar um beijo nele! Ele era frágil e precisava ser tratado com cuidado e Beauchamp despedaçou tudo isso."</p><p>Mags puxou as folhar mortas de sua Dendrobium chrystianum. "Você está errado. Ele não é frágil. Ele é forte. Ele está vivo enquanto Hans está morto. Ele falou a verdade quando as outras vitimas escolheram se manterem silencio. Ele te protegeu quando você não pode fazer isso por si. Você não pode mudar o passado, Louis, mas pode honrar sua coragem."</p><p>Ouvimos Harry gargalhar do outro lado da estufa. Minha cabeça virou com o vento.</p><p>Ele estava coberto em borboletas. Elas estavam em seus cabelos, suas bochechas, seus ombros, sua blusa, suas mãos, suas asas coloridas batendo contentes com sua presença.</p><p>Mags se aproximou dele, admirada. "Magnifico. Elas devem estar pensando que você é uma flor, Sr. Styles."</p><p>Ele me olhou, sem se mexer. Sorri para ele.</p><p>Juntos, eu e Mags espantamos as borboletas dele, com cuidado para não bater em suas asas. Levamos Harry para fora da estufa enquanto elas montavam uma nuvem colorida, como se pudessem sentir que sua rosa mais adocicada estivesse indo embora.</p><p>Mags nos avisou que alguém de seu time de jornalista entraria em contato conosco para fazer algumas perguntas a Harry. Ela nos certificou de que seu nome não seria incluído na matéria se fosse mesmo ser publicada.</p><p>Caminhamos pela longa estrada té onde estava o carro. Um dos empregados nos trouxe limonadas e Mags nos mostrou os arredores da propriedade. Eu me preocupava que aquilo fosse ser muito para ela, mas ela estava em ótimas condições físicas para uma mulher em seus oitenta anos. Harry e eu quem não tinha folego ao fim da caminhada.</p><p>O manobrista esperava ao lado d carro. Despedimo-nos de Mags e a agradecemos por sua ajuda.</p><p>Quando estávamos entrando no carro, Harry parou. Ele saiu correndo de volta até Mags.</p><p>"Diga que eles podem colocar meu nome."</p><p>Aproximei-me lentamente. "Harry, tem certeza disso?"</p><p>Ele enfiou as mãos em seus bolsos e puxou uma foto. "Coloque essa foto na matéria."</p><p>Era a foto dele que peguei de Beauchamp.</p><p>O olhar de Mags era pesado. "Compreendo."</p><p>Eu também começava a compreender. Essa não era minha luta ou de Mags. Por mais que quiséssemos ser aqueles que matariam os dragões, aquela luta era de Harry. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era estar ao seu lado. Eu morria de medo por ele, mas também me orgulhava muito.</p><p>O sol se punha durante nossa viagem de volta. As colinas verdes estavam pontilhadas com ovelhas e fardos de feno.</p><p>Harry observava a paisagem. Seu nervosismo tinha sumido. Ele não me parecia feliz, mas em paz. Abaixou a viseira para o sol não machucar seus olhos.</p><p>Virou para mim, sobrancelhas franzidas. "Sabe, você nunca me contou o que aconteceu no seu encontro com Beauchamp.</p><p>Apertei o volante até que as dobras de meus dedos ficaram brancas.</p><p>Ele analisou meu rosto. "Deixa eu ver se adivinho. Ele te levou pro melhor restaurante de Londres, disse que você era o preferido dele e que queria te mimar."</p><p>"Ele pagou mil e trezentos numa garrafa de vinho."</p><p>"Eu odeio esse homem para caralho."</p><p>Olhamo-nos e explodimos em risadas. Aquela era a coisa mais normal que eu tinha ouvido Harry falar sobre Beauchamp.</p><p>"Eu queria não ter ido tão longe. Eu estava tão sozinho e ele era tão—"</p><p>Harry suspirou e colocou a mão sobre o colo. "Eu sei como ele é."</p><p>Fiquei em silencio. Harry ainda não tinha me contado exatamente o que aconteceu com ele. Eu não queria saber, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que precisava.</p><p>"o que aconteceu em Kiev?"</p><p>Harry me contou tudo e nada com uma mesma frase. "Eles riram de mim."</p><p>À noite o interior era um poço de escuridão. Exceto pelo céu. As estrelas brilhavam com muito mais intensidade do que na cidade.</p><p>Estacionei em uma colina para que pudéssemos ouvir musica e observar as estrelas. Harry estava cansado, mas gostou tanto da ideia que me convenceu. Encolhi-me no banco de traz e ele veio em seguida. Trouxemos um cobertor conosco e a enrolamos sobre nossos ombros.</p><p>Se as coisas tivessem sido como deveriam, eu o teria levado para um lugar como esse quando éramos adolescentes. Teríamos nos beijado como loucos e conversado por horas. Talvez tivéssemos perdido nossas virgindades para o outro. Nada disso aconteceu. Nossa historia foi roubada de nós.</p><p>Harry estava deitado e suas costas como se esperasse por algo. O enrole mais na coberta caso o frio estivesse passando.</p><p>"Louis." Falou. "Você mal me tocou depois que descobriu."</p><p>"Você não estava bem." Respondi, me assegurando de que ele estava aconchegado.</p><p>"Se você não está mais atraído por mim agora, eu vou entender."</p><p>"O que? Não! Eu nunca me senti tão atraído por ninguém, nunca!" Me sentei. "esse é o problema, Harry. Eu tô com muita vergonha de como eu agi. Eu fui tão apressado no sexo, implorando para você fazer coisas que não queria. Se eu soubesse de algo do que tinha acontecido com você eu nunca teria pedido nada para você."</p><p>Harry me beijou daquele jeito lento e misterioso que me deixava desesperado para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.</p><p>Ele abriu seus olhos, que encontraram os meus. "Eu quero."</p><p>"Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu amo as coisas como estão."</p><p>Harry tirou suas mãos de debaixo da coberta e começou a brincar com aborda da mesma. "Louis, eu nunca me entreguei para ninguém. Eu apenas fui... tomado. Eu quero saber como é. Talvez seja diferente." Ele falou, cheio de esperança.</p><p>Sorri como se concordasse, mas por dentro eu estava triste por ele.</p><p>"É que eu..." Começou. "Eu não sei como gostar. Você gosta. Por quê?"</p><p>Corei. "Bem... faz eu sentir como se eu fosse seu."</p><p>"E isso é bom?"</p><p>"Sim!"</p><p>Ele olhou para lua, que era apenas uma linha. "Beauchamp foi meu primeiro e ultimo. Eu não senti como se fosse dele. Eu sentia que queria morrer." Ele estava se frustrando consigo mesmo. "Foi uma ideia idiota. EU nunca vou saber como gostar. Sou fodido demais para isso."</p><p>Segurei sua mão. "E antes dele?"</p><p>"Eu era virgem."</p><p>"O que você queria que tivesse acontecido? Qual era sua fantasia?"</p><p>"Você era minha fantasia."</p><p>"Sério?"</p><p>"Obvio! Você era meu crush e foi meu primeiro beijo. Quem mais seria?"</p><p>"Okay, okay. E o que mais?"</p><p>"Isso é constrangedor."</p><p>"Fala."</p><p>"Eu só tinha quinze anos, então não seja rude." Ele respirou fundo, a luz das estrelas iluminando seu rosto delicado enquanto falava. "Estamos no nosso dormitório na escola. Eu estou fazendo meus exercícios na barra da janela e você me ajudando. Suas mãos delicadas e você comentando sobre minha dança. E então do nada você me beija! E eu retribuo. Você me guia para nossa cama e tira minha roupa..." Ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado. "E então você diz que sou lindo. Me chama de Lysander. E fala que se importa comigo e que quer ficar comigo. Você me toca. É gentil."</p><p>A fantasia de Harry era tão bela e simples. Ele não queria muito. Tudo que ele queria era que alguém lhe mostrasse bondade.</p><p>"Eu posso fazer tudo isso!"</p><p>"N]ao importa." Falou triste. "Beauchamp foi meu primeiro. Nada pode mudar isso."</p><p>"Mas ele não tem de ser seu ultimo. Eu te amo, Lysander! Você é a pessoa mais bela que conheço. Sempre quero estar com você."</p><p>Seus olhos verdes possuídos por um anseio tão profundo que eu poderia ter me afogado. "Eu quero ser seu."</p><p>Meu coração palpitava. "Quando?"</p><p>"Logo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ACT IV: CHAPTER THIRTY TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Semanas se passaram. Aproximamo-nos cada vez do dia da grande abertura e também do grande baile que o antecedia até que estávamos a dias de distancia.</p><p>Não tivemos mais noticias dos repórteres investigativos.</p><p>Eu estava concebendo milagres para conseguir manter Harry e Beauchamp longe durante os ensaios. Sempre me certificando de que ele estava agendado para ensaiar com o tutor da academia, Joni. Kenneth já teria colocado minha cabeça em uma bandeja se não fosse todo o estresse que vivia na parte administrativa. As coisas estavam desmoronando sem o pulso firme de Liam para guiar a companhia.</p><p>Beauchamp tinha mais do que consegui aguentar com Gigi, quem ele criticava e zombava sem piedade. Enquanto criticava seu solo no segundo ato ele a disse que ela era gorda demais para um grand adage da forma correta. Gigi não estava mais na escola. Ela respondia. Seus gritos reverberavam por todo o teatro e com certeza virariam um marco.</p><p>Dois dias antes do baile Harry recebeu um e-mail de um dos repórteres que dizia ter encontrado uma testemunha de corroborava com sua historia sobre Kiev. Ele se perguntou quem aquela pessoa poderia ser e o que disseram. Descobrimos mais tarde que a testemunha era o próprio Harry! O Harry de quinze anos. E o que ele disse foi simplesmente seu próprio nome. O repórter foi até Kiev para entrevistar a equipe do antigo prédio de Beauchamp e o sindico que atuava na época de sua estadia, que disse que uma mobília do quarto tinha sido vandalizada durante aquele período. Alguém tinha entalhado um nome em uma mesa antiga. Era o nome de Harry. RBS pagou por dois quartos separados para eles em Kiev, assim como mandavam as normas da escola. Aquela mesa colocava Harry no exato lugar em que ele dizia estar e onde não deveria ter estado. No quarto de Beauchamp. Aquele ato de vandalismo não o suficiente para denunciar o professor, mas mais do que suficiente para evitar um processo por calunia.</p><p>Boris e Vladimir assinaram suas próprias confissões. Ambos tinham sido envolvidos em escândalos sexuais com menores antes e depois do ocorrido com Harry. O teatro de Kiev varreu tudo para debaixo do tapete, mas o nome de Harry era grande demais e a historia escandalosa demais para ser ignorada. Ter seus nomes ligados ao caso os arruinaria.</p><p>Mags teve de ser um pouco mais criativa com os primos Zhuk. Não tinha nada que os ligasse ao ocorrido com Harry. Uma de suas filiais ucranianas os estava investigando por trafico interno e dividir o mercado com um competidor russo. O que seria uma noticia de rodapé soterrada na seção de negócios nos jornais do Reino Unido e América agora era estampado nas primeiras capas. Harry e eu assistíamos sorridentes enquanto as ações de suas minas afundavam.</p><p>A historia de Harry seria publicada na primeira pagina da seção cultura dos jornais de Mags por todo o mundo. Os repórteres disseram que publicariam a historia em pouco tempo, mas não disseram quando.</p><p>Se Harry estava nervoso ele não deixava transparecer. Eu estava nervoso por ele. Eu chorei quando ele deu sua entrevista ao entrevistador.</p><p>Harry não tinha mais lagrimas a derramar por Beauchamp.</p><p>Eu não acreditava que alguém tão reservado iria a publico com uma história tão pessoal, mas ter descoberto sobre o passado de Harry tinha um efeito bola de neve. Uma vez que eu descobri e acreditei nele, ele teve a coragem de ir até Mags e então aos repórteres e agora ao mundo.</p><p>No dia do baile acordamos cedo na cama de Harry. Me levou um breve momento até me relembrar onde estava até sentir o cobertor de cetim e ver Harry ao meu lado, afogado em uma montanha de travesseiros.</p><p>Nós estávamos vivendo em ambos os apartamentos, o que era tão maravilhoso quanto era inconveniente. Nunca conseguíamos encontrar nenhuma das nossas coisas por sempre esquecer onde deixamos o que. Eu estava convencido de que tinha esquecido algo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê.</p><p>Mandei meu terno para ser lavado a seco e minha camisa passada. Harry me deu de presente uma gravata nova que custou mais que meu primeiro carro. Era de seda e na mesma cor do céu. Disse que combinava com meus olhos. Ele vestia um terno de veludo nas cores preto e dourado que o faziam parecer um toureiro.</p><p>Arqueei a sobrancelha.</p><p>"Muito exagerado?" Perguntou.</p><p>"Não em você." O segurei pela lapela.</p><p>Ao contrario de Jeffrey, Harry não queria que nos vestíssemos iguais. Tenho certeza de que se ele visse alguém usando a mesma coisa que ele em algum evento, ele jogaria o que vestia fora e correria para casa para poder se vestir novamente. Ele adorava alta costura e se empolgava com cada look, o que não era o caso quando era mais novo e usava o mesmo moletom surrado todos os dias. Eu me encantava por esse seu novo lado. Era uma das poucas coisas boas que fez por si, então eu o apoiava.</p><p>Além do mais, eu não precisava me vestir como ele para sentir que tínhamos uma conexão. Não éramos a mesma pessoa e não queríamos ser. Éramos duas entidades diferentes, um planeta e sua lua. Girando em torno do outro em perfeita sincronia.</p><p>Não conseguia encontrar minhas abotoaduras. Devia ter esquecido em meu apartamento.</p><p>"Espera." Harry disse. "Pegue um par das minhas." Entrou em seu closet e pegou uma caixinha lá dentro. Eram dois cisnes dourados. Apropriados, pensei.</p><p>Tomou meus punhos e os abotoou em minhas mangas, seus dedos arrastando sobre o tecido.</p><p>"Louis, eu sei que é cedo demais e a gente só está juntos há algumas semanas, mas..." Piscava seus cílios escuros. "Eu adoraria que você se mudasse para cá."</p><p>Eu estava surpreso, mas mais feliz do que poderia imaginar. "Harry! Quando estávamos na escola eu te chamei para morar comigo depois de algumas horas!"</p><p>Ele girou em seus sapatos. "Isso é um sim?"</p><p>"Sim! Eu vou amar morar com você de novo."</p><p>Ele respirou aliviado, como se estivesse tentando arranjar coragem para me fazer o pedido há um tempo. "Certo. Ótimo."</p><p>"Mas," Olhei para o andar de baixo. "A gente precisa arranjar umas mobílias."</p><p>"A gente pode usar as suas?"</p><p>"A minha mobília é horrível."</p><p>Acariciou meu cabelo que eu tinha acabado de montar em um topete. "Eu gosto da sua mobília feia."</p><p>Estava quente lá fora e o sol ainda não tinha se posto, então decidimos ir caminhando até o teatro. Fiquei animado pensando em como iriamos andando ate o trabalho exatamente assim todo dia agora que moraríamos juntos. Então lembrei que depois de sexta-feira Harry não precisaria mais ir todo dia ao teatro, pois não seria mais bailarino.</p><p>Apertei sua mão com um pouco mais de força.</p><p>Quando fizemos a curva na esquinada Exeter Street nossos telefones repentinamente começaram a apitar. Começamos a receber ligações e mensagens de amigos, familiares e colegas. A história tinha sido publicada.</p><p>Paramos em uma banca de jornal na esquina da Tavistock com Bow. Comprei três exemplares do jornal do dia, mas não conseguia sequer olhar o artigo.</p><p>Harry abriu o jornal. Seu rosto se mantinha impassível. Suas mãos tremiam.</p><p>Deus, aquele era o pior momento para aquela história vir a publico. Estávamos prestes a entrar em uma sala cheia de colegas. Eu não fazia ideia de quais seriam suas reações. Começava a entender o medo que Harry tinha de contar.</p><p>"A gente não precisa fazer isso. Vamos voltar pra casa."</p><p>"Não." Respondeu, enfiando o jornal em seu bolso interno. "Quero olhá-los nos olhos. Não tenho vergonha."</p><p>Em questão de minutos noticias sobre a matéria se espalharam como fogo. Todos os olhos estavam sobre nós quando entramos o salão vermelho do Crush Room. Todos ficaram em silencio. O único som era de taças de vinho e liquidificadores preparando coquetéis.</p><p>Apertei o braço de Harry; "Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem."</p><p>Ergueu sua cabeça. "Você acredita em mim. É tudo que preciso."</p><p>Netão lentamente nossos amigos se aproximaram.</p><p>Gigi foi a primeira, as faixas que caíam sobre seus ombros e sobre seu vestido voara até nós. "Filho da puta. Eu sabia que ele era ruim, mas não sabia que era assim." Puxou Harry para um abraço.</p><p>Eleanor estava chorosa, seu rímel escorrendo por suas bochechas bronzeadas. "Eu te levei na clinica quando voltou de Paris. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não falei nada. Você pode me perdoar?"</p><p>Harry tocou seu ombro. "Não é culpa sua."</p><p>Os olhos escros de Zayn demonstravam dor. Tocou o rosto de Harry. "Eu peguei tão pesado com você na escola. Disse a Louis que você não era confiável. Pensei que o tivesse machucado, mas estava o protegendo. É um amigo melhor do que eu jamais fui."</p><p>"Você também foi um ótimo amigo!" Harry insistiu. "Fico feliz que Louis tenha você."</p><p>Niall tinha a capacidade emocional de Golden Retriever, mas mesmo assim se sentiu obrigado a dizer algo. "Essa entrevista foi corajosa, Harry." Limpou a garganta. "Tenho orgulho em conhecer a você e seu trabalho, mesmo que tenhamos tido nossas brigas."</p><p>Harry apertou sua mão. "Espero que possamos deixar tudo para trás."</p><p>Então todos da academia, até mesmo Jefrrey, lhe prestou consolo dizendo que o apoiavam.</p><p>Harry estava genuinamente chocado. Tinha se preparado para o pior. Ainda pensava que, assim como aos quinze anos, ninguém acreditaria nele e quando aquilo lentamente ficou claro de que todos no salão estavam ao seu lado ele se sentiu afagado pelo apoio.</p><p>As coisas que manteve escondidas do mundo por medo que todos o odiassem na verdade o conectou ao mundo e o trouxe para perto de todos.</p><p>Até mesmo Kenneth se prontificou ao seu lado, embora deva ter tido algo a ver com a multidão de patronos se amontoando ao seu redor exigindo que Beauchamp fosse demitido imediatamente.</p><p>Beauchamp não estava lá. Eu via Harry observando as portas e batendo seu pé no chão em ansiedade.</p><p>"Ele não vai vir." Falei, o tomando em meus braços para acalmá-lo. "Ele já deve ter sabido da matéria à essa hora. Ele não se atreveria a mostrara cara dele por aqui."</p><p>Enganei-me. Momentos mais tarde as grandes portas de carvalho foram abertas e Beauchamp adentrou o salão em seu terno cinza, braços estendidos. Ele entrava em todas as festas como se estivessem sendo dadas em sua homenagem. Senti uma fisgada do antigo eu. Algumas semanas atrás teria a primeira pessoa a correr para recebê-lo. Agora eu me esforçava para entender o que via nele. Era como descobrir que seu herói de infância na verdade era o monstra debaixo da sua cama.</p><p>De primeira pensei que ele fosse arrogante o suficiente para achar que o artigo não o afetaria. Mas ele estava calmo demais, satisfeito demais.</p><p>Ele não sabia.</p><p>Ao contrario do silencio que Harry fez com sua chegada, Beauchamp se deparou com sussurros e zombarias. Nem uma pessoa sequer se aproximou dele. Até mesmo Kenneth parecia revoltado demais para o mandar embora.</p><p>Ele ficou lá parado esperando por uma recepção calorosa até que sua expressão convencida se tornou em um olhar seco direcionado a Harry.</p><p>Eu mantinha uma mão firmo no peito de Harry. Ele se separou de mim.</p><p>"Não!" Gritei, o agarrando. Eu não o queria perto de Beauchamp. Mesmo que agora ele fosse um adulto, continuava sendo uma criança para mim. Falhei ao protegê-lo quando mais novos e não iria falhar novamente.</p><p>Então me lembrei do que Mags me disse na estufa e o soltei.</p><p>Lentamente Harry cruzou o salão, seus passos silenciosos sobre o carpete vermelho.</p><p>Ele estava cara a cara com Beauchamp, que cuspia fogo. "O que você fez, sua besta?"</p><p>Harry puxou o jornal de seu bolso e falou lentamente. "Não se irrite comigo, senhor. Sei que odeia quando brigamos." Deixou um beijo na bochecha de Beauchamp e colocou o jornal em sua mão.</p><p>Beauchamp leu a manchete com horror, lendo e relendo como se tentasse acordar de um pesadelo. Amaçou o papel e olhou ao seu redor implorando – aos patronos, bailarinos, administração, todos os seus amigos antigos e novos – "Vocês acreditam mesmo nestas mentiras?"</p><p>Todos tinha lhe dado as costas, cada um deles.</p><p>Harry e eu estávamos errados sobre ele. Seu poder não vinha de seu sobrenome ou dinheiro, conexões ou posição social. Seu poder vinha do silencio. O silencio de suas vitimas. Uma vez que o silencio tinha sido quebrado ele perdia a ilusão que tinha de poder. Ele também estaria naquela posição sem ter um centavo ligado ao seu nome.</p><p>Naquela noite, na cama de Harry, o abracei com força, o afogando em meus braços e pernas.</p><p>Ele não falou muito ao decorrer da noite, mas sabia que aquela deveria ter sido uma das piores noites de sua vida. "Acabou." Murmurei na curva de seu pescoço. "Você enfrentou seus medos."</p><p>Harry congelou. "Ainda tenho medo. O vejo todas as vezes que fecho os olhos. Ele está sobre mim e não posso me mexer, não consigo dizer não, não consigo fazer com que pare..."</p><p>Esperei que ele caísse no sono. Então escovei a ponta de meus dedos sobre suas pálpebras e rezei para que ele tivesse bons sonhos.</p><p>Dormimos por apenas algumas horas antes que recebesse uma ligação em seu celular. Sentou sonolento, meu braço ainda sobre si.</p><p>Tentei ouvir a ligação, mas não conseguia entender o que era dito na outra linha. Seus músculos tencionaram. Ele disse o nome Agnes, o qual eu reconhecia por ser o nome de uma das repórteres que o entrevistou para a matéria.</p><p>Harry desligou, pulou para fora da cama e rapidamente começou a se vestir.</p><p>Esfreguei meus olhos. "Espera, calma. O que aconteceu?"</p><p>"Um garoto falou em Paris. Sua mãe vai prestar queixa."</p><p>Estávamos há vinte e quatro horas da noite de estreia, mas Harry insistia que tínhamos de encontrar o garoto agora mesmo. Não dava para esperar.</p><p>Entramos no próximo voo para Paris e pousamos quando o sol nascia. Harry não tinha visitado a cidade desde sua vinda com Beauchamp. Ele teve uma reação visceral à cidade, tencionando com cada imagem e cheiro. Mesmo que não amasse Paris, Paris o amava e era famoso aqui mesmo nunca tendo dançado para o Paris Opera Ballet. Por conta de sua popularidade e da de Beauchamp na França a matéria fez um grande alarde.</p><p>Não sabíamos muito sobre o garoto. A família não queria falar com a imprensa, mas estavam dispostos a falar com Harry.</p><p>Ele morava em um pequeno sótão em La Courneuve, um bairro parisiense mais pobre com varais de roupa pendurados entre os prédios, grades nas portas e janelas.</p><p>Subimos a escadaria escura até o apartamento do garoto. As luzes e elevador do prédio estavam quebrados.</p><p>Sua mãe abriu a porta. Era jovem, vestida em um uniforme de faxineira cinza, prestes a sair para o trabalho no subúrbio rico de Neuilly-sur-Seine.</p><p>Ela parecia não ter dormido por dias. Guiou-nos pelo apartamento, que era simples e com mobílias simples, mas aconchegante e acolhedor, com várias fotos penduradas pelas paredes.</p><p>O nome do garoto era Léo. Era pequenino e tinha cabelos escuros e curtos, com uma pele brilhante. Estava sentado no sofá fazendo sua lição de casa e pulou de pé quando nos viu. Meu coração doeu.</p><p>Harry perguntou a sua mãe quantos anos ele tinha.</p><p>"Doze." Respondeu.</p><p>Nem ela ou o garoto falavam inglês muito bem, mas entre meu francês tronco e o inglês troncho deles conseguimos ligar os pontos e montar toda a história.</p><p>O garoto estudava na École de Dense de l'Opéra em Paris. Há alguns meses Beauchamp foi professor convidado por um dia – um agrado que lhes tinha sido prometido por terem sido tão bons. Depois da aula Beauchamp viu a mochila do Batman que Léo usava e perguntou se gostaria de se juntar a ele para assistirem ao novo filme do personagem. Léo explicou que estava na escola graças a uma bolsa de estudos e que sua mãe não conseguia pagar pelo ingresso do filme. Beauchamp disse qu não se preocupasse com aquilo e que ele mesmo pagaria os ingressos. Mas no caminho o motorista passou direto pelo cinema e foram ao apartamento de Beauchamp. Ele disse ao garoto que só precisava pegar algumas coisas, mas nunca saíram do apartamento e nunca foram ao cinema.</p><p>Ao chegar em casa o menino sentia uma dor que não conseguia explicar a mãe. Ela soube que algo não estava certo. O levou ao hospital onde na sala de exames ele explicou o ocorrido ao médico. Léo contou tudo, menos quem tinha feito aquilo. Mesmo depois de ter sofrido uma brutalidade, o garoto ainda pensava que Beauchamp era alguém a ser reverenciado. Ele tinha ido à escola como um presente aos alunos. Era elegante e importante, não como Léo que vivia em La Courneuve e sequer conseguia pagar um ingresso de cinema.</p><p>Tudo aquilo mudou quando Léo viu a história de Harry na primeira pagina do jornal. Harry era seu bailarino favorito, como sua mãe explicou. Nunca o tinha visto ao vivo, mas assistia suas apresentações do Bolshoi ao vivo. Foi Harry quem o fez querer estudar dança. E quando viu que a mesma coisa tinha acontecido ao seu herói, Léo decidiu que também falaria. Apoitou para a prateleira e confessou que tinha sido Beauchamp que o machucara.</p><p>Como o hospital fez um exame completo e um kit estupro completo tinha sido feito no mesmo dia e eles tinham todas as evidencias físicas que precisariam para seguir legalmente.</p><p>Harry tomou o garoto magro em seus braços. Os olhos castanhos de Léo estavam cheios como lagos. Não conseguia acreditar que Harry estava em sua casa e ainda mais o abraçando.</p><p>"Obrigado, Léo. Obrigado por ser corajoso."</p><p>O garoto se soltou de seus braços e o puxou pela mão, o levando até seu quarto. "Venha, venha." Disse.</p><p>Sua mãe fez um gesto nos permitindo ir com ele. Desnorteados, Harry e eu o seguimos pelo corredor estreitos até seu quarto. Assim como o resto do apartamento, ele era cheio e parecia que ele dividia o quarto com mais irmãos. Pulou em sua cama e apontou agitado para a parede. Ali, entre os desenhos do Batman e Super-homem estavam dúzias de fotos de Harry dançando. Era exatamente como um álbum de colagens que eu tinha de Beauchamp quando mais novo.</p><p>Harry segurou o garoto pelos ombros.</p><p>Léo o olhou. "Não sou tão bem como você" Ele disse, com seu forte sotaque francês.</p><p>Harry ajoelhou. "Tudo bem. Eu era horrível quando entrei na academia."</p><p>O garoto não conseguia acreditar. "Sério?"</p><p>"É verdade." Entrei na conversa. "Ele era terrível. Eu vi tudo."</p><p>Harry fez uma careta, mas o garoto me achou hilário.</p><p>Tínhamos de ir pegar nosso voo para Londres para nos prepararmos para a estreia, mas Harry estava relutante em deixar o garoto.</p><p>"Léo." Ele disse, olhando para as fotos na parede. "O que você acha de me ver dançar ao vivo?"</p><p>Sua boca caiu aberta.</p><p>"Eu pego para que você e sua mãe vinham à Londres assistir Lago dos Cisnes. Você quer?"</p><p>Léo o abraçou pela cintura.</p><p>Nenhum de nós tinha coragem de contá-lo que aquela seria a última apresentação de Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ACT IV: CHAPTER THIRTY THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não importa quantas vezes eu subisse ao palco, estaria nervoso em todas elas. Todos estávamos, mas todos lidávamos com ela de um modo diferente. Todos tinham seu próprio ritual.</p><p>Zayn sentava no chão com as pernas cruzadas e lia.</p><p>Eleanor assistia TV e comia doces.</p><p>Gigi colocava músicas instigantes para tocar e rodopiava por seu camarim como um lutador de boxe.</p><p>Eu nunca me apresentei profissionalmente ao lado de Harry. Não fazia ideia de quais eram seus rituais antes de uma apresentação. Estava curioso.</p><p>Eu jogava vídeo games. Mas antes vestia toda minha roupa da apresentação. Queria me acostumar com o tecido antes de subir ao palco. Para o primeiro ato eu usava leggins brancas e uma túnica violeta com detalhes em chiffon crepe e mangas bufantes. Estava banhado em cristais Swarovski e detalhes em ouro que me fariam brilhar sob os holofotes.</p><p>Harry ainda não estava vestido. Estava vestindo calças pretas, andando pelo corredor, dando ordens a torto e a direito para a equipe de palco e aterrorizando os bailarinos de apoio.</p><p>No meio de seu caminho ele parou na frente da minha porta. Eu estava jogado em minha cadeira e tinha uma perna sobre a penteadeira, minha mão sobre minha coxa. Seus olhos piscaram em interesse. "Louis, você tá tão... príncipe."</p><p>Uh uh. Eu sei onde isso vai dar.</p><p>Harry bateu a porta atrás de si. Fiquei de pé. Me pegou pela cintura e me jogou contra a parede.</p><p>"Com carinho, Harry! Não sou um boneco!"</p><p>Prendeu meus braços a cima de minha cabeça, seus olhos abertos escaneando meu corpo. Beijou-me.</p><p>Bem, acho que já sei qual seu ritual pré-show.</p><p>Seu beijo se tornou mais suave. Colocou meus braços atrás de seu pescoço e acariciou meu rosto com seu nariz. "Você é lindo."</p><p>Corei. Harry conseguia ser tão doce quando queria.</p><p>Ele apertou minhas pernas. "Vire."</p><p>"Eu não vou conseguir me apresentar!"</p><p>"Eu vou cm carinho, eu juro." Respondeu inocentemente.</p><p>Arqueei minha sobrancelha. "Não, não vai."</p><p>Nós rimos.</p><p>Ele alisou a túnica que refletia ouro. "Talvez você pudesse levar essa fantasia pra casa, hum?"</p><p>"Claro que não. Você vai destruir." Falei arrogantemente e me aprumei em frente ao espelho. Era ameaçador na cama como era no trabalho. Ele deixaria apenas os frangalhos. "Por que ainda não vestiu a sua? Quero ver suas asas."</p><p>Harry, naturalmente, foi quem montou o design de sua roupa. Em todas as apresentações de Lago dos Cisnes que vi as asas de Von Rothbart eram feitas deum tecido leve e fácil de manear. Harry insistiu que suas asas fossem produzidas com penas de verdade. A designer aconselhou que não o fizesse. Disse que seria pesado demais. Mas ninguém dizia não a Harry. Foram necessárias três costureiras para transformar penas de corvos em asas tamanho humano. Não estavam prontas para os ensaios com a fantasia, então eu ainda não as tinha visto. Ninguém tinha. Apenas Harry, que tinha ensaiado algumas vezes em salas privadas.</p><p>"Ainda faltam quarenta minutos." Disse ao observar o relógio. "Ainda tenho tempo..."</p><p>Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele não queria que aquele momento se passasse rapidamente. Cada parte daquela preparação seriam suas ultimas. A ultima vez que teria que passar pela maquiagem e vestir a fantasia, a ultima vez que ouviria o diretor de palco falar "bailarinos em seus lugares" e a ultima vez que sentiria o holofote aquecer sua pele ao subir ao palco.</p><p>Coloquei minha mão em seu peitoral nu. "Você tem muito tempo."</p><p>Alguém bateu na porta. Gigi e Eleanor entraram usando suas roupas iguais, porém uma preta e a outra branca como duas peças de xadrez. Zayn e Niall vieram atrás, carregando um bolo de chocolate com a palavra "adeus" escrita nele.</p><p>"pra mim?" Harry disse.</p><p>"A gente tinha que fazer alguma coisa na sua ultima apresentação!" Zayn disse animado. Ele pulou em minha penteadeira, suas pernas em leggins brancas como as minhas sob uma túnica de veludo vergonha. Seus cabelos penteados para trás e já com sua maquiagem pronta, seus longos cílios agora dez vezes maiores por causa do rímel.</p><p>"Sim." Disse Niall enquanto cortava uma fatia. "E vamos lhe dar uma festa de despedidas no Lowlander depois da apresentação. A comida é terrível, mas as pints são baratas. Até mesmo Kenneth vai."</p><p>Eu pensei que Kenneth fosse cair duro no chão quando Harry o avisou que só faria uma apresentação das seis programadas. As pessoas que compraram ingressos para as noites seguintes estavam furiosas e praticamente se matando para conseguir entradas para a noite de abertura. Zayn era o substituto de Harry e faria as cenas de Von Rothbart pelo resto dos shows. Era engraçado, pois isso é exatamente o que eu queria há alguns meses, antes de Harry voltar para Londres. Agora o fato me trazia nada além de tristeza.</p><p>Eleanor e Harry foram os únicos a comer bolo. O resto de nós não conseguia comer antes de uma apresentação.</p><p>"Não acredito que seu reinado de terror acabou, Harry." Gigi sorriu, ajustando sua coroa branca de plumas.</p><p>Harry lambeu o chocolate do canto de seus lábios.</p><p>"Quem vai torturar a gente agora?" Eleanor disse melancolicamente.</p><p>E então o primeiro aviso soou nos sistema interno de som. Todos se encaminharam para a porta e voltaram para seus camarins onde terminariam de dar os toques finais em seus cabelos e maquiagem.</p><p>Harry e eu estávamos sozinhos mais uma vez. Ele era o único que ainda não estava vestido. Olhou para as migalhas de bolo em seu prato.</p><p>"Você continua o mesmo." Falei. "Mesmo que não seja mais um bailarino."</p><p>Ele sorriu fraco.</p><p>EU entendia que ele estava perdendo uma parte essencial de quem era. Harry personificava a dança e era o maior embaixador daquela forma de arte. Ele não sabia quem era sem sua carreira. Mas eu sabia. Eu o amava muito antes de se tornar um bailarino profissional e o amaria pelo resto de minha vida.</p><p>Ele levantou para ir ao seu camarim quando ouvimos outra batida na porta.</p><p>Harry a abriu. Léo estava parado lá, nervosamente, ao lado de sua mãe. Ele vestia um terno que era pelo menos dois tamanhos maior que o seu, emprestado, e carregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas.</p><p>"Para você. Sr.Styles." O garoto mordeu o lábio., tendo dificuldades com as expressões em inglês. "Boa sorte!"</p><p>Harry tomou as flores e o agradeceu como se aquele fosse o melhor presente que recebeu em sua vida.</p><p>Nós os demos uma pequena tour pelo camarim e ele andou pelo lugar completamente maravilhado. O deixei sentar em minha penteadeira. Ele examinou sua imagem refletida no espelho, cantarolando e passando pó em seu nariz, fingindo que era um bailarino profissional prestes a subir ao palco.</p><p>Se você não soubesse o que lhe aconteceu, Léo parecia um jovem perfeitamente feliz. Mas se olhasse de perto aquela beleza toda se desfaria e escureceria sob um forte ceticismo. Eu vi o mesmo olhar em Harry quando voltou de Paris anos atrás, eu apenas não entendia o que estava vendo naquela época. Eles eram como uma pintura que mudava de sentido de acordo com seu ponto de vista.</p><p>A mãe de Léo nunca tirava seus olhos dele, nem mesmo por um segundo. O garoto não conseguia se mover um centímetro sem que ela organizasse sua gravata ou seus cabelos.</p><p>Harry os observava de longe. Ele ficou longe de sua mãe por anos, seu segredo criou uma cratera entre eles. Agora que ela sabia a verdade ele lentamente se aproximava e a puxava de volta para sua vida. Ela estaria no show hoje.</p><p>Outro aviso soou no sistema interno. "Bailarinos em seus lugares." Harry precisava se arrumar.</p><p>Ele bagunçou os cabelos de Léo. "Melhor irem para seus lugares. Não vão querer perder a cena de abertura com Louis. É minha favorita!"</p><p>Coloquei um braço sobre seus ombros. "Sério? A minha preferida é nossa batalha no quarto ato."</p><p>"Batalha!" Léo tomou a mão de sua mãe e a puxou para fora do camarim, completamente animado.</p><p>Harry se virou e me beijou. "Te vejo lá fora."</p><p>O mandei uma piscadela. "Boa sorte, Sr. Styles."</p><p>Encontrei cisnes e camponeses conversando animados nos corredores. Alonguei meu pescoço, ombros e tornozelos.</p><p>A audiência não costumava ser tão barulhenta. A casa estava cheia por causa da estreia de Harry em palcos londrinos. Os bailarinos estavam animados com os nomes conhecidos na plateia, mas eu os ignorei. Já estava nervoso o suficiente sem saber que a porra da rainha estava lá fora.</p><p>As luzes foram apagadas. Ouvi Niall entrar em posição em frente à orquestra. A audiência o aplaudiu. Lentamente, a musica começou.</p><p>O diretor de palco estava falando em seu walkie-talkie e nos colocando em posição. Fiquei atrás de uma longa fila de bailarinos de apoio. A primeira cena era o aniversário do Príncipe Siegfried no palácio.</p><p>Com minha visão periférica vi Harry ao lado do palco, em sua fantasia.</p><p>Coloquei uma mão sobre meu coração.</p><p>Ele estava lindo.</p><p>Suas asas eram majestosas, curvando sobre seus ombros e caindo até o chão. As penas de corvo se expandiam quando ele abria os braços e se dobravam bem atrás de si quando seus braços estavam abaixados. Uma faixa de maquiagem preta pintada sobre seus olhos como uma mascara e ele usava um collant preto com penas negras em seu peitoral.</p><p>Corri de onde estava até ele.</p><p>O diretor de palco estava gritando silenciosamente para que eu voltasse até minha posição, mas eu tinha que alar com Harry uma ultima vez antes do ballet começar.</p><p>"Suas asas!" Meus dedos correram pelas penas. Você parece com um pássaro de verdade."</p><p>"Um pássaro incapaz de voar."</p><p>"Não." Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Você voará por mais uma noite."</p><p>Ele contraiu seu rosto em determinação.</p><p>Ouvi minha chamada e pulei de volta ao palco. A montagem dos cenários era muito a frente de uma produção mainstream. O fundo estava pintado no estilo impressionista que Harry admirava. Em vez de peças de palco comuns, Harry conseguiu painéis sobrepostos feito de treliça que mostrariam trepadeiras em um pátio, folhagens em uma floresta ou janelas do palácio dependendo da cena.</p><p>Meu primeiro solo ocorreu como deveria. Era uma daquelas noites magicas em que tudo se encaixava como mágica: Minha técnica e a coreografia de Harry. Todos os bailarinos sabiam o que faziam e se divertiam enquanto faziam. A entrada das pajens e o pas de trois receberam aplausos do publico. Bailarinos de apoio, inclusive Zayn, dançavam ao meu redor com cálices dourados em mãos, animadamente celebrando o aniversario do príncipe.</p><p>Ao fim do primeiro ato Siegfried recebe a noticia de que precisa escolher uma esposa. Devastado por não poder se casar por amor, ele decide ir caçar e persegue um bando de cisnes. Peguei minha besta nos bastidores e segui.</p><p>A iluminação mudou do vermelho e laranja do palácio para o verde e azul claro da floresta encantada.</p><p>Odette, por Gigi, entra no segundo ato e é uma maravilha técnica. Em vez de interpretar o papel com vulnerabilidade, ela o dançava com força e calma. Era sempre criticada pelos críticos europeus por sua musculatura, mas seu corpo era o que a dava momentos de poder e controle. Ela era uma parceira forte e ficávamos bem juntos, mas tinhas a química romântica de um irmão e sua irmã mais velha e mandona.</p><p>Harry entrou ao som de Allegro Vivo de Tchaikovsky.</p><p>Nossos olhos se encontraram.</p><p>Juntos éramos elétricos. Não conseguiriam nos enxergar por nada que não amantes. Dançávamos e a audiência veio conosco. Não estávamos no palco. Estávamos de volta em nosso quarto da escola, duas crianças loucas, loucas uma pela outra, girando e saltando, tendo o melhor momento de nossas vidas.</p><p>Eu tinha que ficar me lembrando que ele era meu inimigo. Eu não estava apaixonado por aquele feiticeiro do mal! Estava apaixonado pela rainha cines Odette! Ainda que Von Rothbart estivesse tão lindo ao bater suas asas... Sorri e mirei minha besta a ele.</p><p>Odette interviu. Se Siegfried matasse Von Rothbart o feitiço que a assolava seria irreversível. Ninguém sabia o motivo de Von Rothbart ter enfeitiçado as belas aias, as transformando em cisnes, mas como dizia folclore o "lago dos cisnes" tinha sido formado pelas lagrimas de seus pais.</p><p>Harry viu sua mãe entre o publico. Seus olhos brilharam para a plateia entre a escuridão.</p><p>O terceiro ato era a vez de Eleanor brilhar. O pas de deus do Cisne Negro era um dos mais populares do ballet e Eleanor era a favorita do publico. Ao contrario de Gigi, ela tinha um corpo tradicional de bailarina, mas sua teatralidade era decisivamente não tradicional. Ela era diabolicamente brincalhona para seu papel, piscando e soprando beijos para a audiência. Enquanto o corpo de Gigi era duro como gelo em meus braços, o de Eleanor era liquido. Ela escorregava para dentro e fora de meus braços como agua correndo por meus dedos.</p><p>Durante o quarto ato, depois do entr'axte e a danse des petit cygnes, Gigi e eu, e todos os bailarinos de apoio, deixamos o palco para que Harry pudesse performar seu solo.</p><p>Prendi minha respiração.</p><p>Todos os bailarinos da produção se amontoaram nas coxias para assisti-lo. Alguns animados e outros de luto. Gigi e Eleanor tinham seus braços atados ao redor da outra. Zayn colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro.</p><p>Aquele era o fim de uma era e estávamos todos prestes a sermos testemunhas de um fato histórico.</p><p>Harry dava longos saltos sem esforço algum, tão delicado e suave que seus pés pareciam flutuar sobre o chão. Ele ia do cabriolé a um saut de basque, suas asas batendo aos seus lados. Niall o olhava da orquestra, maravilhado. Enquanto Harry dava giro atrás de giro, não parecia que estivesse dançando com a musica, mas sim que a musica estivesse vindo dele. Não sabia se meus sensos estavam brincando comigo ou seu eu estava mesmo presenciando um milagre divino. Ele passou por mim, seus olhos verdes triunfantes. Houve uma batina na musica e ele se recompôs. Eu sabia o que estava por vir e senti uma lagrima escorrer por minha bochecha. Harry correu pelo palco e se lançou e um grand jeté. Ele se pôs no ar e abriu suas longas asas negras.</p><p>Ele estava voando.</p><p>Todos da plateia se colocaram de pé e o aplaudiram até que o chão tremesse sob nós.</p><p>Limpei meus olhos.</p><p>Agora era o momento e que nós dois aguardávamos e temíamos. Me juntei a ele no palco para nossa batalha.A musica se intensificou.</p><p>Voltas eram socos e saltos eram chutes, mais rápido e afiados do que nos ensaios. Enlaçamos nossos braços e ele fz um movimento de tesoura no ar, ele deveria me dar suporta para que fizesse o mesmo, mas em vez disso me jogou ao chão.</p><p>Ele estava mesmo lutando comigo.</p><p>A musica aumentou de novo e o rondei, respirando pesado.</p><p>Aproximei-me dele, mas ele escapou. O persegui pelo palco até que ele estivesse sobre a borda, sem fôlego e sem ter para onde correr.</p><p>Eu não queria fazer aquilo.</p><p>Eu queria reescrever a história. Eu queria que Von Rothbart vivesse e voasse alto para sempre!</p><p>Me pus atrás dele. "Desculpa." Sussurrei.</p><p>Ele abaixou sua cabeça.</p><p>Corri meus dedos por suas asas negras macias e em uma explosão de violência, arranquei a asas de suas costas.</p><p>Léo ficou de pé na primeira fila. "Non!" Choramingou.</p><p>Harry caiu sobre seus joelhos.</p><p>Segurei suas asas sobre minha cabeça como um troféu.</p><p>Harry deitado no chão frio do palco deixou que seus olhos se fechassem.</p><p>Von Rothbart estava morto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. ACT IV: CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As cortinas caíram e Harry desapareceu.</p><p>Assim como o feiticeiro Von Rothbart ele desapareceu na fumaça.</p><p>Eu sabia que algo estava errado no momento em que ele fez sua ultima reverencia. Caiu sobre um joelho, mão sobre o peito e se recusava a olhar para a plateia, se recusava a aceitar que tinha acabado.</p><p>Não o vi nos bastidores. Vaguei pelos camarins enquanto bailarinos recebiam buquês e abriam champanhes, seu suor e maquiagem derretendo esfregando contra meu rosto quando beijávamos nossas bochechas e nos parabenizávamos.</p><p>O camarim de Harry estava vazio, mas encontrei sua fantasia bem dobrada sobre o encosto de sua cadeira.</p><p>Olhei dentro dos estúdios. Todos vazios.</p><p>Podia ouvir todos fazendo planos para se encontrarem-no Lowlander.</p><p>Troquei de roupas e vesti meu terno. Será que ele foi ao pub entes de todos?</p><p>Autografei alguns programas no átrio e apertei mãos de alguns patronos mais renomados antes de me afastar.</p><p>O nome de Harry voava pelo ar como música. Um grupo de críticos de Londres se dispunha em um circulo ao lado do bar discutindo o ballet. Não importa o quão bom tivesse sido, esses escritores sempre conseguiam encontrar um detalhe para atacar ferozmente e deixar em pedacinhos. Era como um grupo de velociraptors que usavam ternos e vestidos de gala. Porém, nesta noite eles elogiavam sobre todos os detalhes e não era segredo que Harry fosse a mente brilhante por trás de tudo.</p><p>No caminho até a porta esbarrei com Jeffrey. Ele vestia um smoking, seus cabelos platinados penteados para trás.</p><p>"Desculpe." Falei. "Estou procurando por Harry."</p><p>Jeffrey cruzou seus braços. "Isso deveria me incomodar? Bem, não funcionou. Já te superei, Louis. Estou namorando." Apontou para um bailarino de apoio que vestia um smoking idêntico ao seu.</p><p>"Jeffrey, eu preciso mesmo ir."</p><p>Teatralmente, jogou sua cabeça para o lado. "O show foi bom, hoje. Harry foi decente, embora eu e Winston tenhamos achada a performance meio exagerada, não foi, Winston?"</p><p>"tô indo."</p><p>"Espera!" Seus olhos azuis claros brilharam com veneno. "Eu tenho fofocas."</p><p>Ugh. E quando ele não tinha?</p><p>"Eu já disse, pare de ficar espalhando rumores!"</p><p>Ele não conseguia se segurar. "Kenneth está sendo forçado a se retirar. Ele vai ganhar muito, mas a companhia que ele fora até o fim da próxima temporada."</p><p>Levei minhas mãos a meus quadris. "E quem exatamente te contou isso?"</p><p>"Só meio que todo mundo. O conselho acha que Kenneth gerenciou mal Maurice, Liam, Beauchamp e toda aquela historia com Harry. Vão escolher alguém novo no mês que vem."</p><p>Seu informante não soava errado, mas eu também não estava pronto para acreditar nisso. Eles demitiriam Kenneth tão pouco depois de Beauchamp ser extraditado para a França? Era uma imagem ruim, e além do mais quem gerenciaria a companhia?</p><p>Harry não estava no Lowlander.</p><p>Niall, Gigi, Zayn e Eleanor pegaram uma mesa nos fundos do pub escuro. Acenaram para mim. Conversavam animadamente sobre a grande visão de Harry e como seu ultimo solo foi revolucionário, mas nenhum deles o tinha visto desde então. Ele era tudo que todos falavam sobre e mesmo assim ninguém estava preocupado com ele. Acho que é isso que significa criar uma arte grandiosa: ele criou algo maior que si mesmo.</p><p>Os avisei que precisava encontrar Harry e saí.</p><p>Estive cercado de pessoas durante toda a noite e agora estava completamente sozinho andando pelas ruas de Londres com minhas mãos em meus bolsos. Virei na esquina de nosso prédio. A noite, pela primeira vez, estava clara. O Tâmisa parado e reluzente. Nosso apartamento estava vazio. Onde ele poderia estar? Eu tinha levado cerca de metade de minha mobília para seu apartamento, a maior parte ainda dentro de caixas. Peguei uma foto emoldurada de nós dois da mesa ao lado do sofá. Tínhamos quinze anos, uma das poucas que tinha guardado.</p><p>Sabia onde o encontrar.</p><p>Peguei um taxi até a Royal Ballet School. No segundo em que pisei no campus fui atingido por uma onda de nostalgia. O lugar estava tão diferente, mas ainda assim continuava o mesmo. Tudo parecia menor, mas isso seria impossível. Não, eu quem cresci. Os quadros de avisos e caminhos iluminados davam o ar de instituição de aprendizado ao lugar quando eu lembrava daquilo como um palácio e os alunos seus cavaleiros e rainhas.</p><p>Harry estava no salão encostado contra uma parede de pedras, parecendo um homem da nobreza usando uma camiseta abotoada até o pescoço e mangas plissadas.</p><p>Ele bateu no vidro de nosso antigo estúdio. "Tá trancada." Falou.</p><p>Harry não usava seu casaco. Tirei o meu e tentei coloca-lo sobre seus ombros, mas ele me afastou.</p><p>"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei.</p><p>Desviou o olhar, magoado.</p><p>"Você tá irritado comigo?"</p><p>"Você arrancou minhas asas."</p><p>Suspirei.</p><p>Harry não era o que se pode chamar de uma pessoa racional. Ele tinha sua própria logica emocional que corria como um relógio de outro fuzo horário. Uma vez, quando estávamos no colégio, ele não falou comigo por uma semana inteira por eu ter sido maldoso com ele em um sonho que teve.</p><p>"Sinto muito por ter arrancado suas asas."</p><p>Ele balançou a trava da janela fechada. Ele estava desesperado para entrar, como se ao voltar ao lugar onde tudo começou ele poderia mudar seu destino. Mas assim como o passado, o estúdio nos era inacessível. Parei ao seu lado e nós dois olhamos para dentro. Estava escuro. Apenas conseguíamos formar imagens destorcidas como a barra na parede ao lado.</p><p>Harry apontou. "Foi ali onde ele me escolheu. Beauchamp. Foi ali onde ele me escolheu para ir à Paris." Bateu no vidro, derrotado pelo destino.</p><p>Coloquei meu braço ao seu redor. "não, foi ali onde eu te escolhi! Não lembra? Foi ali que você estava quando te vi pela primeira vez. Você estava no meu lugar, vestindo aquelas calças horríveis e então pensei "eu vou fazer desse garoto meu.'"</p><p>"Você não pensou isso!" Fungou.</p><p>"Sim, pensei! Por que acha que fiquei esperando por você depois da aula? Por que acha que te chamei para meu quarto?"</p><p>"Você só tava sendo legal."</p><p>"eu não sou legal a esse ponto."</p><p>Harry virou para esconder seu sorriso.</p><p>"Você era cheio de cachinhos e fofo! Oh meu deus, eu passei a te adorar no momento em que pus meus olhos sobre você!"</p><p>Eu o estava envergonhando. Harry tentou se afastar, mas peguei sua mão e o guiei até um banco no pátio.</p><p>"Quer saber o que mais? Você era um bailarino terrível! O pior! E isso me fazia te amar ainda mais."</p><p>Ele riu e colocou as mãos sobre seu colo. "Então, você não tá triste que não tá mais namorando um bailarino famoso?"</p><p>Balancei minha mão no ar. "Não me apaixonei por um bailarino famoso. Me apaixonei por um garoto de cabelos cacheados que não conseguia fazer um grand plié."</p><p>Harry enlaçou seu braço ao meu. "Obrigado, Louis."</p><p>"Vamos para casa."</p><p>No taxi conversamos sobre a apresentação. O contei como os críticos estavam comentando sobre sua dança, mas sobre tudo sobre sua interpretação desafiadora de O Lago dos Cisnes.</p><p>Harry estava contente com isso, embora não estivesse surpreso. Ele não me pediu por mais detalhes. Em vez disso descansou sua cabeça sobre meu peitoral e disse "Me conta de novo a história de como você me escolheu."</p><p>Tirei os cachos de sua testa e o contei a historia mais uma vez, começando do inicio. Eu o contaria aquela historia quantas vezes ele precisasse ouvir.</p><p>A penumbra cobria nosso apartamento, com apenas rastros de luz nas paredes, vindos dos carros que passavam lá fora. Tomei sua mão e fomos para nosso quarto.</p><p>O ajudei a tirar suas roupas. Ele vestia uma blusa italiana com um zilhão de botões e calças plissadas que inexplicavelmente tinha zíper na lateral. Desfiz os botões pequeninos ao longo de seu peitoral e então desfiz as abotoaduras. Escorreguei a blusa por seus braços e beijei seu pescoço. Normalmente, um gesto como esse era o suficiente para fazê-lo me jogar na cama e me foder até que estivesse a beira da morte. Ele estava diferente naquela noite. Esperou pacientemente que eu continuasse a despi-lo. Desabotoei suas calças e o olhei enquanto ele as livrava de seus tornozelos.</p><p>Ele continuava esperando.</p><p>Olhei seu corpo e escorreguei suas boxers por suas coxas esguias.</p><p>Harry virou lentamente. Abaixou sua cabeça como fez sob o palco mais cedo naquela noite. Beijei a pele branca e suave de suas costas onde antes suas asas estavam presas.</p><p>Ele subiu na cama, nu sob seus joelhos e mãos.</p><p>Ele queria.</p><p>Era hora.</p><p>Tentei agir como se não estivesse pensando sobre aquele momento todos os dias há semanas, mas sem esperanças. Tirei minha camisa, calças e cueca sem o mesmo cuidado que dei às roupas de Harry e as joguei de lado. O segui para a cama com um homem possuído.</p><p>Estava ansioso para tocá-lo. Eu admirava seu corpo, enfeitiçado. Ele estava perfeitamente exposto, se oferecendo a mim como um presente.</p><p>Me olhou por cima de seu ombro, desesperado. "Tenha-me."</p><p>"Não tem que ser assim."</p><p>"Eu não sei nenhuma outra forma!"</p><p>Gentilmente, o guiei para ficar sobre suas costas. "Deixa eu te ensinar."</p><p>O ajeitei, minhas coxas pesadas sobre as suas esguias. Meu peitoral pressionado sobre o seu, o beijei. Lábios relaxados e húmidos, ele deixou minha língua preencher sua boca.</p><p>Ele sentia minha excitação contra sua perna e abriu suas pernas sob mim. "Estou pronto."</p><p>"Eu não."</p><p>Harry merecia alguém que iria devagar e tomaria conta dele e se importaria com seu prazer.</p><p>Meu olhar caiu sobre seu corpo ágil, quebrado, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, o corpo que o trouxe tanta dor e tanta alegria aos outros.</p><p>O corpo que sacrificou por mim.</p><p>Com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, beijei sua bochecha. Meus lábios passavam por seu esterno até a pele de sua barriga.</p><p>Ergueu suas mãos como se não soubesse como elas funcionariam naquele contexto. Então correu seus dedos por meus cabelos.</p><p>Arrastei meu nariz pelo osso parente de seu quadril, minha boca perto de outra parte sensível dele fez seu peito subir e descer rapidamente.</p><p>Coloquei meus braços por baixo de suas pernas e o puxei para mim. Ele lambeu seus lábios em antecipação. Enfiei meu rosto entre suas pernas, sentindo a suavidade de seu corpo. Beijei seu membro e voltei a aspirar sua pele.</p><p>Isso tudo o confundia e dava prazer. "Louis!"</p><p>Beijei se membro mais uma vez e ele colocou sua mão em minha cabeça. Eu amava o atiçar, mas não esta noite. Tomei-o por completo em minha boca e ele jogou seus braços para os lados em estase.</p><p>"Meu deus!"</p><p>Senti meu próprio desejo remoendo em mim.</p><p>O tirei de minha boca e desci para sua entrada.</p><p>Ele engasgou. "Estou pronto."</p><p>O olhei ao beijar sua coxa. "Não, não está. Você continua tenso."</p><p>"Eu não ligo se doer."</p><p>"Mas eu ligo."</p><p>Coloquei meus lábios em sua entrada mais uma vez. Ele amava quando eu fazia isso, mas tinha vergonha de admitir que amava aquilo, o quer era extremamente fofo. Eu não conseguia resistir. Queria fazer todas as coisas que ele mais gostava.</p><p>Lambi-o e o beijei até que ele se abrisse para mim como uma flor.</p><p>De joelhos entre suas pernas, o examinei, suas bochechas rosadas, seus cabelos jogados no travesseiro.</p><p>Hesitei. Eu não queria ser mais uma pessoa em sua vida que se satisfazia com ele. Se ele não gostasse eu sabia que não me contaria. Ficaria com aquilo para si, em seu baú de memórias dolorosas.</p><p>Harry sentou. Colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me guiou até si. Foi então que me dei conta de que aquilo não era uma decisão minha. Era sua decisão e se eu não respeitasse aquilo então não seria nada diferente daqueles homens que ignoraram o que ele queria.</p><p>No criado-mudo peguei o lubrificante e comecei a cobrir sua entrada pequenina. Quando estava prestes a prepara-lo com meus dedos, fui impedido por ele.</p><p>"Não, não quero suas mãos. Quero... você."</p><p>"Eu vou te machucar."</p><p>"Não vai. Confio em você."</p><p>Ele tinha mais fé em mim que eu mesmo. Apenas a ideia de estar dentro dele sem preparação me fazia tremer.</p><p>Enlacei nossos dedos e pressionei nossas mãos contra o colchão.</p><p>Harry olhou meu corpo, seus joelhos dobrados, tão inocente quanto era sedutor.</p><p>Empurrei-me para dentro dele e perdi o que me sobrava de sanidade.</p><p>Ele me dava uma sensação tão boa. Tão apertado. Tão delicado. Tão tudo de tudo que eu sempre quis.</p><p>Seus lábios cheios se abriram.</p><p>"Oh, Harry."</p><p>Ele era tão apertado que eu não conseguiria me mover sem machuca-lo. Mas eu precisava me mexer, precisava de mais dele. Soltei suas mãos e separei suas pernas.</p><p>Seus olhos abriram.</p><p>"posso ir mais fundo?" Suspirei desesperado.</p><p>"Fundo." Respirou. "Eu quero."</p><p>Com muito, muito cuidado adentrei. E queria tanto me impulsionar para dentro dele que estava suando. Eu sabia que ele me deixaria fazer o que quisesse, mas o que eu queria mais que tudo era que ele se sentisse bem.</p><p>Quando nossos corpos se colidiram minha testa suada caiu sobre seu peitoral.</p><p>Senti seus dedos escalando minhas costas. Olhei para cima. Temia me deparar com pânico ou apatia.</p><p>Vi desejo.</p><p>"Beije-me." Ele choramingou.</p><p>Meus lábios tomaram os seus.</p><p>Impulsionei-me para dentro dele.</p><p>Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ele suspirou como um anjo.</p><p>Meu anjo das asas negas.</p><p>Movimentei meus quadris, mexendo dentro dele lenta e profundamente. Ele estava sobrecarregado e com suas unhas em minhas costas.</p><p>Ele tinha lagrimas em seus olhos. Não saberia dizer se eram lagrimas de tristeza, prazer ou os dois. Sabia que tinha de deixar que sentisse o que quer que esteja sentindo, mas ele precisava o que eu também estava sentindo: amor. Como em uma oração, murmurei "Eu te amo, Harry. Você é tudo pra mim. Meu lindo Lysander. Meu menino precioso..."</p><p>Ele era o timo de amante silencioso, mas com cada gemido delicado, cada choramingo, me faziam tremer com uma tempestade.</p><p>Eu estava perto. Nós estávamos perto.</p><p>Parei e saí de dentro dele.</p><p>"Por que você parou?"</p><p>Virei-o de lado. "Quero ter abraçar quando viermos."</p><p>"Oh." Ele sorriu envergonhado.</p><p>O abracei por trás. Ele tomou minha mão e a segurou sobre seu coração. Beijei sua nuca, seus cachos escuros revestidos em suor.</p><p>Penetrei-o mais uma vez. Ele engasgou com a nova sensação.</p><p>Agora eu conseguiria ir mais fundo livremente naquela posição, assim como ele queria que eu fizesse. Ele ergueu sua cabeça, lábios vermelhos como cerejas, cílios batendo pesadamente sobre suas bochechas ruborizadas. Ele era tudo que eu imaginava que serie e mais. Eu nunca tinha contado a ele minha fantasia, mas essa era ela. Era Harry me dando aquele olhar enquanto eu estava dentro dele.</p><p>O segurei com força contra meu peitoral. Balançando-nos juntos na cama, seus gemidos baixinhos de tornando cada vez mais urgentes. Diminui a intensidade para prolongar seu prazer, mas era bom demais para ele nesta posição. Ele adorava que eu estivesse indo tão fundo e amava ser abraçado. Ele precisava de alívio.</p><p>Penetrei o mais fundo que consegui e ele gozou com um engasgo no fundo de sua garganta. "Louis!"</p><p>Seu gemidinho foi demais para mim. Derramei-me dentro dele em total e completa adoração. Era como se todo meu amor por ele tivesse explodido como uma supernova. Eu estava em estilhaços no sentido mais maravilhoso possível.</p><p>Precisei de vários minutos para me recompor. Tremulo, olhei para Harry. Seus olhos estavam fechados e respirava contra seu travesseiro.</p><p>Desgrudei meu corpo do seu e ele ficou de costas. Ainda sem olhar para mim. Geralmente ele parecia um pavão depois do sexo. Desta vez ele estava diferente, mais delicado e sem saber o que fazer de si.</p><p>Eventualmente ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou do travesseiro. "Eu sou seu agora?"</p><p>Assenti. "Como se sente?"</p><p>"Cansado." Respondeu, dando um sorriso de covinhas. "Ser seu é exaustivo."</p><p>Tomei seu corpo nu e dolorido, suas pernas longas cruzadas em seus tornozelos.</p><p>"oh, Harold. Você não sabe o que está falando. Eu nem comecei ainda."</p><p>Ele riu e me puxou para mais perto de si. Eu temia que ele voltasse para aquele canto obscuro de seu coração depois que fizéssemos isso, mas ele brilhava.</p><p>"Eu gostei." Sussurrou, mesmo que estivéssemos completamente sozinhos. "Não ache que desse para ser assim."</p><p>"Dá sim, Harry. É como deveria ser. Você merece todo o prazer do mundo!"</p><p>Enrolou seus dedos longos em meu punho. "Eu só quero você m dando prazer. Eu sou seu, lembre disso."</p><p>Meu peito pesou. Eu o queria novamente. Merda.</p><p>Seu aperto era fraco. Piscou preguiçoso para mim. Ele estava tão cansado. Estiquei-me para puxar a coberta sobre nós, mas eu o tinha deixado uma bagunça, e por mais sensual que fosse não poderia o deixar daquele jeito.</p><p>Fui ao banheiro de cerâmica azul, me lavei rapidamente e o levei uma toalha humedecida.</p><p>Ele ativou o alarme para mim. Eu teria um evento pela manhã do dia seguinte e teria de estar no teatro logo cedo. Harry não tinha nada para fazer. Aquele seria o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida.</p><p>Passou um dedo sobre a cicatriz em seu joelho. "Nijinsky enlouqueceu quando parou de dançar. Você acha que eu também vou enlouquecer?"</p><p>"Meu senhor, Harry! Sete anos como bailarino e ainda não sabe nada sobre Nijinsky! Ele não enlouqueceu por parar de dançar. Ele ficou louco por ter sido separado de seu amanta, Sergei Diaghilev. Eu nunca vou deixar você me largar, então não tem com o que se preocupar."</p><p>Franziu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>Limpou-se com a toalha e a jogou de lado. Puxei a coberta sobre nós e o abracei pela cintura. Fiquei acordado. Eu sempre esperava que ele adormecesse primeiro, pois sabia que ele não gostava de ficar só com seus pensamentos.</p><p>"Conte-me mais uma vez." Bocejou. "A história de como me escolheu."</p><p>Afaguei seus cabelos. "Eu estava atrasado para a aula, passei pela porta do estúdio e lá estava você, no meu lugar, usando aquela calça estranha que chegava aos seus pés com seus cachos e olhos verdes, e eu disse para mim 'esse garoto vai ser meu...'"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. CURTAIN CALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dois meses depois...</p><p>Estava só em nosso apartamento. Harry tinha saído para correr. Eu queria ter ido com ele, mas por algum mistério ele preferia ir sozinho.</p><p>Sabia que ele passaria no escritório de sua editora para pegar os modelos de paginas para seu livro. De certo que eu poderia ter ido junto. Não era sempre que tínhamos dias de folga, especialmente Harry que agora ocupava uma nova posição na companhia. Eu esperava que passássemos a noite toda juntos. Mas em vez disso organizei o apartamento e comecei a preparar o jantar.</p><p>Às seis e meia ouvi chaves na porta.</p><p>Ele entrou e imediatamente soube por que tinha me deixado em você.</p><p>"Seus cabelos."</p><p>Ele sorriu. "Gostou?"</p><p>Seus cabelos estavam na altura de suas orelhas, bagunçado atrás e ondulado em cima. Seus cachos tinham sumido.</p><p>"Seus cachos."</p><p>Harry largou suas chaves na ilha da cozinha e ficou de frente a mim. "Você tá chorando?"</p><p>"Não!" Sim. "Por que não me contou?"</p><p>"Porque eu sabia que você ia dar um pití."</p><p>"Eu não tô dando um pití!" Gritei. "Eu só não tava preparado!"</p><p>"Achei que fosse ficar mais apropriado no trabalho. Quero ser levado a serio." Sentou no sofá. "Venha aqui. Toque nele."</p><p>Aproximei-me hesitante, como se ele fosse um animal. Me pus entre seus joelhos e coloquei minha mão em sua cabeça.</p><p>Olhou para mim. "E então?"</p><p>"Okay, você tá bonito."</p><p>Harry procurou dentro de sua bolsa carteiro e puxou seu manuscrito de lá para a mesa de centro. Seu livro sobre O lago dos Cisnes estaria sendo publicado pela Imprensa da Universidade de Cambridge, uma editora acadêmica. Ele tinha muito interesse em editoras comerciais, mas todas elas queriam que ele escrevesse um memoir*, o que ele se recusava a fazer.</p><p>Eu achava que um memoir seria ótimo.</p><p>"Você deveria considerar o memoir como seu próximo livro."</p><p>Ele folheava as paginas soltas d manuscrito.</p><p>"Sobre o que eu escreveria? O mundo inteiro já sabe dos meus segredos mais obscuros."</p><p>"Você poderia escrever sobre mim! Sobre como sou o amor da sua vida!"</p><p>"Talvez você devesse escrever um livro."</p><p>Ponderei. Não era uma má ideia...</p><p>Assim como suas palestras sobre Tchaikovsky, seu livro tinha quinhentas paginas. Como seu namorado engajado eu tinha de ler todo o manuscrito mesmo que eu só compreendesse dez por cento de tudo aquilo. O que não me impedia de me gabar para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir sobre meu namorado ser um autor brilhante!</p><p>Harry era meticuloso com a publicação como era com os ballets que performava. Estava envolvido em cada detalhe do processo, da capa ao layout, até a tipografia, tipo de papel e folhagem.</p><p>Esse era o produto final que seria posto em produção. Harry queria dar uma ultima olhada para se assegurar de que nem uma virgula sequer estivesse fora do lugar.</p><p>Cuidadosamente, abri na pagina da dedicatória:</p><p>Para Hans Faust</p><p>Marcus Aurelius disse "A arte de viver é mais como uma luta do que uma dança."</p><p>Eu lutarei por nós dois.</p><p>A tese de Harry se baseava na ideia das cartas pessoais de Tchaikovsky davam uma ideia maior do que era o libreto. As cartas, que Harry traduziu do russo, eram sobre o isolamento e solidão de Tchaikovsky enquanto compunha. De vários modos o livro em si era uma carta a Hans.</p><p>Harry passou seus dedos pelo nome de Hans. "Você acha que dá pra sentir a falta de alguém que nunca conheceu?"</p><p>"Acho que pode sentir falta do que sentiu ao saber que eles estavam por aí."</p><p>"Sinto que ele me entendia."</p><p>Isso era um tópico sensível para nós dois. Não importava o quão próximo eu e Harry fossemos, eu nunca entenderia de verdade o que lhe passou.</p><p>"Você te Léo. Falou com ele depois que entrou na RBS?"</p><p>Depois que Beauchamp foi preso na França, Léo foi expulso da academia francesa. Harry não aguentava a ideia de que o garoto tivesse de sofrer mais do que já tinha sofrido e se ofereceu para bancar sua educação, quarto e passagem para estudar dança em Londres. Sua mãe concordou.</p><p>Harry tirou o celular do bolço. "Sim. A gente tem que marcar um dia para nos encontrarmos, mas ele está se divertindo muito com os novos amigos. O inglês dele tá muito bom agora. Ele já tem uma namorada!"</p><p>"Maldito sedutor."</p><p>O sol começava a se por, sumindo atrás do Parlamento como uma gota de tinta. Tínhamos a noite toda a nossa frente, voltar ao trabalho era a primeira coisa que faríamos ao nascer do sol.</p><p>"Você gostou mesmo do meu cabelo?" Perguntou com seu braço esticado atrás de mim no sofá.</p><p>Sentei sobre sua coxa e me aproximei para olhar melhor. O corte definia seu maxilar e fazia ser rosto parecer maior, mais masculino e maduro. "É bastante..." Procurei pela melhor palavra. "Conservador."</p><p>Ele riu. "Madame Lesavauge ficaria tão orgulhosa!"</p><p>"Ele sempre te perseguia com aquela maldita tesoura!"</p><p>Estava prestes a sair de seu colo quando ele me pegou pela cintura. "Fica aqui."</p><p>Colocou suas mãos por baixo de minha camisa e a puxou por minha cabeça. Então desfez o nó em meu moletom. Harry não acreditava em preliminares. Sua idealização de sedução era dizer "eu te quero" ou se esfregar em mim assim que eu botasse um pé fora do chuveiro. Simples, porém eficaz.</p><p>Beijou meu ombro nu e com seu nariz esfregando em meu braço me pediu que virasse. Fiquei de joelhos, meus punhos afundando no encosto do sofá. Abaixou minha calça e correu seus dedos por minha carne, me dando calafrios. Virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Estava começando a gostar do novo corte.</p><p>Começou a tirar suas calças com pressa e sorri para mim. Quando ele não estava olhando me virei e belisquei suas costas.</p><p>"Louis!" Sua voz soava assassina. Apertei seus punhos, os pressionando nas almofadas.</p><p>"Você só pode me ter se conseguir se soltar."</p><p>Ele se balançava loucamente sob meu peso. Tentou, mas não conseguia. Sem fôlego, falou, "Essa não é uma luta justa. Você dança o dia todo. Eu como chocolate e te assisto."</p><p>"Então você admite. Eu sou mais forte."</p><p>"Não falei isso!"</p><p>Tencionou em meu aperto, seus músculos cada vez mais fracos com cada esforço que fazia ate que finalmente se deixou perder com um biquinho.</p><p>"Você tentou, amor." Falei brincalhão.</p><p>Olhou-me em desespero.</p><p>Então seus olhos caíram para meus lábios.</p><p>Beijei0o. Ele se submeteu a mim, seus lábios cheios quentes e molhados. Aprofundei o beijo e ele corou, abrindo suas longas pernas. Acomodei-me entre suas coxas e ele ronronou em aprovação. "Sim."</p><p>Esfreguei meu membro contra ele, que arqueou suas costas.</p><p>"Você quer tanto isso, não é?" Sussurrei.</p><p>Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu.</p><p>Soltei suas mãos e abaixei suas boxers, quando, de repente, ele me jogou no chão. Minhas costas atingindo o chão de madeira polida fazendo um barulho alto.</p><p>"Oi! Isso é trapaça!"</p><p>Harry arrancou minhas calças e cueca de meus tornozelos e abriu minhas pernas.</p><p>"Você disse que eu tinha que me soltar. Não falou como."</p><p>Ele era incorrigível! Esse maldito!</p><p>Enterrou seu rosto entre minhas pernas e lambeu minha entrada com intensidade. Gritei. Meu deus, nossa rixa tinha lhe dado ainda mais energias!</p><p>Então ele parou e fechou os olhos. "Delicadamente." Se lembrou. "Seja delicado."</p><p>Toquei seu pescoço. "Tudo bem, amor."</p><p>Colocou sua boca em mim novamente, beijando e lambendo lentamente até que eu estivesse relaxado e húmido.</p><p>"Harry." Gemi, acariciando seus cabelos curtos.</p><p>"Posso te ter agora?" Perguntou docemente.</p><p>"Sim." Respondi, embora eu o desse tudo que me pedisse.</p><p>Delicadamente, ele se colocou dentro de mim.</p><p>***</p><p>Caminhamos até o trabalho n amanhã seguinte assim como fazíamos todos os dias. Saindo pela porta da frente de nosso prédio, olhei para a campainha. Não havia mais um espaço em branco ao lado do numero do apartamento de Harry. Ele não gostava de usar nossos nomes inteiros, mas me deixou usar uma plaquinha com nossas iniciais: H.S. &amp; L.T. Até que ficava elegante.</p><p>Entrelaçamos nossas mãos e compramos café no caminho. Fazíamos uma dupla interessante: Harry em seu terno preto que passava uma imagem séria e eu de moletom com uma bolsa de ginastica cruzando meu peito.</p><p>Ao chegarmos ao teatro encontramos Liam no corredor. Ele grampeava um anuncio ao quadro de avisos, sua bengala encostada à parede ao seu lado.</p><p>"Vocês chegaram cedo!" Falou animado.</p><p>"Culpa do Harry." Gemi. "Eu poderia dormir mais umas três horas."</p><p>Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam à nossa imagem.</p><p>Depois que Kenneth foi demitido o comitê prontamente ofereceu a Harry a vaga de Diretor Artístico. Ele recusou. Não queria ficar preso em um escritório o dia todo. Odiava a parte administrativa. Queria trabalhar diretamente com os bailarinos. Falou ao comitê que apenas tomaria a posição como Coreografo Residente se a posição de Diretor Artístico fosse dada a Liam. Eles aceitaram. Todos já sabiam que Liam era mais que competente e o nome de Harry, mesmo que não fosse diretor, seria uma mão na luva para a companhia.</p><p>Harry prendeu seu braço ao de Liam. "Almoça comigo?"</p><p>"Você paga."</p><p>Harry e Liam almoçavam juntos pelo menos duas vezes por semana no escritório dele. Harry sentava a sua frente, uma perna casualmente cruzada sobre a outra enquanto jogavam ideias de um lado pro outro, as ideias vanguardistas de Harry e as tradicionais de Liam. Harry dava seu melhor para se comprometer e Liam dava seu melhor para não ter um ataque do coração.</p><p>"Creio que vocês estarão no jantar dos patronos nesta sexta?" Liam perguntou, mas era uma adirmação.</p><p>"Não perderia por nada." Respondi. "Farei vocês dois dançarem comigo."</p><p>Liam arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção a Harry. "entre o seu joelho ruim e o meu tornozelo ruim seremos as atrações do baile."</p><p>"De fato."</p><p>Harry e eu nos encaminhamos ao estúdio A. Esbarramos com Niall, que estava indo ao auditório com uma pilha de partituras sob o braço.</p><p>Cumprimentou-nos com um aceno de cabeça e passou direto na direção oposta.</p><p>"Olá, Horan. Ainda bem que te peguei." Falou Harry, o colocando contra a parede.</p><p>Niall ajeitou seus óculos de armação preta na ponte de seu nariz. "Você não me pegou. Eu preciso levar essas partituras pra minha seção de cordas."</p><p>"É exatamente sobre isso que queria falar com você! Sabe, agora que terminei meu livro sobre O Lago dos Cisnes comecei a fazer uma pesquisa por cima sobre Giselle. História interessante. Muito interessante."</p><p>"E não é mesmo?" Disse Niall, se arrastando para longe dele.</p><p>Harry bateu uma mão contra a parede, prendendo Niall como um pôster com uma tachinha. "tenho algumas ideias sobre o espaçamento de tempo que gostaria de discutir com você."</p><p>"Não."</p><p>"Você vai adorar, prometo." Arrumou a gravata de Niall e pegou uma folha de suas mãos. "Vou precisar de uma copia disso. Cheers* mate."</p><p>"Cheers." Niall estremeceu.</p><p>No estúdio estavam Zayn e Gigi. Assim como Harry, Gigi preferia começar o trabalho cedo, e assim como eu, Zayn estava dormindo em pé. Deitei-me ao seu lado, peguei um de seus fones de ouvido e juntos fechamos nossos olhos e ouvimos musica enquanto Harry guiava Gigi em seus exercícios na barra.</p><p>Gigi dançaria o papel principal como Giselle e eu faria o papel masculino principal, Albrecht. Zayn era Hilarion e Eleanor Myrtha, Rainha dos espíritos malévolos.</p><p>Eleanor se arrastou para dentro do estúdio descalça, suas sapatilhas de ponta amarradas uma a outra penduradas sobre seu ombro. Seu dia de folga não lhe foi dos mais gentis. Tinha bolsas sob os olhos e seus cabelos eram um emaranhado de tranças frouxas, mechas escuras penduradas em frente a seu rosto. O exato oposto do belo coque de Gigi.</p><p>"A rainha do submundo chegou!" Ela declarou, fazendo uma reverencia dramática.</p><p>"Bem, você certamente parece estar morta."</p><p>Ela me chutou.</p><p>Em seguida solistas e bailarinos de apoio encheram o estúdio. Todos estavam lá ao mesmo tempo, com medo demais de Harry para ousarem um atraso.</p><p>Abri o zíper de meu casaco moletom e tirei minhas calças. Estava usando leggins cinza claro. Achei que Harry poderia gostar de um alivio aos olhos.</p><p>Harry se pôs em frente ao estúdio com as mãos nas costas. Todos corremos para tomarmos nossas posições na barra. Aquecimentos deveriam ser guiados pelo tutor da academia, mas Harry, controlador como era, preferia olhar de perto todos os exercícios.</p><p>Ele bateu palmas. Tinha um anuncio a fazer antes de começarmos. "Farei uma alteração no elenco." Harry apontou para o fim do estúdio, para um dos bailarinos de apoio. Jeffrey.</p><p>Jeffrey congelou e virou para um de seus colegas. "Mas que porra, de novo não!"</p><p>Cabeça baixa, bochechas vermelhas de humilhação, ele foi até a frente do estúdio.</p><p>Harry colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. "Tom está doente. Estou lhe dando o solo no Festival de colheita do primeiro ato."</p><p>Jefrrey erguei a cabeça. "Eu? Solo? Sério? Oh meu deus. Eu não acredito. Isso é uma honra. Sempre fui um grande admirador de seu trabalho, Sr. Styles—"</p><p>Harry o interrompeu. "Não fode tudo."</p><p>"Sim, senhor." Jeffrey o saudou e voltou para a barra.</p><p>Um pouco mais tarde, durante um curto intervalo, sussurrei para Harry. "Achei que você odiasse até a alma de Jeffrey."</p><p>Olhou-me por cima de suas anotações. "ele melhorou."</p><p>"Melhorou depois que terminei com ele."</p><p>"Uma coincidência." Apertou o botão de sua caneta.</p><p>Sorri.</p><p>Harry nos colocava para trabalhar duro pelo tempo que fosse necessário, com uma atenção especial me mim e Gigi. Quando tomou a posição como coreografo residente inocentemente achei que ele me daria tratamento especial. O que aconteceu foi o exato oposto. Era bruto em suas ordens, me fazendo repetir a mesma variação varias e varias vezes. Ele na verdade se satisfazia em me fazer tremer e suar perante a ele.</p><p>"Vamos de novo!"</p><p>Gigi e eu tínhamos uma aproximação similar a dança, que era colocar a técnica a frente de tudo. Para Harry, uma técnica perfeita era o mínimo que um bailarino deveria buscar. Teatralidade era o estopim. Tínhamos que nos tornar o personagem. Eleanor tinha uma habilidade natural para isso, o que irritava Gigi.</p><p>"Você sabe quem eu sou?" Gigi gritou. "Minha dança é perfeita, Harry!"</p><p>Harry cruzou os braços. "Sua dança só será perfeita quando me fizer esquecer que você é você."</p><p>Ao fim do ensaio Harry liberou todos no estúdio, menos eu. Deveríamos ensaiar meu solo no segundo ato. Fiquei surpreso quando ele também dispensou o pianista.</p><p>"Deixe-nos a sós."</p><p>Eu sabia o que ele estava planejando. Safado.</p><p>Lentamente, comecei a puxar minhas calças.</p><p>Ele riu. "Não, Louis. Eu realmente quero ensaiar seu solo. Mas vou pegar pesado com você, então achei que seria melhor sozinhos."</p><p>Puxei minhas alças e franzi as sobrancelhas.</p><p>Sentou em uma cadeira dobrável com as costas apoiadas no espelho, segurando seu bloco de notas amarelo e caneta vermelha.</p><p>Ele achou que tinha me pego desprevenido. O que ele não sabia era que eu estava secretamente indo a aulas de atuação, trabalhando em meu solo sem que ele soubesse para lhe surpreender.</p><p>"Você vai ficar impressionado, Harry. Estou avisando."</p><p>Curvou-se para frente e apoiou o queixo em sua mão. "Mostre."</p><p>Emocionalmente, naquela cena, meu solo era complicado. Na floresta negra onde foram enterrados, os fantasmas do mal, guiados por Myrtha, forçavam qualquer homem que cruzasse seu caminho entre a meia noite e o amanhecer a dançarem até a morte. Hilarion é o primeiro a cruzar o caminho. É forçado a dançar pelos fantasmas e tem uma morte lenta. Então os fantasmas viram-se para meu personagem, Albrecht, também o sentenciando a morte.</p><p>Eu tinha que fazer a melhor coisa do mundo – dançar – parecer uma tortura.</p><p>Foquei no tormento físico de primeira, mas minha professora de atuação me fez perceber que a cena de tormento emocional era muito maior. Os fantasmas estavam me caçoando, rindo de mim, sentindo prazer em minha dor.</p><p>Dancei.</p><p>Senti a humilhação, a angustia e o medo rasgando minha carne. Meus movimentos vindos não de meu corpo, mas dessa dor. Incorporei o sofrimento da ponta de meus dedos aos traços mais delicados de meu rosto.</p><p>Quando terminei o solo olhei para Harry, crente de que ele estaria impressionado.</p><p>Seu rosto estava em suas mãos e seus ombros tremiam.</p><p>Ele estava chorando.</p><p>Corri até ele e cai em meus joelhos. "Harry, Harry! Não chora! É só uma história!"</p><p>"Não, não é."</p><p>Uma história nunca era só isso para Harry. Ele estava eternamente tentando escapar daquela floresta negra.</p><p>"Você tá certo, não é só uma história." Tomei suas mãos nas minhas e beijei-as. "Albrecht vive."</p><p>Suas lagrimas cessaram.</p><p>"Ele dança até o amanhecer e foge dos fantasmas. Indo direto para a luz."</p><p>FIM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ENCORE: ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOUIS/PASSADO</p><p>Eu queria beijar Harry desde a primeira vez que o vi. Infelizmente, eu não era o único.</p><p>Harry era daquele tipo raro de garotos que era insanamente belo, mas não se dava conta disso. Meninos e meninas poderiam ficar lhe encarando descaradamente na aula e ele simplesmente lhes daria um sorriso em retorno. Ele presumia que todos tinham as mais puras intenções, assim como ele. Mal ele sabia que eles apenas tinham uma coisa em mente, inclusive eu mesmo.</p><p>No vestiário, depois de uma aula excruciante de Madame Lesavauge, Harry tirou suas roupas e ficou apenas com seu suporte. Sua pele estava húmida e rosada. Seus cachos suados caindo sobre seus olhos quando se curvava.</p><p>Eu o observava, assim como outra pessoa.</p><p>Do outro lado do vestiário estava Rafael Casilla. Rafael e eu começamos juntos na RBS quando tínhamos onze anos, mas nunca fomos amigos. O elegante espanhol tinha seu grupinho exclusivo repleto de expatriados e outros adolescentes sem graça. Eleanor era um deles. Eles namoraram por um tempo. Rafael preferia garotas, mas ocasionalmente se envolvia com garotos se eles fossem bonitos o suficiente.</p><p>Fiquei em frente a Harry, bloqueando a vista de Rafael.</p><p>Mais tarde naquela noite eu estava no pátio, encostado contra a pedra fria do exterior da escola, fumando, quando Rafael se aproximou. O vento outonal levando as folhas caídas que voavam ao seu redor, combinando com seus olhos âmbar e casaco bico de âncora. O ofereci um de meus cigarros, mas ele puxou um de seus próprios de sua caixa dourada com suas iniciais gravadas na frente. Rafael e eu ficamos parados lá fora fumando quase todo dia, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele vinha para meu lado do pátio para puxar conversa.</p><p>Seus olhos encontraram os meus com curiosidade. "Há quanto tempo é amigo de Harry?"</p><p>Franzi meu rosto para a pergunta. "Algumas semanas. Somos colegas de quarto."</p><p>"Ele é lindo." Rafael disse, seu sotaque espanhol claro em cada vogal.</p><p>É claro que eu sabia como Harry era lindo e que todo mundo também pensava assim, mas ouvir Rafael falar em voz alta me fez entrar em pânico. Senti como se alguém tivesse encontrado meu tesouro enterrado e estava tentando roubar de mim.</p><p>"Ele tá solteiro?" Perguntou.</p><p>"Ele é uma criança!"</p><p>"Pensei que ele tivesse a nossa idade."</p><p>"Ele é, mas ele não é assim."</p><p>"Ele não gosta de garotos?"</p><p>"Ele tá focando nas aulas agora." Respondi orgulhoso.</p><p>Os lábios dele se expandiram em um sorriso. "Você quer ele só pra você."</p><p>"O quê?" Mas é claro. Ele era burro?</p><p>Rafael exalou uma nuvem de fumaça pelo canto da boca. "Eu te respeito, Louis. Mesmo, mas se você não fizer nada, eu vou."</p><p>O simples pensamento de Rafael seduzindo Harry com suas vogais estendidas e acessórios dourados me deixava fisicamente dolorido. Mas era minha culpa. Por que eu ainda não tinha feito algo?</p><p>Durante nossos tempos livros eu ajudava Harry em seus giros em um dos estúdios vazios. Ele tinha muita força em seus longos membros, mas nenhum controle sobre nenhum deles. Ele se balançava e pulava para todos os lados como fogos de artificio.</p><p>Fiquei ao seu lado e o ensinei a marcar um ponto fixo. "Você tem que se certificar de que sua cabeça seja a ultima parte de seu corpo a girar e a primeira a voltar." Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Girou seu corpo lentamente. O soltei e ele girou sua cabeça. Tomei seu rosto mais uma vez.</p><p>"Tudo certo?"</p><p>Ouvia voz de Rafael em minha mente. Se você não fizer nada, eu faço.</p><p>Piscou para mim inocentemente. Eu não consigo.</p><p>"Brilhante!" Sorri.</p><p>Não fui de muita ajuda durante o resto do treino da Harry. Ele colocava a bunda para fora em vez de mantê-la presa e aquilo era tão fofo que eu não o corrigia.</p><p>Zayn entrou no estúdio. "O que ele tá fazendo?"</p><p>"Dançando." Suspirei, sorrindo como um idiota.</p><p>Zayn apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a barra atrás de mim. "Cara, se eu dançasse assim você tirava seu chinelo e me batia."</p><p>"Você não é o Harry."</p><p>Aproximou-se e sussurrou. "Quando que você vai contar que gosta dele?"</p><p>O apocalipse estava chegando? Por que todo mundo estava me enchendo o saco por conta disso?</p><p>"Eu tô esperando pelo momento certo." Respondi rudemente.</p><p>Então Rafael apareceu. Se apoiou na entrada e aplaudiu enquanto Harry completava seu tours à la seconde.</p><p>Harry fez uma reverencia.</p><p>"Não espere demais." Zayn advertiu.</p><p>Ao longo das próximas semanas tentei e falhei ao tentar dar um aço. Impulsivamente, eu beijava as costas de Harry no banho. Eu pensei que ele poderia virar e me beijar de volta, mas ele só ficava lá parado. Então tentei beijá-lo quando estávamos assistindo um filme no nosso quarto. Ele caiu o sono.</p><p>Eu já não tinha mais esperanças.</p><p>Já tinha beijados vários garotos, mas nunca gostei de ninguém tanto quanto gostava de Harry . Não tinha ideia de como prosseguir com isso. Talvez esse fosse o problema. Harry não era um garoto qualquer, então por quê eu tava tentando beijar ele como qualquer outro? Harry tinha de ser propriamente cortejado, como um cavalheiro.</p><p>Pensei em montar um encontro. Harry nunca foi ao ballet, então essa era a escolha natural. Não poderia ser qualquer ballet. Tinha de ser especial. Sonhos De Uma Noite de Verão! Era meu preferido e estávamos estudando Balanchine naquele semestre, então Harry já estaria familiarizado. The Royal Ballet tinha acabado de começa ruma temporada de verão, mas o Birmingham Ballet tinha agendado para a temporada de inverno. Aconteceria em dois meses, o que pareciam serem séculos, mas eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito.</p><p>"Oie."</p><p>Ele remexia sua bolsa e tirou comida enrolada em um guardanapo branco que roubou da cafeteria.</p><p>"Trouxe uma outra fatia de bolo de café."</p><p>Era meu preferido. Ele lembrou.</p><p>Veio até onde eu estava sentado, colocou o bolo na mesa = e me deu um abraço. A melhor parte de ficar longe de Harry era o reencontro e ganhar um de seus abraços quentinhos.</p><p>"Sabe o que mais eu tenho? Um convite para uma festa!" Segurava uma nota escrita em papel pautado. Era só um numero de quarto, uma data e horário, mas eu sabia de quem era. Reconheci a letra cursiva das notas de amor escritas para Eleanor.</p><p>"Rafael disse que já que sou novato eu deveria ir para conhecer gente nova."</p><p>Minhas narinas inflaram.</p><p>"Quer ir comigo?" Perguntou esperançoso.</p><p>Me encostei na mesa e cruzei os braços. "Não, não gosto muito do Rafael."</p><p>"Sério? Mas ele é tão legal."</p><p>"Ele não te convidou pra ser legal." Falei, batendo meu pé debaixo da mesa.</p><p>Harry parecia genuinamente confuso. Não fazia ideia.</p><p>"Ele te acha lindo!" Explodi. "Todo mundo na escola te acha lindo!"</p><p>Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Todo mundo?"</p><p>"Eu não!" Adicionei, me arrependendo das palavras no segundo em que saíram de minha boca. O que tem de errado comigo?</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>O silencio ficou no ar entre nós. Harry pegou o pedaço de papel e dobrou em um pequeno quadrado. "Não quero ir se você não vai." Disse decidido. Mas não jogou o papel fora. O colocou de volta em seu bolso.</p><p>Fiquei estudando na mesa e Harry no beliche de cima. Quando achava que eu não estava vendo, pegava o convite de Rafael. Ele queria mesmo ir naquela festa. Ele era novato. Não tinha nenhum amigo. Aquela era a primeira festa de dormitório que era convidado para ir. Se eu fosse alguém melhor eu o diria para ir. Mas eu não era. Eu o quero todo para mim. Não falei nada.</p><p>Estava fazendo dupla com Eleanor na manhã seguinte. Respirei fundo e a ergui pela cintura. Ela era leve, mas estava tensa. Estava difícil conseguir pegá-la da forma certa.</p><p>Harry estava do outro lado do estúdio treinando um pas de deux com Gigi, que o atacou com uma serie de piqué tours. Ele caiu contra o espelho.</p><p>Segurei Eleanor com firmeza até que ela perguntou "Ouvi que Harry foi convidado para a festa do Rafael."</p><p>Meus braços tremularam. "Ele foi. E daí?"</p><p>"Então, ouvi que você o convenceu a não ir."</p><p>A derrubei.</p><p>Ela chegou ao chão com um barulho alto.</p><p>Ela levantou e bufou. "Você tá sendo egoísta."</p><p>"Eu não falei pra ele não ir! Foi decisão dele."</p><p>"Ele não vai se ele acha que você desaprova. Ele tá a fim de você!" Ela balançava seus músculos.</p><p>"Eu também tô a fim dele!" Sussurrei.</p><p>"Bem, então faça algo sobre isso!"</p><p>"Eu vou." Madame estava me observando. Ergui Eleanor mais uma vez. "Planejei um encontro dos grandes planejado para nós em dois meses."</p><p>"DOIS MESES!"</p><p>"Shhhhhhhh."</p><p>Madame veio até nós. "Sem conversa fiada!" Fez o gesto de passar o zíper na boca e voltou para corrigir Harry.</p><p>"Mas que porra." Eleanor continuou.</p><p>"Você não entende. Precisa ser especial. Sei o que tô fazendo."</p><p>"Não parece." Saiu de meu aperto. "Você vai mesmo deixar aquele menino trancado no seu quarto por dois meses até você decidir fazer alguma coisa?"</p><p>"Se ele for naquela festa o Rafael vai ficar em cima dele!" Resmunguei.</p><p>"Louis, me escuta." Segurou meus ombros. "Você tem que amar de mãos abertas."</p><p>"O que você tá falando?"</p><p>"Se você tem um pássaro e quer que ele cante para você, você não o aperta na sua mão, você abre ela e o deixar encontrar uma arvore."</p><p>"Mas e se ele voar pra longe e cantar pra outra pessoa?"</p><p>"Se Harry te ama, ele não vai voar para longe."</p><p>No vestiário, enquanto me vestia, me dei conta de que tinha esquecido de trazer um par limpo de meias. Ugh. Procurei pelo fundo da minha bolsa irritado. Harry rapidamente procurou por sua bolsa. "Aqui, eu tenho um par extra."</p><p>Ele tirou suas roupas e observei seus membros longos e pálidos e seus quadris estreitos. Ele ainda tinha vergonha de ficar nu na minha frente e dos outros meninos, o que só o deixava ainda mais bonito.</p><p>Rafael estava sentado no banco do outro lado de onde estávamos, fazendo brincadeiras com seus amigos. Tirou sua camisa pela cabeça e olhou para Harry.</p><p>"Styles! Você sobreviveu ao Quebra Nozes. Parabéns!"</p><p>Sorriu animado. "Valeu."</p><p>Então os garotos começaram a trocar cotoveladas e a compartilhar suas experiências sobre fazer dupla com Gigi.</p><p>Rafael se pôs em frente a Harry. "Quer trocar histórias de guerra na minha festa mais tarde?"</p><p>Harry pausou e cuidadosamente observou minha reação. Então virou para Rafael e disse. "Não posso, já tenho planos."</p><p>Rafael deu de ombros e Harry observou a ele e seus amigos saindo do vestiário.</p><p>Durante o almoço, Harry animadamente conversava sobre as aulas entre mordidas em seu sanduiche. Eu estava imaginando ou ele estava menos animado que o normal? Não, Eleanor estava errado. Se ele quisesse mesmo ir àquela festa, ele só iria.</p><p>Derrubei meu guardanapo e me abaixei sob a mesa para pegá-lo. Foi quando vi os tornozelos nus de Harry. Ele não tinha um par de meias sobrando na bolsa. Ele me deu seu único par.</p><p>Ao fim do dia, quando estávamos finalmente de volta ao meu quarto, ele se jogou no beliche de baixo. Abriu seu laptop para encontrar um filme que nós dois quiséssemos ver mais tarde.</p><p>Fui ao guarda-roupa e comecei a revirar minhas roupas. Puxei meu suéter preferido. Era de camurça e azul cerúleo.</p><p>Senei na borda da cama e coloquei o suéter contra o peitoral de Harry. "você deveria usar isso aqui na festa."</p><p>Ele sentou. "Pensei que você tivesse dito que a gente não ia."</p><p>Mordi meus lábios. "Nós não. Você sim."</p><p>Meu senhor Jesus, eu odiava a ideia de Harry indo para aquela festa, mas eu tinha de colocar seus desejos antes dos meus. Ele faria o mesmo por mim.</p><p>Tocou a camurça. "Por favor, vem comigo!"</p><p>"Você não fazer nenhum amigo novo comigo por perto. Vá sem mim. Se divirta." Respondi sorridente.</p><p>Me matava assisti-lo se preparar. E mesmo que estivesse indo contra cada célula no meu corpo, o ajudei a se arrumar.</p><p>Ele vestiu uma camisa de botões branca sob meu suéter, meias claras com um par de oxfords. Ajeitou seus cachos no espelho e até mesmo passou perfume. Perfume! Certo, estava começando a me arrepender de minha decisão. Talvez eu devesse mantê-lo só para mim...</p><p>Eleanor Gigi bateram na porta. "Harry! Já tá pronto?"</p><p>"Tô indo!"</p><p>Abriu a porta. Gigi o empurrou para passar e Eleanor pulou para dentro do quarto usando tamancos enormes, uma bolsa enorme pendurada em seu antebraço.</p><p>Gigi analisou minha calça moletom. "Louis, você tá uma merda."</p><p>"Eu não vou." Respondi secamente.</p><p>Eleanor piscou para Harry. "noite das garotas."</p><p>Harry se olhou uma ultima vez no espelho e arrumou seu colarinho.</p><p>"Cuidem dele." Sussurrei para Eleanor.</p><p>"Relaxa." Abriu sua bolsa, que estava cheia até a borda com pequenas garrafas de uísque e rum. Ela viu meu olhar de desespero e disse "oh, você tá falando sério."</p><p>Harry me deu um abraço rápido de despedida e os três saíram animados. Foi quando minha ansiedade atingiu seu pico. E se Harry se divertisse? Mais do que comigo? E se ele se desse conta de que ela gosta de Rafael? E se eles se beijassem?</p><p>Zayn estava em um show com Liam, então eu não tinha ninguém para me acalmar. Tentei fazer meu dever de casa. Então liguei meu Xbox. Não conseguia me concentrar. Abri a janela e fumei de uma só vez meu ultimo maço. Eram apenas dez da noite, mas apaguei todas as luzes e subi para o beliche de cima. Todas as vezes que fechava meus olhos tudo que conseguia ver era Rafael e Harry juntos. Eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, mas a coisa certa talvez significasse que Harry não me escolheria. Senti uma lagrima escorrer por meu rosto.</p><p>Menos de uma hora mais tarde ouvi a porta abrir. Harry entrou na ponta dos pés.</p><p>Sentei na cama. "Você voltou."</p><p>Ele começou a se despir, colocando meu suéter sobre a cadeira.</p><p>Nosso quarto estava frio e ele tremia vestindo apenas sua cueca de algodão. Subiu a escada para se juntar a mim na cama de cima. Ergui a coberta e ele se aninhou ao meu lado. Esfreguei seus ombros para aquecê-lo.</p><p>"Pensei que quisesse fazer novos amigos."</p><p>"Eu quero meu melhor amigo."</p><p>Meu passarinho! Ele voou de volta para mim!</p><p>Pedi que me contasse tudo em detalhes. Disse que Gigi bateu em um cara que tentou se esfregar nela e que Eleanor fez Whiskey Sour para todo mundo e fez fouettés na mesa de Rafael.</p><p>"Aconteceu outra coisa." Falou baixinho.</p><p>Conti minha respiração.</p><p>"Rafael disse que esta a fim de mim."</p><p>"E o que você disse?"</p><p>"Disse que estou a fim de outra pessoa." Harry respondeu e então ficou com vergonha e enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro.</p><p>Coloquei uma mão em suas costas nuas. Estava queimando.</p><p>Petrificados pela vergonha, ficamos lá deitados ao lado do outro, dois rapazes com corações que batem por si. Tentei imaginar como seria se não fossemos tão envergonhados. Harry não tinha experiências, mas era muito afetuoso. Ele me daria seu corpo assim como me deu tudo que era seu.</p><p>Harry se aproximou e meu estomago embrulho. Ele não me tocou. Sua mão sobre o pôster ao lado de minha cabeça.</p><p>"Ele está nos olhando." Ele disse.</p><p>Era uma foto de Alexander Beauchamp.</p><p>"Sim, acho que sim."</p><p>A imagem mostrava Beauchamp no estúdio, em pleno ar, executando um grand jeté com uma precisão inumana. Eu gostava dela, pois parecia que ele tinha parado o tempo através da plena força de vontade.</p><p>"Como foi ter assistido ele dançando?" Me perguntou.</p><p>Eu conseguiria descrever sua dança, mas era impossível descrever a sensação de assisti-lo dançar. Com cada solo e variação, Beauchamp criava uma teia que prendia sua audiência. Ao fim da apresentação ele o tinha pelo pescoço e não soltaria. Bailarinas sumiam ao seu lado e bailarinos de fundo evaporavam no ar. Ele era uma presença única que exigia atenção por completo. Eu gostava de pensar que um dia eu seria tão bom quanto ele, mas eu não conseguia imaginar ninguém conseguindo guiar uma plateia como ele fazia. Muitas vezes me perguntava quem seria o bailarino a tomar sua coroa...</p><p>Harry piscou para o teto. "Espero não estragar tudo na frente dele."</p><p>Meu pobre Harry. Ele só queria um professor que não o criticasse por uma aula inteira.</p><p>Baguncei seus cabelos.</p><p>"Você acha que ele vá ser um bom professor?"</p><p>"Acho que ele vai mudar nossas vidas." Respondi verdadeiramente.</p><p>Harry bocejou e se aninhou ao meu lado. Coloquei um braço ao seu redor e enfiei meu nariz na curva de seu pescoço. Ele ainda cheirava ao perfume que passou. O aroma se misturava sutilmente com seu cheiro natural.</p><p>Senti seu peitoral retraindo sob minha mão. Seu corpo tão macio e quente em meus braços. Queria o abraçar para sempre.</p><p>"Harry." Sussurrei. "Tenho que te contar uma coisa. Naquele dia quando falei que todo mundo te acha lindo. Bem, isso me inclui. Eu te acho lindo..." Reuni toda minha coragem. "Estou a fim de você."</p><p>Mas Harry não ouviu uma palavra d que falei.</p><p>Ele já estava dormindo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. ENCORE: TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry é uma pessoa difícil de agradar.</p><p>|Estávamos sozinhos no estúdio e eu estava agüentando uma de suas cruéis sessões. Harry estava sentado com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, comendo trufas de chocolate que ganhou de um dos bailarinos de apoio. Ele era banhado de presentes e comidinhas todos os dias. Todos na companhia tentavam ser seus favoritos.</p><p>EU estava em uma posição única. Como seu amante, eu já tinha seu favoritismo. Quando ele me levava ao limite, eu o trazia junto.</p><p>"De novo." Ele mandou. "Você tá contraindo suas escapulas quando faz o sous-sus."</p><p>Limpei o suor de minha testa. "Não to não!"</p><p>"Você tá sim."</p><p>Executei a variação mais uma vez.</p><p>"Seus braços deveriam estar em quinta depois do passe." Ele disse, mordendo outra trufa. "Oh, e estender sua perna para trás."</p><p>Fiz de novo, estendendo a perna para trás.</p><p>"Não desse tanto! Foco, Louis."</p><p>Chutei o chão de vinil em frustração. "Eu não to entendendo o que você tá dizendo!"</p><p>"Porque você não tá prestando atenção!"</p><p>"Você não tá explicando direito!" Resmunguei. "Pode vir aqui e me mostrar?"</p><p>"Oh, tá certo." Resmungou, limpando os farelos de suas calças.</p><p>Ficou de pé e marcou a coreografia. O imitei. Quando cometia um de meus erros, Harry me segurava pela cintura e me corrigia.</p><p>"Isso, é isso aí." Disse.</p><p>Joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei.</p><p>"Louis, por favor, a gente tá trabalhando."</p><p>"Eu preciso de um intervalo." Choraminguei, desafrouxando sua gravata.</p><p>"A gente já falou sobre isso centenas de vezes. Não podemos deixar nosso relacionamento pessoal interferir no profissional."</p><p>"E daí?"</p><p>"E daí que é antiprofissional." Ele disse, exasperado.</p><p>Brigamos sobre isso com freqüência. Eu não conseguia só desligar meus sentimentos por ele quando estávamos no estúdio.</p><p>Peguei uma de suas trufas e a passei o chocolate cremoso por sue lábio inferior.</p><p>Harry cedeu e abriu a boca. Dei-o a trufa e ele fechou os olhos enquanto o chocolate derretia em sua língua.</p><p>"Okay." Suspirou. "Talvez um intervalo de dez."</p><p>Deitamo-nos no chão do estúdio, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, dando trufas um ao outro entre trocas de beijos. Ele comeu cada trufa inteira enquanto eu dava pequenas mordidas. Eu o mordi por acidente e ele riu. "Ai!"</p><p>Beijei seu dedo indicador. "Desculpa." Então o coloquei em minha boca e escorreguei meus lábios até os nós de seus dedos. Arrastei meus lábios de volta e lambi o chocolate na ponta.</p><p>Seus olhos seguiam minha boca.</p><p>"Doce." Comentei.</p><p>"Tenho uma coisa muito mais doce pra você colocar na boca." Me cutucou.</p><p>"Tem mesmo? Na verdade, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, já que sou um profissional focado, como já deve saber."</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>Pulei nele, soltando um grunhido. Ele agarrou minhas coxas, que estavam doloridas depois de tudo que ele me fez passar no ensaio. Tirei sua camisa de dentro de suas calças com os dentes e lentamente desafivelei seu cinto, morrendo para sentir seu gosto, quando repentinamente a bengala de Liam bateu no chão ao nosso lado.</p><p>Harry me empurrou para longe de si. Cambaleou ao ficar de pé e arrumou duas calças. "Não é o que tá parecendo."</p><p>"Mesmo? Porque está parecendo que seu bailarino principal está deitado e coberto de chocolate."</p><p>Coloquei minha mão sob minha cabeça e o mandei uma piscadela.</p><p>"Harry, quando me disse que Louis precisava de todos esses ensaios privados presumi que os dois fossem trabalhar."</p><p>"A gente está! A gente estava. Ele me distraiu. Ele é um pentelho. É por isso que precisava das aulas extras."</p><p>Liam veio até nós, balançando sua bengala como um pêndulo, seus olhos escuros transbordando preocupação. Deveríamos performar A Bela Adormecida no início da próxima temporada, mas Harry convenceu o conselho a deixar que ele apresentasse seu ballet original. É uma história sem narrativa, sem história e sem personagens – uma escolha que surpreendeu a todos dado que Harry é um dramaturgo tão habilidoso. Ele o nomeou Ballet Não Intitulado No. 1. Liam não achava que Harry estivesse pronto para montar um ballet completo, mas perdeu na votação. O conselho ouviu a proposta de Harry e concluíram que seu ballet seria uma adição que valeria à pena ser feita ao repertorio da companhia. Já estando preocupado com aquela decisão, nos ver desperdiçando tempo dos ensaios confirmava a apreensão de Liam.</p><p>"Vocês dois me desapontam." Disse. "Mas não é por isso que vim aqui."</p><p>Sentei e limpei o chocolate de minhas bochechas.</p><p>"Não recebemos doações suficientes como esperávamos no último jantar com os patronos."</p><p>Harry e eu trocamos olhares de confusão.</p><p>"E por que não?" Perguntei.</p><p>Liam olhou para sua bengala. "Vejamos... Talvez pelo fato de os grandes bailarino e coreógrafo da companhia terem passado a noite toda se alisando em vez de confraternizar com os doadores. Essas pessoas não pagam cinco mil libras por pra assistirem vocês dois se agarrarem.</p><p>Virei para Harry. "Ele tem razão. A gente deveria cobrar bem mais que isso."</p><p>Liam franziu as sobrancelhas, não achando graça naquilo.</p><p>"Normalmente a gente consegue bater a meta, mas as idéias de Harry para seu ballet original são caras. Muito caras. Então a companhia vai dar uma festa de arrecadação de fundos."</p><p>Grunhimos.</p><p>E ele continuou. "Vai ser uma festa à fantasia no Halloween."</p><p>"Tem como ser mais americano que isso?" Murmurei.</p><p>Liam apontou sua bengala para nós dois. "Vocês dois não podem se falar por toda a duração da festa. Vou colocá-los em mesas diferentes." Fez uma pausa. "Em lados opostos do salão."</p><p>Liam nos deixou e Harry se sentou no chão do estúdio. Pulei, ficando de pé, e comecei a me alongar. Beijar Harry sempre me deixava extremamente bem descansado.</p><p>"Outra arrecadação de fundos. Acho que vou ter que ativar o bom e velho e charmoso Tomlinson."</p><p>Harry deixou sua cabeça cair. "Você quer dizer Styles."</p><p>"Você não acha mesmo que consegue mais doações que moi, né?" Falei, me alongando em frente ao espelho.</p><p>"Quer apostar?"</p><p>Sorri. "Uma aposta de cavalheiros."</p><p>Ele se arrastou pelo chão e estendeu sua mão. "Se eu ganhar, você se comporta no estúdio."</p><p>"E se eu ganhar?"</p><p>Pressionou seus lábios contra minha orelha. "Eu me comporto no quarto."</p><p>"Trato!"</p><p>Trocamos um aperto de mãos.</p><p>Depois do ensaio fomos andando para casa, no chão um mosaico de folhas caídas sob nossos pés. Já estava escuro. No meio do caminho começou a chuviscar. Mesmo que o clima fosse horrível eu ainda amava aquela época do ano, pois foi a estação em que conheci Harry.</p><p>Tomei sua mão e balancei nossos braços para frente e para trás. Ele falava animado sobre a festa à fantasia. Eu não entendia. Esses eventos são entediantes. Esse era ainda mais entediante, pois nós não poderíamos usar ternos. Eu teria que mergulhar em alguma pilha de roupas na Safeway e encontrar alguma roupa de super-herói que parece mais ser um pijama.</p><p>Harry não é grade fã de coisas que não envolvam trabalho ou sexo. Me perguntava o que estava o deixando tão animado com a festa.</p><p>Então lembrei.</p><p>Harry não é mais um bailarino, o que quer dizer que ele não se fantasiava mais. Ele sente falta.</p><p>Apertei sua mão um pouco mais forte.</p><p>Viramos na esquina para nosso apartamento e acenamos para Helen, a inquilina no andar de cima, que empurrava um carrinho com seu filho dentro. Tomamos o elevador por conta da dor no joelho de Harry que estava começando a dar sinal. Sempre doía quando estava úmido lá fora.</p><p>Uma vez em nosso apartamento, Harry acendeu o abajur. Gostávamos de deixas as luzes baixas à noite para podermos ver as luzes da cidade. As janelas que vão do chão ao teto que cobriam toda a parede do apartamento faziam o horizonte londrino parecer um enorme cartão postal.</p><p>Tirei o casaco de suas costas e beijei sua nuca. Seu cabelo molhado estava pesado como grama recém cortada, a umidade acentuava essência floral em seu perfume. Joguei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura estreita, descansando meu queixo sobre seu ombro. "Vamos subir?" Murmurei.</p><p>"O que? Louis, você escutou alguma palavra que eu disse o caminho todo até aqui?" Saiu de meus braços. "tenho que começar a desenhar nossas fantasias."</p><p>Tirei meu casaco. "Nossas fantasias? Eu ia pegar uma máscara na Safeway."</p><p>Harry levou a mão ao peito. "Mas é claro que não. Vou montar uma fantasia de casal para nós." Disse naquele tom ríspido que geralmente é usado no estúdio. "Vou pedir que Penélope os costure."</p><p>Penélope é a costureira da companhia, responsável pelas fantasias. "Ela já não está cheia de trabalho com os seus desenhos pra o Ballet Não Intitulado No. 1?"</p><p>"Duas peças mais não vão fazer mal." Disse, revirando a correspondência antes de ir para sua mesa no canto. Abriu seu notebook e estralou os dedos.</p><p>"Não vamos nos sentar ou dançar juntos. Ninguém vai nem notar que nossas fantasias são um par."</p><p>"Eu vou saber."</p><p>***</p><p>Harry trabalhou em nossas fantasias todas as noites quando chegávamos do estúdio. Ele trabalhava até tarde na maioria das vezes, tanto que muitas vezes eu dormia sozinho. Eu colocava uma mão sobre seu travesseiro frio sentindo sua falta. Era bobagem sentir sua falta quando eu conseguia ouvir o barulho que ele fazia ao digitar lá embaixo. Mas até mesmo estar há metros de distância de Harry era longe demais para meu coração.</p><p>Então, uma noite quando eu estava no sofá assistindo televisão ele caiu de joelhos a minha frente.</p><p>"Tire suas calças."</p><p>Ele não precisou falar duas vezes. Fiquei de pé em um pulo, rapidamente desabotoei meus jeans e os joguei ao chão. Harry me ajudou a tirá-los de meus tornozelos, um de cada vez.</p><p>Eu estava prestes a tirar minhas boxers quando ele me parou e puxou uma fita métrica.</p><p>"Preciso tirar suas medidas."</p><p>Mais dessa loucura de fantasia.</p><p>Ele pressionou a fita contra a parte interna de minha coxa com uma mão e a esticou pelo comprimento de minha perna com a outra. Esboçou os números em um pedaço de papel borrão.</p><p>Sentir suas mãos quentes entre minhas pernas me deixou duro n mesma hora. Grunhi.</p><p>Em seguida, ele rondou minha cintura com a fita e franziu suas sobrancelhas. "Eu não consigo tirar suas medidas direito quando você tá..."</p><p>"Me ajuda?" Pedi.</p><p>Ele beijou a elevação sob o tecido. "Tudo bem, deixa comigo." Notou o número e foi de volta para sua mesa.</p><p>Puxei minhas calças de volta, irritado. "Você me paga por isso, Styles! Quando eu vencer a aposta, você não vai conseguir sair da cama por uma semana."</p><p>Harry não tirou os olhos da tela. "Uma pena que você não vai ganhar."</p><p>Os tecidos chegaram na semana seguinte. Harry os mandou serem entregue no apartamento. Ele ia para todo canto com pedaços de seda e veludo como os camundongos da Cinderela.</p><p>Penélope veio ao apartamento para os costurar. Isso é segredo de estado. Já que Liam controlava cada centavo gasto pela companhia, as fantasias não poderiam ser feitas nos horárias da companhia ou seus recursos. Penélope trabalhava rápido, seus cachos vermelhos fugindo para fora de seu coque enquanto a máquina de costura zumbia sob suas mãos.</p><p>Eu assisti enquanto as fantasias tomavam forma. Meu sobretudo de veludo era azul turquesa e o de Harry verde esmeralda com milhares de botões porque, não importa a época, Harry sempre é atraído pelas peças de roupa mais complicadas. Era basicamente uma camisa de força refinada. Eu não sabia com entrar sozinho naquilo, muito menos como sair. Penélope fez calças iguais, meias brancas e camisas de seda branca.</p><p>Vi nossos reflexos na janela.</p><p>Demétrius e Lysander.</p><p>Harry me ajudou a vestir o casaco e Penélope colocou alfinetes nas mangas para fazer os ajustes. Eu nunca consegui entender como ela conseguia segurar tantos alfinetes sem se furar.</p><p>"Já que eu nunca vou ter a chance de dançar o papel de Lysander, achei que essa pode ser a segunda melhor alternativa..." Harry analisava sua camisa de seda sob o casaco. "Você, é claro, ainda pode realizar seu sonho de dançar o papel de Demétrius."</p><p>"Eu nunca faria isso!"</p><p>Sequer imaginar ter que dançar o papel sem ele ao meu lado estava fora de questão. Todos os meus sentimentos por aquele ballet estão estritamente ligados a Harry.</p><p>Ele riu. "E se a companhia decidir produzir Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão?"</p><p>"Eu faço o papel do Puck."</p><p>"Você é leal demais para o seu próprio bem, Louis Tomlinson." Colocou suas mãos sobre meus ombros e beijou minha testa.</p><p>***</p><p>A Crush Room tinha sido transformada em uma mansão assombrada com teias de aranha falsas, velas pingando e vidros quebrados. Liam pegou aquele feriado tipicamente americano e o elevado ao último nível. A única coisa que faltava eram crianças nos importunando em troca de doces.</p><p>Quando entramos no salão nos encontramos com Niall e Eleanor. Ela era uma bruxa sexy, o que significa que ela estava vestida como sempre, só que com um chapéu pontudo na cabeça. Niall era uma múmia, mas parecia mais um filhote de cachorro que tinha se enrolado em papel higiênico. Então Gigi e Zayn se juntaram a nós. Assim como Harry e eu, eles também vestiam fantasias de casal. Frankenstein e sua Noiva.</p><p>Eleanor analisou minha fantasia. "Ei, por que você e Harry estão vestidos como amantes na era Elisabetana e a gente tá vestido de monstro?"</p><p>"Porque eu e Harry não nos prestaríamos a esse papel, é por isso." Respondi esnobe.</p><p>Ninguém precisa saber que sim, eu me prestaria a esse papel se Harry não tivesse me convencido do contrário.</p><p>Pegamos os cartões com o mapa de onde nos sentaríamos. Eu estava na mesma mesa de Gigi e Zayn. É injusto demais que eles possam sentar juntos enquanto eu e Harry éramos separados como se ainda estivéssemos na escola.</p><p>"Se anima, Tomlinson." Gigi falou, os olhos azuis como gelo destacados pelo delineador preto. "Estamos aqui para conseguir doações."</p><p>"Sabe, antigamente Primma Ballerinas também eram cortesãs."</p><p>"Bom, os tempos mudaram."</p><p>"É melhor você me ajudar."</p><p>"Eu vou te arranjar o melhor doador."</p><p>Eu esperava que sim. Eu preciso ganhar do Harry, que é uma visão divina em veludo – uma mecha de cabelo caindo romanticamente sobre seu olho, as meias acentuando as curvas de suas panturrilhas... Eu sempre achei engraçado como elisabetanos ficavam excitados ao ver as panturrilhas de alguém. Quando olhei para as de Harry tudo fez o mais perfeito sentido.</p><p>Harry não se importava com sua beleza, mas isso não significa que ela lhe era desconhecida. Quando ele queria, ele usava sua sensualidade como um machado. Ninguém estava seguro.</p><p>Harry pegou seu cartão. Estava sentado do outro lado do salão com um monte de banqueiros vestidos como mafiosos. Sorri sozinho. Esse seria um desafio, até mesmo para ele.</p><p>O beijei antes de entrarmos, ele tocou nos botões de perola em meu casaco. "Mal posso esperar para vencer essa aposta. Você fica tão lindo me obedecendo."</p><p>"Não tão lindo quanto você de joelhos."</p><p>Liam se pôs entre nós, vestido de Drácula. "Chega!" Falou com suas presas de plástico. "Vão para suas mesas." Me empurrou com sua bengala. "Sem beijos, sem conversa, sem dança."</p><p>Fizemos bico ao nos afastarmos.</p><p>Eu estava sentado com um grupo de mulheres vestidas como gatos e enfermeiras. Muitas delas eu tinha encontrado em eventos passados. Uma delas, Sally Lake, era uma apalpadora de mão cheia. Ele molestou Zayn no último evento e tinha mais ou menos apalpado quase toda a companhia. Esta noite ela está vestida como uma enfermeira cirúrgica, seu uniforme branco coberto de sangue. Ela parecia pronta para me despedaçar membro a membro.</p><p>Tinha achado que sentar-me com mulheres me daria uma vantagem sobre Harry, que está cercado de homens extremamente héteros. Seus ternos quadrados com listras eram o exato oposto do sobretudo verde de veludo e camisa bufante que Harry usava. Qualquer outro homem se sentiria deslocado, mas ele gostava de brilhar mais. Quando dei as costas ele os tinha comendo da palma de sua mão, os contando de seu tempo em Moscou. Ele falava suavemente, seus lábios vermelhos como rubis iluminados pela luz das velas. Eles se inclinavam sobre Harry, encantados por ele.</p><p>Droga!</p><p>Além dos preços exorbitantes por prato, também aconteceria um leilão e uma rifa. Nosso trabalho era fazer com que os patronos dessem lances cada vez mais altos e comprar muitas rifas.</p><p>Sally colocou sua mão feita em minha coxa. "Gostaria de dançar?" Seu batom vermelho expeço rachando quando falava.</p><p>"talvez mais tarde." Respondi fraco.</p><p>Gigi me beliscou.</p><p>"Definitivamente... mais tarde."</p><p>"Zayn vai dançar com você, Sra. Lake." Gigi ofereceu.</p><p>Zayn congelou de medo.</p><p>"Não." Sally disse. "Eu quero esse do maxilar afiado. Posso esperar."</p><p>O leilão começou e Gigi, apesar da sua peruca enorme, conseguiu convencer uma senhora a dar um lance em uma tiara da produção de 1961 de O Quebra Nozes. Nossa mesa estava se saindo bem, mas a mesa de Harry estava insana. Até mesmo parece que estamos na cobertura de um prédio em Nova York vendendo ações na bolsa. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de um dos homens e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele tinha que chegar tão perto! O homem deu um lance de vinte mil libras em um par de sapatilhas de ponta usadas por Alicia Markova.</p><p>Ao fim do leilão a mesa de Harry já estava quarenta mil libras na frente. Eu recompensei uma parte da diferença com vendas de rifas. "Camarotes por toda a temporada! O presente perfeito de Natal!" Elas compraram as rifas, mas estavam mais interessadas em tocar minha fantasia e dançar comigo.</p><p>Dancei com uma gata, um fantasma, uma vampira e Cruella De Vil. Com minha visão periférica vi Harry jogando baralho e bebendo vinho. Ele não bebe! Aqueles mafiosos devem tê-lo convencido. Malditos.</p><p>Sally aproximou-se mais uma vez. É impressão minha ou a fantasia dela tinha ficado mais justa e mais sangrenta com o decorrer da noite?</p><p>"já é minha vez?"</p><p>Seus dedos passando por minhas calças. "Ei! Não, ainda não."</p><p>Uma nova música começou e eu me afastei. Sally me seguiu. Eu me esquivava pelas mesas na esperança de que ela me perdesse de vista, mas ela era como uma criança grudenta.</p><p>Ela me encurralou no bar. "O que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir uma dança?" Tirou minha franja da frente dos meus olhos. "Dobrar as doações da nossa mesa?"</p><p>"Isso seria..."</p><p>"Cem mil libras." Falou.</p><p>Isso me colocaria muito a frente da Harry. Uma vitória decisiva. Estendi meu braço para guiá-la à pista.</p><p>Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, na próxima música lenta..."</p><p>Engoli seco e voltamos para nossa mesa.</p><p>Sobremesa estava sendo servida. Era um suflê de chocolate com chantili de Grand Marnier e biscoitos wafer em forma de abóboras.</p><p>Imagino que Harry deve estar devorando essa sobremesa decadente.</p><p>Olhei para ele. A sobremesa estava em seu prato, intocada.</p><p>Um homem mais velho juntou-se a eles. O homem estava muito atrasado e não usava uma fantasia. Ele tinha cabelos prateados e vestia um terno cinza escuro. Em suas mãos uma enorme sombrinha com cabo de madeira.</p><p>Não era Beauchamp. Ele está preso em Lá Santé Prision em Paris. Mas esse homem tem os mesmos traços patrícios e maneirismos da alta classe.</p><p>Entre bruxas e vampiras, esse homem, que nem mesmo vestia uma fantasia, estava vestido como o monstro mais assustador de todos.</p><p>Harry encarava perdido para seu prato enquanto o estranho tentava puxar conversa. Harry assentia educadamente e respondias suas perguntas, mas eu sabia por instinto que ele estava sofrendo.</p><p>Joguei meu guardanapo na mesa e me apressei até sua mesa.</p><p>"Com licença." Falei ao homem. "Será que posso roubá-lo um instante?"</p><p>Guiei Harry para fora do salão, até o quieto salão de entrada, adornado com vibrantes pinturas a óleo e candeeiros de cristal.</p><p>A mão de Harry tremia sobre a minha.</p><p>"Você tá bem?"</p><p>"Sim."</p><p>"Não, não tá."</p><p>Respirou fundo. "O homem. Ele parece... Ele tem uma sombrinha... Meu dá medo."</p><p>"Oh, Harry." O acolhi em meus braços. Seu corpo estava mais relaxado e um pouco menor desde que parou de dançar.</p><p>"Eu devo estar soando louco." Repreendeu-se.</p><p>"Nem um pouco. Tudo bem sentir medo de vez em quando."</p><p>Se encostou na parede como a pessoa retratada na pintura ao seu lado. Passei meu polegar sobre sua bochecha corada.</p><p>"Eu tomei uma taça de vinho." Falou tímido.</p><p>"Dá pra ver."</p><p>Corado depois uma única taça de vinho. Ele é fofo demais.</p><p>A música diminuiu do outro lado da porta. Ouvi Liam anunciar a última dança da noite.</p><p>Sally.</p><p>Essa é minha última chance de vencer a aposta.</p><p>"Como você soube que tinha algo acontecendo?" Harry me pergunta, curioso.</p><p>Dei uma pausa e pensei. "Você não tocou na sobremesa. É chocolate."</p><p>Me deu um sorriso de covinhas e enterrou seu rosto em meu ombro.</p><p>Por mais que eu queria vencer a aposta, eu não queria que Harry voltasse para o salão e se sentisse triste e assustado.</p><p>"Quer dançar?" perguntei.</p><p>"A gente não pode."</p><p>"Aqui fora. Só nós dois."</p><p>A música soava distante, como se estivéssemos submersos. Reconheci a música, 'Unchained Melody'. Mesmo que eu não conseguisse acompanhar as letras, as cantei em minha cabeça. As cantei para Harry.</p><p>Ele me deixou guiar. Nos balançamos de um lado para o outro, minhas mãos em sua cintura, seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço. Ele se encolheu em mim. Era bom o confortar. Eu queria tomar conta dele para sempre.</p><p>"Você venceu a aposta."</p><p>Ele estava radiante. "Venci?"</p><p>Então notei que eu também estava. Valeu à pena perder só para vê-lo feliz.</p><p>***</p><p>Tomamos um taxi. Harry estava muito afetuoso no caminho para casa. Era raro que ele deixasse suas guardas baixas. Enrolou um dedo em meus cabelos e acariciou minha bochecha com seu nariz enquanto passávamos pelos memoriais da guerra ao lado norte do rio. Quando apontei um outdoor da peça que pretendíamos ver, ele tomou minha mão e a beijou.</p><p>Em casa, ele estava preso a mim como cola. Seus braços enrolados em mim com tanta força que mal passamos pela porta. Eu tive que o empurrar para longe para conseguir trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes.</p><p>Ele pulou na cama completamente vestido, como uma criança que se recusa a tirar a fantasia na hora de dormir.</p><p>Me levou eras para conseguir sair daquelas roupas. Harry colocou uma dúzia a mais de botões do que era necessário e eles eram minúsculos! Cheguei a pensar que ficaria cego tentando desabotoar cada um. Tirei minhas roupas até ficar apenas de cueca e pendurei a fantasia com uma capa protetora atrás da porta do banheiro. Depois de escovar meus dentes voltei para o carro.</p><p>Harry estava lá, usando nada além de seu sobretudo. O veludo verde emoldurando sua pele clara como as pétalas em uma rosa branca. "Lindo." Me aproximei para tocá-lo, mas ele caiu em seus joelhos.</p><p>Acariciou minha barrica. "Louis..."</p><p>"O que é isso?"</p><p>Piscou seus olhos, submisso.</p><p>"Mas eu perdi a aposta."</p><p>"Eu estava secretamente esperando que você ganhasse."</p><p>Abaixou minha boxer e afagou o interior de minhas pernas com seu rosto. Apoiei uma mão sobre sua cabeça para conseguir me manter de pé. A sensação era tão boa que tropecei para trás. Harry segurou minha cintura e me puxou em sua direção. Ele me beijou, intimamente, seus lábios macios passeando por todos os lados. Gentilmente me tomou em sua boca. Ele não precisava se mover e sabia disso. Apenas a visão de seus lindos lábios ao meu redor era o suficiente para me fazer querer gozar.</p><p>Afaguei seus cabelos escuros. "Isso é demais."</p><p>Seus lábios percorreram todo meu membro.</p><p>"Harry." Me afastei dele.</p><p>Ele grunhiu e me tomou em sua boca mais uma vez.</p><p>"Por favor, querido." Gemi. "Deite-se pra eu poder te ter do jeito certo."</p><p>Ele me beijou e sorriu. Ficou de pé e deixou seu sobretudo ir ao chão atrás de si enquanto engatinhava sobre a cama.</p><p>Com almofadas ao seu redor, ele se deitou sobre sua barriga e dobrou seus joelhos, se expondo de forma tão pecaminosa que me fez corar. Deito-me ao seu lado, escorregando meus dedos entre as bochechas de sua bunda e o acariciando de forma circular. Seus olhos fechando.</p><p>"Tem certeza de que está a fim? Estava com medo." O lembrei.</p><p>"Eu não tenho medo de você..."</p><p>Me posicionei atrás dele e beijei sua entrada. "posso te fazer gozar usando apenas a minha boca. Vai ser gostoso e delicado."</p><p>"Não me trate como um bebê!"</p><p>"Mas você é meu bebê!"</p><p>"Eu te quero dentro de mim." Falou teimoso e enterrou seu rosto em uma das almofadas de cetim. Seu tom implorativo. "Eu preciso."</p><p>Meu peito inflou.</p><p>Eu não costumo o tomá-lo assim, de costas, mas sua bunda era tão pequena e fofa que eu não conseguia resistir.</p><p>Coloquei minha boca nele e o lambi até que senti a tensão em seu corpo se desfazer sob meus lábios. O alarguei. Com meu membro pulsando contra sua bunda, procurei pelo tubo de lubrificante no criado mudo. Aqueci o creme em minhas mãos antes de passar nele e em mim.</p><p>Harry me olhou por cima de seu ombro em antecipação. Alinhei nossas cinturas. Cuidadosamente me empurrando para dentro dele.</p><p>Ele suspirou e se abriu lindamente para mim. Ele era tão macio quanto cetim e ficava ainda mais lindo quando me tomava dentro de si. Empurrei um pouco mais para dentro, me vendo sumir dentro dele.</p><p>Não conseguia me mexer. Estava animado demais. Em vez disso, me deitei sobre ele e beijei seu ombro.</p><p>Seus cílios tremularam, sua respiração entrecortada. "Tão... bom."</p><p>Entrelacei meus dedos nos seus e mexi minha cintura.</p><p>Ele mordeu o travesseiro para abafar seu gemido.</p><p>Senti meus cabelos grudando em minhas costas, mas eu não estava tão suado quanto Harry.</p><p>Soltei suas mãos e agarrei sua cintura carnuda. Meu deus, eu amo a visão de meu membro enterrado dentro de seu pequeno traseiro acentuado, mas eu precisava olhar em seus olhos. O que eu realmente amava era ver seu rosto enquanto ele se despedaçava.</p><p>Escorreguei para fora dele e o virei de frente. Ele estava atordoado, suas bochechas vermelhas e olhos verdes brilhando em luxúria.</p><p>Coloquei uma almofada sob ele.</p><p>Ele tentou se tocar, mas segurei seu punho e o impedi. "Quero que você goze sem se tocar."</p><p>Seus olhos arregalaram. Não estava acostumado comigo sendo tão duro com ele na cama.</p><p>Abri suas pernas. Ele era tão sexy e inocente aberto daquele jeito em frente a mim que eu sequer sabia como agir.</p><p>Ele assistia maravilhado enquanto eu mais uma vez me empurrava para dentro dele.</p><p>Ele era apertado, então fui com calma, indo para dentro e para fora em compasso com sua respiração. Parei para beijar sua coxa e o senti tremer sob mim. Ele estava cada vez mais perto.</p><p>"Harry." Falei, tentando me acalmar.</p><p>Seus lábios vermelhos se abriram. Ele suspirava, ofegava. Não conseguia falar, coitado.</p><p>Sentei e o puxei para meu colo. "Venha aqui."</p><p>Tremulamente, ele se encolheu sobre mim enquanto eu o tomava por baixo. Enrolou suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura. Ele soltou todo seu peso sobre mim até que eu estivesse completamente englobado por seu calor molhado e maravilhoso.</p><p>O segurei com força enquanto nos balançávamos lentamente. Ele estava tão sensível que eu nem mesmo tinha que me mexer para lhe dar prazer. O beijei. "Meu doce garoto. Meu lindo garoto. É disso que você precisa?"</p><p>Ele repousava sua bochecha vermelha sobre meu ombro. "Sim." Suspirou alegre.</p><p>Colou sua testa na minha, perdido na sensação e me ter tão profundamente dentro de si. Seus dedos enrolados em minha nuca. "Louis." Suspirou, suas pernas cada vez mais apertadas ao me redor.</p><p>Ele rebolava em meu colo como se eu nunca pudesse me ter fundo o suficiente.</p><p>A visão dele aproveitando tudo aquilo é linda. Eu tive de fechar meus olhos por um momento ou gozaria rápido demais.</p><p>Harry também estava dolorosamente duro. Seu membro esfregando contra minha barriga. Ele estava claramente perto. Me segurou com mais força e choramingou baixinho em meu ouvido.</p><p>Meu corpo era feito de chamas e Harry era gasolina.</p><p>Ele se desfez entre nossos corpos e eu fui a loucura. O apertei pela cintura e o movimentei em meu colo.</p><p>Harry beijou meu rosto e pescoço em todas as partes. "Louis. Oh, Louis!"</p><p>Quando atingi meu limite não foi nada além de maravilhoso. Enterrei meus dedos em sua cintura e gozei com força dentro dele. Minha cabeça caindo em seu peitoral.</p><p>Ele acariciou minha nuca. Era sua vez de me acalmar. Nos beijamos e encaramos sem palavras. Um segundo ou toda a eternidade poderia ter se passado. Eu não tinha mais o conceito de tempo.</p><p>Ele tentou se levantar e me tirar de si, mas eu não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir. O quarto fica tão frio quando não tenho em meus braços.</p><p>Eventualmente ele conseguiu se soltar de mim. Ele ficou de pé ao lado da cama, meu gozo escorrendo por suas coxas.</p><p>Apanhou suas roupas do chão para pendurá-las.</p><p>Ele não entendia por que eu estava o encarando ate que se olhou no espelho.</p><p>"Oh." Ele virou envergonhado. "É melhor eu me limpar."</p><p>"Não, fica assim! Você está bonito."</p><p>Ver Harry coberto por meu gozo era melhor que qualquer fantasia.</p><p>Pulei para fora da cama e toquei sua bunda. "Pelo menos deixa eu te limpar. Eu fiz a bagunça, nada mais justo."</p><p>Entramos em nosso banheiro coberto em cerâmica azul. Harry ligou o chuveiro. O vapor atravessava a porta do box, deixando nossas peles húmidas e quentes. Entrei debaixo da ducha quente de água. Harry fez o mesmo. Ele passou xampu em meus cabelos e com a espuma os deixou em um moicano enquanto eu ensaboava seu corpo – bem, ensaboar talvez seja a palavra errada. Eu estava apertando sua bunda com minhas mãos ensaboadas.</p><p>'Você lembra de Rafael Castilla?" Perguntei.</p><p>"Não penso nele há anos."</p><p>"Ele costumava fica encarando a sua bunda no vestiário da escola. Pervertido."</p><p>Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.</p><p>"Achei que tivesse o direito de saber."</p><p>Ele riu e enxaguou meus cabelos, tirando o xampu de meus olhos. "Obrigada por essa informação pertinente, Louis." Me beijou. "O que te fez lembrar dele?"</p><p>Suspirei. "Todos os homens na sua mesa estavam apaixonados por você."</p><p>"Eles são héteros!"</p><p>"Ainda assim estavam apaixonados por você! Todo mundo é."</p><p>Ele inclinou-se para trás, a água caindo sobre seus cabelos escuros e fazendo sou caminho por sua clavícula. "Eu estou apaixonado por uma pessoa."</p><p>"O mesmo velho mais ou menos eu."</p><p>"Isso de novo não. Você é um bailarino tão bem-sucedido quanto eu era!"</p><p>"Do que você tá falando? Você era o maior bailarino do planeta. E quando estrearmos Ballet Não Intitulado No.1 você vai ser imortal! Já estão declarando ela uma obra de arte!"</p><p>Ele desligou o chuveiro e me guiou para fora do box. Peguei uma toalha do gancho, mas ele a tomou de mim e ele mesmo enxugou meus cabelos até que estivesse seco e bagunçado. Pendurou a toalha em meus ombros.</p><p>"Se eu terminar em um livro de história, você também vai."</p><p>"Por ser seu amante. Eu vou ser uma nota de rodapé."</p><p>"Por ser minha musa. Ballet Não Intitulado No.1 é sobre você. E não vai permanecer intitulado por muito tempo, eu o nomearei Louis."</p><p>Meu coração parou. "Eu... Eu achei que era uma peça não narrativa."</p><p>"E é. Mas isso não torna ela sem sentido. Todo artista tem uma história para contar e você é a minha."</p><p>Ele pulou em nossa cama bagunçada e eu pulei animadamente em cima dele. "Se é não narrativa, então o que você está tentando dizer sobre mim?"</p><p>"Como você me faz sentir."</p><p>"E como é?"</p><p>"Não consigo colocar em palavras, eu só sei descrever através da dança."</p><p>Rolei para seu lado na cama e pensei na coreografia intrigante de Harry. Eu achava que ele estava apenas sendo ele com seu jeito impossível de lidar e me fazendo passar pela dificuldade de entendê-lo. Eu não sabia que aquilo tudo era um enorme gesto romântico. Eu deveria saber. As coisas mais importantes que ele tinha a dizer era comunicado através de seu trabalho.</p><p>"Eu vou começar a prestar atenção nos ensaios, Harry. Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo e te deixar orgulhoso."</p><p>"Eu estou muito orgulhoso." Tocou meu rosto. "Por isso criei esse ballet. Quero que todos saibam como me sinto sobre você. Quero que pessoas daqui a cem anos assistam meu ballet e saibam que e era uma vez um garoto chamado Harry que se apaixonou por um garoto chamado Louis."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. FINAL BALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DANÇANDO NAS TREVAS: ESCÂNDALO SEXUAL ASSOMBRA O ROYAL BALLET</p><p>Por Audrey H. Heart</p><p>Repórter investigativa</p><p>Em dois dias a Royal Opera House apresentará o maior evento de ballet que o mundo já viu desde que Nureyev apareceu nos palcos de Londres pela primeira vez em 1961.</p><p>Harry Styles, filho prodígio da Inglaterra, voltou. O virtuoso bailarino de 23 anos esteve dançando em Moscou para o Bolshoi durante toda sua carreira profissional. A produção do Royal Ballet de O Lago dos Cisnes marcará sua primeira performance em sua terra natal. Ela também marcará sua primeira vez trabalhando com seu lendário predecessor e mentor, Alexander Beauchamp, que foi trazido para a produção em sua reta final, substituindo Maurice Charrat.</p><p>Styles é o epitome do sucesso com uma carreira que eclipsou todos os seus colegas. Suas habilidades sobrenaturais, teatralidade e excentricidade fora do palco o catapultaram para os olhos das massas. Sua imagem está em capas de revistas ao lado de estrelas do rock e artistas da sétima arte. Ele é o bailarino mais bem pago do mundo e isso fica claro por seu apartamento em Londres, um luxuoso estúdio de dois andares em frente ao rio Tamisa.</p><p>Ao vivo, ele é magnifico e calmo com lustrosos cachos que repousam sobre seus largos ombros, como a juba de um leão e um terno liso de cinco mil libras como sua segunda pele.</p><p>Na superfície ele parece ter a vida perfeita, mas nada é o que parece ser. Styles sofre de terríveis pesadelos, insônia e depressão crônica. Seu regime de treinamento beira o masoquismo e toma uma porção de remédios para entorpecer sua dor. Todos esses problemas, ao que alega, vêm do abuso que sofreu quando adolescente nas mãos de seu antigo mentor, agora colega, Alexander Beauchamp.</p><p>"Ele me estuprou."</p><p>As palavras o surpreendem ao que as deixa escapar seus lábios, como se ele nunca tivesse as permitido serem ditas antes.</p><p>A revelação é especialmente chocante sabendo do histórico de sua relação com o homem. Styles era conhecido como o premiado pupilo de Beauchamp na época da Royal Ballet School. Mesmo que Styles esteja relutante em admitir, a influência de Beauchamp sobre ele é profundo. Sua carreira é quase a imagem espalhada da de Alexander. Ambos treinaram na Royal Ballet School antes de serem contratados por companhias mundialmente conhecidas assim que terminaram a escola, onde rapidamente escalaram os rankings para tornarem-se os principais bailarinos e então ao topo da profissão.</p><p>A dança de Harry é frequentemente debatida em comparação a de Beauchamp, embora sejam os dois lados da mesma moeda.</p><p>"Eu nunca o vi dançar." Styles diz. "Tem vídeos, mas eu não vou assisti-los. A verdade é que tenho medo de me ver nele."</p><p>Mas em sua dança é onde eles divergem. Beauchamp é um exibicionista, alimentando o amor do publico por ele. Styles dança apenas para si. Assisti-lo dançar é como invadir seu coração obscuro.</p><p>O abuso começou em uma ida a Paris. Harry foi escolhido a mão por Beauchamp para acompanhá-lo na noite de abertura de Lago dos Cisnes da Paris Opera ballet, uma grande honra para um jovem bailarino. Lhe foi dito pelo mentor que em vez de um hotel reservado pela escola, eles ficariam no apartamento que eles ficariam no apartamento que ele dividia com sua esposa, a famosa bailarina Irina Beauchamp. Quando chegaram em Paris, no entanto, foi levado para outro apartamento, um flat de apenas um quarto onde ele e Beauchamp ficariam sozinhos.</p><p>"Alexander não apenas mentia para mim, eu contava mentiras através de mentiras."</p><p>Enquanto Styles descreve o que lhe aconteceu naquele apartamento em Paris, seu parceiro Louis Tomlinson segura sua mão. Assim como Styles, Tomlinson é o principal bailarino do Royal Ballet e ex pupilo de Beauchamp. Ele e um bailarino compacto e atlético, dono de belos olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador que some quando Styles fala de seu passado.</p><p>Havia apenas uma cama no apartamento e ele insistia que Harry dormisse a seu lado. "Pareci errado dividir uma cama com meu professor. Eu me culpava por seus sentimentos. Eu achava que estava sendo paranoico. No momento em que me deitei naquela cama ele começou a me tocar, então ele tirou minhas roupas. Eu sabia o que estava por vir a seguir e estava aterrorizado. Eu nunca tinha transado antes. EU só tinha beijado um rapaz uma vez em toda minha vida.</p><p>A expressão de Harry é impassível, mas Louis, seu parceiro, está visivelmente abalado.</p><p>"Ele não tinha cuidado comigo. Eu quase desmaiei com a dor. Ele disse que eu me acostumaria. Eu não queria me acostumar com aquilo. Mas por mais que eu odiasse fazer sexo com ele, eu não sabia que aquilo era estupro. Eu nunca disse não, eu apenas fazia o que me era dito. Acho que isso significava que era consensual."</p><p>O que vem a seguir na história é difícil para ele. Ele fica em silencio por inúmeros minutos. O relógio badala e ele se assusta. Styles não é um homem pequeno, mas tem feições delicadas. Ver seu medo é como assistir uma criança assustada. É primitivo.</p><p>"Ele me chamava de querido." Styles transmitia um profundo senso de vergonha. "Uma vez, ele foi tão rude comigo que eu não consegui sair da cama no dia seguinte. Era como se eu estivesse sendo partido em dois mesmo quando ele não estava dentro de mim. Ele me trouxe uma compressa quente e um quite de primeiros socorros e me disse que estava apaixonado por mim. "Estou apaixonado por você, meu querido.' Chorei por horas depois daquilo. EU pensei que se isso era amor, então amor era a coisa mais feia do mundo."</p><p>Styles foi estuprado tantas vezes durante aquela viagem que perdeu as contas. Foi mantido no apartamento por três dias.</p><p>"Eu era tão ingênuo. Eu realmente acreditei que iria passear durante a viagem. Mesmo depois de nossa primeira noite juntos, eu pensei que talvez ele tinha apenas se deixado levar e tudo voltaria ao normal. Isso não aconteceu."</p><p>Beauchamp deixava o apartamento por curtos intervalos de tempo enquanto Styles permanecia lá, sozinho.</p><p>"Ele me comprava comida, mas eu não conseguia comer. Ele também me comprou uma coisa."</p><p>Suas mãos se contorceram em punhos. "Era um globo de nove com uma Torrei Eiffel dentro. Ele a comprou em uma venda de rua na Champs-Élysées. Ele comprou para zombar de mim. Eu joguei na parede do outro lado do quarto e gritei. Ele disse que era só uma piada e que eu estava sendo malcriado. Então ele me puniu por querer sair para passear. Ele disse que eu soava provinciano. Disse que ficar na cama com um amante muito mais velho era mais sofisticado."</p><p>O abuso fica pior enquanto ele o narra, quando Beauchamp o levou em outra viagem, desta vez para Kiev.</p><p>"Àquele ponto uma parte de mim realmente achava que ele se importava comigo, da sua própria maneira distorcida e doentia. Depois de Kiev tive certeza de que ele não sentia nada."</p><p>Mais uma vez a Royal Ballet School reservou um quarto para Styles em um dormitório na Kiev State Ballet School. Beauchamp o fez ficar consigo em seu apartamento perto do Maidan Nezalezhnosti.</p><p>Igor Shevchenko, o senhorio, achava ter visto o par indo e vindo da mesma unidade. Uma mesa vandalizada confirmou sua suspeita. "O rapaz estava trabalhando para o Sr. Beauchamp, então não achei nada demais da situação na época." Shevchenko tem gerido o velho prédio por quase trinta anos e tem visto muitos residentes da alta classe com seus assistentes.</p><p>"Algo parecia estranho. Na primeira manhã de sua estadia o garoto não conseguia andar. Parecia doente. Mr. Beauchamp o carregou pelas escadas. Lembro de ter achado aquilo muito bondoso da parte de Mr. Beauchamp por carregá-lo."</p><p>E Kiev, Harry alega ter sido abusado por múltiplos homens.</p><p>O primeiro encontro aconteceu em um estúdio na Kiev Opera House. Havia cinco homens, incluindo Boris Polzin, um coreografo do Kiev Ballet e o diretor artístico, Vladimir Antonov. Polzin sofreu sete processos por assédio sexual feitos por bailarinos da companhia. Três dos reclamantes eram menores. Todos os casos foram resolvidos fora da corte. Antonov foi acusado de abusar sexualmente de um bailarino mirim que interpretava Fritz na produção de O Quebra Nozes do Kiev Ballet em 2012. O reclamante retirou sua acusação.</p><p>Styles acredita que o problema é sistemático. Bailarinos são tirados de seus pais ainda jovens e ensinados a depender apenas nos adultos da indústria. Instrutores, coreógrafos e diretores abusam de seu poder sabendo que bailarinos jovens vão ficar em silencio, que não vão arriscar arruinarem suas carreiras. É um ciclo vicioso de silencio que é impossível de quebrar. Quase impossível. Styles pretende quebrar o círculo ao vir a público.</p><p>Ele olha para seu colo. "Sabe, quando Alex me chamava de querido eu achava que era um termo afetuoso. Foi apenas em Kiev que eu me dei conta do que ele realmente queria dizer. Ele me via como um animal*."</p><p>A voz profunda de Styles muda mais uma vez quando menciona o nome de Beauchamp. Ele se refere a ele por muitos nomes: "Alex," Alexander," "Beauchamp" e "meu professor," como se ele fosse pessoas diferentes em diferentes pontos de sua relação e não simplesmente um homem.</p><p>"No apartamento de Kiev ele me manteve em seu quarto durante a noite com as luzes apagadas. Em algumas noites éramos só nós dois, mas em algumas noites ele trazia amigos para o apartamento. Ele me dizia para ficar no quarto e ficar quieto enquanto divertia seus convidados na sala de estar. Depois do que aconteceu na primeira noite na Opera House, qualquer som vindo do outro cômodo me fazia tremer: o tilintar de suas taças, as risadas, a música que tocava... Nem mesmo as pílulas de Beauchamp conseguiam me acalmar.</p><p>Dessa vez era diferente, mas não menos aterrorizante. Ele deixava um homem entrar por vez, para dá-los privacidade, eu acho. Uma cortesia. Eu não sabia quem eles eram. Nem mesmo sabia seus nomes. De primeira eu me escondia no armário. Mas eles simplesmente me arrancavam de lá, então eventualmente eu apenas desisti e me deitei na cama, entorpecido.</p><p>Na quarta noite, depois que todos tinham tido sua vez comigo, Alex me convidou para beber com eles na sala. Eu não queria ir. Estava tão sonolento e dolorido que tinha medo de que eles me quisessem novamente. Alex me pegou em seu colo e me carregou, nu, para o outro cômodo e me colocou no meio do chão. Todos os homens sentaram-se ao meu redor e encararam. Puxei meus joelhos para meu queixo. Alex me chutou como um cachorro. Ele achava minha modéstia irritante.</p><p>Que a verdade seja dita, ele achava tudo em mim irritante. Ele me desejava e me odiava na mesma intensidade. Naquela época eu não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, mas agora me dou conta de que a maioria dos rapazes queriam lhe agradar, pois ele era famoso. Eles queriam ser ele. Eu era novo no mundo do ballet e não sabia o suficiente sobre ele para louvá-lo do jeito que ele queria.</p><p>Eu também não reconhecia seus amigos, mas sabia pelo jeito como se vestiam que eram homens importantes. Eles me olhavam boquiabertos enquanto eu estava lá, nu e tremendo no chão. Um dos homens não gostava de me ver daquele jeito. O deixava desconfortável. Ele não tinha sido cuidadoso comigo no quarto. Ele tinha me puxado pelos cabelos para fora do armário e cuspiu em mim. Estranhamente, naquele contexto ele sentia vergonha.</p><p>O homem tirou seu casaco de veludo vermelho e o colocou sobre meus ombros. O casco ainda estava quente e o cetim era gostoso contra minha pele. Então algo estranho aconteceu. Os homens pararam de olhar para mim e começaram a encarar a jaqueta de cetim, os botões de ônix brilhantes e o colarinho de seda."</p><p>Styles está vestido de forma similar a ostentosa agora, em um terno trespassado estampado em caxemira.</p><p>Ele riu. "Acho que aquela noite foi o que me fez me apaixonar por roupas. Elas desviam a atenção de mim. Posso me esconder atrás delas."</p><p>Tomlinson, seu parceiro, volta com um jogo de chá. Ele prepara o chá de Harry exatamente como ele gosta e cuidadosamente coloca a xicara em suas mãos.</p><p>Ele é um companheiro cuidadoso e se preocupa com Harry. Eles eram melhores amigos na Royal Ballet School e reconectaram-se recentemente. Eles são inseparáveis agora. Tomlinson estica seu braço e Harry se encaixa sob ele sem perder tempo. É como se seu relacionamento fosse uma dança intrigantemente coreografada por seu amor um pelo outro.</p><p>"Louis é o motivo de eu estar vindo a publico agora." Styles diz. "Ele acredita em mim."</p><p>Mas será que mais alguém acreditará nele? Beauchamp está trabalhando na recente produção de Lago dos Cisnes do Royal Ballet há seis semanas e está sendo considerado para uma posição permanente na companhia. É impossível saber como a comunidade do ballet reagirá à revelação de Styles sobre seu amado ídolo.</p><p>"Eu sei que nem todo mundo vai acreditar em mim. E tudo bem. Estou contando minha história para todos os garotos que não podem contar as suas."</p><p>Styles admite que haverá retaliação. O Beauchamp que Styles descreve diverge do homem que o mundo conhece e ama. Alexander Beauchamp é um filantropo e um patrono das artes. Depois que se aposentou da dança, dedicou sua vida a ser mentor de jovens desprivilegiados. Ele é simpático e conta com muitas celebridades e membros da realeza como seus amigos próximos. Nos palcos é conhecido por interpretar os papeis de grandes heróis, como Spartacus e Príncipe Désiré.</p><p>Styles, por outro lado, popularizou os papeis de vilões – Von Rothbart e Ivan o Terrível. Fora dos palcos, tem a fama de ser difícil, volátil e autodestrutivo. Embora seja famoso, tem poucos amigos e incontáveis inimigos na indústria.</p><p>Tomlinson, que ficou em silencio o tempo todo durante a entrevista, fala apaixonadamente: "Beauchamp é uma boa pessoa quando o mundo está assistindo, mas é o que você faz quando ninguém está vendo que conta." Ele toma a xícara de Styles e beija suas mãos. "Harry é a pessoa mais altruísta que conheço. Ele não mostra seu coração para todos, mas eu o vi. Eu sei quem ele realmente é."</p><p>Se isso é verdade, talvez não haja melhor exemplo de quem Beauchamp realmente é do que o último presente que deu a Harry em sua última reunião.</p><p>Três semanas atrás, Styles encontrou um present4e de Beauchamp em seu camarim. Estava sobre sua penteadeira em uma caixa preta. Nela havia uma nota onde se lia: "Para o meu querido."</p><p>Styles tira o presente da caixa. É o globo de neve com a Torre Eiffel dentro. Apenas a visão daquilo o atormenta. Ele franze as sobrancelhas em angústia. É o símbolo perfeito de seu sofrimento: frio, imutável e preso no tempo.</p><p>Ele balança o globo e observa enquanto os flocos de plástico caem sobre a torre de plástico. Ele ainda não passeou por Paris.</p><p>"Eu te levo lá algum dia." Tomlinson declara.</p><p>Styles vira para seu parceiro. "Mesmo?"</p><p>"A gente pode ir até o topo da Torre Eiffel e ver a cidade todo."</p><p>Pela primeira vez durante toda a entrevista Styles parecia ter esperanças. "Eu adoraria."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>